SAFE WORD
by HunjustforHan
Summary: "Aku adalah apa yang ingin kau hindari. Aku adalah rasa sakit yang tidak kau inginkan." / HUNHAN / GS / Rate M
1. Chapter 1

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAFE WORD**

 **.**

 **1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Beauty is pain_ , _but everything talks about beauty._

Mantra ajaib yang terlalu sinting.

Stiletto membuat kakiku sakit, tapi aku memakainya setiap hari. Ini adalah cara bagaimana wanita menambah kecantikan, berjalan di atas sebatang tulang sempit yang padat seolah betis yang membiru hanya sekadar gatal-gatal yang lekas sembuh. Kecantikan bukan lagi menjadi sebuah berkah, tapi sebuah standar gila yang membuat wanita era modern saling menerjang satu sama lain demi mencapai kata di atas layak.

Cover bagus lebih banyak dibeli daripada isi yang bermutu. Karena yang sering buta itu hati, bukan mata.

Aku melepas tali stiletto merah 12 centi dari kakiku ketika Jongin –si photographer tan seseksi coklat panas meleleh itu- melepaskan kamera dari lehernya. Dia tersenyum manis sambil mengangkat jempolnya tinggi-tinggi. Sebuah kebiasaan kecil yang selalu dilakukannya setelah mendapatkan ratusan bahkan ribuan foto menarik dalam memori kameranya, dan kali ini aku adalah objek yang tersimpan di dalam memori kecil itu.

Kebanggaan tercurah di alis mataku karena senyum Jongin menampakkan kepuasan. Dia memang sosok murah senyum, tapi kedipan sebelah matanya menandakan dia benar-benar puas.

Kami berperang melawan pekerjaan sejak pukul 12 siang, kostumku sudah berganti sebanyak lima kali dan Jongin hanya mendapatkan segelas kopi dan sebatang rokok setiap istirahat. Tapi dia sangat ahli menyembunyikan rasa lelahnya. Lambungnya mungkin saja memberikan rasa perih, dan Jongin bisa menanganinya dengan baik; seperti pria yang layak dikencani. Aku mungkin akan berpikir mengencani Jongin kalau dia belum cinta mati sampai tidak sadarkan diri pada Park Kyungsoo, sahabatku.

Kyungsoo pernah menelponku dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan bertunangan beberapa bulan ke depan, mungkin bulan Juli atau Agustus. Aku yakin Kyungsoo akan diperlakukan dengan cermat karena Jongin tipe laki-laki penyayang. Aku bisa berasumsi demikian karena Jongin punya tiga ekor anjing peliharaan di rumah, dan ketiganya terawat dengan begitu sehat. Itu hanya penggambaran mengenai sifat penyayangnya, bukan berarti aku mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo akan dirawat seperti anjing peliharaan.

Alexa – si perempuan rambut _blonde_ , managerku- datang dengan segelas _iced Americano_ dan sepasang _slipper_ yang langsung masuk ke kakiku. Ah! Batinku mendesah lega. Rasanya seperti surga. Urat-uratku rileks dan aliran darahku meluncur begitu senang.

Dengan tinggi 155 senti, Alexa terlihat begitu mungil. Aku suka melihatnya memakai _dress_ alih-alih celana jeans, tapi Alexa lebih suka sebaliknya. Dia bilang lebih efisien memakai celana karena pekerjaan membuatnya harus melompat dari satu tangga ke tangga lain demi membawa perlengkapanku, kadang saling dorong dengan paparazzi dan beberapa fans yang anarkis juga.

Sudah beberapa kali aku menawarkannya seorang atau dua orang asisten, tapi Alexa sangat tidak percaya pada orang lain, dalam artian selama dia bisa melakukannya sendiri maka akan dilakukannya. Alexa paham kalau dirinya merupakan tipe yang mudah mengomel, dia lebih baik bekerja sendiri. Sesosok perempuan perfeksionis yang punya banyak sekali aturan.

Selebihnya, Alexa tidak pernah mengecewakan.

Gaun merah _maroon_ membungkus dadaku ketat, tapi bawah gaunnya mekar seperti ekor merak hutan. Mekaran bunga di kepalaku juga tidak kalah beratnya. Seseorang membantuku mengangkat ekor gaun ketika kami menuju ruang ganti, sementara Alexa sibuk memeriksa jadwal di ponsel pintarnya yang berwarna emas pucat. Aku duduk di kursi, meletakkan _iced Americano_ yang tinggal setengah ke meja rias lalu mengambil tisu, mengeringkan sisa embun dari gelas yang menempel di telapak tanganku.

Alexa berdiri di samping, menyandarkan tulang pinggulnya ke pinggiran meja. Kaca mata minus membingkai matanya yang bulat. Dia terlihat sangat profesional dan cerdik.

"Apa jadwalku besok?"

Aku bersandar pada punggung kursi ketika seseorang membantu melepaskan sekumpulan bunga yang tertanam di kulit kepalaku. Oh, para _hairstylist_ itu pasti senang membangun sebuah kebun bunga di kepala para model, menganggapnya seperti sekapling tanah kosong yang bisa dijadikan lahan bercocok tanam.

"Pemotretan edisi bulan April majalah Vogue pukul delapan pagi. Lalu tanda tangan kontrak iklan lipstick setelah makan siang. Dan…"

"Dan?" Aku melirik curiga pada Alexa, lucu melihat gadis itu berusaha menyipitkan mata bulatnya yang besar.

"Dan selamat! Kau punya _free time_ dua hari. _God bless you,_ Luhan! Aku akan pergi ke spa."

Seperti baru saja dikejutkan dengan alat pacu jantung, aku nyaris melompat dari kursi. Untung saja aku sempat ingat pada bunga yang masih tertanam di kepalaku.

"Maksudmu aku _free_ selama dua hari? Tolong jangan katakan ini April Mop! Sekarang masih tanggal 20 Maret. Ya Tuhan, akhirnya."

Alexa tersenyum sama cerianya denganku. Setelah dua bulan non-stop tunggang langgang dari satu kota ke kota lain, dari satu lensa ke lensa lain, akhirnya kami bisa meletakkan pantat ke kasur dengan nyaman, dan buang air besar dengan nyaman pula di toilet.

"Istirahat yang cukup. Tapi jangan sampai aku menemukan pipi dan matamu sembab karena terlalu banyak tidur."

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku." Aku tersenyum.

Ini saatnya menonton televisi sambil menghitung berapa banyak angka nol yang tercetak di rekeningku dan apa yang sekiranya akan kulakukan untuk menikmatinya, menikmati hasil dari penderitaan yang kudapatkan setiap kali me- _waxing_ seluruh bulu di tubuhku. Aku pikir membeli beberapa kotak coklat tanpa sepengetahuan Alexa adalah ide brilian. Aku suka makan.

"Ada apa dengan otak kecil itu? Lupakan pikiran tentang berkotak-kotak coklat yang akan kau beli diam-diam. Aku akan tetap mengontrol makananmu, _baby girl_ , karena kau cukup keras kepala dan licik untuk mengelabuiku."

Aku menampilkan muka kecut dan kesal, sepenuhnya menyerah pada insting perempuan London ini. Dia lebih kuat daripada besi. Dia bisa membaca pikiranku dengan mudah hanya melalui bulu mataku. Terkadang Alexa diselimuti aura mistis. Aku tidak akan mengatakan padanya tentang itu karena Alexa tidak akan segan-segan memukul keningku lagi seperti terakhir kali aku bertanya apakah dia memiliki kekuatan supranatural atau sejenisnya.

 _Hell!_ London terlalu berisik untuk para penyihir.

" _Free day_ tanpa coklat itu sama dengan satu juta sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan dikali nol. Itu terdengar sangat curang." Argumenku masih berlanjut, menuntut kemerdekaannya sendiri.

"Kalori. Masalah terbesar bagi para _top model_ adalah kalori, tidak terkecuali kau. Meski harus kuakui berat badanmu selalu stabil seberapa banyakpun kau makan. Tapi tetap saja, Luhan, tidak untuk coklat, tidak untuk dua hari ke depan."

"Kenapa? Apa dua hari ke depan adalah hari kebangkitan coklat internasional sehingga aku akan dikenakan hukum pidana jika memakannya? Tolong masuk akal sedikit, _mrs._ Johnson."

Alexa mendengus, tidak setuju setiap kali aku memanggil nama belakangnya. Dia punya beberapa alasan untuk membenci ayahnya. Mirip sepertiku, yang membenci ayahku karena dia menikah dengan perempuan lain. Kami punya filosofi keluarga yang tidak mengenakkan.

Merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas ungu mudanya lalu mengeluarkan kertas silver tebal dengan tali biru yang anggun, Alexa memberikannya padaku.

Itu sebuah undangan.

Sekilas pandang, kueja dalam hati tulisan 'Shapire Entertainment' yang meliuk-liuk begitu terampil di bagian depan, berwarna biru seperti tali dan namanya. _Shapire._ Agensi tempatku dan puluhan _top model_ London lain bernaung.

"Pesta penyambutan?" Keningku berkerut, tidak menutup-nutupi lagi rasa bingung.

"Mrs. Gloria resmi mengambil cuti melahirkan besok. Tidak ada yang tau apakah dia akan kembali dengan cepat ataupun tidak sama sekali. Ini kehamilan pertamanya sejak delapan tahun menikah. Aku mengerti kenapa dia mengambil masa cuti begitu panjang. Lagipula, suaminya kepala divisi ahli bedah syaraf di Rumah Sakit besar. Materi tidak akan menjadi masalah bagi orang-orang seperti mereka."

Sejujurnya, aku tidak penasaran dengan itu. Maksudku, _well_ , aku turut berbahagia atas kehamilannya, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain tiba-tiba mengusikku.

"Jadi yang mengisi kursinya?"

Pertanyaan itu terlempar dari mulutku begitu saja. Mrs. Gloria adalah atasan terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bisa menemukan atasan yang memberikan keputusan penuh di tangan modelnya untuk mengambil pekerjaan apapun yang mereka inginkan, bukan hanya masalah uang dan ketenaran.

Dalam visualku, Mrs. Gloria seperti payung tempat berteduh. Itu membuatku bertanya-tanya tentang siapa yang akan menggantikan posisinya. Apa seseorang yang lebih baik ataukah sebaliknya. Kenapa ini tiba-tiba membuatku gugup?

"Adik laki-lakinya."

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika suara Alexa berdengung.

"Stevalen Oh. Kau pernah dengar?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, ragu apakah aku pernah mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi tidak memungkiri bahwa nama itu terdengar familiar. Mungkin aku pernah mendengarnya sesekali. Dalam serial _Disney_ atau serial tv lainnya yang kutonton saat libur, aku tidak yakin. Aku seseorang yang payah mengingat nama.

"Nama Korea-nya Oh Sehun. CEO _Shapire Enterprise Holding Inc_."

Alexa melanjutkan penjelasannya. Saat aku tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, bola mata Alexa berputar.

"Demi Tuhan! Kau bekerja sebagai model di salah satu cabang perusahaannya dan kau tidak kenal CEO Oh? Itu sebuah penghinaan yang teramat dan terlalu kejam. Kau pantas didenda untuk itu."

Si dramatis Alexa mulai keluar. Seharusnya dia mencoba peruntungan di ruang audisi.

"Dia- maksudku Oh Sehun itu, adik laki-laki Mrs. Gloria? Berarti di bawah 35?"

"29. Tapi secara keseluruhan, dia 27. Masih tampan, bugar, dan seksi. Dan…" Alexa berkedip genit. "Single." Katanya riang yang membuat hidungku mengkerut.

Bagaimana bisa pria 29 tahun tiba-tiba menjadi 27 hanya karena dia single?

Aku tidak peduli, _by the way_. Dari namanya aku sudah bisa membayangkan berapa banyak wanita yang menjadi _ice cream vanilla_ di ranjangnya.

"Jadi pesta konyol ini miliknya? Milik orang itu?" Celaku sambil melempar undangan itu ke meja, disamping cup _iced Americano_ yang mulai basah. Kulirik sekilas wanita yang sedang melepas _hair clip_ di rambutku lewat cermin, berharap dia tidak mengadu pada siapapun tentang seberapa kurang ajarnya mulut seorang Luhan Wu –sial, aku juga tidak menyukai nama belakangku. Dan sepertinya dia mengerti apa yang kuinginkan. Berharap saja ekspresi di wajahnya tidak menipu.

"Gaun-mu kukirimkan sehari sebelum pesta."

"Aku tidak bilang akan pergi."

"Kau harus. Setidaknya sapa dia dan tunjukkan dagu lancipmu itu padanya. Setelah itu, kau bisa pergi men-cat kuku. Dan aku tidak akan menemanimu. Kau tau, kencan."

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti gadis kasmaran 17 tahun sebelum aku memasukkan penggaris ke matamu. Kumohon sadarlah dan ingat umur. Kencan bukan lagi bahasa yang pas untuk kalian berdua kalau dari awal sampai akhir kau hanya akan berada di ranjang _hot mister_ -mu itu dan merengek menginginkannya bergerak lebih cepat dari yang bisa dia lakukan." Alexa mengkerutkan hidungnya dan itu membuatku terhibur, _sejenak_.

"Terkadang, dia cukup hebat, kok."

Giliran bola mataku yang berputar, mengabaikan sepenuhnya Alexa dan segala pembelaannya terhadap laki-laki yang dikencaninya. Apa semua pasangan kencan memang begitu? Aku tidak tau. Pengalamanku sangat minim.

"Apa seluruh _Shapire_ _ladies_ diundang?" Potongku cepat, merasa benar-benar terusik entah karena apa.

Mengangkat rendah kedua bahunya, "Sepertinya begitu," jawaban Alexa mengecewakan. Dia tau hal seperti ini selalu ingin kuhindari.

"Jangan kirimkan gaun apapun. Aku tidak akan datang selama ular betina itu ada disana."

.

.

.

Aku mengenal Park Chanyeol saat berada di tingkat dua Junior High School. Kyungsoo adalah adik perempuannya, sahabat karibku. Kami sering bertemu sekilas setiap kali aku berkunjung ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah ataupun hanya untuk lari dari rumah. Chanyeol terkenal di kalangan siswa perempuan. Aku tau, karena kami berbagi area sekolah yang sama meskipun dia di tingkat Senior High School.

Park Chanyeol punya tekat yang kuat. Suatu hari pada bulan Maret, dari lantai dua, aku dan Kyungsoo mendengarnya beradu argumen dengan orangtuanya tentang masa depan. Tuan dan Nyonya Park ingin Chanyeol menjadi seorang pilot, seperti ayahnya, tapi laki-laki itu berterus terang bahwa dia ingin menjadi seorang Model. Chanyeol tidak suka mengemudi, dia suka berjalan di atas _catwalk_.

Jalan keluar yang kudengar dari perdebatan dua jam mereka adalah Chanyeol boleh menjadi model asalkan dia tetap menyelesaikan kuliah dan mendapat gelar sarjana. Seperti tidak punya pilihan lain, laki-laki itu menyetujuinya dan memilih jurusan seni sebagai teman hidupnya kurang lebih lima tahun ke depan. Sebulan kemudian aku mendapat kabar bahwa Chanyeol sudah terbang ke Amerika, spesifiknya New York.

Aku masih rutin berkunjung ke rumah Kyungsoo. Nyonya Park sering memasakkan kami ayam dan ikan dan bermacam-macam sayuran segar. Beberapa kali aku membantunya di dapur meskipun hanya mengiris tomat.

Nyonya Park sangat senang bercerita. Dari situ pula aku mendapat kabar bahwa Chanyeol mengambil beberapa job pemotretan di sela jadwal kuliahnya. Tekatnya untuk menjadi model tidak main-main. Bahkan Nyonya Park menunjukkan sebuah majalah terkenal di New York yang mencetak foto Chanyeol dan seorang model perempuan seksi pada sebuah halaman di majalah tersebut. Sepertinya dia memang berhasil.

Lima tahun kemudian Chanyeol pulang, semakin tinggi dan tampan, dengan anting hitam di sebelah telinganya dan _snapback_ yang keren. Kulitnya menjadi sedikit gelap, sementara lensa kontak abu-abu di bola matanya membuat Chanyeol lebih Amerika.

Aku penasaran apakah dia membuat beberapa tattoo di balik baju kaus hitamnya. Tapi kuharap tidak. Chanyeol sudah berada di atas kata seksi dengan otot lengannya, dan satu-satunya yang kuharapkan adalah dia tidak merusak kulitnya dengan tattoo.

Aku mengintipnya diam-diam dari balik buku soal persiapan ujian akhir, kemudian segera menciutkan kepalaku ketika dia menemukanku.

"Kau Luhan?"

Buku terlepas dari jariku seketika, antara kaget dan gugup, itu malah membuat Chanyeol geli dan duduk di hadapanku. Oh, kuharap Kyungsoo segera datang membawa teh hijau yang sedang diseduhnya di dapur.

"Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa. Terakhir kali aku melihatmu, ponimu setengah kening." Tawa renyahnya membuktikan bahwa Chanyeol hanya bercanda, jadi aku menarik sedikit ujung bibirku untuk menghargainya. "Berapa tinggimu?"

Ragu-ragu, aku bergumam "170" Itu ukuran terakhir yang kulakukan enam bulan lalu. Tidak yakin apakah panjang kakiku masih sama. Entah kenapa Chanyeol memilih pertanyaan tidak penting itu dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang bisa ditanyakan. Kenapa dia tidak bertanya ukuran bra-ku saja? Sialan!

Kepala Chanyeol bergerak-gerak kecil, aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang dia pikirkan. Sulit menebak otak seorang sarjana seni.

"Sudah berpikir mengerjakan sesuatu setelah lulus? Aku tau otakmu lebih berisi daripada Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo akan melemparnya dengan pisau kalau dia tau saudara laki-lakinya sedang meremehkan kemampuan otaknya.

Pertanyaan itu, terdengar sederhana tapi kenapa sulit sekali mencairkan jawaban di bibirku. Kemudian kuputuskan memberinya jawaban lewat kendikan bahu. "Entahlah. Aku bingung."

"Kuliah atau…"

"Aku hanya ingin segera lulus." Jawabku singkat seperti memberi sebuah penalti.

"Belum punya tujuan?"

Pembicaraan ini mulai tidak menarik, jadi aku mengabaikannya dan fokus lagi pada soal ujian. Ini mungkin tidak sopan, tapi aku malas menjawab pertanyaan tentang masa depan.

Tentu saja aku mau kuliah. Tapi keinginanku keluar dari rumah lebih besar. Otakku mulai disibukkan tentang bekerja lalu menghasilkan uang dan hidup sendiri di sebuah kamar kos sempit dan murah. Aku tidak harus memberitahu Chanyeol masalah keluargaku.

Soal ujian di hadapanku tiba-tiba melayang, sedetik kemudian aku mendapatkannya berada di jepitan jari Chanyeol.

"Mau ikut denganku ke London?"

.

.

.

Aku mengambil keputusan terbesar dalam hidupku saat umur 17. Seminggu setelah ujian nasional, tanpa memberitahu siapapun yang ada di rumah dan menggunakan tabungan yang kusimpan selama tiga tahun, aku pergi ke London bersama Chanyeol.

Saat itu aku benar-benar hanya seorang anak remaja perempuan yang terlalu membenci rumah. Di kepalaku hanya berisi pergi tanpa tau benar apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya, apa yang akan kumakan dan dimana aku bisa tidur. Chanyeol bilang dia punya teman yang memiliki koneksi di sebuah agensi model besar di London, dan entah bagaimana caranya dia mendapatkan satu kursi kosong untukku.

Menjadi model sama sekali bukan tujuan hidupku, tapi aku melakukannya atas tuntutan hidup dan keinginan tidak menyulitkan Chanyeol lebih banyak. Kami bisa berbagi biaya sewa apartemen, meskipun Chanyeol menolaknya mentah-mentah dan hanya memintaku membuatkannya secangkir kopi setiap pagi.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, waktu itu aku sangat gegabah. Memikirkannya membuatku merinding. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis 17 tahun kabur bersama seorang pria ke London dan tinggal di satu apartemen?

Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Resiko besar melahirkan hasil yang tidak kalah besar pula.

Butuh lima tahun bagiku sampai di tingkat ini. Butuh tiga kali operasi pada pergelangan kaki untuk menguatkan betis dan namaku berjalan di atas _catwalk_ tanpa terpeleset. Semuanya tidak didapatkan secara instan. Aku tidak akan mengeluh tentang berapa banyak jurang berapi yang kulompati dan berapa kali hampir terjatuh ke dalamnya.

Kami mulai hidup terpisah sejak dua tahun lalu, ketika uang di rekeningku cukup untuk menyewa sebilik apartemen di Westminster - _yang harganya secara mengejutkan sangat terjangkau-_ dan ketika aku lebih awal menyadari perhatian Chanyeol lebih dari sekadar kata wajar.

Dia menyukaiku. Aku mengetahuinya ketika Tommy –teman Chanyeol- mengatakan kebenaran itu saat dia mabuk. Dan aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kami bisa tinggal satu apartemen lagi dengan kenyataan seperti itu, dengan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol adalah laki-laki yang paling aku hormati dan dia menaruh perasaan istimewa untukku. Aku mencoba menghargainya saat dia menciumku, dan aku memilih menghindar daripada Chanyeol berharap sesuatu yang lebih.

Aku tidak bisa dengannya. Aku tidak bisa berhubungan seksual dengan seseorang yang kusanjung seperti sebuah doa.

Meskipun bisa menjauh, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menghindar dari Park Chanyeol. Dia adalah tangga yang membantuku menapak. Dan sepertinya dia mengerti alasan kenapa kami harus hidup dalam apartemen terpisah. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyinggungnya, dia berusaha dengan baik untuk menjadi Park Chanyeol yang dulu. Kami harus tau batas masing-masing.

.

.

.

Ponselku berbunyi ketika aku menatap gaun perak di dalam kotak yang Alexa kirimkan kemarin, lengkap dengan perhiasaan dan juga stilettonya. Uh, aku benci ini. Dua hari bebasku terpotong dengan sebuah pesta penyambutan super sialan yang sama sekali tidak penting. Aku masih berada di ambang ragu untuk mengenakan gaun itu atau malah masuk kembali dalam selimut.

Aku hanya butuh tidur setelah Alexa menyita seluruh kotak coklat dari kulkas enam jam yang lalu.

"Kau juga akan membujukku pergi ke pesta sialan itu?" aku menyerangnya, sedetik setelah panggilan itu kuterima.

Laki-laki di seberang tertawa dengan suara serak, sementara aku duduk menghadap cermin, menatap diriku sendiri dalam balutan _bathrobe_ dan sedang menunjukkan ekspresi bingung yang begitu bodoh.

"Kujemput setengah jam lagi."

"Aku bilang aku tidak akan pergi. Kenapa orang-orang di sekitarku mendadak tuli dan tidak berperasaan?"

"Segelas _greentea_ bisa meredakanmu?"

"Tidak! Jangan coba-coba. Aku tidak akan keluar dari _bathrobe_ -ku. Kau tidak akan menjemput siapapun malam ini, Park Chanyeol."

"Bagus. Aku senang meletakkan gadis dengan _bathrobe_ ke pundakku dan mengajaknya berdansa di tengah pesta. Serius Luhan, aku sama sekali tidak takut menggendongmu keluar hanya dengan _bathrobe_."

" _Damn_ Park Chanyeol!"

"See you, _baby girl_."

Aku meremas kulit kepalaku begitu Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon. Kenapa semua orang ingin menjebakku masuk ke pesta itu dalam kondisi perut lapar seperti ini. Oh, seharusnya ada coklat yang bisa kukunyah kalau saja aku menyembunyikan coklat itu di bawah tempat tidur, bukannya di kulkas dan terjaring oleh Alexa.

.

.

.

"Apa kalian berdua sekongkol?" tuduhku langsung pada Chanyeol yang baru saja meletakkan pantatnya di belakang stir. Rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap, seperti madu, disisir rapi ke atas dan melemahkanku.

"Sekongkol apanya?"

"Kau, dan Alexa. Membuatku terdampar dalam pesta konyol ini, memberi peluang aku bertemu dengan ular betina itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut, mulai bermain pada pedal gas. "Pertama, aku tidak sekongkol dengan Alexa. Kedua, aku tidak akan memberi komentar tentang ular betina. Ketiga, si pemilik pesta ini adalah temanku, jadi kau wajib datang."

Jidat Chanyeol adalah jidat laki-laki paling sempurna yang pernah aku temui di muka bumi sampai detik ini. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk menarikku terlempar di atas kasurnya dan berhubungan badan.

Bulu leherku merinding. Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan!

Cepat-cepat aku melenyapkan pikiran kotor itu dari benakku.

"Itu temanmu. Kenapa aku harus?"

"Dia yang memberimu kursi kosong."

"Kursi apanya? Kursi pantai untuk aku berjemur saat musim panas? Atau kursi roda yang akan mengangkutku ke toilet saat aku malas berjalan?"

"Kursi kosongmu beberapa tahun lalu, Luhan. Kau tidak mendapatkannya hanya karena beruntung."

Aku terdiam sejenak, mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti puisi perjuangan. Dan ketika aku berhasil mengolah informasinya dalam kepala kecilku, mataku melotot.

"Dia-"

"Ya, dia orangnya. Oh Sehun. Jadi, kencangkan ikatan gaun di lehermu sekarang."

Aku tidak tau apa hubungan ini dengan semuanya, tapi aku benar-benar mengencangkan ikatan tali di belakang leherku.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengerang begitu mendapati kursi kami tidak berada di meja yang sama. Dia selalu begitu, selalu protektif. Terkadang itu membuatku nyaman dan terkadang pula membuatku risih.

Halsey duduk di sampingku dengan gaun merah bata yang seksi. Rambut _orange_ -nya berselisih dengan matanya yang sehijau zamrud. Pertama kali bertemu perempuan Rusia ini, kupikir dia memakai lensa kontak hijau zamrud itu setiap hari, tapi ternyata itu mata asli yang dimilikinya sejak lahir. Hal itu membuatku terkagum-kagum.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan hanya diisi dengan omongan tidak penting MC berkepala botak di atas panggung membuatku bosan. Ini yang tidak kusukai dari pesta. Saat tidak ada yang benar-benar menghibur, aku harus mati-matian menahan mulutku agar tidak menguap. Kuharap MC botak itu menyempatkan diri masuk kelas humor agar bisa bertahan pada pekerjaannya. Atau dia akan menjadi terapi tidur yang baik bagi para penderita insomnia dengan lawakan garingnya yang berantakan.

Masih mencoba menikmati acara konyol ini, aku terselamatkan dengan kedatangan pelayan yang meletakkan makanan dan minuman di meja. Mataku melirik dengan riang. Ada potongan _cheesecake_ , cake coklat, salad, cherry, anggur, air mineral, _orange juice_ dan _wine_.

Oh, terimakasih. Mungkin ini akan mengurangi rasa menyesalku datang ke pesta penyambutan tuan Oh yang terhormat itu dalam keadaan merana karena lapar.

Aku mengambil sepiring _cheesecake_ sebagai pembuka, memasukkan sesuap yang luar biasa lezat ke dalam mulutku. Lalu tanpa sadar suapan-suapan berikutnya menyusul. Ketika aku selesai dengan sepiring _cheesecake_ yang membuat roh-ku melayang, tatatapan-tatapan ngeri itu berdatangan.

Makan adalah hal manusiawi, tapi merupakan hal paling mengerikan dan berdosa di kalangan model. Sial! Mereka memperhatikanku seperti aku baru saja mengunyah seekor tikus hidup-hidup.

Sejujurnya itu sangat mengganggu, tapi sayangnya, perutku terlalu lapar untuk peduli. Mendapatkan dua tegukan air mineral di tenggorokanku, aku melanjutkan lagi dengan sepiring cake coklat. Sekelilingku menjadi horor dalam sekejab. _Damn_! _Save your eyes!_ Aku hanya makan, bukan merampok! Dan yang terpenting, aku harus mengisi ulang energiku sebagai persiapan untuk bertemu Tuan Oh yang terhormat dan mulia itu.

"Kau punya nafsu makan yang menakjubkan." Halsey akhirnya berkomentar. Dia hanya mengisi lambungnya dengan _orange juice_. Aku tau dia punya keingingan untuk mengisi perutnya sama sepertiku, sayangnya dia tidak punya keberanian mempercayai metabolisme tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku lapar. MC itu terus mengucapkan sesuatu yang disebutnya humor padahal sama sekali tidak layak ditertawakan. Daripada aku melemparnya dengan _stiletto_ , lebih baik aku makan. Kau punya pendapat lain?"

Dia mengulum senyum, mengangguk ringan sehingga anting berliannya ikut bergoyang.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang berusaha menahan agar gelasku tidak terbang ke kepalanya." Halsey hampir saja membuatku tersedak, puas pada kenyataan bahwa kami punya pemikiran yang sama konyol. "Aku senang melihatmu makan. Kau seperti manusia yang benar-benar manusia." Dia berkomentar lagi dengan segala kejujurannya. Itu membuat dadaku mengembang.

"Terimakasih. Senang ada seseorang yang mengerti bahwa makan adalah hal paling manusiawi."

"Dan sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang senang melihatmu makan."

"Maaf?"

Perkataannya membuatku bingung, tapi segera hilang ketika tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh gedung merenggut kami masuk kembali ke dalam formalitas pesta. Aku melepaskan sendok agar bisa menyumbang tepuk tangan tanpa benar-benar tau kenapa aku harus melakukannya. Setelah selesai, aku meraih gelas _orange juice_ -ku.

"Dia memang layak menjadi fantasi liar seluruh _Shapire ladies._ "

Aku melirik pada Halsey, memintanya memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut dari arti senyum menahan hasrat yang menempel di bibirnya. "Siapa?"

Dagunya bergerak ke depan. "Bos baru kita yang seksi. Stevalen Oh."

Kepalaku bergerak mengikuti pandangannya.

 _GOSH!_

Seketika seluruh rambutku rasanya akan rontok. Aku menemukan laki-laki itu, seorang jantan yang membuatku secara otomatis mengencangkan ikatan tali di balik leherku. Dia sedang berada disana, berdiri di belakang podium, berbicara dengan tatapan matanya yang misterius. Setelan dan rambut hitamnya sangat mencolok di atas kulitnya yang putih. Alam bawah sadarku tiba-tiba melonjak dan setuju pada pendapat individualnya tentang betapa muda dan segar laki-laki ini, secara keseluruhan membuatku bergairah.

Astaga, sialan! Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?

Cepat-cepat aku menarik mataku darinya, memasukkan satu bulatan penuh anggur ke dalam mulutku dan mulai mengunyah. Aku harus mendinginkan diri.

Entah berapa lama dia mengambil waktu untuk bicara, sebelum tepuk tangan kembali memberiku petunjuk bahwa dia sudah selesai dan pesta penyambutan ini resmi dimulai.

Oh Sehun seperti gula yang jatuh dari sendok. Ketika dia turun dari panggung kecil itu, para _shapire ladies_ yang cantik jelita sudah menunggu di bawah untuk menghampirinya. Halsey menepuk pundakku, bertanya apakah aku ingin bergabung menjadi segerombolan semut betina itu atau tidak.

Dan aku menggelengkan kepala. Terimakasih. Coklat di hadapanku terlihat lebih menjanjikan.

Dia meninggalkanku, dengan semangat membara-bara di balik mata zamrud-nya.

"Gaun perak itu terlalu sensual di tubuhmu, dan kau terlalu pemalas untuk menyadarinya."

Suara berat dan serak. Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang Halsey tinggalkan. Tanpa menoleh pun aku tau itu dia.

"Kau tidak pergi menyapanya? Dia temanmu kan?"

"Maksudmu aku harus berada di tengah sekumpulan perempuan-perempuan ganas disana dan merelakan kakiku diinjak oleh tumit stiletto mereka yang kejam? Oh, tidak. Terimakasih banyak."

Aku mengeluarkan seulas senyuman. Chanyeol ternyata datang dengan segelas wine di tangannya. Laki-laki memang tidak butuh _orange juice_.

"Jadi, apa kita bisa pulang sekarang?" Kali ini buah Cherry yang masuk ke dalam mulutku.

"Belum. Seperti rencana awal, kita akan menyapanya terlebih dahulu."

"Katamu kau tidak mau kakimu terinjak stiletto."

"Memang. Maka dari itu kita menemuinya di belakang, bukan disini."

Mukaku mengeluarkan raut tidak berminat yang sangat kentara. Sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin bertemu laki-laki bermarga Oh itu secara langsung. Entah kenapa dia membuatku takut, tatapan matanya seperti akan mempengaruhiku dalam sekejab. Dia laki-laki berbahaya, itu hipotesis awalku.

Chanyeol menghabiskan wine-nya dua puluh menit kemudian. Aku sudah cukup kenyang. Sekitar sepuluh Cherry dan lima belas anggur siap memberiku energi. Lalu ketika Chanyeol meraih tanganku, itu tandanya kami harus pergi.

.

.

.

"Apa harus di ruang privat seperti ini?"

Aku mengeluarkan pertanyaanku begitu Chanyeol menuntunku duduk pada sebuah kursi kayu hitam. Lagi-lagi mataku dihadapkan pada makanan yang beraneka ragam, mereka berbinar-binar seperti lupa bahwa aku baru saja mengatakan kenyang sepuluh menit lalu.

"Ini jauh lebih baik daripada di luar." Jawabnya, mengambil kursi di sampingku. "Kita akan sulit bicara ketika perempuan-perempuan disana sibuk mengejarnya."

"Apa dia memang selayak itu?"

Chanyeol menoleh padaku dengan ketidakpercayaan menguasai ekspresinya, seolah dia baru saja bertanya ' _hey, kau masih waras kan?'_ dan aku ingin menonjok pipinya untuk memberitahu bahwa aku sudah gila!

Tapi sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol tersenyum begitu cemerlang. "Senang mendengarnya." Katanya membuatku bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Dengar, Luhan. Banyak laki-laki baik yang sangat –terlalu- layak untukmu di dunia ini, tapi Sehun bukan salah satu kandidatnya. Dia memang tampan, kaya dan brilian. Tapi dia laki-laki yang rumit. Perempuan butuh otak dan hati khusus untuk mendampingi laki-laki yang rumit. Itu tampak sulit dicerna."

Rumit seperti apa?

Aku ingin bertanya seperti itu pada Chanyeol, tapi lidahku terlanjur menekuk.

"Kupikir kau temannya." Itulah yang keluar dari mulutku. Luhan Wu yang sering memanipulasi kalimatnya sendiri.

"Memang. Karena itu aku memperingatkanmu dari awal."

"Apa aku mengatakan aku tertarik padanya?"

"Sedetik lalu aku pikir, iya."

" _I'll kiss you if I 'do'_."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kau membuatku terhimpit di antara dua lapisan neraka. Di satu sisi aku tidak menginginkanmu bersamanya, disisi lain aku menginginkanmu menciumku. Wartawan itu benar, otakmu cerdas."

Sudut bibirku bergerak ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyum yang tidak sepenuhnya jadi. Hal ini masih terasa canggung meski kami menganggapnya sebuah lelucon.

Aku baru saja akan bertanya apakah aku boleh minum atau tidak ketika derit pintu mengejutkanku. Otomatis, tulang belakangku tegak.

"Apa aku membuat kalian menunggu?"

Oh my! Dia datang!

Laki-laki rumit yang baru saja kami bahas menunjukkan batang hidungnya yang mancung.

Ini pertama kali aku mendengar suaranya langsung, tanpa pengeras suara, dan dia berbicara dari balik bibirnya yang tipis. Suaranya berat, tapi lebih bersih dibanding Chanyeol. Aku berdiri, tanpa sungkan mengamati visualnya dan bertaruh seratus ribu dolar untuk rahangnya yang tegas. Dia bisa menggigit banteng dengan rahang sekuat itu.

Mereka menyapa dengan saling membenturkan kepalan tangan masing-masing, seperti remaja nakal yang baru saja lulus sekolah. Dia bertanya pada Chanyeol kenapa tidak lagi mengunjunginya (ke New York) sejak sembilan bulan terakhir, dan Chanyeol membalasnya dengan lelucon bahwa dia baru saja melahirkan dan masih dalam masa pemulihan.

Aku menahan senyumku, mereka terlihat bahagia dan muda.

Lalu tiba-tiba matanya menabrakku, rambut hitamnya dan tatapan misteriusnya sedang mencoba mempengaruhiku. Oh Tuhan, dia mantra sihir yang harus kutangkis atau aku akan tenggelam selamanya di garis tangannya.

"Jadi, ini yang namanya Luhan." Dia tidak bertanya, tapi membenarkan tebakannya. Kata 'ini' yang dia gunakan sedikit menusukku, seperti aku adalah barang paketan yang baru saja datang ke pintu rumahnya dan membuat dia penasaran. Tangannya terulur padaku, dalam hati aku berdoa agar tanganku tetap kering. "Oh Sehun."

Aku menyambutnya. "Luhan. Wu Luhan. _Nice to meet you_ , _Mr. Oh_ " Segera menarik tanganku sebelum mereka berkeringat dan membuatku malu.

" _Nice to meet you, Mrs. Wu_. Chanyeol banyak bercerita tentang perempuan bernama Luhan. Dan dia benar tentang satu hal. Kau cantik."

Aku tidak tau harus memberikan penghargaan apa atas pujiannya. Mungkin menamparnya dengan pantatku bolak-balik. Dia terlihat berbakat dan pemain yang handal. Aku ingin memutar bola mataku tapi masih terhalang sopan santun untuk tidak melakukannya.

Faktanya, dia bos-ku. Menguasai agensi tempatku bekerja dan perusahaan-perusahaan lain yang tidak kuketaui berapa banyak jumlahnya. Aku hanya harus pura-pura tersanjung sebelum memuntahkan semuanya ke wastafel.

"Oh Sehun?" Belum sempat aku membalas ucapan Bos Oh-ku itu, Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbunyi dengan kedua alis menekuk. "Kau mengenalkan diri dengan nama aslimu?"

"Itu namaku, aku bebas menggunakannya."

" _Well,_ kau benar. Hanya saja sedikit di luar kebiasaan."

"Aku seseorang yang sangat terbuka pada inovasi."

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli, sementara aku bergelung pada kebingunganku mengenai apa yang mereka bicarakan. Oh Sehun memang punya dua nama, tidak ada yang salah dari laki-laki timur yang memiliki dua nama di luar ketimurannya. Aku juga sempat ingin mengubah namaku, tapi Luhan adalah nama yang ibuku berikan. Sementara marga Wu, tidak semudah itu berganti marga.

"Silahkan duduk."

Aku mengelus kain di bawah pantatku untuk memastikan gaunku tidak kusut. Dia terlihat santai namun setelannya membuat Oh Sehun tampak begitu formal.

Sup jagung kental tersaji di hadapanku dalam mangkuk putih, aku menghirup aromanya diam-diam dan begitu terpikat. Jika tidak sedang bersama Bos Oh-ku yang brilian ini, mungkin mangkuk itu sudah berada di mulutku.

Aku memanipulasi suapanku menjadi seperempat sendok dan memakannya seperti ogah-ogahan agar _image_ top model yang kusandang terjaga di depan Oh Sehun. Aku tidak ingin terlihat aneh di depannya hanya karena nafsu makan yang ajaib. 

" _Cream soup_ -nya tidak sesuai seleramu?"

Aku meliriknya di balik bulu mata palsuku yang tebal, dia masih terukir begitu dominan. Satu hal yang baru kusadari, dasinya tidak lagi terpasang, itu memberi kesempatan mataku yang genit mengintip dada bidang di balik krah kemeja hitamnya yang terbuka. Dia pasti suka berolahraga.

Astaga! Aku merutuki diriku sendiri dan pikiran bodoh itu.

"Tidak. Ini sangat lezat." Elakku memasukkan satu suap lagi.

"Kenapa aku melihat seperti kau enggan memasukkannya ke mulutmu?"

"Aku menjaga lipstick-ku. Mungkin itu bukan alasan logis bagi laki-laki, tapi bagi perempuan itu sangat masuk akal."

"Tapi aku suka melihatmu mengunyah."

Kedua alisku menekuk, membentuk lembah dalam di tengah. "Kupikir ini adalah pertemuan dan makan malam pertama kita."

"Masing-masing sepiring _cheesecake_ dan _chocolate cake_ , anggur dan cherry, air mineral dan _orange juice_. Kau terlihat gembira dengan semuanya."

Sialan! Ternyata dia juga memperhatikan _Luhan-yang-lapar-sedang-makan_ di pesta tadi. Aku pasti terlihat begitu rakus, seperti monyet liar mendapatkan setandan pisang. Salah satu rongga hatinya pasti sedang menertawakanku. Otak kecilnya bahkan menghapal apa-apa saja yang kumakan.

Apa dia tidak punya pekerjaan lain untuk dilakukan?

"Aku manusia. Aku makan saat lapar." Ini mungkin terdengar sarkastik, tapi sialan, aku tidak mau tau lagi pendapatnya.

"Yang kutau model profesional tidak semudah itu membiarkan kalori menguasai seluruh dinding mulutnya. Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak peduli berapa banyak kalori yang masuk ke lambungmu, selama jarum masih menunjuk angka 55, kau selamat. Apa anda keberatan?"

Uh, aku mulai panas ketika dia menyinggung ketidakprofesionalan hanya dari porsi makan. 

"Aku suka prinsipmu."

 _Damn!_ Kenapa dia menyudahi debat pendapat yang baru saja akan dimulai?

Aku menyendok _cream soup_ dalam porsi sedikit lebih banyak ketika ponsel Chanyeol menginterupsi dari dalam saku celananya. Dia menerima banyak tawaran iklan akhir-akhir ini. Salah satu favoritku adalah foto iklan gel rambut dimana mereka mengekspose jidat sempurna milik Chanyeol tanpa ampun. Aku menyimpan foto itu di galeri ponselku dan tidak akan pernah memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa aku mengaguminya.

Biar kuperjelas, kagum dan suka itu beda definisi.

"Aku permisi." Dia bergegas menuju pintu di samping kiri, membukanya dan keluar, menyisakan aku bersama Bos Oh-ku yang tampan dan suka berkomentar.

Aku mengaduk _cream soup_ yang mulai dingin dengan gerakan memutar, tidak ingin melihat Bos Oh-ku, tidak ingin tau apa yang sedang dia lakukan untuk memperbaiki ataukah memperburuk kondisi canggung ini. Aku juga tidak ingin memulai sebuah pembicaraan terlebih dulu.

"Kau dan Chanyeol…"

Dia mengejutkanku lagi dengan suara beratnya, ketika aku mendongak, Oh Sehun terlihat dingin. Apa yang terjadi dengan laki-laki ini? Darimana dia mendapatkan kekuatan seorang dominan sekuat itu? Tatapannya begitu primitif, seperti sedang melilitkan sebuah tali kapal ke leherku lalu mengencangkannya.

Aku tidak ingin kalah, hanya saja mulutku kehilangan fungsi. Jadi yang kulakukan hanya menunggunya menyelesaikan kalimat. Tapi segera setelah kalimatnya terselesaikan, kusebut itu sebagai penyesalan.

"Kalian berhubungan seks?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Katakan 'Selamat Datang' untuk Fanfic Baru…**

 **Yeay!**

 _ **Well**_ **, apa kalian merasa tertipu karena covernya? Karena sesungguhnya ini gak se-erotic imajinasi kalian. Aku sengaja bikin fanfic ini sedikit bertele-tele, jadi silahkan menyumpahiku dengan sesuatu yang romantis. Kekeke**

 **Kalau tidak ada halangan, chapter 2 akan dipublish minggu depan. Yeay!**

 **Mohon dukungannya untuk fanfic ini ya ^^**

 **AI LOP YU :* :* :***


	2. Chapter 2

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAFE WORD**

 **.**

 **2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kalian berhubungan seks?_

 _Hubungan…_

 _SEKS?_

 _Aku dan Chanyeol?_

Apa dia gila?! Otaknya pasti berada di tumit!

Dimensiku berputar sembilan putaran dalam satuan detik, berharap aku terlempar dari ruangan ini atau hanya sekedar menciut seukuran semut. Aku ingin menyemprotnya dengan _cream soup_ yang baru saja kutelan, ingin sekali seandainya aku punya pompa air dan selang di tenggorokanku.

Si dominan itu masih melihatku dengan caranya sendiri, semau hatinya, tidak seperti dia akan meminta maaf karena telah mengusik hal terintim dari yang kupunya, bahkan tidak juga dengan rasa bersalah. Arogansinya masih bertengger dan itu menggosok sisi sentimentalku.

Sendok terlepas dari tanganku, sementara tenggorokanku susah payah menelan saliva di rongga mulutku yang kering. Aku ingin menamparnya, bolak-balik, dengan pantat sekalipun.

"Kau sangat lancang, Mr. Oh. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tersinggung." Tekanku, tidak lagi menganggap dia sebagai Bos Oh yang terhormat dan juga kaya raya. Selebihnya, dia hanya keparat yang baru saja bertanya secara langsung padaku apakah aku berhubungan badan dengan laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol. Apa baginya itu hanya seperti pertanyaan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi? Dia butuh beberapa tamparan tata krama di mulutnya.

"Aku bertanya."

"Kau ingin jawaban?"

Aku berdiri, mendorong kursi beberapa senti ke belakang. Gaun perakku terasa sangat ringan hingga bisa membawaku terbang ke arahnya dan mencabik mulutnya. Oh, aku sangat ingin dengan sepenuh hati.

Lalu ketika kami saling membakar di mata masing-masing, Chanyeol masuk. Dia berhenti untuk meletakkan ekspresi bingung dan tidak bersalah di wajahnya. Park Chanyeol-ku yang malang, dia tidak mesti terlibat di antara aku dan Bos Oh sialan-ku itu, tapi sayangnya Chanyeol harus. Wasit selalu dibutuhkan dalam sebuah pertandingan.

Aku memegang kain gaun perakku agar tidak tersandung ketika aku datang pada Chanyeol. Dia masih tidak mengerti, juga terlalu awam untuk bertanya. Jadi, aku yang bertanya padanya.

"Temanmu bertanya apakah kita berhubungan seks. Haruskah aku dan kau melakukannya di tengah meja itu untuk menyenangkannya?"

"Sinting!" Bentaknya. Tapi itu membuatku senang. Seharusnya aku bertanya lebih keras.

Chanyeol tampak marah dengan pertanyaanku tapi dia tidak bisa mencegahku ketika aku membanting pintu dan keluar. Darah masih terasa mendidih di balik kulitku.

Aku hanya ingin mencemplungkan tubuhku ke dalam _bath tube_ dan menghidupkan banyak-banyak lilin aroma terapi. Hidungku butuh penciuman yang layak. Tapi sialan! Nasib buruk memegang kartunya hari ini. Mereka benar-benar berniat mengeluarkan usus dari perutku.

Setelah berhadapan dengan Bos-Oh sialanku yang berpikiran kotor dan primitif, aku harus bertemu wanita ini. Aroma busuk menguar dimana-dimana, ciri khas dari diri dan otaknya yang sama kotor.

"Mr. Oh ada di dalam?"

 _Tanyakan pada telapak kakiku!_

Aku mencoba mengabaikannya, mencegah agar kuku ku yang baru di cat bening tidak tertanam di kulit wajahnya. Tapi iblis ini tidak pernah cukup. Aku menutup lobang dan dia menggalinya.

"Hey! Aku bertanya apakah Mr. Stevalen Oh ada di dalam! Gunakan mulutmu."

"Dia berada di lubang pantatku! Puas!"

.

.

.

Lift ini bergegas membawaku ke lantai dasar, tanpa basa-basi melakukan tugasnya dengan benar. Benda matipun takut pada _Luhan-yang-marah-seperti-gorila_ , dan dia – Oh Sehun itu, seharusnya tidak membuatku marah atau aku benar-benar akan mencabiknya menjadi potongan kertas yang tidak bersisa.

Lalu dewi batinku yang baru saja bangun dari tidur bertanya kenapa aku harus semarah itu. Seks sudah menjadi hal wajar di London, yang lumrah diperbincangkan sambil menikmati secangkir capuccino. Memangnya dimana sekarang aku tinggal?

Astaga, aku merasa dikucilkan bahkan oleh batinku sendiri.

Resepsionis di Loby utama menyambutku penuh senyuman, aku sedang tidak ingin tersenyum, jadi aku pura-pura tidak melihatnya, padahal dia begitu cantik dengan _blush on_ pink lembut tersapu di kedua pipinya yang tinggi.

Seorang _Doorman_ membukakan pintu _Loby_ begitu sopan. Dari sekilas pandang, kutebak usianya di atas empat puluh, topi merah di kepalanya membuat dia lebih menarik. Dia pasti sangat tampan di usia muda karena masih enak dilihat bahkan dengan kerutan di ujung matanya.

"Selamat malam, _miss_. Apa anda ingin sebuah taxi?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, _please_." tidak tahan pada senyumnya yang tulus.

Selagi menunggu pria baik hati itu mencari sebuah taxi untuk mengangkutku pulang, aku berniat menghubungi Alexa, memberitahunya agar menyingkat kencannya malam ini dan datang ke apartemenku dengan sekotak coklat atau aku akan mencekiknya besok. Lalu saat itu pula aku menyadari sesuatu…

 _What the…_! Dompet dan ponselku tinggal di ruang makan!

Gigiku berada di lidah selagi aku menahan sumpahanku di dalam. Aku tidak ingin (lagi) naik ke lantai dua belas tapi itu satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan. _Lift_ itu masih takut padaku sehingga dia langsung terbuka ketika aku sampai disana.

Masih tangan di gaun, kakiku mengambil langkah lebar-lebar sedetik setelah pintu _lift_ mengizinkanku keluar. Oh lihat siapa yang berdiri disana. Setan kecil picik itu masih belum menyerah, sedang bernegosiasi dengan seorang pengawal tegap di depan pintu - _kapan pula ada pengawal disana?-_ yang mengabaikannya.

Apa dia tidak mendapat akses masuk?

Ha-ha.

Batinku tertawa riang tanpa alasan yang jelas, mengenakan mahkota biru shapire-nya dan tampil begitu percaya diri. Celine Delavigne harus puas menyimpan celana dalam barunya ketat-ketat di balik gaun ungu provokatif-nya. Dia tidak boleh masuk. Astaga. Kenyataan itu membuatku senang sekali, sampai rasanya aku bisa mati kejang karena euforia ini.

Terakhir kali aku –tidak sengaja dan merasa sangat sial- melihatnya sekitar tiga bulan lalu. Saat itu rambutnya masih berwarna violet gelap, dan sekarang, ketika aku memperhatikan penampilannya baik-baik, aku baru sadar jika dia mendapatkan rambut merah terang yang terlihat jorok.

Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku. Tidak ada yang bisa kuucapkan untuknya selain kritikan.

"Kau sedang latihan berdiri atau apa? _Mr. Oh_ ada di dalam. Kenapa tidak masuk?" Alisku terangkat, jelas bukan sesuatu untuk berbasa-basi. Celine tentu sadar senyum mengejek yang kupersembahkan untuknya. Dia tampak murka, dan aku terbang tinggi.

"Kupikir sepuluh menit lalu kau mengatakan bahwa _Mr. Oh_ ada di lubang pantatmu."

Mulut sialan! Dia pandai sekali membalas, mengatakan kalimat kotor yang kuucapkan beberapa waktu lalu di depan pengawal Oh Sehun. Tapi tetap saja kali ini dia berada di bawah anak tangga yang kuinjak.

Aku melirik pengawal berbadan tegap itu, matanya fokus ke depan tanpa sedikitpun melirik kami. Ada selang kecil berputar-putar melilit lehernya, tersambung di telinga meskipun aku yakin dia bisa mendengar percakapan kami dengan jelas.

Celine menyeringai ketika aku beralih padanya.

"Sekarang dia di lubang pantatku, merasa sangat luar biasa, dan mungkin sebentar lagi bergerak menuju lubang di depan. Maaf, dia tidak tertarik pada anjing liar berbulu merah."

Dadaku meletus hebat, sensasi luar biasa mengagumkan melihat Celine tidak sanggup menggerakkan satu jari kaki pun untuk melawanku. Dia jelas kalah telak. Apalagi ketika pengawal itu membukakanku pintu tanpa perlu banyak syarat.

Aku melenggang dengan anggun, karpet merah imajinatif terhampar di bawah telapak kakiku. Sayangnya, itu tidak berapa lama, karena ketika pintu ditutup, sialan, aku bertemu lagi dengan Oh Sehun. Senyumku luntur seperti noda pakaian di rendaman detergen.

"Melupakan sesuatu, _miss. Wu_?"

Aku jelas lancang mengabaikannya, tapi siapa peduli? Mataku berpencar ke segala arah dan menemukan kejanggalan. Dimana Chanyeol? Apa dia ke toilet atau kami berselisih di _lift_? Aku akan menelponnya nanti karena telah bersikap tidak sopan dan tidak profesional.

Kembali ke tujuan awal, aku mengamati satu persatu bantalan kursi kosong dimana dompet dan tasku tertinggal. Sampai membuat tubuhku sedikit merunduk, tidak ada yang kutemukan. Padahal aku yakin meletakkannya disana.

"Mencari ini?"

Aku ingin terus mengabaikannya, tapi kepalaku tidak, mereka mendongak dan… _Holy shit!_ Sejak kapan dompetku berada di area-nya?

"Aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kau mau mengembalikan dompet itu kepada pemiliknya, _Mr. Oh_."

Aku mengamati reaksinya saat aku datang padanya dengan rasa hormat yang dimanipulasi. Dia tidak memberikan reaksi seperti yang aku harapkan maupun aku bayangkan. Jadi, tanganku berinisiatif sendiri mengambilnya. Tapi begitu aku mengulurkan tangan, detik itu juga aku berada dalam genggamannya.

Dia berdiri. "Malam ini, _miss Wu_ , aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Tanpa lelucon menarik tanganku dengan ringkas. Otakku macet beberapa halaman, sama sekali tolol terhadap apapun. Untungnya, derit pintu yang terbuka membantuku kembali bangun.

"Selamat malam, Mr. Oh."

Celine masih disini, masih berambut merah. Entah dia pantang menyerah atau keras kepala, atau terlalu bodoh. Yang jelas, untuk memperkeruh wanita itu, aku membiarkan lengan Sehun melingkar di pingganggku. Tapi yang terjadi berikutnya adalah aku yang memperkeruh diriku sendiri. Lengannya terasa begitu posesif sehingga jantungku memacu dengan cepat.

"Tidak bisakah kita cepat pulang? Aku pusing."

"Kau pusing?"

Aku mengangguk ringan, seperti artis _Hollywood_ pemenang piala Oscar ketika aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya dan berpura-pura dimiliki oleh laki-laki ini. Satu-satunya yang memberiku kepuasan adalah tatapan benci dari Celine yang begitu panas. Aku sedang beradu akting dengan laki-laki yang ingin kusumpal mulutnya dengan busa bra dan masih belum mendapat alasan kenapa Sehun menanggapi sandiwaraku.

"Apa kau ingin menginap di apartemenku?"

Sialan! Oh Sehun sedang mempermainkanku juga. Ini alasannya. Seringaiannya nampak di ujung mataku.

"Hanya bawa aku pulang ke apartemenku, bolehkah?"

"Tentu," katanya diakhiri dengan satu kecupan manis di keningku. Wah! Sepertinya dia butuh sebuah _high heel_ melompat ke selangkangannya.

Aku masih berada di bahunya ketika kami mulai bergerak mendekati _lift_. "Aku akan menendangmu setelah ini," bisikku. Dia tidak bergeming.

"Aku punya keahlian merusak _lift_ dan membuat kita berdua terjebak dalam waktu yang lama, sehingga kau bisa menendangku sementara aku melucuti pakaianmu."

" _Assh!_ " Umpatku, sedetik kemudian baru menyadari kalau itu memiliki terjemahan yang sangat buruk. Menarik kepalaku dari bahunya, aku memperhatikan Oh Sehun dengan hati-hati. Rahangnya mengeras, aku kelewatan. "Maaf. Aku hanya ingin mendesis tapi volumenya terlalu keras."

Rasa lega melewati tenggorokanku ketika aku melihatnya melunak. Kenapa juga aku harus merasa bersalah?

Pintu _lift_ terbuka dan hanya untuk kami berdua. Aku memposisikan diri menyentuh dinding paling belakang, lepas dari lengan posesif Bos Oh sialan-ku.

"Wanita bersahabat sama ahlinya dengan bermusuhan. Hubungan kalian terlihat buruk."

"Tidak seburuk hubungan antara kau dan aku."

"Aku senang kita memiliki hubungan sekarang."

Mataku menyipit ke arahnya, tapi Oh Sehun pura-pura tidak melihat, masih bernapas dengan nyaman. Buku tanganku akan mendarat di keningnya seandainya saja dia bukanlah _CEO Shapire Enterprise Holding Inc._ Orang kaya gila yang sialnya adalah bos-ku dan sempat ingin kubuat terkesan tapi kejadiannya malah seperti ini.

"Sejujurnya, Mr. Oh, aku ingin berlaku sangat sopan. Tapi sepertinya bukan untuk malam ini. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya setelah kau bertanya langsung mengenai kehidupan seksual-ku. Yang pantas kau dapatkan hanyalah umpatan."

"Lakukan saja."

"Sudah. Dalam hati."

Dia menyeringai lagi, menunjukkan rasa tertariknya yang masih belum bisa kupahami.

"Hanya itu?"

Giliranku terheran-heran. "Kau ingin lebih?"

"Daripada mengumpat, mungkin kau lebih tertarik memasukkan aku ke dalam lubang pantatmu. Aku sangat penasaran seberapa luar biasa sensasinya."

Aku nyaris terjungkal ke belakang karena kaget ketika dia menyebutkan kalimat itu dengan tenang.

"Itu kotor!"

"Setelah berada di lubang pantatmu, mungkin aku bisa bergerak menuju lubang di depan. Terdengar seperti sesuatu yang erotis? Aku suka pemilihan kata-katanya. Sangat cerdas."

Sialan! Aku ketahuan!

Itu kalimatku, Oh Sehun mengopinya, yang berarti dia telah mendengar aku mengatakan itu. Otakku jungkir balik ke belakang mengingat pengawal di pintu depan dan peralatan yang berada di tubuhnya. Oh Sehun jelas mendengar semuanya, dari satu bagian peralatan yang dia lekatkan di tubuh pengawalnya . _Damn!_

Sekarang aku butuh kantong hitam untuk menyembunyikan mukaku. Rasanya lebih panas daripada terbakar. Malu menyelimutiku dari ujung rambut sampai kaki. Apa yang bisa kugunakan untuk menyangkal? Jelas-jelas dia belajar kalimat kotor itu dari mulutku.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku diam-diam.

" _Miss_ Wu, dimana aku bisa meletakkanmu malam ini?"

"Luhan. Tolong panggil aku Luhan. Panggilan _miss Wu_ membuatku keberatan."

Kupikir dia akan meminta sebuah penjelasan tentang itu, tapi ternyata Oh Sehun cukup sederhana. Dia melewatkannya, entah karena tidak tertarik tentang histori marga Wu yang kubenci ataukah dia sudah tau dari Chanyeol. Masa bodoh.

"Jadi, Luhan, dimana aku bisa meletakkanmu malam ini?"

"Tidak dimanapun, terimakasih. Aku sudah memesan taxi."

 _Terlebih, aku bukan barang paketan yang bisa kau lempar ke tempat tidurmu dan ditelanjangi._

"Tapi aku ingin mengantarmu pulang."

"Sayangnya, aku tidak mau."

Raut wajahnya mengeras ketika dia melirik padaku. Laki-laki ini tidak suka dibantah, aku mengambil hipotesis dalam waktu singkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu kau!"

Wah! Aku tidak pernah merasa sekeren ini sebelumnya saat menolak laki-laki. Dia laki-laki berpengaruh, dan aku baru saja mengatakan _tidak_. Aku tidak melihat batas antara bodoh dan nekat.

"Aku tidak peduli. Dompet dan ponselmu ada padaku."

 _Bingo_! Dia meruntuhkan reputasiku. Tangannya berayun di udara, memamerkan tas persegi berwarna perak yang tersimpan ponsel pintar dan beberapa lembar Pound Sterling di dalamnya, Itu semua milikku, aku akan pulang dengan itu. Bagaimana aku pulang jika uang dan ponselku dijadikan bahan jaminan?

"Itu tas perempuan. Kau terlihat konyol saat memegangnya. Kembalikan padaku."

Dia meninggikan tangannya ketika aku mencoba menggapai setinggi yang aku bisa. Saat itu baru aku sadari kalau tubuh laki-laki ini sangat tinggi. Tinggiku 178, ditambah _stiletto_ 17cm, dan aku masih sebatas telinganya.

"Berikan padaku! Kita terlalu tua untuk melakukan ini."

Aku berhenti menggapai, entah mengapa merasa terlalu lelah untuk meladeninya dan terlalu khawatir pada ikatan gaun di leherku. Itu mungkin saja terlepas sementara aku tidak dalam kondisi mengenakan bra yang pantas.

"Katakan kesimpulannya."

Mendengus, aku memilih menyudut di sampingnya. Oh Sehun terlihat senang, garis bibirnya tertarik beberapa derajat ke atas. Dia sangat berkilau di antara rambut hitam pekatnya yang rapi.

Astaga!

Itu bukan aku! Aku tidak mau memberikan pujian pada makhluk itu lagi! Itu pasti sosok hantu kecil yang menjalar di sarafku dan mengatakan ketololannya.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka beberapa saat kemudian. Dia menggiringku berjalan lebih dulu, mengedarkan lengan di sekitar pinggangku yang langsung kutepis. Aura keposesifan dan dominansinya yang tinggi membuatku takut, seperti dia akan memasukkan tali ke dalam hidungku sehingga aku akan menuruti segala kehendaknya.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi dimana apartemenmu. Jika kau masih keras kepala, maka kita akan pulang ke apartemenku. Ini semua sesederhana itu, Luhan."

Bola mataku siap melototinya, tapi orang-orang sekitar memandangi kami penuh kekaguman seperti kami adalah sebuah lukisan sejarah berharga jutaan Dollar, dan itu tidak memberiku kesempatan melototkan mataku.

"Kenapa harus aku? Maksudku, dari sekian banyak perempuan kenapa malah menggangguku? Perempuan berambut merah tadi akan senang sekali jika kau menawarkannya paket eksklusif _one night stand_ di apartemenmu, dan kau tidak harus sakit kepala mendengar perempuan sok jual mahal sepertiku mengoceh."

"Karena aku pria yang sangat teliti."

Aku mendengus. "Apa itu sebuah jawaban?"

"Itu sebuah pujian, jika kau cukup kritis."

"Terserah."

Aku bertemu lagi dengan _doorman_ topi merah berwajah menarik itu. Dia seperti baru saja menemukan barang yang hilang ketika dia melihatku dan membukakan pintu untuk kami berdua. Aku merasa bersalah, kuharap dia mengerti bahwa aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkannya dengan memesan taksi lalu kabur.

Sapaannya masih hangat dan aku membagi senyuman padanya dengan sangat ringan. Dia terlihat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu namun terhenti ketika melihat Oh Sehun berdiri di sampingku. Aku juga tidak sempat bertanya karena Bos-Oh sialan ku terasa mengikatku dengan pengaruhnya.

Sebuah SUV hitam terparkir di depan pintu loby dan seorang laki-laki tegap membukakan pintu untukku. Dia adalah orang yang sama dengan pengawal yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang makan tadi, yang telah menyalurkan informasi memalukan kepada Oh Sehun dan membuatku bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa mencapai tempat ini lebih dulu daripada kami. Apa dia juga punya sebuah tombol teleportasi di tubuhnya?

Sejujurnya, dia terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang pengawal. Bekas luka di pelipisnya menjadi poin tersendiri. Dia terlihat seperti laki-laki yang punya banyak masalah di masa lalu.

"Jadi kau menguping lewat si tampan ini?"

"Tentang?"

"Kau di lubang pantatku."

Bahunya mengendik, jelas sebuah kebohongan kalau dia mengatakan tidak tau. Bodohnya, kenapa aku masih bertanya?

"Malam ini kita akan membuktikannya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Lagi-lagi, lidah berada di gigiku ketika aku berusaha maksimal untuk tidak melukai selangkangannya dengan stiletto. Aku mengamati sekeliling, mencari apa sekiranya yang bisa kupukulkan ke tengkorak kepalanya agar dia sedikit lebih waras atau sekalian gila saja.

Oh Sehun tersenyum begitu senang ketika tau aku tidak menemukan apapun untuk membuat sebuah kasus kriminal. Hanya ada sebuah taxi berwarna kuning, dan tulangku tidak cukup kuat untuk melemparkannya ke leher laki-laki ini. Aku menyerah.

"Menurutku, kita bisa mencobanya."

Alisnya menanjak sebelah. "Serius?"

Daguku terarah pada mobil SUV hitamnya yang mahal, memintanya segera masuk sebelum aku merubah pikiranku 0,5 detik kemudian. Sehun sempat menyipitkan matanya selama beberapa detik, mengintrograsiku secara diam-diam dan aku tidak melakukan apapun untuk melawannya.

Yang aku sukai, dia mengambil beberapa langkah untuk mencapai pintu seberangnya sehingga aku bisa mengejutkannya dengan cara mencopet dompetku dari tangannya ketika dia lengah lalu berlari menuju taksi yang –mungkin kupesan- sambil memegang ujung gaun perakku.

Aku nyaris mati. Tapi hidup menyambutku lagi ketika aku berhasil duduk dikursi penumpang dengan pintu terkunci. Aku melihat tangan Oh Sehun berada di pinggang saat taksiku melaju terburu-buru. Dia terlihat frustasi sementara aku menyukai ketika bibirnya membuat gerakan mengumpat.

Dia terlihat jauh lebih seksi.

 _Hah_?

.

.

.

Aku melihat Oh Sehun berada di gedung agensi keesokan harinya, sehingga aku harus merayap seperti cicak agar dia tidak menemukanku. Ini hari ke-lima dan dia tidak terlihat lagi. Dari yang kudengar, Oh Sehun sedang berada di New York untuk mengurus perusahaannya yang lain. Ah, senangnya. Aku bisa masuk gedung agensi dengan cantik tanpa harus mengendap-endap.

Kemeja hitamku bermotif bunga dengan lima kelopak berwarna merah, masuk ke dalam sebagian _hotpants_ yang menurutku sangat asik. Aku bisa meloncat lima meter dengan ini. Ditambah sepatu _boots_ coklat caramel, aku menyukai diriku sendiri.

Alexa menekan angka 10 pada papan tombol _lift_ selagi jari-jarinya yang lain sibuk bermain di layar ponsel. Dia mungkin mendapatkan kacamata minus-nya akibat terlalu sering terpapar sinar ponsel. Terlebih, dia punya kekasih seorang F&B Manager yang harus dipantaunya dari jarak jauh dan wajib bertukar kabar.

Hello? Apa kabar denganku yang cantik dan single disini? Kemana perginya para laki-laki?

"Aku sekilas mendengar kabar. _Prelie'_ mengincarmu untuk pakaian dalam terbaru mereka. Kau tau, itu _brand_ pakaian dalam yang sedang sangat populer sekarang. Segala yang terbaik dari apa yang bisa dimiliki perempuan. Dan mereka menginginkanmu. Apalagi."

"Kau pikir aku cocok untuk itu?"

"Saat seorang perempuan berkata kau terlahir untuk itu, maka sejuta laki-laki akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Perlukah kita melakukan survey? Kau mungkin terkejut mengetahui berapa banyak laki-laki London yang berimajinasi dengan kau dan dua potong kain."

"Dengan kata lain aku adalah imajinasi paling liar ketika mereka melakukan dosa kecil di kamar mandi."

"Em… Aku tidak tau. Mungkin tidak semuanya begitu."

"Tapi sebagian besar!"

Alexa tidak menanggapiku lagi, dengan begitu kami berhenti bicara.

Apa yang salah denganku hari ini? Tentu saja aku tau Alexa ingin memberikan beberapa potong pujian bahwa aku terlahir begitu cantik sehingga layak untuk dikagumi, tapi tiba-tiba saja sudut hatiku yang sensitif mendorongku mengambil kesimpulan sebaliknya. Aku merasa tersinggung bahkan tanpa alasan yang masuk akal. Kemudian aku menyesal, menyadari tidak seharusnya aku menekan Alexa dengan kata-kataku.

"Maaf." Gumamku, dan dia membalas "Tidak apa-apa" dengan sama pelannya.

Kami sampai di lantai 10.

Pergelaran busana akan dilakukan tiga minggu lagi, itu tandanya aku harus datang setiap hari ke agensi untuk menimbang berat badanku dan memberikan angka 55 pada mrs. Crady sehingga dia bisa tersenyum di balik lipstick ungu-nya.

Aku tidak pernah takut naik ke timbangan, tapi aku tidak menyukai itu untuk dilakukan setiap hari selama tiga minggu atau lebih. Bagiku, banyak hal berguna lain yang bisa dilakukan dan tentunya lebih produktif. Makan misalnya?

Huh! Mrs. Crady akan mengunyahku begitu lezat di celah giginya.

"Aku tidak melihatnya disini untuk menimbang badannya. Apa ular itu sudah mati?"

"Siapa? Celine?"

"Siapapun namanya. Yang jelas dia ular."

Alexa memberiku potongan buah apel yang disiapkannya dari rumah. Oh gosh! Dia perawat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Ini adalah makananku ketika nasi beserta keluarga karbohidratnya yang lain menjadi hal terlarang.

"Mrs. Crady bilang Celine absen dari pergelaran busana kali ini."

"Kenapa?"

Aku mengambil potongan apel berikutnya ketika kami menunggu _lift_ , merasa lapar setelah Pilates mengisi sebagian besar pagi hariku.

"Mrs. Delavigne sangat terobsesi anak perempuannya menjadi aktris. Celine berusaha keras untuk itu. Dia mengikuti kelas akting sepanjang hari dengan fakta menyedihkan bahwa dia tidak berbakat. Tapi perannya akan segera didapatkan."

"Mereka sudah menandatangani kontrak?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi Celine akan mendapatkannya, dalam minggu ini. Produser film itu kenalan ibunya."

"Dia hidup karena ibunya punya banyak koneksi."

"Itu berarti hentikan pemikiranmu untuk merebut peran itu darinya. Tolong Luhan, kalian bisa berhenti."

"Lain kali akan kupasang garis polisi tepat di pikiranku, jadi kau tidak bisa sembarangan masuk. Serius Alexa, kenapa kau selalu tau apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Akan kuberikan jawaban kapan-kapan. Sekarang, tidak bisakah salah satu dari kalian mengangkat kaki dan keluar dari lingkaran permusuhan ini? Sudah tiga tahun. Seharusnya kalian bosan."

"Kenapa tidak tanyakan saja pada ular itu? Sepatuku terlalu berat. Aku tidak bisa melompat."

Bola mata Alexa berputar di balik kacamata minus-nya. Mungkin akan memukul kepalaku kalau saja aku anak kecil nakal berusia empat tahun yang ketahuan bicara kotor.

"Dengan terpaksa, aku beritahukan kalau itu mustahil. Ibunya akan melakukan segala cara agar peran itu jatuh ke tangan Celine. Siapa yang kau punya untuk membantumu melakukan itu? _Well,_ tentu saja aku akan melakukannya kalau saja Alexa _fucking_ Johnson adalah CEO perusahaan ini! Tapi sayangnya, aku bukan! Dan kita harus berkaca pada kenyataan."

Apa Alexa baru saja memberiku sebuah petunjuk? Otakku berputar keras agar itu menjadi sebuah jawaban. Seluruh bulu di tubuhku tiba-tiba merinding. Ya Tuhan! Aku mungkin sudah gila! Tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukan itu!

"Sialan! Aku meninggalkan kunci mobil di ruang mrs. Crady. Kau bisa tunggu aku di loby, _baby girl_?"

Aku menganggukkan daguku dan Alexa pergi ke ruang mrs. Crady dengan cemberut. Dia sangat benci menjadi pelupa. Katanya itu akan membuatnya bekerja untuk dua hal yang sama dimana itu tidak bermanfaat sama sekali.

Jam di pergelangan tanganku menunjukkan angka 11, berarti aku sudah menghabiskan satu jam percuma di gedung ini. Tidak begitu buruk. Masih tersisa tiga jam sebelum Jasper –si casting director- membawa cambuk untuk memukul kaki pada model yang goyah ketika berjalan di catwalk.

Sisa pekanku akan dihabiskan dengan Jasper yang menuntut profesionalitas. Untungnya, aku bukan lagi anak bawang di agensi ini jadi Jasper tidak akan berani melukaiku. Setidaknya, dia akan menegurku dengan mulut, bukan memukul kakiku seperti tahun-tahun awal aku disini.

 _Lift_ -nya turun. Aku mengambil persiapan. Tepat ketika pintu besi itu terbuka di hadapanku, aku menjumpai sisa masalah malam kemarin. _It wasn't over!_

 _Damn!_

Ini yang kuhindari mati-matian!

Kenapa dia bisa berada disana dan meruntuhkanku?

Oh Sehun menemukan mangsanya, dan itu adalah aku! Wu Luhan yang bodoh dan tidak berkutik!

Dia muncul seperti kepulan asap dari dalam kendi ajaib sementara aku keracunan di sekitarnya. Dia tersenyum dengan kemiringan 30 derajat.

"Masuk dengan kakimu, atau dengan tanganku?"

Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan itu? Bagaimana sebuah ancaman bisa keluar begitu lembut dari mulutnya? Tubuhku berusaha keras untuk menstabilkan suhunya.

Menarik satu tarikan napas panjang, _boots_ -ku melangkah dengan pasti.

 _Good_!

Aku berdiri di sampingnya dan hanya ada kami berdua.

"Celana dan _boots_ itu memudahkanmu mengambil satu tendangan. Kau mempersiapkannya untuk bertemu denganku?"

Bibir bawahku terjepit di gigi, kehilangan Luhan yang pandai membantah, sepenuhnya kehilangan kesombongan. Lima hari cukup membuatku sadar bahwa Oh Sehun adalah orang yang mengambil peran dalam hidupku sejak awal, memberiku kesempatan mencecapi hidup yang lebih baik seperti sekarang, dan yang harus kulakukan adalah membuatnya terkesan. Aku mungkin sudah gila mengumpatinya malam itu; tidak peduli apa yang telah dia katakan, dan sekarang lidahku harus tau bagaimana bersikap.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu."

Aku menoleh padanya, menemukan dia berada di kelabus hasratnya, dan itu membuatku melepaskan gigi dari bibirku. Apa yang berdesir di balik kulitku? Ini gairahnya atau gairahku?

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

Secepat kilat aku menarik wajahku, menunduk.

"Aku tidak makan siang untuk beberapa waktu."

"Sampai kapan?"

"Sampai pegelaran busananya selesai. Tiga minggu lagi."

Aku mengamati ujung sepatu _boots -_ ku dari tadi, menghindar dari kontak matanya. Dia memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celana, tapi aku masih dapat melihat jam _rolex_ hitam melingkar di pergelangan tangannya yang keras.

"Kau bisa mengkhianati jadwalmu hari ini."

"Tidak. Managerku tidak akan setuju. Itu peraturan."

"Tidak ada aturan selagi kau bersamaku."

Aku menoleh lagi padanya, kali ini dengan alis berkerut. Bagaimanapun juga, nadanya ketika mengatakan itu membuat Oh Sehun bersinar, seperti dia adalah sesuatu yang bebas dan memiliki segalanya.

"Telpon managermu. Katakan kau akan bersamaku beberapa jam ke depan."

"Aku punya jadwal. Itu bukan ide yang baik."

"Apa aku meminta sebuah pendapat?"

 _Ya, kau tidak!_ Oh Tuhan, laki-laki ini penuh dominansi dan egois.

Aku siap mengeluarkan alasanku tepat ketika otak kecilku yang licik mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya, membisikan sebuah rencana di telingaku dengan begitu cerdik. Semuanya dirangkai penuh tipu muslihat. Oh, aku harus mengikutinya kali ini.

Mengibas helaian rambut di bahuku, aku tampil di hadapannya dengan tegak.

"Baiklah, Mr. Oh. Kemana kita akan pergi?"

.

.

.

Sepiring salad tersaji di mejaku sementara Oh Sehun menunjukkan raut kecewanya. Apa yang dia harapkan dari seorang model yang akan melakukan pegelaran busana tiga minggu lagi? Dia tidak bisa memaksaku kali ini karena aku hidup dengan hukumku sendiri.

"Makananmu membuatku merasa buruk."

"Tolong makan makananmu dengan tenang. Mereka tidak bersalah dan layak diperlakukan sebagaimana mestinya. Jangan hiraukan aku. Ini hanya masalahku dengan _fashion show_ itu."

"Padahal aku ingin melihatmu mengunyah."

"Aku akan mengunyah salad-ku."

Oh Sehun tersenyum dalam cara yang sederhana, tidak berlebihan dan itu membuatku berdebar. Jantung bodoh sialan ini berulah lagi.

Dia memotong daging setengah matangnya dengan perasaan hati-hati. Aku suka caranya memegang pisau dan garpu, begitu ringan dan praktis. Dan ketika dia mengunyah, aku terpengaruh lagi dengan rahangnya.

Oh Tuhan… Rahang itu adalah titik poin dari seluruh wajahnya yang menawan. Bagaimana kalau rahang itu berfungsi di leherku? Apa dia akan mengunyahku dengan rakus?

 _Shit!_

Imajinasi liar tidak tau malu! Harga dirimu, Luhan! Perhatikan harga dirimu!

Aku menyendok salad dan mengunyahnya lumat-lumat.

"Apa kau mendengarkan musik?"

Mengambil gelas berisi air mineral di bagian kananku, aku mendapat dua tegukan sebelum menjawab. 

"Ya. Aku penikmat musik, tapi bukan berarti aku mempelajarinya secara eksklusif. Aku hanya mendengar lagu-lagu yang kusuka."

"Sam Smith?"

"Bruno Mars."

Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tapi tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk bergabung pada pendapatku bahwa Bruno Mars memang layak memasang mahkota emas di kepalanya karena dia dan lirik nakal di lagunya adalah sebuah anugerah.

"Apa itu karena ' _just the way you are'_ miliknya yang melelehkan perempuan?"

"Itu karena ' _It will rain_ 'nya yang sendu, dan sangat luar biasa ketika mendengarnya di akhir film _Twilight_."

"Kau juga korban vampir pucat Cullen itu?"

Oh Sehun mengambil topik lain.

"Apa yang salah dari mendambakan laki-laki seromantis Edward Cullen? Aku, Isabella Swan dan jutaan perempuan di dunia ini juga punya pemahaman yang sama. Jadi jangan mencari celah. Itu urusan kami."

"Anastasia Steele juga punya laki-laki romantis, dan _dia_ lebih realistis. Maksudku, laki-lakinya minum _wine,_ bukan darah. Dia membawamu ke seluruh penjuru dunia dengan helicopter-nya, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot menyisir rambut."

"Kau menonton film seperti itu?" Oh, alisku melakukannya, menandai laki-laki ini dengan tanda tanya besar. Tapi apa yang salah? Dia laki-laki 29 tahun yang mapan dan dewasa dan normal, _mungkin_. Dan aku juga melihat film seperti itu. Apa bedanya aku dengan dia?

Oh Sehun tersenyum mengejek. "Sayang sekali _Mrs. Wu_ , aku tidak punya banyak waktu menonton di bioskop."

"Jadi, siapa yang memberitahumu tentang Anastasia Steele?"

"Banyak mulut di perusahaanku, dan mereka sepenuhnya bukan orang suci."

Bahuku mengendik ringan, tidak peduli kalaupun Oh Sehun sedang mengelak. "Karyawan belajar dari bos-nya." Ucapku pelan sambil mengaduk potongan tomat di piring. "Satu hal lagi Mr. Oh, jangan panggil aku dengan nama Wu. Aku tidak akan memperingatkanmu berulang-ulang. Kau cukup cerdas untuk paham."

Oh Sehun menjeda makan siangnya dengan segelas _wine_ , jelas menampilkan senyum dalam arti lain di sudut bibirnya.

"Karyawanku mungkin belajar dari bos-nya, tapi kau," dia menatap tepat ke dalam mataku, "akan belajar dariku." Aku menggigil.

Sisi dominan itu lagi-lagi menguasai pribadi Oh Sehun, mengacau seluruh hormon adrenalin di tubuhku dan membuat kerja jantungku meningkat. Dia terlihat serius saat sedang main-main, ataupun sebaliknya, jadi aku tidak bisa menebak dimana posisi Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya.

Dewi batinku merapikan kerah bajunya, mencoba bangkit dengan rambut yang disasak tinggi.

"Apa aku salah?"

"Tentang?"

"Mengambil kesimpulan bahwa semua teka-teki ini akan berakhir pada ajakan tidur?"

Tanganku melipat di dada, kehilangan nafsu makan dalam jumlah besar, sementara Sehun duduk tegak dengan kemenangan di seluruh pori-porinya. Dia sangat optimis.

"Chanyeol benar lagi, kau cerdas. Dan apa pendapatmu?"

Oh Tuhan! Pembuluh darah di balik kulitku membesar, mereka pasti membuat kulitku berwarna merah. Aku tidak sedang tersipu, aku sedang marah. Dia sangat _to the point_ dan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat jelas. Tapi seorang Luhan sedang mencari celah dimana dia bisa hidup. Aku harus melakukan ini. Batinku menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Sepenuhnya aku merasa tersinggung dan terlecehkan. Apa kau akan berhenti kalau aku menolak?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau jelas laki-laki yang pantang menyerah dan berkuasa. Ini akan sama saja kalau aku terus menghindar. Jadi aku hanya akan mengambil jalan lain, kita akan saling memanfaatkan. Itu terdengar cukup adil."

"Caranya?"

"Beri aku keuntungan dari ini."

Oh Sehun meneguk wine-nya lagi, jakunnya bergerak pelan sementara rahangnya membuat dia terlihat kuat.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan mendengar jenis keuntungan seperti apa yang diinginkan perempuan sepertimu. Bicaralah."

"Sebuah kontrak. Berikan aku kontrak film yang diincar Celine Delavigne."

"Apa kalian benar-benar hidup untuk ini? Bermusuhan berabad-abad? Ini menguntungkanku, sayangnya."

"Aku tidak peduli. Katakan padaku jika kau mampu mendapatkannya untukku. Dan kita bisa menegosiasikan tanggal dimana aku akan berada di bawah kulitmu."

"Aku kecewa bahwa ini terlalu mudah."

"Jika tidak berminat, maka jangan. Aku tidak memaksa."

Bagus Luhan! Langkah pertama yang cukup arogan. Dari bola matanya, aku tau Oh Sehun tidak akan melepaskan mangsanya. Dan sekali lagi, aku adalah mangsa yang dia buru.

Tapi…

Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?!

Ya Tuhan! Bagian suci dari diriku menamparku dengan keras. Aku baru saja mencoba melakukan transaksi, dan tubuhku adalah alat pembayarannya. Sialan! Ini membuatku terlihat sangat gampangan.

Oh, bagian lain dari diriku ikut berkomentar. Bahwa ini tidak masalah. Suatu saat nanti aku juga pasti akan tidur dengan laki-laki, dan aku hanya mempercepatnya untuk sebuah keuntungan yang akan memuaskanku.

Menghancurkan Celine adalah poin utama yang harus kuraih. Karena aku masih ingat bagaimana cara dia menghancurkan impianku di masa lalu. Kali ini kartu tarotnya ada di tanganku, dan aku yang akan mengendalikannya.

Lagi pula, Oh Sehun sangat tampan dan sangat laki-laki. Setidaknya dia pembuka yang berkelas. Dengan begitu, aku tidak akan sungkan membicarakan _virgin taker_ -ku di masa depan.

Haha!

Sialan! Aku benar-benar jalang!

.

.

.

Makan siang kami berakhir sedikit canggung. Mungkin itu hanya terjadi padaku karena dari yang kulihat Oh Sehun masih tegak di atas kakinya, seperti dia sudah memakan ribuan pengalaman tentang hal ini dan ini tidak mempengaruhinya sama sekali.

Aku bersiap menelpon Alexa ketika Oh Sehun menggiringku keluar loby, dan aku menemukan dua buah SUV hitam terparkir tepat disana. Lagi-lagi si tampan dengan goresan luka di alisnya itu berdiri di sebelah pintu mobil. Aku mungkin akan bertanya siapa namanya lain kali atau Oh Sehun akan mengenalkannya dengan baik hati. Tentu saja aku tidak yakin.

"Aku harus menghadiri rapat. Chang Wook akan mengantarmu."

 _Namanya Chang Wook. Dia pasti orang Korea._ Analisisku di awal.

Heran, aku memandang Bos Oh sialan-ku dengan bola mata yang tidak mengerti.

"Jika kau memang ingin mengantarku, Mr. Oh, mengapa kita tidak menggunakan mobil yang sama? Kau akan rapat dan aku akan kembali ke gedung agensi. Itu sedikit membuatku bingung dan ragu. Aku tidak akan kabur seperti terakhir kali kau memintaku masuk ke dalam mobilmu."

Apa dia takut pada paparazzi yang berkeliaran di setiap sudut London dan siap mengeluarkan skandal panas apabila kami ketahuan makan siang dan pulang bersama? Dia seharusnya tidak sepengecut itu. Aku ingin memberitahunya dengan mulutku tapi gigiku tersangkut di permukaan.

"Rapatku di New York. Kau mau ikut? Aku punya banyak kursi kosong."

Batinku mengucapkan ' _ow… ow…'_ diam-diam. Baru saja mendapatkan jawaban yang membuat mulutku melilit dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf, aku tidak tau. Dan tidak, terimakasih. New York terdengar sangat jauh. Selain itu, aku bisa menghubungi managerku dan kau bisa menyuruh pengawalmu pulang."

"Chang Wook akan mengantarmu dengan selamat."

"Sekali lagi, tidak, terimakasih. Aku wanita dewasa yang bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Lagipula, aku punya tas berisi uang dan ponsel, dan itu akan menyelamatkanku."

"Aku memaksa."

Kehabisan kata-kata, keningku berkerut sementara mulutku sedikit terbuka. Kenapa dia suka sekali melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya? Dia tidak menghargai hak asasi-ku sebagai manusia yang mempunyai kesempatan mengeluarkan pendapat secara bebas dan terbuka. Dia tidak ubahnya setumpuk mesin pengontrol yang suka mengatur sepanjang waktu.

Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak menemukan adanya kesempatan kami bisa hidup bersama. Dan…. Siapa? Kami? Kenapa aku harus hidup dengannya? Otakku mulai sinting lagi.

"Bukan seperti itu cara bekerja sama, Mr. Oh. Kupikir ini sedikit melewati batas. Dan ya, tentu saja kau bisa memaksa siapapun sesuka hatimu, dan aku bisa membantah siapapun sesuka hatiku. Itu adalah cara bagaimana hubungan di antara kita bekerja."

Senyum tipisnya keluar lagi, dia berusaha memojokkan kepercayaan diriku agar aku goyah dan mudah dikendalikan. Aku berusaha memegang stir kendaliku kuat-kuat.

"Sayangnya, Luhan, beginilah cara permainan ini bekerja."

Sialan! Oh Sehun memajukan wajahnya! Dan aku bersama otot-ototku yang separuh rusak diam berdiri seperti mayat. Napasnya terasa di kedua pipiku.

"Lihat siapa yang bisa kau temukan dan permainannya bisa dimulai. Stir di tanganmu, pedal gas di bawah kakiku."

Bisikannya sampai di telingaku, kemudian dengan dagu lancipnya itu dia mengarahkanku pada bayangan di kaca mobil. Menyipitkan mata, aku meneliti baik-baik siapa yang dia maksudkan dan …. _SHIT!_

Celine Delavigne ada disana, baru saja melewati celah pintu bersama ibunya yang sombong dan terpaku melihat ke arahku, bukan, ke arah kami, aku dan Sehun dalam posisi seintim ini.

"Luhan, kau tau bagaimana caranya."

Ya! Aku tau! Dan kau bisa menutup mulutmu ketika mulutku sampai disana! Atau, jangan menggerakkan bibirmu secara berlebihan di atas bibirku! Terpenting Oh Sehun, jangan tersenyum!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Banyak yang bilang merasa aneh sama cara menulisku yang baru, mungkin karena aku pake satu sudut pandang aja kali ya, gak seperti ff biasanya. Gak ada alasan khusus sih, cuma lagi pengen coba aja. Apakah emang se-aneh itu?**

 **.**

 **Udah dibilang FF ini bakalan bertele-tele, jadi harap sabar.**

 **.**

 **Karena judulnya 'Safe Word', banyak yang bertanya apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan BDSM. Tapi seperti yang udah kubilang sebelumnya, ff ini gak akan seseksual itu dan gak akan seerotis imajinasi kalian.**

 **.**

 **Ide FF ini pasaran, tapi genre yang kayak gini masih jadi favorit. :D**

 **.**

 **Btw, aku lagi kobam sama Chanbaek akhir-akhir ini. Yalord, aku jatuh cinta sama Chanbaek T.T Gara-gara Baekhyun yang centilnya keterlaluan dan gak nutup-nutupin ke'uke'annya (?) kekeke**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 bakalan di update kalo gak minggu depan, berarti minggu depannya lagi. Hehe**

 **.**

 **AI LOP YOU :* :* :***


	3. Chapter 3

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAFE WORD**

 **.**

 **3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepalaku terus berdenyut mengingat bagaimana makan siang kemarin berakhir dengan bibir Oh Sehun berada di lipatan bibirku. Apakah itu disebut sebuah ciuman jika kami –aku yang pasti- melakukannya hanya karena ingin memberi Celine Delavigne _dessert_ kecut untuk makan siangnya? Aku merasa puas saat itu, kemudian menjadi sinting setengah mati ketika hari kemarin telah berakhir dan bisikan Oh Sehun masih menghantuiku.

"Mobil ini akan mengantarmu, dan kau bisa berpikir jernih di sepanjang jalan sambil menyanyikan lagu Bruno mars. Aku hanya menerima kabar baik, Luhan."

Oh, seluruh tubuhku merinding. Aku merapatkan mantelku , entah hujan yang membuatnya dingin atau sebelah timur dari diriku yang terlalu pengecut. Mungkin lain kali aku harus memperingatkan mulutku agar tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata seenak jidatnya sehingga aku tidak harus berada dalam posisi merenung sambil menggigiti ujung kuku ibu jariku seperti sekarang.

Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa aku mengeluarkan ide akan tidur dengan Oh Sehun sebegitu mudah hanya karena dia bisa memberiku tanda tangan kontrak film yang diincar mati-matian oleh Celine? Aku tidak menginginkan film itu, bahkan peran apa yang kudapat dan bagaimana jalan ceritanya saja aku tidak tau. Yang kuinginkan hanya membuat Celine mengingat perbuatan kotornya terhadapku beberapa tahun silam dan menyadari bahwa karma itu masih berada di lubang hidungnya. Aku pasti sudah gila. Otakku pasti berada di kaki, atau di pantat!

"Luhan, giliranmu."

Kuku terlepas dari gigiku ketika Alexa berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sorot penilaian yang sangat teliti. Seperti dia sedang menilik lubang jarum dan berusaha memasukkan benang ke dalamnya. Dia menggunakan kekuatan mistis amatirannya untuk menilaiku, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berusaha mengunci jendela rapat-rapat sehingga dia tidak dapat penilaian atau asumsi apapun.

"Dimana ruang _fitting_ bajunya?"

"Luhan, jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kita kesini dan kau bukan _newbie_ yang harus bertanya dimana ruang ganti dan dimana tempat kencing. Oh Tuhan, kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Sesuatu yang serius."

Alexa menghadangku dengan sebelah kakinya terbentang di pintu, sementara aku berusaha sebaik mungkin bersembunyi di balik mantelku yang tebal.

Kapan sih dia akan memberikan aku dan pikiranku ruang bebas berkelana? Dia selalu mematikan mesin saat aku sudah siap lepas landas.

"Apa?"

"Kau bermasalah."

"Sok tau."

Mrs. Crady memanggil namaku kencang dari salah satu ruangan di gedung ini. Meskipun dia berada di lantai 15 dan aku di lantai dasar, aku pastikan masih bisa mendengar teriakannya. Seharusnya dia menjadi vokalis _band rock_ saja dengan bakat berteriak seperti itu.

"Anggap saja mrs. Crady yang galak dan tidak sabaran disana sedang menyelamatkanmu, _sekarang_ , tapi tidak sampai kita di mobil."

Aku tidak menanggapi Alexa lebih jauh karena mungkin dia akan membaca seluruh garis di wajahku dan menunjukkan sisi mistis-nya lagi. Aku siap melompati kakinya ketika mulut bodohku lagi-lagi tidak bisa diatur.

"Apa Mr. Oh ada di agensi?"

"Sudah kutebak."

Sialan!

Aku memberinya sebuah _clue_.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul empat lewat dua puluh lima arwahku terbang ke lantai 12 gedung agensi. Aku bahkan tidak lagi merasakan lantai di bawah tumit _stiletto_ merahku, tungkaiku pun terasa tidak lagi bertulang. Entah berapa ratus kali aku mengutuk diriku sendiri hari ini, dan Alexa juga mengeluarkan kutukannya ketika aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi dari sifat ingin taunya yang kelewat batas.

Dia berteriak padaku, memakiku, menyumpahku dan hampir saja kami menabrak trotoar kalau saja aku tidak membanting stir dan menyuruhnya menginjak pedal rem. Di saat seperti ini aku merasa seperti anak lima tahun yang ketahuan tidak gosok gigi. Kepalaku menunduk, tidak berani menyela Alexa karena ini memang perbuatanku.

Lalu aku berada di lantai 12 gedung agensi ini setelah aku mengambil alih stir mobil dan mengantar Alexa yang masih mengomel ke apartemennya. Dia membuatku berjanji akan menggunakan otakku sebelum aku pergi. Aku mengiyakan meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih, semuanya sudah terkontaminasi oleh kebodohanku yang tidak terbatas.

Penawaran itu terjadi kemarin, sekarang aku masih bisa menyelamatkan harga diriku dengan mendatangi Oh Sehun dan mengatakan bahwa kemarin otakku ketinggalan di bagasi mobil, jadi aku tidak dalam kesadaran penuh ketika mengajaknya tidur— bukan, maksudku kontrak film, oh gash! Aku memang mengajaknya tidur. Lagipula, dia tidak mungkin mendapatkan kontraknya secepat itu.

Tapi, _wow_ , Oh Sehun berada di London hari ini padahal kemarin dia terbang jauh ke New York. Apa Eropa dan Amerika memang sedekat itu? Oh Sehun membuatnya terdengar seperti jarak antara teras rumah dan dapur.

Aku menggigit bibir sebelum mendatangi meja Missle. Dia memakai kemeja putih dilapis blazer abu-abu dan tampak begitu Eropa dengan rambut coklatnya yang di sanggul tinggi. Aku mengenal wanita ini dengan baik karena dia adalah asisten lama Mrs. Gloria. Dia tau banyak tentang agensi ini dan itu menjadi alasan kenapa Oh Sehun menunjuknya sebagai assisten khusus yang akan mengurus segala kegiatannya di agensi ini.

 _Gash!_ Darimana aku bisa banyak tau seperti itu? Salahkan saja mulut Alexa yang senang sekali mengocehkan hal-hal tidak penting tentang Bos sexy dan single-nya itu.

"Hi _,_ Missle."

"Hi, Luhan. Apa kabar? Wow! Warna merah selalu membuatmu panas. Kau membuat AC di ruangan ini berderak. Kau bisa mendengar suara protes itu? Aku harus melaporkanmu ke HRD untuk pasal perusakan barang."

Aku tersipu mendengar pujian Missle, _well_ , seharusnya aku memang nampak seperti itu.

"Baik, dan _Thanks_. Kau terlalu banyak memuji, itu akan membuat mataku dilingkari banyak kerutan."

"Dan kau akan tetap cantik dengan kerutanmu."

Apalagi yang bisa kuberikan selain senyuman. Saat aku mengatakan 'terimakasih, begitu pula dirimu', orang ini akan melanjutkan dengan pujiannya yang lain dan itu akan berlangsung dalam waktu yang lama sementara aku ingin semua ini cepat selesai dan kemudian mencemplungkan tubuhku ke dasar atlantik.

"Apa Mr. Oh ada di dalam? Aku dengar dia kembali dari New York tadi siang."

Missle menyipitkan matanya, menyelidiku diam-diam. Aku tau dia sedang menggodaku.

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Sudah buat janji?"

"Em, kurasa belum. Tapi apa bisa tolong hubungi dia dan katakan aku ingin menemuinya? Ya, jika dia memang punya waktu. Aku tidak berharap banyak."

"Tentu saja, sayang. Kau mau secangkir teh selagi menunggu?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

Missle meraih gagang telponnya dan mulai bicara dengan volume sangat pelan, atau aku saja yang terlalu gugup sehingga tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas? Seluruh jari kakiku rasanya mulai mengkerut.

Aku memandangi dekorasi sekitar. Tidak banyak yang berubah, meja Missle masih di sebelah kiri pintu, bersih dan rapi seperti khas ibu rumah tangga yang telaten, tempat sampah milinium berdiri di setiap celah lift, sofa tunggu berjejer menghimpit dinding berwarna abu-abu. Oh ya, cat-nya di ganti dari cream menjadi abu-abu yang lebih maskulin. Juga, bunga-bungaan anggrek Mrs. Gloria diganti dengan tumbuhan hijau yang lebih segar.

"Luhan.."

"Hm?" Aku tersentak dari penglihatanku.

"Mr. Oh menunggumu di dalam. Ingin aku bukakan pintunya?"

"Tidak, terimakasih banyak, Missle."

Shit! Aku gemetaran!

Aku bukan seorang religius, hanya mampir ke gereja beberapa kali dalam setahun, tapi setidaknya aku tau bagaimana caranya berdoa. Seperti sekarang, saat aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku pada gagang pintu dan mendorongnya.

 _Gash!_

Sepertinya doaku salah.

Napasku berada di leher, tidak karena jatuh ke lantai ataupun menabrak dinding, tapi karena Oh Sehun yang bersandar di pinggiran meja dengan setelan hitam konservatifnya, lengan terlipat di dadanya, dan tatapan primitifnya yang tertuju padaku, menusukku, seperti dia sedang menungguku dan hanya aku yang dia tunggu.

Oh, abaikan saja. Bagian terakhir adalah khayalanku yang berasal dari antah berantah. Mungkin aku sedang demam atau mabuk.

Menyelipkan rambut di balik daun telinga, aku berusaha tampil senormal mungkin. Tidak ingin sampai ketahuan bahwa aku baru saja memuji penampilannya, itu rahasiaku, hanya untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tidak akan mempublikasikannya karena itu dapat melukai harga diriku.

"Miss. Lu."

 _Miss Lu_? Apa dia baru saja membuat panggilan baru dengan nama depanku?

"Mr. Oh."

"Kau cukup membuatku terkejut, tapi aku senang kau datang. Apa yang bisa kuhidangkan untuk supermodel yang akan segera melakukan pergelaran busana? Sesuatu yang rendah lemak?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku hanya sebentar."

Sebelah alis Oh Sehun bergerak ke atas, seperti dia perlu memberi sebuah pendapat sementara aku akan menolak semua pendapatnya.

"Duduklah."

Berhasil mengambil dan mengeluarkan napas dalam ritme yang pas, aku duduk di sofa ruangannya. Jika dulu Mrs. Gloria memakai sofa coklat muda dan setangkai anggrek di tengah meja, maka sekarang yang kutemukan adalah sofa hitam dan asbak rokok.

"Kau merokok?"

Aku menilik Oh Sehun yang baru saja datang dan duduk dihadapanku dengan santai. Tentu saja, ini ruangannya, kenapa dia harus merasa tertekan?

"Perokok pasif maksudmu?"

Melirik asbak rokoknya terang-terangan, aku menuduhnya.

"Hadiah. Chanyeol."

Ya, itu dia jawabannya. Aku lupa kalau Chanyeol seorang perokok dan Bos-Oh Sialan ku ini adalah temannya. Aku menarik dakwaanku dari laki-laki ini. Oh Sehun tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi karena aku bisa menebak alasan kenapa Chanyeol menghadiahkan asbak keramik ini padanya, agar manusia Park itu bisa mengeluarkan batang rokoknya kapanpun dia datang kesini dan tidak perlu mengotori alas gelas lagi untuk menampung abu rokoknya. Palu diketuk pada kesimpulan itu.

Tapi, apa benar Sehun tidak merokok?

Wah, dia terdengar luar biasa, bahkan rasanya aku bisa melihat betapa sehat paru-parunya dari balik jas hitamnya yang licin, di balik dada bidang itu. Sialan! Bagian selatan diriku yang nakal mulai menumbuhkan taringnya.

Mengeluarkan suara serak dari tenggorokanku, aku harus berhenti dari pikiran kutub selatanku, atau mungkin aku bisa mulai.

"Jadi Mr, Oh, aku datang kesini untuk membahas tentang kemarin."

"Banyak hal terjadi kemarin, bahkan kemarin dari kemarinnya lagi. Kau harus menuntunku dengan sebuah _clue_ agar kita mengarah pada spesifiknya."

Dia sedang mempermainkanku. Rasanya seseorang baru saja menekan tombol start di antara kami.

"Kontrak film." Perjelasku.

Aku merasa baik-baik saja sedetik lalu, tapi sedetik kemudian Oh Sehun menggiringku pada tepian suasana kelabus yang mencekam ketika dia tidak memberi tanggapan apapun, ketika dia hanya mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di tangan sofa, ketika dia menatapku dengan intimidasinya yang tinggi lewat mata coklat gelapnya yang gemilang.

Ada apa dengan laki-laki ini?

"Tidak sesederhana itu, Luhan."

Aku tau! Dan seharusnya yang berhak bicara seperti itu adalah aku! Kenapa dia mengambil porsiku terlalu banyak?

"Sayangnya, , itulah kenapa aku menemui secara pribadi. Sekarang."

Sudut bibirnya berkedut, aku tidak yakin apakah Oh Sehun sedang menahan senyumannya atau malah menggigit bibir dalamnya. Dia seperti kubik yang diputar _random_ sementara aku bukan seorang penyabar untuk menyelesaikan putarannya. Suasana hatinya berubah secepat kilat, aku berharap itu bukan sebuah gejala yang mengarahkannya pada suatu kebipolaran.

Menelan paksa saliva yang nyaris kering di mulutku, aku mencoba mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan keberanianku untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa aku harus berpikir ulang-, tidak, tapi membatalkan penawaran bodoh itu, bahwa aku belum siap melelang diriku sendiri atau kata sederajat yang lebih pantas.

Ya. Aku akan mulai, siap atau tidak siap.

"Mr. Oh, sebenarnya—"

"Ini." Dia melempar sebuah map hitam ke meja, menjedaku dengan sembarangan. "Sesuatu yang membuatmu datang kemari _secara pribadi_ untuk menemui dan membuatku terkesan. Ini langkah yang bagus dan tidak terduga, Luhan. Aku senang, dengan sungguh-sungguh, atas fakta bahwa kau punya keinginan untuk menemuiku."

Menemui apanya?! Dia punya perasaan yang terlalu besar, aku ingin menertawainya.

Tapi sejalan dengan itu, perasaanku tiba-tiba mengambil belokan ke kiri, ini terdengar bukan kabar baik. Aku berusaha tidak terlihat gemetaran saat meraih map itu dalam pangkuanku. Mengucap beberapa patah doa yang abstrak, aku membukanya, dan ….

 _OH SHIT! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!_

Kenapa Oh Sehun selalu bisa membenarkan kata-katanya? Dia seperti memelihara jin yang keluar dari botol yang akan memenuhi segala keinginan dan hidupnya tidak peduli seberapa mustahilnya itu. Aku menjerit dalam hati ketika mendapati kontrak film terhampar di pangkuanku. Sungguhan, itu kontrak film yang baru saja ingin kubahas— kuperdebatkan dan kubatalkan.

Menggigit bibir dalamku, aku menjadi seorang pasif yang kelewat gugup.

"Tanda tangan disana dan kau menang. Sejujurnya, jangan pernah merasa bersalah. Peran itu dari awal bukan milik Celine. Ibunya menghabiskan 300ribu dollar untuk merampok sebuah peran dari artis baru yang berjuang mati-matian demi peran itu. Dia melakukan tugas seorang ibu dengan sangat mengagumkan. Tapi bukan itu yang seharusnya kita beri tepuk tangan. Mereka bermain dengan licik, maka aku disini, Luhan, membantumu berkompetitif secara material dan selicik yang mereka bisa, karena kita punya hubungan kerjasama yang saling menguntungkan. Aku harus memenangkan ini untukmu dan kau harus memenangkan ini untukku. Seperti itu siklusnya."

Oh, tentu saja. Mereka memang seperti itu sejak dulu. Sudah kubilang, Celine hidup dari uang dan koneksi ibunya. 300 ribu dollar. Ibunya yang kaya raya menghabiskan 300 ribu dollar hanya demi menjadikan putrinya seorang aktris. Ya Tuhan, uang mungkin keluar dari lubang pantat mereka setiap buang air besar setelah sarapan.

Tapi kali ini, aku memegang kartus AS di tanganku. Celine dan ibunya harus mengerti bahwa dunia ini bulat, bahwa mereka harus puas ketika aku menapak sejengkal lebih tinggi di atas kepala mereka. Mereka harus sadar bahwa itulah yang mereka lalukan padaku dahulu, menginjak kepalaku ketika aku nyaris sampai di anak tangga terakhir.

Kabar buruk! Sisi pendendam dalam sudut diriku bangkit, mengambil stir di tangannya dan memutar balik arah. Aku menjauh dari nasehat yang Alexa titipkan. Otakku kalah dari sisi jahat tubuhku.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti sampai disini.

"Mr. Oh, aku akan mengambil ini, kerjasama di antara kita yang terdengar sangat menguntungkan. Tapi aku punya permintaan."

Dia tersenyum, tidak, Oh Sehun menyeringai.

"Katakan."

"Rahasiakan ini dari manargerku dan … Chanyeol."

Matanya berbinar.

"Tentu."

.

.

.

Aku mengatakan pada Alexa— berbohong, bahwa aku sudah mengurus semuanya sesuai apa yang dia katakan. Aku mengabarinya lewat telepon karena takut dia melihat bibir pucatku yang masih menempel bahkan sampai aku tiba di apartemen.

Efek Oh Sehun terlalu kuat. Aku kewalahan.

Melepas seluruh pakaian dan membiarkannya jatuh di lantai kamar mandi, aku tampil telanjang, mengamati diriku sendiri di cermin wastafel dan menyadari betapa lusuhnya wajahku sekarang. Rambutku kusut di beberapa bagian. Tidak menemukan sisir, aku mengambil ikat rambut dan mencepol asal rambutku menjadi satu gulungan berantakan yang manis. Sejujurnya, aku sangat senang mengagumi leherku sendiri, mereka jenjang dan sering menerima banyak pujian.

Membasuh air ke wajahku, aku menatap diriku lagi. Entah sejak kapan aku jadi sepucat ini, dari bibir sampai ke kulit, seperti aku adalah pasien anemia kronik yang sangat butuh sumbangan darah.

Tubuhku, bagian terintim dari diriku, aku menjaganya sangat baik. Hanya Chanyeol dan Alexa yang tau jika pengalaman seks belum menghampiriku secara penuh, sekalipun.

Alexa terkadang memberiku nasihat, semuanya bisa berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, tapi entah kenapa sisi diriku yang lain tetap mengancingkan jaket kulitnya rapat-rapat. Ini tidak mengacu pada aku tertinggal dalam pergaulan, aku cukup diterima, tapi tidak sampai membuatku masuk ke dalam mobil laki-laki lain dan membiarkan mereka memojokkanku di sudut kamar yang temaram.

Chanyeol akan marah kalau dia melihatnya. Sementara aku terjebak dalam fakta bahwa aku terlalu menghormati Chanyeol, terlalu merasa bersalah bahwa perasaan berharganya tidak kusimpan dalam suatu tempat yang layak, bahwa aku mendorongnya kuat-kuat ketika dia mencoba naik ke atasku.

Dan sekarang, ketika aku menyetujui penawaran dari Oh Sehun, batinku merasa heran sendiri. Aku tidak pernah melewati garis limitku sebelumnya, atau mengambil jalan pintas yang tidak masuk akal, ini di luar kendali. Tapi saat Oh Sehun bicara lewat mulutnya yang persuasif, dia mengenai mantranya padaku, mengusik jiwa terlemahku untuk percaya bahwa dia bisa memberikan apapun yang membuatku puas.

Oh Sehun meletakkan bukti di depan mataku, membungkamku dengan segala apa yang seharusnya bisa diperdebatkan. Dia memegang obor olimpiade dengan bangga dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang seperti laron.

Sosok Chanyeol yang selama ini menjadi bayang-bayang dalam hubunganku dengan laki-laki lain seketika lenyap. Oh Sehun penuh daya tarik di luar kemampuanku, aku menyadari itu sejak awal tapi hebatnya, dia mengelabuiku dengan alur pararel-nya sehingga aku tidak merasa bahwa telah mengambil satu langkah masuk ke cerobongnya. Dia membuatku merasa baik-baik saja padahal aku tau bahwa ini akan menyakitiku.

Berusaha membuang benang-benang yang melilit pikiranku sejak tadi, kakiku melompat ke _bath tup_ yang sudah terisi air hangat dan lembut busa sabun aromaterapi.

Oh, aku hanya akan melupakan ini untuk beberapa waktu. Dua minggu lagi pergelaran busana, aku akan ditelan hidup-hidup oleh semua rutinitas dan berharap tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa untuk memikirkan masalah antara aku dan Bos-Oh sialanku itu.

Bagus. Saatnya untuk fokus. Mrs. Crady sudah melototiku tadi karena berat badanku naik 0,1 kg. Aku tidak mau lagi mendapat hukuman berenang jam 12 malam. Cukup satu kali seumur hidup dan…

 _Drrrt…Drrrt…_

Satu email masuk.

Aku meraih ponselku, tidak mengambil waktu lama untuk membukanya.

 **Dari: Stevalen Oh**

 **Perihal: Tiba di apartemen**

 **Tanggal: 29 Maret 2018 20:48**

 **Untuk: Luhan Wu**

 _ **Miss Lu, apa kau tiba di apartemen dengan selamat?**_

 **(Oh Sehun**

 **CEO, Shapire Enterprise Holding Inc)**

Sialan! Itu email dari Oh Sehun! Bagaimana dia tau alamat e-mailku?

Si bodoh Luhan! Tentu saja dia tau segalanya. Dia bos-mu, dia pemilik agensi tempat kau bekerja. Dia punya semua data-datamu, bahkan semua yang dia inginkan darimu.

Tapi untuk apa dia mengirim pesan seperti dua orang teman dekat yang saling mengkhawatirkan? Kami tidak dalam hubungan untuk saling berbagi kabar masing-masing.

Uh, aku tidak tau. Aku hanya mencoba membalasnya karena dia adalah bos ku.

 **Dari: Wu Luhan**

 **Perihal: Tiba di apartemen**

 **Tanggal: 29 Maret 2018 20:50**

 **Untuk: Stevalen Oh**

 _ **Ya, aku sampai di apartemen pukul 7.30 p.m. Tidak ada masalah di jalan. Terimakasih.**_

 **(Luhan Wu**

 **Model and artist, Shapire Entertainment)**

Beberapa menit aku menunggu, tidak ada e-mail masuk lagi. Hanya sampai disitu saja. Dan what?! Apa aku baru saja terlihat sedang menunggu e-mail balasan darinya? Tidak! Tidak! Aku pasti sedang kacau!

.

.

.

Hariku diawali dengan pilates dan renang, juga sebiji pisang dan susu murni rendah lemak. Oh malangnya. Ribuan gadis di dunia ini mati-matian melakukan diet agar menjadi supermodel sepertiku, tapi aku malah punya impian ingin menjadi _food blogger_ dan mencicipi seluruh makanan yang ada di muka bumi, bahkan keripik tanah liat sekalipun. Jangan sampai mrs. Crady mendengar ini karena dia tidak akan segan-segan menendangku dari lantai 10 gedung agensi dan memastikan aku lumat di tanah.

Alexa mengirimkan jadwalku hari ini. Pukul sembilan fitting baju. Masih ada beberapa kendala pada gaun yang akan kupakai untuk pergelaran. Mereka memutuskan membuka habis belakang gaunku sampai ke pinggang, memanfaatkan secara maksimal bentuk tulang belakang dan pinggangku yang menakjubkan.

Mrs. Crady menuntutku menurunkan berat badan 5kg dalam satu minggu sehingga aku akan memuaskannya dengan angka 50. Dia bisa membuatku gila! Aku hanya akan memiliki tulang dan kulit. Untung saja musim dingin sudah lewat, jadi tulangku terselamatkan dari acara bergeletuk-nya.

Alexa bilang dia akan menjemputku, tapi aku ngotot padanya untuk menyetir sendiri. Mini cooper-ku terlalu lama tidak dipakai. Bohong! Aku hanya sedang berusaha menghindari Alexa selama yang aku bisa. Menghindar dari sisi magis-nya yang senang sekali memojokkanku dan membuatku berkata jujur. Dia akan memakanku hidup-hidup kalau tau aku tetap menerima penawaran dari Oh Sehun.

Aku bergidik membayangkannya. Entah bergidik karena amukan Alexa atau bayangan aku telanjang di tempat tidur Oh Sehun.

Sialan! Aku benar-benar merinding.

Suasana menjelang pergelaran busana memang begini. Teriakan dan makian menggema layaknya sautan terompet malam tahun baru. Semuanya tertekan, semuanya ingin mati. Beberapa menangis di belakang panggung, beberapa pingsan, kelaparan, lelah dan depresi karena tidak ada empati di lingkungan ini.

Kami melakukannya dari pukul sebelas siang sampai pukul lima sore, tanpa makan, hanya dua botol air mineral 600ml. Kakiku seperti sudah mati rasa, otot-otot di sekitar mulutku mengalami pengecilan, _stiletto_ menjadi hal yang paling kubenci.

Jasper terus meneriaki kami dengan pengeras suara, kalimat-kalimat kotornya berkeluaran dan aku menemukan kami diperlakukan seperti robot yang tidak kenal lelah dan tidak memiliki perasaan. Mereka menginginkan yang terbaik sementara kami tidak boleh mengeluh.

Aku menghapal aturannya. Semakin banyak tekanan, semakin dekat menuju permukaan.

Peluit keras dari mulut Jasper sama artinya dengan kemerdekaan. Semuanya berteriak dalam hati, masing-masing melemparkan stiletto dari kaki mereka dan mencari kursi ataupun lantai terdekat untuk merebahkan diri. Satu hari penyiksaan telah berakhir.

Alexa memberiku slipper dan menyambut stiletto yang kulemparkan padanya. Lecet seperti ini tidak lagi membuatku menangis. Aku pernah cidera pergelangan kaki sebelumnya, jadi ini bukan apa-apa.

"Ponselmu."

"Terimakasih."

"Ada e-mail masuk. Dan bagusnya, kau mengunci aplikasi e-mail mu sekarang. Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Alexa, terkadang kau dan instingmu yang kelewat batas itu adalah masalah. Aku butuh privasi. Bahkan seorang istri dan suami punya privasi mereka masing-masing. Aku berhak menentukan apa yang ingin kubagi dengan orang lain dan apa yang ingin kusimpan sendiri. Kau cukup berada di batasmu."

"Kau butuh privasi setelah membuat kekacauan dengan Mr. Oh. Aku meletakkan instingku sebagai seorang manager yang ingin model-nya aman."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku aman. Kami sudah menyelesaikannya dan kau bisa membersihkan pikiranmu."

Alexa mengamatiku baik-baik, aku mengandalkan muka kesalku.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Yash! Itu tandanya dia menyerah.

"Yogurt, _please_."

Alexa mengangguk ringan sebelum meninggalkanku. Yogurt akan membautnya jauh dariku dalam beberapa menit.

Memeriksa bahwa Alexa telah terjun ke dalam _lift_ , secepat kilat tubuhku mencari sofa di ruang ganti dan duduk mengambil sudut pulau terkecil.

Aku mengaktifkan layar ponselku. Satu e-mail masuk. Dari Oh Sehun.

 **Dari: Stevalen Oh**

 **Perihal: Undangan makan malam**

 **Tanggal: 30 Maret 2018 17:03**

 **Untuk: Luhan Wu**

 _ **Miss, Lu. Apakah kau punya waktu malam ini pukul 8:00?**_

 _ **Aku mendapat undangan makan malam dari sutradara dan produser, dan mereka menginginkan kehadiranmu.**_

 **(Oh Sehun,**

 **CEO** _ **Shapire**_ **Enterprise Holding Inc.)**

Oh astaga. Satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan sekarang hanya merendam kakiku yang nyaris bengkak ke dalam ember berisi air hangat _plus_ garam. Tapi bahkan dia berhasil menggangguku dengan e-mailnya.

 **Dari: Luhan Wu**

 **Perihal: Undangan makan malam**

 **Tanggal: 30 Maret 2018 17:26**

 **Untuk: Stevalen Oh**

 _ **Ya, aku akan datang dengan senang hati. Dan dimana aku bisa mencapai lokasinya? Terimakasih.**_

 **(Luhan Wu,**

 **Model and artis,** _ **Shapire Entertainment)**_

.

.

 **Dari: Stevalen Oh**

 **Perihal: Undangan makan malam**

 **Tanggal: 30 Maret 2018 17:27**

 **Untuk: Luhan Wu**

 _ **Artemis Bar & Resto. **_

_**Kau akan datang bersamaku.**_

 _ **Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 7.**_

 **(Oh Sehun,**

 **CEO Shapire Enterprise Holding Inc.)**

.

.

 **Dari: Luhan Wu**

 **Perihal: Alamat**

 **Tanggal: 30 Maret 2018 17:28**

 **Untuk: Stevalen Oh**

 _ **Bagaimana kau tau alamatku?**_

 **(Luhan Wu,**

 **Model and artist, Shapire Entertainment)**

.

.

 **Dari: Stevalen Oh**

 **Perihal: Mudah**

 **Tanggal: 30 Maret 2018 17:29**

 **Untuk: Luhan Wu**

 _ **Kau menerima e-mailku. Itu semudah aku mengirim pesan ini untukmu.**_

 **(Oh Sehun,**

 **CEO Shapire Enterprise Holding Inc.)**

 _Damn!_ Aku melompat mengambil tas dan langsung berada di mobil. Alexa akan mencekikku karena aku hanya meninggalkan sebuah chat singkat untuknya yang mengatakan aku dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku tidak peduli, aku akan mengatasinya nanti.

Piliihan membawa mobil sendiri memberi keuntungan tak terduga. Aku harus segera mencapai apartemen, mandi dan memakai gaun yang pantas. Karena Bos-Oh sialanku itu memiliki alamatku dalam lingkupnya, yang membuatku harus waspada kapan dia akan datang.

Oh gash! Apa sepatuku tersusun rapi di rak sepatu?

.

.

.

Seluruh tungkai dan kakiku membentak ketika aku meletakkan stiletto emas di lantai. Mereka tidak menginginkan itu lagi, terlalu lelah dan sakit, tapi aku tidak mungkin memakai sepatu kets ataupun sandal rumahan di balik gaun emasku yang berkilau. Aku meminta maaf sementara pergelangan kakiku meringis.

Oh, aku bukan tuan rumah yang baik bahkan untuk tubuhku sendiri.

Tidak lama setelahnya, bel berbunyi. Aku terperanjat beberapa detik, merasa laju metabolik basal tubuhku meningkat, keringat berseluncur di telapak tanganku. Napasku semakin pendek.

Bajingan itu. Dia bahkan tau nomor kamarku.

Mematut diri sekali lagi di depan cermin, batinku memberi nilai 85. Apa rambut panjang terurai bisa menambah 5 poin lagi? Semoga saja.

Aku meraih mantel coklat dan tas hitam mengkilat di sofa, siap untuk berlayar.

Setidaknya, aku mengambil dua tarikan napas sebelum membuka pintu, tapi efeknya sama sekali nihil, karena ketika Oh Sehun hadir di hadapanku dengan setelan abu-abunya yang formal dan memikat, aku seperti orang linglung yang kehilangan memori jangka pendek dalam kurun waktu sangat singkat.

Rahang itu lagi! Fokusku kembali pada rahangnya lagi! Kapan rahang itu berfungsi padaku?

Sialan! Alam bawah sadarku menendang batinku dan otak bodohnya.

"Selamat malam, Luhan. Kau terlihat seperti bongkahan emas 24 karat."

Oh Gash! Dia baru saja memberiku pujian! Aku ingin mengabaikannya tapi pipiku yang merona tidak bisa dicegah, warna merahnya merambat ke permukaan.

"Selamat malam. Dan, terimakasih. Em….. Kau mau mampir lebih dulu?"

Satu alisnya naik, Oh Sehun dan otak kecilnya sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Kau yakin ingin mengundangku masuk, _miss_ Lu? Aku tidak menjanjikan apapun."

"Itu hanya basa-basi."

Aku mendorong bahunya keluar dan langsung mengunci pintu. Derap sepatunya menggema di lorong apartemen, tepat di belakangku, seperti monster yang akan mencakarku dan menyajikan tubuhku di meja persembahan.

Oh, dia harus menggigitku lebih dulu.

Kami mengendarai Audi Q7 _Graphite Grey Metallic_ -nya, menghabiskan menit-menit dalam kecanggungan menuju Artemis Bar & Resto di 2 Caxton St, Westminster. Dia memutar lagu yang tidak pernah kudengar sebelumnya, tapi laki-laki di dalam _music player_ itu bernyanyi dengan nada yang pas, lagunya terdengar menyerap ke seluruh kulit. Aku menyukai lagu ini tapi terlalu malu bertanya apa judulnya. Mungkin aku harus menghapal beberapa baitnya lalu mengetiknya ke mesin pencarian. _Gash!_ Aku sudah gila!

"Luhan, apa kau tipe yang suka mengobrol selama perjalanan atau tidak banyak bicara?"

Oh, dia mengagetkanku. Aku meliriknya sekilas tapi dia tetap fokus pada jalan. Baguslah.

"Sejujurnya Mr. Oh, aku lebih suka mendengarkan musik, dan itu membuatku lebih banyak diam. Tapi bukan berarti aku menolak segala topik. Semuanya tergantung pada _mood_ dan dengan siapa aku berkendara. Wanita dikontrol oleh _mood_."

"Itu melegakan."

Kali ini aku meliriknya terang-terangan, dia tersenyum sekilas.

"Bagaimana itu bisa melegakan? Komentar yang sering kudapat adalah aku termasuk golongan orang membosankan saat berkendara."

"Itu menolongku sekarang. Untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan, aku tidak tau harus bicara apa padamu. Terakhir kali kuingat saat aku mengajukan pertanyaan, kau hampir menendang selangkanganku."

Bibirnya berkedut lagi, dia terlihat senang menggangguku.

"Ya, Mr. Oh. Karena yang kuingat terakhir kali kau bertanya tentang kehidupan seksualku. Apa itu masuk akal?"

"Jadi kalian tidak dalam hubungan seperti itu?"

"Kenapa kau penasaran sekali mengenai kehidupan seksualku, Mr. Oh? Itu sangat tidak sopan."

Dia mengambil beberapa tarikan napas untuk menjeda, tapi masih tidak bisa menutupi bahwa dia terlihat geli di dalam.

"Kau melukai perasaan sahabatku dengan menolak perasaannya. Aku hanya mencoba mengusikmu waktu itu, tapi sialnya, sesuatu terjadi."

"Sesuatu apa?"

"Aku tertarik padamu."

 _Hah?_

 _You must be kidding me!_

Aku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja pada mulut makhluk sepertimu!

Aku ingin membentaknya, tapi gadis kecil nakal dalam jiwaku sedang melompat-lompat kegirangan di tengah lapangan yang luas. Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa kalian senorak itu? Hey! Dia ini laki-laki brengsek.

"Yah.. em.. wow! Kau cukup jujur, Mr. Oh. Aku menghargai itu. Terimakasih."

"Kau melukai harga diriku dengan reaksi seadanya darimu, _miss_ Lu."

Aku tersenyum geli, bergabung dengan sekelompok humor yang tercipta di antara kami. Kenapa itu bisa terjadi begitu cepat?

"Dan apakah kita sudah cukup dekat untuk bisa memanggil nama masing-masing? Mr. Oh yang keluar dari mulutmu seperti pria tua seratus abad dengan rokok cerutu dan tongkat kayu yang digunakan untuk mengait rok perempuan."

Aku merespon humornya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau bos ku dan—"

"Dan bos-mu sedang memintamu melakukan itu untuknya. Kau mengerti, Luhan?"

 _Yes, Sir!_

.

.

.

Dinamakan dari nama seorang dewi perburuan mitologi yunani, Artemis menyambut kami dengan ciri khas busur emas dan anak panah di atas pintu masuk. Disini terkenal dengan makanan Eropa modern dan juga pemilihan anggur yang cermat. Ada sekitar 25 meja dengan celah renggang yang memungkinkan kita berlalu lalang dengan lincah ataupun mengobrol dengan lepas. Tapi kami tidak menuju salah satunya.

Oh Sehun menyebutkan namanya pada _waiter_ yang menyambut kami. Aku cukup memberi pengaruh disini dan aku tau _waiter_ muda itu tersipu karena aku tersenyum padanya. Kami dituntun ke ruang makan pribadi yang menampung empat orang dan kedap suara.

Wow! Apa ini ruang VIP?

Sialan! Seharusnya aku datang kesini tidak dalam kondisi diet ketat!

Aku bertemu dengan dua orang laki-laki yang kutebak usianya di atas empat puluh, mereka mengenalkan diri sebagai Mr. Tomlinson dan Mr. Garrix. Bagaimanapun, mereka cukup sopan, tapi tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan _jadi-ini-perempuan-Oh-Sehun-yang-telah-mempengaruhi-kita_ padaku secara diam-diam. Aku merasa terganggu dengan alasan yang cukup, tapi ini adalah keputusanku jadi aku harus memasang tembok.

Manager Artemis datang langsung untuk mencatat menu. Aku tidak tau siapa yang lebih terhormat di antara tiga laki-laki yang duduk bersamaku, tapi si suit abu-abu di sampingku tidak bisa diremehkan. Pandangannya berkelas walau hanya sekedar melihat buku menu.

Dan aku, apa yang bisa kukerjakan selain membolak-balik buku menu seakan aku takut pada harganya. Disini bukan tempat yang tepat bagi para vegetarian, meskipun aku bukan bagian dari mereka. Banyak sekali olahan daging yang membuatku ingin menerjang kursi karena aku tidak bisa mencicipi salah satupun.

Diet ini sungguh menyiksaku. Turun 5kg dalam seminggu yang harus kukejar atau gaun satinku tidak akan muat.

"Apa salad baik untuk dietmu?"

Aku terpaku beberapa detik, melirik pada Oh Sehun yang menunjukkan ekspresi _aku-menyelamatkanmu-dari-ketidaksopanan_. Dia mencoba memberiku makan.

"Ya, terimakasih."

"Miss Luhan, apa anda sedang dalam program diet?" Mr. Tomlinson bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Ya, kurasa demikian. Ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaanku."

"Kami terlihat sedang menyiksamu."

"Tidak! Tidak! Tolong jangan khawatirkan aku. Kalian akan membunuhku dengan rasa bersalah jika berpikir demikian, dan itu lebih menyiksaku. Pesan saja menunya, kumohon."

Mereka menganggukkan kepala, aku menutup buku menu dan mengembalikannya.

Aku tidak banyak ikut campur selama diskusi, mereka membahas terlalu banyak hal dan semuanya seputaran bisnis.

Peran yang akan kumainkan bernama Pruistin Zoey, gadis kelas bawah yang menikah dengan seorang bangsawan hanya karena ingin mengangkat derajat keluarganya, lalu menemukan pelayan laki-laki di rumah suaminya yang membuat dia jatuh cinta. Mengambil latar belakang abad ke tujuh belas, aku harus memerankan gadis Eropa lama dengan gaun mengembang sedang berada di tengah pilihan antara menyelamatkan derajatnya ataukah memilih cinta yang akan membuatnya kembali menjadi rendahan.

Apa ini terdengar menarik? Aku penyuka film romantis.

Tapi satu kesimpulan yang membuat gas lambungku naik adalah ketika Oh Sehun mengatakan bahwa dia akan menanggung setengah biaya produksi film jika peran itu menjadi milikku. What! Dia bahkan belum mendengar secara rinci berapa taksiran biaya produksinya dan Oh Sehun sudah memegang pulpen. Gila! Dia lebih daripada definisi kata gila!

Pulpennya bergerak padaku, aku bergetar di seluruh badan. Kontrak film hanya pembungkus luarnya saja, di balik semua ini, aku seperti menandatangani dokumen pembelian atas diriku sendiri. Oh Sehun terlihat senang, tentu saja, dia mengeluarkan biaya yang tidak sedikit untuk meletakkanku di bawah kulitnya.

Aku begitu murahan. Batinku menampar kesadaranku dengan spontan, tapi aku terlalu keras kepala.

Mr. Tomlinson dan Mr. Garrix meninggalkan kami lebih dulu karena mereka harus mengejar pesawat terakhir menuju Australia. Jadi di ruangan ini, hanya tersisa aku dan Bos-Oh sialanku yang sedang meminum anggur dengan cara begitu anggun.

"Mereka akan mengumumkan ini besok. Celine mungkin akan mendatangimu dan mejambak rambutmu. Dia sudah berusaha sangat keras. Terlebih, ibunya akan memotong kepalanya."

"Dia harus merasakan ini. Seseorang harus mengingatkannya tentang masa lalu." Aku mengambil napas terik. Bayangan ketika Celine merusak impianku melintas begitu saja, seperti mimpi buruk yang terus datang dan tidak pernah selesai.

"Ibuku seorang model. Dia penggemar berat Justin timberlake." Aku terkekeh pelan mengingat kenangan tentang ibuku yang selalu mengatakan aku harus tumbuh cantik dan mendapatkan suami setampan Mr. Timberlake setiap kali dia mengikat rambutku, Jika ibuku masih hidup, apa dia akan melempar Sehun dengan sepatu kalau aku membawanya pulang ke rumah? Tapi Oh Sehun cukup tampan. Kami mungkin akan berdebat tentang _mister paling tampan sejagat raya_. "Sebelum ibuku meninggal, impiannya adalah menjadi model video clip Justin."

Sehun memberiku tatapan berduka tapi aku mencegahnya dan mengatakan bahwa ini tidak masalah, sudah lewat bertahun-tahun lalu. Dia masih mendengarkan.

"Aku melalui proses panjang, melelahkan dan tidak putus ketika akhirnya mereka meng-castingku untuk menjadi model video clipnya. Itu adalah hari dimana aku merasa menjadi anak paling berbakti di seluruh bumi. Tapi kemudian beberapa jam sebelum tanda tangan kontrak, mereka menghubungiku dan mengatakan seseorang telah mendapatkan posisi itu. Dia Celine. Dia tidak pernah terima aku berada di atasnya. Dia tidur dengan salah satu _orang penting_ disana hanya untuk menginjak satu lantai di atasku. Sangat picik."

 _Huh!_

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku menceritakan masalah pribadiku begitu mudah padanya, mungkin agar Oh Sehun mengerti bahwa aku melakukan hal senekat ini bukan karena sesuatu yang dinamakan dengan keserakahan, tapi karena rasa tidak puas gadis yang digagalkan dari impiannya.

Oh Sehun memberiku tatapan intens, seperti dia akan bicara tapi tidak tau cara melakukannya.

"Aku… " Dia terbata. "Aku mendengarkanmu, tapi aku bukan seorang yang baik dalam menghibur. Jadi Luhan, katakan apa yang bisa membuatmu lebih baik sekarang. Mengerti adalah saat kau memberitahuku apa yang kau inginkan."

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum halus.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang."

Dia menanggapiku dengan tulus.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan pulang."

Sesaat, tanpa disengaja, aku memandangi Oh Sehun dari beberapa sudut imajinatif yang kupunya, dia tampil sebagai pria baik hati dengan keterampilan luar biasa mencengangkan. Aku tersipu. Sialan! Pikiranku baru saja melakukan hal aneh!

Mengambil tas dan merapikan belakang _dress_ -ku, aku mengambil langkah pertama. Tapi ketika pintu berjarak dua langkah lagi, Oh Sehun memanggil namaku.

"Luhan…"

Begitu halus..

Tiba-tiba, dia sudah berada di balik telingaku. Napasnya telah sampai, rambut di sekitar leherku merinding.

"Baritahu aku apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku punya banyak penawaran."

Setengah ragu, aku berbalik, mendapati jarak kami terlampau tipis.

Dia menggapai tanganku, "Aku bisa membantumu membalikkan telapak tangan," melakukan apa yang diucapkannya, "dan _kita_ yang berkuasa di dalamnya."

Pusaran itu menggulungku.

Suit abu-abunya menyala di hadapanku, menyihirku dengan mantranya, dan ketika dia mendorongku ke dinding, aku tau dia melakukan itu dengan bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gak banyak yang bisa aku bilang. Dunia per-kpopan sedang berduka cita. Aku gak tau ini waktu yang tepat atau enggak buat update FF. Mohon maaf kalau ada beberapa pihak yang menganggap waktunya gak tepat. Tapi setulus dan sedalam hati, aku turut berduka cita atas kepergian Kim Jonghyun SHINee.**

 **You've done well, oppa.**

 **Wish you get a better place.**

 **Keep strong shawols.**

 **There are still 4 members that need your love and support.**

 **We are here, Exols are here for you guys.**

 **We are family.**

 **#RosesforJonghyun**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAFE WORD**

 **.**

 **4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami ditarik pada satu kecangguan emosional ketika aku duduk bersama Oh Sehun di mobilnya; dengan fakta bahwa beberapa menit lalu dia baru saja mendorongku ke dinding dan menciumku. Aku tidak lebih dari seorang idiot. Aku menerima ciumannya. Dia menekan tombol tersembunyiku dengan tepat dan aku menyala.

Leherku pegal, tapi aku tidak mengalihkan pandanganku dari jalan. Aku takut bertemu Oh Sehun, aku takut dia melihat bibirku yang terus melengkung meski sudah kutahan dengan gigi. Euforia memukulku keras dengan semangat di puncak vertikal.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa sesuatu yang drastis datang padaku?

Aku tau dia juga bergabung di pusaran atmosfir ini bersamaku. Dari caranya menggigit lidah dengan giginya, atau ketika dia melirikku diam-diam bersama motif tertentunya, aku merasakan pecahan gejolak mencetus kami ke tepian. Aku melihat gerak geriknya di pantulan kaca, merefleksikan Oh Sehun dalam nuansa mudanya yang begitu bening.

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Sel-sel ku bisa mati kalau terus begini.

"Bisakah kita memainkan musik?"

"Ya, silahkan."

Dia mengizinkanku memilih lagu.

Aku tidak membaca daftarnya. Aku hanya menekan _play_ dan musik keluar.

 _Hooo ~_

 _You stressed me out, you kill me_

 _You drag me down, you fuck me up!_

 _We're on the ground, we're screaming_

 _I don't know how to make it stop_

Sialan! Siapa yang menambahkan lagu ini dalam playlist-nya? Apa Oh Sehun memilih sendiri? Dia benar-benar sesuatu.

Kami tidak sepatutnya mendengar lirik seperti itu dalam suasana canggung sehabis ciuman dan perasaan berdebar yang masih tertinggal.

Cepat-cepat aku menekan tombol _next_. Sehun menertawakanku diam-diam.

Yash! Si tolol Luhan muncul ke permukaan!

Adam lambert dengan _there I said it-_ nya menyelamatkanku. Setidaknya ini tidak mengandung unsur seksualitas dan lantai, jadi aku bisa menyanyikannya lewat mulut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan besok, Luhan?"

Aku memainkan kuku dalam pangkuanku.

"Rutinitas biasa. Pilates dan persiapan sebelum _fashion show_. Tapi sepertinya aku akan menyisipkan jadwal tambahan besok. Seperti katamu, Celine mungkin mendatangiku dan kami bisa menunjukkan kualitas dengan menjambak rambut masing-masing. Oh, itu akan sangat menghibur. Kau tertarik menyaksikannya?"

"Tentu akan menarik melihat kau bertarung. Aku bisa menghabiskan beberapa pound sterling untuk bertaruh, tapi sayangnya aku harus kembali ke New York. Malam ini."

"Malam ini?!" Suaraku keluar terlalu keras, reaksi terkejut yang membuatku terlihat seperti tidak ingin dia keluar dari jangkauanku. Apa aku berlebihan? "Maksudku, akan sulit menemukan pesawat tujuan New York pukul 11 malam, kecuali kau memang sudah mempersiapkannya. Ya, tentu saja kau sudah mempersiapkannya. Aku bodoh sekali." Dewi selatan-ku merutuki kebodohanku dari dalam gelas kaca yang berkilau.

Bibirnya berkedut geli. "Aku punya kendaraanku sendiri, Luhan, dan aku tidak menunggu maupun berbagi. Aku bisa pergi kemanapun dan kapanpun aku mau."

Tentu saja dia bisa. Sesuatu melintas di kepalaku, mengenai maskapai penerbangan bernama Shapire Airlines yang sering _crew shapire entertainment_ gunakan untuk bepergian, dan tentu saja laki-laki di sampingku ini pemiliknya.

Apa yang dia maksud dengan 'kendaan sendiri' adalah pesawat pribadi? Dia menggunakan itu bolak balik dari New York ke London untuk dirinya sendiri?

Dia si bedebah kaya raya yang perlu disemprot dengan racun nyamuk.

Kami sampai di _basement_ apartemen-ku sepuluh menit kemudian. Aku kebingungan mencari celah yang tepat untuk mengakhiri hari ini. Apa sebaiknya aku berterimakasih atau langsung keluar begitu saja dan meninggalkannya.

Melepas sabuk pengaman, pantatku belum bergerak.

"Makan malam yang menakjubkan, Sehun. Aku harap lain kali bisa berkunjung kesana dan—"

Dan dia menarik pergelangan tanganku, mendekat, datang padaku dengan bibirnya, tapi refleks-ku menahan di dagunya, dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. Oh Sehun tidak bisa mencapaiku. Aku berterimakasih pada refleks-ku yang begitu lihai.

Oh Gash! Sisa ciuman tadi belum hilang dan dia sudah ingin memberiku satu yang baru.

Oh Sehun terlihat kesulitan menahan kesabarannya sedangkan aku masih mencoba mencari nafasku.

Kami terdiam, memberikan spasi bagi satu sama lain.

Merasakan Oh Sehun mengendur, aku menarik tanganku dari dagunya. Kecanggungan mampir lagi membentuk sekumpulan awan di atas kepala kami. Aku harus secepatnya meninggalkan dia.

Tapi seharusnya aku sadar bahwa Oh Sehun adalah bentuk nyata dari tipu muslihat yang penuh jebakan, karena ketika aku menurunkan kualitas pertahananku, kecupan singkatnya datang di bibirku.

Aku terkejut sampai tidak bereaksi, sementara Oh Sehun tampil begitu riang dengan senyum kemenangan di sudut bibirnya. Dia keluar, mengitari mobil dan membukakan pintu untukku.

Oh, si bedebah gila yang punya sopan santun, dimana aku harus memberimu pelajaran?

Aku ikut keluar, menodongnya dengan tatapan seruncing pensil yang baru dikorek, tapi dia bertahan dengan senyumannya yang kekanakkan.

Melirik kiri kanan dan memastikan kondisi sekitar steril, aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya.

"Aku _sangat-ingin_ menggunakan stiletto ini padamu!" Dengan kata lain, tendangan di selangkanganmu!

Dia membalasku.

"Aku _sangat-ingin_ menggunakan dasi ini padamu!"

Keningku berkerut, kenapa dasi?

"Kau tau, mengikatmu."

Sialan! Aku bergidik seluruh tubuh. Bayanganku berkelana mengenai dia mengikatku dengan dasi di tempat tidurnya kemudian menelanjangiku satu persatu dan meletakkan kedua kakiku di bahunya dengan mulutnya di kemaluanku.

Oh tidak! Itu sangat-sangat-sangat berlebihan!

"Masuklah. Aku akan menghubungimu besok."

"Tidak perlu!"

"Apa aku peduli?."

"Ya, kau tidak! _Shit!_ "

"Miss, Lu. Kau baru saja mengumpat di depan bos-mu. Itu sebuah pelanggaran. Aku bisa memberimu surat peringatan."

"Saya rasa anda salah dengar, . Saya baru saja mengucapkan 'selamat malam dan terimakasih untuk makan malamnya'. Anda harus lebih cermat. Permisi."

Aku meninggalkannya, untuk sekilas masih dapat menangkap kegembiraan di ujung matanya. Dan apakah aku memiliki itu juga di ujung mataku? Humor secara general?

Kurasa, iya.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun benar-benar menghubungiku keesokan hari, seperti katanya. Mungkin dia punya sejenis ketertarikan khusus dalam mengabulkan setiap kata-katanya menjadi suatu yang nyata dan realistis.

Dia mengirim sebuah email tepat pukul sepuluh pagi, ketika aku baru selesai mandi setelah menyelesaikan Pilates-ku dan masih berada di dalam jubah.

 **Dari: Stevalen Oh**

 **Perihal: Selamat pagi. Menawarkan jasa pasukan khusus**

 **Tanggal: 31 Maret 2018 10:00**

 **Untuk: Luhan Wu**

 _ **Selamat pagi, Luhan.**_

 _ **Aku tidak akan bertanya tentang sarapanmu meskipun aku ingin.**_

 _ **Tapi aku ingin bertanya padamu apakah kau butuh pasukan khusus hari ini untuk mengawalmu?**_

 **(Oh Sehun,**

 **CEO, Shapire Enterprise Holding Inc.)**

Aku menyibak setengah bagian tirai dinding kaca kamarku, memerlukan sedikit pemandangan langit London yang mendung, lalu duduk di sisi tempat tidur; membalas emailnya.

 **Dari: Luhan Wu**

 **Perihal: Selamat pagi. Pasukan Khusus?**

 **Tanggal: 31 Maret 2018 10:02**

 **Untuk: Stevalen Oh**

 _ **Selamat pagi, Sehun.**_

 _ **Aku sarapan roti rendah kalori dan segelas susu, terimakasih.**_

 _ **Apa kau juga makan sesuatu?**_

 _ **Dan, apa maksudnya pasukan khusus? Apa mereka bersenjata dan bisa meledak?**_

 _ **Aku tidak tau siapa yang sedang bergurau disini, atau hanya aku yang terlalu lamban.**_

 **(Luhan Wu,**

 **Model and artist, Shapire Entertainment)**

Mencari celana dalam dan bra dari laci nomor tiga, aku memilih warna orange pucat dan memakainya ketika aku menyadari email masuk lagi di ponselku. Oh Sehun membalas dengan cepat. Apa dia memiliki waktu senggang di pagi hari?

 **Dari: Stevalen Oh**

 **Perihal: Bertarung**

 **Tanggal: 31 Maret 2018 10:04**

 **Untuk: Luhan Wu**

 _ **Omelette dan secangkir teh, terimakasih.**_

 _ **Aku senang mendengarmu makan, dan akan lebih menyenangkan lagi jika aku melihatnya untuk memastikan.**_

 _ **Bukankah hari ini jadwalmu bertarung? Aku pikir kau perlu pasukan khusus untuk berjaga-jaga. Dan ya, mereka bersenjata, terlatih dan cemerlang. Sayangnya, mereka tidak meledak seperti imajinasimu. (Tapi mereka bisa datang sesuai pesanan. Kau ingin sesuatu yang meledak?)**_

 **(Oh Sehun,**

 **CEO, Shapire Enterprise Holding Inc.)**

Ah! Jadi yang dia maksud dengan _pasukan khusus bersenjata_ adalah sekelompok pengawal yang akan melindungiku dari serangan Celine. Apa dia seserius itu? Aku bahkan tidak menyiapkan apapun.

Dia menyinggung imajinasiku, dan memang aku berimajinasi tentang segerombolan tentara dengan topi perang dan senjata mengelilingiku seperti aku adalah tawanan perang yang harus diselamatkan. Otak kecil ini memiliki khayalan yang luar biasa.

Dia menawarkanku sesuatu yang meledak?

Oh Sehun tersayang, aku ingin kau yang meledak!

 **Dari: Luhan Wu**

 **Perihal: Kuat**

 **Tanggal: 31 Maret 2018 10:05**

 **Untuk: Stevalen Oh**

 _ **Itu berlebihan, Sehun. Percayalah, aku bisa menanggalkan rambut dari kulit kepalanya dan memenangkan pertandingan. Kau mungkin akan tercengang melihat betapa kuatnya diriku. Seharusnya itu membuatmu lebih hati-hati dan segera menyelamatkan asetmu saat aku berkata ingin menendang sesuatu.**_

 **(Luhan Wu,**

 **Model and artist, Shapire Entertainment)**

.

.

.

 **Dari: Stevalen Oh**

 **Perihal: Beberapa pujian**

 **Tanggal: 31 Maret 2018 10:06**

 **Untuk: Luhan Wu**

 _ **Bila aku boleh memberi beberapa pujian, Luhan, itu adalah apa yang membuatmu menarik. Kuat, tangguh dan tidak pernah takut.**_

 _ **Tapi bagaimanapun, aku ingin memastikan kau aman.**_

 _ **Mereka akan berada di sekitarmu, jika itu terlalu dekat, kau bisa menghubungiku dan aku akan memerintah mereka mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang.**_

 **(Oh Sehun,**

 **CEO, Shapire Enterprise Holding Inc.)**

Apa dia serius atau sedang bercanda? Aku bisa menyewa jasa pengawal pribadiku jika itu memang perlu, dan aku tidak melakukannya karena itu memang tidak harus. Kenapa dia membuatnya seperti aku dan Celine akan berperang?

 **Dari: Luhan Wu**

 **Perihal: Aku aman**

 **Tanggal: 31 Maret 2018 10:07**

 **Untuk: Stevalen Oh**

 _ **Aku berharap kau sedang bercanda. Aku tidak dalam posisi membahayakan. Ini mungkin hanya menjadi perkelahian kecil antara dua wanita, dan pendapatku, antisipasimu terlalu berlebihan. Aku aman. Tidakkah kau percaya aku cukup kuat untuk mengalahkannya?**_

 **(Luhan Wu,**

 **Model and artist, Shapire Entertainment)**

.

.

 **Dari: Stevalen Oh**

 **Perihal: Waspada**

 **Tanggal: 31 Maret 2018 10:08**

 **Untuk: Luhan Wu**

 _ **Ini hanya tentang kewaspadaan. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu, kerugian menjadi milikku. Kau masih punya hutang yang harus dilunasi dan aku tidak mau barangku cacat.**_

 **(Oh Sehun,**

 **CEO, Shapire Enterprise Holding Inc.)**

Aku melempar ponselku, merasa kesal dan marah, mendapatkan poin dari segala hal berbelit-belit yang dia sampaikan. Oh Sehun hanya menganggapku sebagai barang. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri yang tersipu saat dia bilang dia mengkhawatirkanku. Faktanya, dia hanya tidak ingin barangnya rusak !

Sialan!

Aku harus menandai laki-laki itu di beberapa bagian dengan rasa sakit.

Memakai hotpants dan sweater abu-abu, aku memoles wajahku dengan riasan sederhana dan mengeringkan rambut. Alexa menelpon, bertanya apakah aku ingin menyetir sendiri atau dijemput. Aku memilih opsi kedua.

Merasa tampilanku sudah layak di publik, aku mengambil tas dan sepatu _sneaker_ biru dongker. Juga, kacamata hitam anti radiasi –aku menyebutnya seperti itu.

Aku pikir akan menunggu Alexa di loby sambil memesan segelas kopi hitam tanpa gula di _coffee shop_ sebelah gedung apartemen. Tapi ketika aku membuka pintu, aku nyaris terjungkal ke belakang.

Apa-apaan ini!

Satu.. dua.. tiga .. empat..

Empat laki-laki berbadan tegap berpenampilan rapi; kemeja putih, jas dan dasi hitam dengan seluruh nuansa formalitasnya, berbaris tangguh di hadapanku, menyatarakan ekspresi wajah mereka sehingga aku tidak bisa menebak apakah mereka sedang bersedih ataupun bahagia. Salah satu dari mereka menyapaku.

"Selamat pagi, Miss Luhan. Anda akan berada di bawah pengawasan kami hari ini. Saya Jackson Wang, ketua tim pengawalan."

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Jadi ini yang dimaksud Sehun dengan _pasukan khusus_ -nya. Mereka memang terlihat terampil dan profesional, tapi demi Tuhan! Siapa yang memerlukan pasukan khusus? Apa laki-laki itu sudah gila?

"Tunggu sebentar."

Tidak menunjukkan ekspresi bahwa aku menyukai kedatangan mereka, aku masuk kembali ke apartemen dan mengunci pintu. Meraih ponsel dari dalam tas, langsung mengirim email pada Sehun.

 **Dari: Luhan Wu**

 **Perihal: Kau gila?!**

 **Tanggal: 31 Maret 2018 10:45**

 **Untuk: Stevalen Oh**

 _ **Apa-apaan ini, Oh Sehun?**_

 _ **Kau gila?!**_

 _ **Kau benar-benar mengirimkan pasukan khusus sinting-mu itu kesini?!**_

 **(Luhan Wu,**

 **Model and artist, Shapire Entertainment)**

Sedetik kemudian, ponselku berdering. Panggilan internasional. Wuah! Dia juga punya nomor pribadiku! Betapa hebatnya laki-laki ini. Aku masih sulit percaya pada kekuasaannya.

Dan ya, aku menjawabnya, dengan perasan bergerigi.

"Selamat pagi, Luhan. Aku ingin membahas email yang baru masuk ke ponselku. Apa kau baru saja mengatai aku – bosmu gila?"

Lihat! Siapa yang berkomentar lebih dulu? Dia! Laki-laki sinting yang ingin kulempar dengan pembalut.

"Selamat pagi, Oh Sehun. Dan ya! Itu aku! Karena aku tidak tau harus memakimu dengan cara apalagi! Kau kelewatan! Ini sudah memasuki kawasan pribadiku!"

Dia diam beberapa saat, mengeluarkan bunyi ' _tuk tuk_ ' kecil seperti pulpen diketuk ke meja.

"Apa mereka terlalu dekat?"

"Jika berdiri tepat di pintu apartemenku bisa menunjukkan seberapa dekat mereka, maka kau dapat itu untuk info tambahanmu. Aku bukan tersangka kasus korupsi yang kabur dan harus dijemput paksa! Kau pikir itu menyenangkan? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja simpan mereka di depan pintu kamar mandiku?"

"Mereka akan mengambil beberapa jarak. Aku janji."

"Tidak! Suruh mereka pergi!"

"Luhan, aku tidak main-main dengan keselamatanmu."

 _Ya! Karena aku adalah barangmu yang tidak boleh cacat!_

"Persetan dengan itu! Aku ingin mereka pergi sekarang juga! Kau bisa dengar aku?"

"Kupikir kita tidak dalam sebuah negosiasi."

" _Oh Gash!_ Oh Sehun, Alexa akan segera datang. Pengawal khusus sialan-mu itu akan membuatnya curiga dan kita telah sepakat tentang ini, bahwa Alexa dan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah tau. Kau berjanji padaku."

Dia diam lagi. Ketuk pulpennya bergerak lebih cepat.

"Mereka tidak akan terlihat, tapi mereka tetap pada tugasnya."

"Oh Sehun!"

"Tidak ada yang bisa dijanjikan dari seorang depresi. Ini adalah keputusan, Luhan. Selamat pagi."

Dia mengakhiri panggilan sepihak, membuatku melongo atas tindakannya yang tidak masuk akal. Aku tidak pernah menemui orang seegois ini sebelumnya. Oh Sehun berada di tingkat paling atas, menang dengan tongkat sakti-nya yang agung.

Menjari rambutku ke belakang, aku tidak punya ide. Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus bekerja. Keparat itu bisa melakukan apa saja yang dia mau, dan begitu pula aku akan meladeninya.

Menarik gagang pintu dengan perasaan sewot dan campur aduk, aku dibuat terperangah lagi.

Wah!

Kemana perginya orang-orang tadi?

Debu jejak sepatu mereka saja tidak lagi bersisa di hadapanku.

Oh, tentu saja, Oh Sehun mencoba memperlihatkan kekuasaannya; memerintah dalam hitungan detik dan dia berhasil. Orang-orang tunduk padanya karena Oh Sehun punya latar belakang brilian yang membuatnya layak disembah, dan aku terjerat dengan laki-laki seperti itu.

Suatu hari—, tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan jari telunjuknya jatuh di hidungku.

Aku bukan hambanya. Oh Sehun bukan Tuhan-ku.

.

.

.

Saat aku mengenakan stiletto di ruang ganti, teriakan Jasper melengking, menjalar melalui dinding dan sampai ke telingaku. Aku bisa mendengar kefrustasian hampir mencekik dirinya sendiri.

 _Tegak! Tegak! Pandangan lurus ke depan! Jessica! Jangan sampai aku melemparmu dengan sepatu! Ya! Begitu! Bagus!_

 _Eirine! Eirine! Apa kau bodoh?! Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan untuk mengangkat dagumu?! Kau tidak lebih pintar dari anjing peliharaanku! Angkat dagumu, sialan!_

 _Elisa! Kakimu!_

Aku menghela napas. Jasper berada di fase merah. Dia memang begitu, menuntut profesionalitas tanpa henti dan tidak menerima keluhan. Seorang perfeksionis yang tidak pernah puas.

Memiliki 20 tahun pengalaman sebagai casting director dan melahirkan model-model top dunia, Jasper masih dianggap wajar meskipun mulutnya tidak pernah bisa diantisipasi. Itulah kenapa aku tidak bisa dekat dengannya ataupun Mrs. Crady yang sama kuno. Mereka sangat cocok. Kecocokannya membuatku ingin mengunyah balok es.

Mrs. Crady tidak datang hari ini, anak perempuannya yang masih di tingkat 5 junior high school mendadak demam. Dia berpisah dari suaminya dua tahun lalu dan sama sekali tidak ingin laki-laki penyelingkuh itu menyentuh anaknya— anak mereka. Dendam seorang wanita tidak main-main. Batinku bertepuk tangan.

Alhasil, tumpukan beban yang tidak pernah usai dilemparkan ke Jasper. Dia lelah, aku tau. Sekali sentuh, Jasper akan meledak, enam puluh persen lebih buas dari biasanya. Tidak ada yang berani menyela, tidak ada yang berani mengatakan kalau dia keterlaluan. Tapi bagaimanapun, tidak ada manusia yang suka diteriaki dalam konotasi itu sebuah tanda marah.

Tekanan masih menguasai pekerjaan ini. Begitulah resikonya.

"Luhan…" Alexa muncul dari balik pintu dengan sebuah papan jadwal di lengannya. "Giliranmu." Dia tidak banyak tanya hari ini dan itu melegakanku di beberapa bagian. Atau, dia hanya mengulur waktu dan menyiapkan kekuatan untuk menyerangku sampai aku mengibarkan bendera putih.

Aku mengangguk.

Seseorang yang lain memanggil Alexa, memintanya memeriksa gaun milikku yang baru datang, jadi dia meninggalkanku dengan sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa aku harus memberitahunya kalau terjadi sesuatu.

Oh my sweetie Johnson… Bisakah Alexa menjadi laki-laki saja? Sehingga aku bisa mengencaninya dan tidak harus menjadi seorang lesbian.

Aku tidak yakin bahwa Alexa bisa meninggalkanku setenang itu kalau saja dia tau aku mengambil peran Celine dengan jalan pintas ekstrem dan menjebak diriku sendiri dalam posisi yang rumit.

 _Oh Sehun akan meniduriku_. Sialan! Aku merinding!

Celine mungkin akan datang dengan pasukannya, melabrakku, melempar granat dan meledakkan gedung, tapi aku telah mendoktrin diriku sendiri bahwa kali ini aku tidak akan kalah. Aku berjanji untuk seluruh harga diri yang kupertaruhkan di selembar kertas. Saling pukul itu bukan masalah.

Tapi masalah sesungguhnya disini adalah—, _gash!_ Aku akan tidur dengan Oh Sehun! Bos Oh sialanku yang terhormat!

Tidak! Aku memejamkan mata dan menggelengkan kepala, mengusir secara paksa pikiran itu dari otakku sampai mereka terjengkal ke dalam lubang.

Benua yang terpisah menyelamatkanku dari kekuasaan Oh Sehun yang tidak terbantah. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini. Juga, tidak melupakan fakta bahwa Oh Sehun bisa melompat dari satu benua ke benua lain semudah dia memasang kaus kaki. Dia punya kekuasaan dan aku masuk dalam salah satu daftar apa yang dikuasainya.

Oh, dunia ini begitu fantastis dan mengecewakan.

Aku baru saja berdiri dari kursi ketika ponselku menyanyikan lagu Ariana Grande – Almost is never enough, dengan nyaring. Seseorang masuk dalam panggilan. Otot mulutku menarik satu sama lain membentuk sebuah seringaian, tanduk merah tumbuh di kedua sisi kepalaku.

Ini dia! Inti dari perang sabit yang kualami.

Celine Delavigne menelpon, dan yang kulakukan adalah mengatur ponselku menjadi ' _silent_ '.

Sialan! Aku tidak pernah tau bahwa aku selicik ini.

Haha!

.

.

.

Aku mekar dalam kubangan semangat. Senyum mengembang di bibirku dan langkahku merefleksikan apa yang kurasakan. Jasper harus membungkam mulutnya karena tidak ada bagian dariku yang bisa dikritik.

Aku melangkah seperti dewi, anggun dan bijaksana, menyuapinya pertunjukkan spektakuler yang tidak bisa dia sangkal menggunakan lidah. Tidak peduli ini sudah berlangsung selama enam jam, kemenangan menjunjungku tembus sampai ke langit.

" _Doing well_ , Luhan." Komentar Jasper saat aku turun dari panggung.

" _Thanks_ ," aku membalasnya terlalu girang sehingga dia mengkerutkan keningnya. Tidak bisakah dia melihat sayap mengepak di kedua belah sisi tubuhku?

Aku bisa meremukkannya dalam satu kibasan. Dia harus berhati-hati.

Alexa datang padaku, sengaja melupakan sejenak sifat curiga kroniknya, dengan mengejutkan bergabung dalam euforia ini bersamaku. Dia tersenyum, seperti senang aku dalam kondisi _mood_ yang baik dan segar.

"Kau terlihat seperti pecandu Methamphetamine, merasa bahagia seperti baru saja orgasme."

Alexa menggodaku, tidak, lebih tepatnya meledek dengan tatapan _aku-lupa-kau-gadis-suci-yang-tidak-pernah-orgasme_. Aku mendengus, menghadiahkannya senyum masam. Dia memberiku _slipper_ lalu mengambil stiletto dari peganganku.

"Butuh sesuatu, _baby girl_?"

"Yogurt, _please_!"

Dia memicingkan mata, berubah dari anak kecil berkacamata bulat menjadi detektif kasus kriminal. Antisipasinya membentuk ekor sembilan di balik pantatnya, curiga bahwa aku akan kabur seperti kemarin.

"Aku narapidara-mu hari ini." ujarku, mengangkat kedua tangan dan memberinya mimik _aku-menyerah_.

Dia mendesah.

"Tetap di ruang ganti sampai aku kembali."

 _Oke!_

Ini seperti dejavu ketika aku mengamati Alexa masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan tubuh mungilnya dibawa turun.

Pintu titanium itu mengingatkanku pada Oh Sehun, saat dia berbisik padaku tentang keahliannya merusak lift dan bagaimana dia bisa menelanjangiku di dalam sana. Mulut kotornya, mata primitifnya, dominansinya, adrenalinku mengencang dalam sekejab.

Ada apa dengan tubuh ini? Mengapa mereka mengeluarkan reaksi yang tidak perlu hanya untuk Oh Sehun? Memangnya ini tubuh siapa? Aku seperti dikhianati oleh tubuhku sendiri. Atau, aku yang mengkhianati mereka?

Apapunlah, terserah.

Menuju ruang ganti, aku bertemu si kembar Eirine dan Elisa yang mencetak binar kekesalan di mata coklat terang mereka. Jasper mungkin masih memborgol mereka dengan latihan ekstra selama dua jam di hari minggu dan itu adalah bentuk penyiksaan secara halus.

Mereka menghampiriku, berusaha tersenyum tapi sepenuhnya tidak.

"Luhan, Jasper sangat keterlaluan hari ini. Dia terus berteriak seperti seorang diktator dan membuat kita semua tertekan. Seseorang mengunci diri lagi di ruang ganti. Aku kesal tapi tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Apa kau meninggalkan barang pentingmu disana?" Eirine yang bertanya. Aksen Inggris-nya benar-benar rapi. Siapapun tidak akan menyangka mereka berasal dari Asia Tenggara; Vietnam.

Aku mengangguk, masih sedikit linglung.

"Ponsel." Jawabku kemudian. "Dompet."

"Kau harus menghubungi pihak keamaan. Mereka bisa mendobrak pintunya untukmu. Atau kau bisa meninggalkan barangmu disana seperti yang kami lakukan."

"Ya, Elis. Terimakasih."

Si kembar meninggalkanku kemudian, masih dengan gerutuan bahwa sepatu mereka tinggal di ruang ganti dan mereka harus pulang menggunakan stiletto.

Mencoba peruntunganku atau sekadar terlalu malas turun ke lantai dasar memanggil pihak keamanan, aku mengecek sendiri pintu ruang ganti, dan si kembar mata coklat itu tidak mengarang cerita.

Ini memang sudah beberapa kali terjadi, biasanya para model _newbie_ yang melakukannya. Adaptasi di lingkungan ini tidak mudah.

Aku membuat ketukan enam kali, merasa tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari dalam, ketukanku menjadi lebih keras. Mereka seharusnya menggunakan toilet ataupun atap gedung, bukannya mengunci diri di ruang ganti dan menyulitkan orang lain.

Mungkin peraturan baru perlu diajukan.

"Hei, aku tidak tau apa kepentinganmu, tapi bisakah keluarkan tas biru tua dari sana? Kau bisa melemparnya dan mengunci pintu lagi. Aku harus segera pulang."

Melirik dinding kaca besar berbentuk segienam di sebelah barat, biru navy terpancar dari langit. Aku benar-benar butuh ponselku untuk mengecek berapa banyak Celine membuat panggilan, atau seberapa banyak dia mengirim makian dan pesan ancaman padaku sehingga aku bisa melanjutkan sensasi bahagia ini secara gamblang.

Kalau bukan karena itu, aku sudah mengikuti jejak Eirine dan Elisa, berlanjut menyusul Alexa di kantin perusahaan dan tidak perlu repot-repot menunggu orang menangis.

Aku akan mengetuk sekali lagi ketika bunyi ' _clek'_ keluar dari pintu. Keningku berkerut, merasa jengkel, tapi tidak mengambil waktu lama menggerakkan kakiku ke dalam.

"Toilet gedung ini sangat banyak. Ada music playernya juga jadi kau bisa mengurung diri selama mungkin dan menangis dengan aman tanpa menghambat orang lain, atau—"

 _BLAM!_

Dentum pintu menggema di belakangku, terkunci. Dari pantulan cermin di hadapanku, Celine Delavigne hadir di permukaannya, melihatku dari pundak.

Gash! Seharusnya aku sudah tau.

Dia terlihat kacau, lusuh, putus asa dan kosong. _Eyeliner_ dan maskaranya meleleh. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tapi ada warna ungu tua pudar di pipi kanan atasnya dan luka di sudut bibirnya. Apa ibunya masih sering memukul Celine? Perempuan gila itu?

 _Eyeliner_ dan maskara-nya yang luntur mengingatkanku pada diriku yang dulu; gadis yang digagalkan dari impiannya. Ini membuatku ingin bertanya padanya seberapa banyak dia hancur.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Dia bertanya dengan serak, sementara aku menahan diri agar tidak terbahak di hadapannya, untuk segala dendam dan kebencian ini, untuk menunjukkan padanya bahwa kartu AS terselip di jari telunjukku dan aku ingin membuat putaran mutlak dengan kartuku.

"Itu pertanyaanku tiga tahun lalu, Celine. Saat kau bilang hidup ini bukan hanya sekadar tekad, tapi koneksi."

"Itu bukan keinginanku, Luhan. Ibuku yang merencanakannya. Aku tidak pernah berniat mencuri hak itu darimu."

"Bukan salahku kau lahir dari ibu seperti ibumu. Aku tidak peduli itu rencana siapa, yang kutau, _you were the artist that playing the role_."

Dia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga aku tidak bisa mengamati wajahnya dengan teliti. Kenapa Celine belum menjambak rambutku juga? Aku sudah siap bertarung dengan tangan kosong, bahkan sudah memiliki rekomendasi ahli dermatology terbaik di kota ini untuk memperbaiki kulitku jika akhirnya kami berakhir dengan saling cakar.

"Siapa yang kau tiduri? Mr. Oh?"

"Sepenuhnya, itu urusanku. Aku bebas memilih laki-laki yang akan kutiduri. Kau bukan siapa-siapa."

"Kau tidak tidur dengan laki-laki lain, Luhan. Bahkan Chanyeol sekalipun."

"Jangan berpikir kau tau tentang hidupku."

"Aku pernah menjadi sahabatmu."

"Ya, sebelum aku tau bahwa kau seorang pengkhianat!" Desisku penuh kemarahan, beranjak dari tempatku dan mengambil tas di meja rias. _Mood_ bertarungku jadi hilang ketika dia membahas tentang persahabatan kami di masa lalu, dan sialan, kami memang pernah sedekat itu.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku."

"Aku bisa!" Erangku.

Aku ingin memukul belakang kepalanya dengan tas, tapi sebelum aku berhasil dengan pikiranku, Celine mengambil langkah besar. Sebuah pisau menggantung di leherku, satu gerakan maka semua selesai.

Alarm di arteriku berdering, membunyikan sirine gawat darurat.

Celine di belakangku dengan sebilah pisau dan segala kekacauan di otaknya. Aku tidak menyangka dia memilih jalur senekat ini. Oh gash! Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Seberapa beranipun, ini tetap menakutkan.

Dia benar-benar kacau, seperti menggerekkan pisau ke leherku sampai putus adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat dia puas.

"Ibuku tidak menghabiskan 300ribu dollar. Dia menerima tawaran lain. Aku tidur dengan Mr. Tomlinson demi peran itu. Tidak ada ganti rugi yang pantas, bahkan memotong lehermu sekalipun."

Aku menjerit ketika dia membuat goresan tipis di leherku, darah keluar, rasa takut melebihi perih dan aku mulai kehilangan kekuatan. Tubuhku gemetaran, tapi aku berusaha kuat agar tidak menangis. Celine seperti tampilan lain yang digerakkan oleh sistem tidak sadar dari tubuhnya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengorbankan dirimu, Celine. Ibumu tidak akan pernah puas." aku bicara dengan energi yang tersisa.

Tawa dangkalnya membuat suhu tubuhku turun. Dia mengendus rambutku dan membuatku bergidik. Otaknya benar-benar di luar kendali.

Jarinya bermain di rambutku, memilinnya, membentuk sebuah gulungan terik. Tepat setelah itu, pintu di belakangku terbuka dengan keras, tubuhku berputar sementara pisau Celine masih di leherku.

Aku kaget melihat Jackson dan tiga orang lain masuk memencar berjarak tiga langkah, bersenjata api, mengawasi seksama pisau Celine dengan tenang sementara aku nyaris tidak bernapas. Bagaimana mereka bisa berada disini?

Seketika di luar menjadi histeris, botol Yogurt Alexa jatuh ke lantai dan aku menyesal kenapa dia harus melihat kejadian ini.

Mereka akan menyelamatkanku kan?

"Miss Delavigne…"

"Aku tidak main-main. Pisau ini akan memotong lehernya. Buang senjata kalian."

Mendesah main-main, Jackson membuatku ragu. Dia terlalu tenang untuk sebuah kondisi genting seperti ini. Dia menarik pistol-nya, menanggalkan peluru lalu menjatuhkannya ke lantai seperti sedang membuang sampah. Saat dia mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan membuat gerakan kecil, tiga yang lain mengikutnya; menanggalkan peluru pistol dan membuangnya ke lantai.

Aku harap Jackson memiliki rencana brilian lain ketika dia memasukkan tangannya ke saku jas, dan aku ingin menendang kepalanya ketika dia malah mengeluarkan sebatang rokok mentol dari bungkus kemasan 16 batang, menjepitnya ke mulut dan memetikkan api ke ujungnya.

Sialan! Bagaimana dia bisa merokok saat leherku siap digorok oleh orang gila? Apa Oh Sehun serius mempercayai orang ini?

"Kalung yang bagus, Mrs Delavigne." Jackon menghisap rokoknya lalu menghembuskan asapnya tinggi melalui mulut; bermain-main. "Aku pernah melihat Mr. Park memakai kalung yang sama. Bukankah dua cincin terpilin dalam satu rantai memiliki arti cinta abadi dan kesetiaan?"

Mr. Park?

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak mungkin itu Park Chanyeol.

Sepanjang aku mengenalnya, tidak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol bercerita tentang perasaan berlebihnya terhadap Celine. Gantungan pakaian pun tau siapa yang Chanyeol sukai. Tapi mengapa Jackson mengusik nama Mr. Park – yang membuatku mengarah pada Chanyeol karena dialah si marga Park yang berada di lingkungan kami.

Tarikan tangan Celine di rambutku mengendur, pandangannya mengikuti Jackson yang bergerak satu dua langkah ke samping. Laki-laki itu menghisap rokoknya lagi, bersandar pada dinding sambil memainkan asap rokok melalui mulutnya.

"Jangan mengusikku. Kau orang asing yang tidak tau apa-apa."

Oh Tuhan…

Bisakah Jackon me-restleting mulutnya? Dia tidak seharusnya main-main dengan seorang manik yang sedang memegang pisau.

Lagi! Jackson menghisap rokoknya, menjentik ujungnya dan abu berguguran.

"Aku tidak ingin mengusikmu Mrs. Delavigne. Kau kurang sadar dan aku tidak suka membuang waktu. Maka dari itu, Park Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari. Kau mungkin ingin mengucapkan beberapa kata yang selama bertahun-tahun terpendam di hatimu. Aku memberimu kesempatan dan memastikan Park Chanyeol mendengarnya dengan baik. Siapa tau dia berniat memikirkannya."

Aku tidak bernapas ketika tiba-tiba Celine menarik pisaunya, mengarahkannya pada Jackson. Benarkan! Itu Park Chanyeol! Park yang kukenal dan orang yang paling kuhormati. Bagaimana bisa dia menjerumuskan dirinya dengan wanita manik ini? Aku masih butuh selembar penjelasan.

Celine gemetar, seluruhnya. Topik mengenai Chanyeol memberi efek signifikan padanya, dia gugup di balik jaket coklat tuanya yang lusuh.

"Kau sialan! Jangan menghubungkan semua ini dengan Park Chanyeol! Dia tidak boleh disini! Dia tidak boleh disini! Kubunuh kau! Kau—ARGH!"

Aku menjerit, berpikir bahwa leherku sudah putus menjadi lapisan ketika pisau terlempar dari tangan Celine. Aku terlalu hanyut pada dimensiku yang melaju pada kecepatan tinggi sampai saat aku membuka mata, aku sudah berada dalam area Jackson.

Di belakangku, Celine menjerit dalam kungkungan tiga _pasukan-khusus_ kiriman Oh Sehun yang mencengkramnya dari segala sudut.

"Tendangan yang bagus, Lee."

Samar, aku mendengar Jackson mengatakan itu pada seorang yang sedang menekan bahu Celine agar dia tetap menunduk ke lantai. Pisau berada empat langkah dari kami dan laki-laki yang terlihat paling muda di antara mereka berempat berusaha mengamankan itu di bawah telapak sepatu pantofelnya.

Aku masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar ketika Jackson menyangkutkan jas hitamnya di pundakku dan membungkusku.

"Miss, Lu. Saya akan mengantar anda ke apartemen dan melakukan beberapa tindakan pengaman."

"Kau bisa melepaskanku pada managerku." Lirihku nyaris tidak bersuara.

"Ini perintah, Miss Lu."

"Siapa? Mr. Oh?"

Jackson tidak menjawab karena dia juga tahu pasti aku telah mengetahui jawabannya.

Alexa menghampiriku dengan gemetaran, bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja dan aku mengabarinya kabar baik dari dalam pengawalan Jackson.

Jas Jackson membantu menyembunyikanku saat kami turun dari lantai 10. Dia segera menarikku memasuki mobil yang sudah disiapkan di loby, dia berada di balik stir setelah bicara melalui alat di telinganya.

"Kami menuju apartemen. Ya… Tim medis segera datang."

Aku memperhatikan Alexa yang duduk di sampingku masih dengan bibir pucatnya. Dia terlihat lebih traumatis daripada aku. Mungkin ini adalah yang pertama baginya meskipun begitu juga denganku.

Alexa masih berada di luar jangkauannya sehinga dia mengikuti semua aturan ini tanpa protes, tapi ketika kami terdiam di kursi penumpang dan dia berhasil memasang antenna-nya kembali, sinyal berdatangan.

Alexa mendelik padaku. Terkejut kenapa dia bisa seterkejut itu.

' _Siapa orang-orang ini?_ '

Oh, betapa aku menyadari Alexa sedang berusaha keras tidak menanyakan pertanyaan itu sambil berteriak padaku dan mencekik leher Jackson dari belakang.

Aku menampilkan raut wajah lelah yang dibuat sehancur mungkin dan memohon padanya untuk tidak membahas ini sekarang. Dia mengerti, menarik diri dan duduk pada posisisnya lagi. Batinku mendesah dengan kelegaan memuncak. Setidaknya aku bisa mengarang beberapa cerita sebelum kami sampai ke apartemen.

Aku mendengar getaran menyelip dari saku celana Jackson, dia mendapat sebuah panggilan dan meneruskan panggilan itu melalui alat di telinganya.

Tidak! Tidak!

Batinku menolak!

Tolong katakan bukan Oh Sehun yang sedang menelponnya. Dia tidak boleh menerima panggilan dari Oh Sehun. Alexa berada disini dengan kedua telinga yang berfungsi sempurna.

Jackson harus mematikan panggilannya atau …

"Ya, Mr. Oh."

 _Shit!_

"Miss Luhan berada di bawah pengawasan kami. Lee dan Hwang menangani Celine, kami memanggil tim medis dan segera membawanya ke tempat dimana dia bisa mendapat pertolongan. Jiwanya benar-benar terganggu. Dan, ya, kami mengusahakan agar berita ini tidak menyebar. Guanlin bersamaku. Dia mengawasi kami dari belakang. Kami akan segera tiba di apartemen. Baik… Semua aman. Ya… Terimakasih."

Memadatkan kepalaku, aku berusaha menghindari Alexa yang memicingkan matanya secara terang-terangan, mengeluarkan sinar laser berjangkauan tinggi dan siap mencekikku.

 _Hello._

Aku disini. Kado natal yang dibuka bungkusnya sebelum tanggal 25.

.

.

.

Segera setelah sampai ke apartemen, aku mandi; berhati-hati pada air yang melewati leherku. Aku memandang lemas bayanganku di cermin wastafel, mengetahui bahwa persembunyianku telah ditemukan dan aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

Alexa akan meletakkanku pada meja 'terdakwa' setelah ini, dan tidak ada yang lebih diharapkannya daripada kejujuranku.

Celana training dan sweater pink magenta memberiku kehangatan. Rambut masih tercepol tinggi di kepalaku karena aku tidak ingin membasahinya dan memberi kesempatan aliran shampoo meresap ke dalam luka di leherku dan membuatku menjerit.

Aku melihat Alexa berusaha keras untuk tidak menekanku sampai dia selesai merekatkan kain kasa ke leherku. Disaat seperti ini, rumah sakit adalah tempat terjauh yang bisa dikunjungi. Media bisa saja mengarang cerita bahwa leherku nyaris putus meskipun kenyataannya ini hanya luka gores. Mereka selalu berlebihan karena begitulah cara mereka hidup. Jadi kami tidak akan menemui dokter dalam waktu dekat.

Aku menunduk ketika Alexa selesai dengan perlengkapan di kotak obat. Tangannya berada di pinggang, deru napasnya bisa saja merobohkan ranjang tempat kami duduk.

"Kau benar-benar mengambil penawaran Mr. Oh?"

Alexa memulainya dengan sedikit penekanan. Dia tidak terlihat sedang bertanya, tapi menuduhku dengan mengaitkan kalung papan bertuliskan ' _tersangka_ ' yang dicetak tebal di depan dadaku.

Aku mengangguk kecil, sepenuhnya takut pada gerakan mulut Alexa yang siap mengunyahku sampai lumat.

Napas beratnya keluar.

"Kau menyembunyikan kotak hitam besar dariku. Semua kekacauan ini. Kau melihatnya? Apa yang ada di otakmu sekarang?"

"Alexa, maafkan aku. Tapi saat aku menyetujuinya, aku merasa ini adalah hal yang paling benar untuk dilakukan. Dendam ini menguasaiku dan aku menurutinya meskipun aku tau itu salah. Oh Sehun— Mr. Oh memberiku jalan pintas dan aku hanya ingin mencobanya."

"Mencobanya? Wah! Kau keren, Luhan! Aku harus bertepuk tangan dengan kaki! Mungkin ini seperti bermain tebak kata bagimu! Dan kau hanya berpedoman pada _insting_ -mu yang kacau!"

Memberanikan diri, aku memandang Alexa. Sepertinya aku harus membela diriku dan membiarkan argumen ini mencari tempatnya berlindung.

"Cukup, Alexa! Berhenti memojokkanku! Aku bukan kardus kosong yang bisa kau letakkan di sudut ruangan! Ini hidupku, jalurku! Aku tidak tidur dengan pria tua ataupun pria yang sudah memiliki istri. Dia Stevalen Oh! Laki-laki muda berbakat, kaya raya, tampan dan sehat. Apa yang membuatmu menekanku sangat keras?"

Alexa melepas kacamatanya, menantang balik argumenku dengan sebuah tanduk merah.

"Luhan, dengar. Jika Mr. Oh adalah kekasihmu, itu akan menjadi pengalaman yang bagus dan menakjubkan untuk memiliki seks dengannya. Oh, siapa yang tidak tau Mr. Oh. Kau akan menjadi bintang paling terang di langit. Aku tidak akan menentangmu sekeras ini. Tapi masalahnya disini adalah kau menjadikan dirimu alat pembayaran! Kau setuju untuk— astaga! Sialan! Dia ingin menidurimu dan kau menjual tubuhmu! Kau tau! Itu bahasa kasarnya!"

Kepalaku tiba-tiba berputar. Ucapan Alexa seperti palu sepuluh kilogram yang mengantam tengkuk belakangku. Aku terbangun dari mimpi panjangku yang belum usai. Tapi anehnya, aku masih menjadi diriku yang sama; Luhan yang datang pada Oh Sehun untuk setuju dia berada di atas kulitku.

Kami terlibat pada pertarungan opini menyilang ketika terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka. Aku dan Alexa saling pandang, baru teringat pada pengawal Oh Sehun yang berjaga di luar dan dalam.

Tapi siapa yang datang pukul 12 malam seperti ini?

Oh Sehun tidak akan menerbangkan pesawatnya lagi hanya demi masalah ini kan?

Alexa bergegas keluar dari kamar dan aku segera menyusulnya dari belakang, tidak peduli pada celana training dan sweater pink magenta-ku yang tampak sangat kuno.

Saat kami mencapai ruang tengah, aku masih melihat Jackson dan Guanlin berdiri— berjaga di balik pintu. Tapi setelah kutelusuri lebih jauh, ada sosok tinggi lain berada di antara mereka, aku terlonjak kaget.

Oh Sehun hadir dalam kilau birunya yang memecah ruah, berpendar di antara kubus imajinasiku yang sempurna. Alisnya menukik dalam di atas matanya yang hitam, sisi dominan menguasai dirinya lagi, dan dia terlihat… marah?

"Mr. Oh—"

"Aku perlu bicara berdua dengan Luhan."

Dia berhasil mengencangkan seluruh ototku dengan sorot matanya yang kelam, mendekat padaku, mengabaikan Alexa dan lainnya, menciptakan dunia untuk kami berdua, menyisakan satu langkah di antara kami.

"Dimana kamarmu?"

Kuku ku saling mengutis, meminta waktu untuk memikirkan apa yang ada di pikirannya dan apa yang seharusnya ada di pikiranku. Ini apartemenku, aku yang berkuasa penuh.

Tapi aku melakukan kesalahan hari ini dan mungkin dia datang bukan sebagai Oh Sehun yang mengatakan dia tertarik padaku kemarin malam, tapi sebagai bos-ku yang berhak memarahiku atas segala kegaduhan yang kuperbuat di bawah naungan perusahaannya.

"Kita bisa bicara disini."

"Dimana kamarmu!"

Aku tertegun, Oh Sehun mengucapkannya perkalimat dengan penekanan ekstra. Dia mungkin tidak senang dibantah saat marah, dan aku memang seharusnya takut padanya, karena itu telunjukku mengarah pada pintu kamarku.

"Disana." Cicitku seperti burung.

Dia menarik tanganku begitu saja, membawaku dalam langkah cepat ke kamarku dan membanting pintu di belakang.

Hey! Kenapa dia berlaku seperti itu?! Ini kamarku dan—Sialan! Oh Sehun ada di kamarku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **.**

 **Gak banyak bacot di a/n,** _ **I'm trying to be cool.**_

 **/Pecah empedu/**


	5. Chapter 5

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAFE WORD**

 **.**

 **5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh Sehun layaknya badai pasir di tengah lapangan yang luas. Datang menyerbu dan memenuhiku dengan butir kasarnya hingga aku mengepak di permukaan.

Aku tidak bisa bergerak, terkunci pada gelombang dominansinya yang begitu angkuh. Di belakangku, langkahnya begitu pelan dan teratur, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya, meresap melalui lantai kamar dan mengejutkanku dengan kehadiran tiba-tibanya di hadapanku.

Ludah masuk ke dalam tenggorokanku pelan-pelan.

Raut wajah Oh Sehun tampak kusam, rambutnya berantakan seperti dia baru saja mengacaknya dengan jari-jari besar dan kokohnya itu. Dia melambangkan sosok laki-laki yang marah dan khawatir. Dimana porsi dirinya yang lebih banyak? Aku tidak tau. Sifat ingin tau-ku sedang malas bekerja.

Dia meraih daguku, memaksaku menatapnya tapi aku tidak menemukan wajahku dalam tatapannya. Merunduk, mata hitamnya lari ke leherku, tepat di perban yang baru Alexa tempelkan beberapa menit lalu.

"Apa ini mendapat jahitan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Hanya luka gores. Ini akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari, atau minggu."

Aku mendengar derak dalam desah napasnya, kelegaan yang masih diliputi perasaan was-was. Tangannya beralih ke leherku, sedikit mencekik, tapi kemudian ibu jarinya turun naik ke kulitku dan aku hampir saja melepaskan leguhan.

"Luhan, aku sangat ingin marah padamu sekarang karena kau begitu ceroboh pada dirimu sendiri. Ini adalah hasil penghinaanmu atas antisipasiku yang berlebihan. Kau terluka, mungkin lebih dari itu kalau saja aku menuruti sifat keras kepalamu dan percaya bahwa kau cukup kuat untuk mengatasi seseorang yang akan memotong lehermu. Apa kau punya pembelaan atas dirimu sendiri, _miss Lu_? Karena aku tau, ya, sangat tau, kau sangat hobi berdebat."

Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Sehun berkata bahwa dia marah padaku, begitu pula dengan matanya, tapi usapan ibu jarinya di leherku seolah menandakan bahwa dia telah memaafkanku jauh sebelum dia datang.

"Aku tidak punya pembelaan apapun. Ini salahku, maaf. Aku hampir saja membuat leherku menjadi daging ayam kalkun siap potong." Aku mengakhiri lelucon payahku dengan sebuah cengiran, berharap dia meluluhkan hatinya untuk ikut mencair dalam wadahku, dan Oh Sehun menanggapiku dengan baik. Sudut bibirnya berkedut.

"Ini masalah serius, Luhan."

"Aku tau ini masalah serius karena aku merasakan tekanannya sampai sekarang. Dan juga," Sehun mengamatiku seksama saat aku menjeda kalimatku, "bisakah kita mengambil tempat duduk? Lukaku akan terbuka jika aku terus mendongakkan kepalaku seperti ini, penyembuhannya akan semakin lama. Tinggi badanmu tidak bekerja sama denganku."

Dari mata hitamnya, aku melihat binar-binar kecil mengintip dari sebuah ruangan tak berpenghuni. Oh Sehun menatapku lekat-lekat sebelum akhirnya mendesah keras.

"Kau pintar mengalihkan topik," katanya.

Aku menggigit bibirku. "Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar tidak dimarahi."

"Ya. Bicaramu sangat lembut. Dan aku hampir saja tertipu. Strategi politik gelap yang mengesankan, Luhan."

Tatapannya menjadi lebih lunak dari yang sudah-sudah. Mengetahui bahwa dia telah keluar dari fase merah-nya, aku merasa nyaman dan terselamatkan. Tapi saat dia melepaskan tangannya dari leherku, kulitku menjerit ingin menariknya kembali. Mereka masih mendamba sentuhan Oh Sehun.

Ya Tuhan! Kenapa kulitku norak sekali! Kalian diciptakan dimana hei!

Oh Sehun berbalik, memulai langkah _bed room tour_ -nya di kamarku. Dari lampu terang yang beradu dengan langit tengah malam London di balik dinding kaca kamarku yang tirainya tersibak, aku mengagumi pundak lebarnya, dan bagaimana kokohnya dia berjalan dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celananya.

Aku mengikuti Sehun dari belakang, dia mengambil figura foto di nakas berisi aku umur 5 tahun dengan ibuku, kemudian dia duduk di tepi ranjangku seenaknya.

"Ini ibumu?"

"Ya." Aku duduk di sampingnya, mencoba tidak terlihat canggung.

"Dan ini kau? Anak perempuan berponi setengah kening ini?"

Aku merampas figura foto itu darinya, meletakkannya ke nakas dengan posisi terbalik agar dia tidak melanjutkan humornya untuk menghinaku.

Tolonglah, siapapun punya bagian masa kecil yang memalukan. Tidak terkecuali dia, _mungkin_. Aku akan berusaha menemukan sisi memalukan dari masa kecilnya sehingga dia tidak punya kekuatan untuk mengomentari poni setengah keningku lagi.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa poniku harus setengah kening dan di belah tengah seperti itu. Kau tidak perlu komentar macam-macam. Masa lalu tidak harus dikomentari"

Sekilas aku melihat kesedihan di bilik matanya, tapi Oh Sehun mengubah dirinya dengan cepat, sampai aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah itu hanya ilusiku saja atau memang dia hidup dalam putaran karakter yang dia ciptakan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Oh Sehun menahan tawanya, mungkin dia punya pemikiran bahwa tertawa akan merusak reputasinya sebagai laki-laki _profesional_ yang mana itu mengacu pada dunia pribadinya yang terlihat sempit.

Matanya berkeliaran di seluruh ruang kamarku, memberi penilaian, dan aku tidak akan menggunakan taringku pada telinganya untuk mencegahnya.

Terkadang Oh Sehun sangat tidak sopan, dan bagaimana dia bisa menjadi menarik dengan ketidaksopanan-nya itu masih menjadi misteri tak terselesaikan bagiku.

"Luhan.."

"Hm?"

"Siapa saja laki-laki yang pernah melihat bra di sandaran kursi meja riasmu?"

Keningku berkerut, membentuk tanda tanya besar berwarna merah. Tapi setelah aku menyadari sesuatu, aku melompat.

Sialan! Aku baru saja membahas ketidaksopanan-nya dan Oh Sehun sangat – _terlalu-_ peka.

Oh Gash!

Bra terkutuk!

Kenapa aku harus meletakkannya di sandaran kursi sebelum mandi? Lihatkan, Oh Sehun pasti mengingat kejadian ini baik-baik di sudut otaknya yang cabul.

Melempar _bra orange_ pucat 'perdana'-ku yang dikomentari Oh Sehun- ke keranjang pakaian kotor, aku menarik ujung lengan sweaterku, bertanya bagaimana aku bisa menghadapkan muka pada Oh Sehun setelah ini. Bra itu bahkan terasa menempel di kedua mataku, di pundakku, di pinggangku, dan di seluruh tubuhku! Aku seperti mumi yang dililit bra.

"Luhan, aku ingin bicara padamu."

Dan Bos Oh sialanku tersayang, tunggu sebentar.

Aku kembali duduk di sampingnya dengan kondisi merah padam, menggelembung seperti balon. Oh Sehun pasti menyadari itu dan aku berharap dia tidak membahasnya lagi atau aku akan melemparkan bra itu sekalian ke mukanya.

Dia bisa menggunakan itu untuk melindungi matanya dari sinar ultraviolet.

Oh, aku hanya bercanda. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Dia bos-ku. S _hit!_

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?" aku menggunakan nada sedingin mungkin untuk mengusir efek ketololanku yang keterlaluan, tanpa pernah menunjukkan padanya bagaimana urat-urat di seluruh tubuhku mengeriting karena malu.

"Seingatku aku mengajukan pertanyaan sebelumnya, dan kau belum memberikan jawaban."

Apa? Pertanyaan apa? Pertanyaan tentang berapa banyak laki-laki yang pernah melihat bra-ku di sandaran kursi? Itu dia pertanyaan cabul-nya.

"Kau dan Chanyeol. Kalian berdua."

"Chanyeol ?"

"Ya. Kami hampir berhubungan seks di ranjang ini."

Aku senang melihat efek kaget di wajahnya, merasa begitu hebat bahwa aku juga bisa menciptakan efek itu untuk dirinya, bukan hanya dari dia untukku.

"Itu informasi yang sangat menakjubkan Miss Lu. Dan aku senang mendengar kata 'hampir'. Kira-kira dimana batas 'hampir' yang kau maksud?"

"Tidak ada alasan yang membuatku harus memberitahumu, sayang sekali."

Oh Sehun tersenyum masam, tiba-tiba menarik ikat rambutku dan membuatnya terurai. Dia mendekat, berada di telingaku.

"Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku. Aku tidak mengenal _batas_." Kecupannya sampai di belakang telingaku dan aku merinding. Aku ingin menamparnya tapi dewi batinku malah tersipu, memilin rok satin ungu mudanya di lutut.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali melakukan sentuhan tanpa izin?"

"Karena itu kau."

Tepat sekali. Si perayu handal yang malang. Dia menyamankan posisinya, bersandar di kepala ranjang dan melipat tangannya di dada. Keberadaannya terasa pas di ranjangku. Aku benci kenyataan itu.

Oh Sehun dan kemeja biru langitnya seperti pantulan diamond dan air laut. Kemewahan semesta dalam wujud manusia yang hadir di dalam kamarku, menyorotku dengan sisi gelapnya yang tidak sanggup kutebak.

Batinku terus membisikkan pujian untuknya, aku harus memberi mereka hukuman kapan-kapan karena mereka sangat tidak tau diri.

"Kami sedang berusaha menutup mulut saksi yang melihat kejadian sore tadi. Ini akan menjadi kacau jika sampai ke tangan media. Kita berada di akar dan mereka akan menggalinya dari permukaan tanah. Tapi sebelum menggunakan hak otoriter-ku sebagai bos-mu, aku ingin mendengar apakah kau punya pendapat."

"Apa sekarang kau mengambil peran sebagai bos-ku?"

"Ya, untuk beberapa kondisi, aku mengambil peran sebagai bos-mu dan sebagaimana mestinya. Bos-mu akan bicara tentang pekerjaan, sementara Oh Sehun membahas _'hal lainnya_ '."

"Baiklah, Mr Oh. Aku akan memberikan pendapatku. Dan ya, aku setuju padamu. Ini bukan berita bagus untuk menjadi _headline news._ Aku tidak suka wartawan membangun tenda di pintu apartemenku. Jadi aku menerima ini dengan baik. Tapi bagaimana dengan pihak Celine?"

"Ibunya tidak akan mau memberi makan media sebuah fakta mengerikan bahwa dia memiliki anak depresi yang hampir saja membunuh orang. Hubungan dengan kaum sosialitanya akan terganggu dan dia tidak mungkin mengambil resiko sebesar itu."

"Dia bukan seorang ibu, dia itu _induk_. Seorang ibu tidak akan menjual anaknya hanya demi kelas sosial. Apa Celine sudah ditangani?"

"Ya. Dia berada di bawah pengawasan pskiater. Mereka mencoba menstabilkan jiwanya. Dia akan diurus."

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Jackson bilang dia dalam perjalanan ke gedung agensi saat peristiwa itu berlangsung"

"Itu taktik, Luhan. Chanyeol sedang berada di Jepang. Dia tidak akan mengetahui masalah ini."

"Bolehkah aku bertanya mengapa Jackson menggunakan Chanyeol sebagai umpan?"

"Celine menyukainya, apalagi? Obsesinya menyentuh kata parah, dan kau terlalu sibuk mengurus dendam untuk sekadar mengetahui fakta mengejutkan bahwa Celine sering terlihat di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol. Bahkan beberapa hari lalu, dari CCTV yang kami dapatkan, dia mencoba masuk ke dalam apartemen Chanyeol."

"Maksudmu seorang penguntit?"

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Dia menggilai Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol menggilaimu. Dia tidak mendapat tanggapan yang layak atas perasaannya. Aku tidak ingin menganggap hal ini wajar, tapi begitulah sifat manusia."

"Chanyeol tau itu?"

Bahu Sehun mengendik, pertanda dia tidak ingin membahas ini lebih jauh. Aku masih penasaran tapi aku mencoba menanganinya. Informasi yang dimiliki laki-laki ini sangat luas, seperti mesin pencarian dimana aku bisa mengetikkan apapun yang aku inginkan dan mereka akan memberikan detailnya.

Wah, batinku berdecak kagum. Aku mengamankan diriku sendiri.

Oh Sehun melanjutkan pengamatannya di bagian lain kamarku dan aku memastikan tidak akan ada lagi bra yang tercecer. Tadi itu hanya keteledoran wanita yang kamarnya jarang dikunjungi laki-laki.

"Bagaimana dengan _fashion show_ -nya?"

Fokusku kembali padanya, dia juga telah kembali padaku. Kami diliputi banyak sesi tanya-jawab. Aku menggeleng kecil.

"Entahlah. Begitu Jasper menemukan luka ini, maka disitu pula kontrakku berakhir. Mereka tidak menerima barang cacat. Sama sepertimu." Sarkasme ku mendarat padanya, masih terbalut kemarahan saat dia mengataiku barangnya yang tidak boleh cacat kemarin pagi.

" _Tidak menerima barang cacat_ dan _mencegah barang manjadi cacat_ itu dua hal yang berbeda, Luhan. Tolong samakan persepsimu denganku. Sebagai partner kerja, kita tidak boleh berlainan definisi."

Terserahlah! Kau banyak alasan! Aku mengomel dalam hati.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Apalagi. Tentu saja mengambil cuti. Aku punya banyak waktu menonton serial TV favoritku dan bermain game hingga larut."

"Aku senang dengan ide cuti, menonton serial TV dan bermain game milikmu. Itu berarti kau hanya akan berada di kamarmu, aman dan aku bisa menemukanmu disini kapanpun."

Dahiku mengernyit. "Apa aku berkata aku akan tinggal di kamar?"

"Seperti biasanya, Luhan, kau senang menentangku. Itu adalah poin dari dirimu yang membuatku terkesan dan terkadang sedikit menyebalkan." Rahang Oh Sehun mengencang, tapi butir matanya berbinar. Dia seperti baru saja memasuki arena permainan kesukaannya.

"Karena aku melihatnya, Oh Sehun—, maksudku Mr. Oh, kau ingin aku kalah atas dirimu, dan sayangnya aku seorang pembangkang."

"Memang." Responnya membuatku mendengus. "Karena itu aku harus mengawasimu dari dekat. Dan ya, bila kau berkenan, kau bisa mengunjungiku. Aku akan berada di kota ini beberapa minggu dalam sebulan, dengan keadaan hati yang akan menyambut megah kunjunganmu."

Aku berkedip mendengar penuturannya. Dia akan berada di kota ini beberapa minggu dalam sebulan? Untuk mengawasiku? Otaknya pasti kadaluwarsa.

"Kau punya tempat disini?"

"South Bank Tower."

Seleranya memang bagus, menunjukkan seberapa Oh Sehun amat sangat peduli pada sebuah kualitas. Dia bisa menyeduh kopi dan meminumnya sambil menikmati pemandangan langsung Sungai Thames dari satu sisi di sudut kamarnya. Ataupun, jika terlalu malas memanaskan air, dia hanya perlu beberapa langkah untuk sampai di coffee shop yang berjejer di sepanjang sungai Thames.

Disana menyediakan suasana sore hari terbaik. Lingkungan bercorak kreatifitas paling sensasional dari apa yang bisa London berikan. Tempat tinggal pilihan orang elit seperti dia.

Serak keluar dari kerongkonganku.

"Mungkin aku akan berkunjung. Kau tau, aku masih memiliki _hutang_ padamu yang harus kubayar. Tapi beri aku waktu menyatukan lagi kulit di leherku."

Dia bercahaya dari sudut pandangannya, mengoreksiku, menemukan aku tersungkup dalam kepasrahan. Sprei bergesek ketika Oh Sehun merangkak mendekatiku, aku terpojok dalam keadaan serba salah. Jari-jarinya menjalar di rambutku, merapikannya, menyelipkannya di balik telinga.

Sehun memberiku tatapan penuh kasih dan aku tidak bisa menolak.

"Perhatikan dirimu baik-baik. Rawat dirimu dengan cara yang kau suka. Karena ketika aku melakukannya dengan caraku, kau pasti tidak akan senang."

Membenahi mentalku, aku menantang ke dalam bola matanya.

"Apa kau memang seegois itu?"

Tangannya berpindah membelai tengkuk belakangku. Dia menyeringai. "Lebih dari yang bisa kau bayangkan."

"Aku benci laki-laki egois."

"Kau bisa menyukai bagian lain dariku."

"Aku tidak menyukaimu!"

Oh Sehun meredup dalam sekejap, tapi sinar lain berdatangan untuk membantunya.

Dia mengangguk, tersenyum kecil padaku. "Ya, kau harus mempertahankan opini-mu sampai akhir," katanya. Ibu jarinya bergerak membentuk pola lingkaran di leherku, selanjutnya, menyambarku dengan bibirnya.

Hah! Dia berada di bibirku lagi!

Aku berkedip lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, meremas tangan di celana training yang kupakai dan berusaha tidak menimbulkan gerakan. Dia tidak memberiku waktu sedikitpun, bahkan untuk sekedar terkejut ketika bibirnya mulai mengambil celah di antara lipatan bibirku, menghisapnya lembut, berulang-ulang.

Seperti seorang amatiran, aku mencoba menutupi reaksi tubuhku yang seakan meledak di dalam. Ini menyedotku sampai aku membiarkan dia mengaitkan kedua lenganku di lehernya, menarik pinggangku lebih dekat dan semakin berani memperdalam ciumannya.

Mataku tertutup!

Astaga! Tombol kontrolku telah dirusak dan aku tidak menemukan saklarnya.. Aku dikendalikan oleh sisi tubuhku yang kehausan.

Tidak ingin melakukan ini tapi nyatanya aku membalas ciumannya dan terkejut pada diriku sendiri. Tidak ingin menikmati ciumannya tapi aku ditampar fakta bahwa aku mengacak rambutnya atas naluriku.

Aku merasakan remasan dia di pinggangku, keliaran dia di ciumannya, dan bagaimana lidahnya mulai membelai di sekitaran bibirku.

Dia ingin memperluas ciuman ini sementara aku dilanda kebingungan untuk memberikan apa yang dia minta atau menghentikannya sepihak.

Sejujurnya, aku ingin menggunakan otakku yang waras, tapi Oh Sehun telah meresapiku dengan mantra-nya, aku di bawah kendalinya, dan bibirku membuka untuknya.

Lidahnya masuk ke mulutku.

 _Gash!_ Kami terlibat dalam ciuman liar dan basah, seperti dua orang kehausan yang berebut setetes air. Jariku meremas bahunya ketika dia mengambil kontrol di seluruh mulutku, mencecapiku dengan selera yang begitu tinggi.

Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang tersipu di tengah pergelutan lidah kami. Saat aku membuka mataku, Oh Sehun melakukan hal yang sama. Kami menghisap lidah masing-masing dengan mata melihat satu sama lain, melihat perbuatan gila yang kami lakukan di dalam mulut, dan tidak ada yang menunjukkan bahwa ini sebuah kesalahan..

Efek terbakar menyerang seluruh tubuhku. Aku hampir menyala ketika sadar oksigen di paru-paruku habis dan tersadar bahwa ciuman ini terlalu rapat untuk memberiku napas.

Aku meremas pundaknya kuat-kuat, dia mengerti, meskipun aku melihat ketidakrelaan memenuhi otak kecilnya.

Saat bibir terlepas, aku menghirup oksigen dengan rakus, sebanyak yang bisa kuraih untuk memenuhi kekosongan di paru-paruku. Oh Sehun juga begitu. Dadanya yang bidang turun naik, bergelombang dari balik kemeja birunya yang terik.

Dia menggapai rahangku, dengan cara terengah-engahnya yang seksi, menggerakan ibu jarinya di bibirku, tersenyum penuh makna.

"Kuingatkan sekali lagi, Luhan. Kau harus mempertahankan opini-mu sampai akhir." Bisiknya, mengakhiri sesi malam ini dengan satu kecupan singkat di keningku.

 _Oh Shit!_ Sekuntum bunga bermekaran di hatiku.

.

.

.

15 menit lalu Alexa menghubungiku, mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mencegah pembatalan kontrak-ku atas _fashion show_ seminggu mendatang. Aku tau. Itu sebabnya aku duduk di depan TV dengan semangkuk _ice cream_ _vanilla_ dan kaki lurus ke meja.

Alan powell tampil di layar televisi, memainkan perannya sebagai Jed King di film _the song_ dan membuatku ingin berteriak di telinganya bahwa tidak seharusnya dia mengkhianati Rose –istrinya, hanya demi perempuan seperti Shelby.

Dia mungkin memuji keindahan tattoo Shelby karena itu tertanam di kulitnya yang masih kencang, tapi ketika wanita itu tua, kulit keriput dan tattoo-nya tidak lebih dari sekedar rel kereta api yang rusak.

Uh, aku ingin melempar mereka dengan mangkuk _ice cream vanilla_ -ku, tapi kedatangan Alexa dengan sekotak pizza membantuku keluar dari emosi labil seorang penonton.

" _Baby girl,_ aku akan memberimu banyak kalori hari ini," katanya, mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku. Dia memukul kakiku agar turun dari meja sebelum meletakkan kotak pizza dan membukanya.

Eum…

Taburan beef pepperoni, daging cincang, jamur dan saus special berkilauan di mataku. Aromanya membangkitkan nafsu makanku yang sedang tidur. Ini masih pukul 10 pagi _by the way_ dan kami sudah memiliki rencana gila dengan ribuan kalori.

"Alexa, kau benar-benar ingin memberiku makan hari ini."

"Anggap saja aku menebus kesalahanku karena teledor atas dirimu. Dan ya, kau cukup kelaparan. Hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan saat menjadi pengangguran."

Aku tertawa, meletakkan mangkuk _ice cream_ -ku, langsung mengambil satu potong dengan tangan.

Dia memukul tanganku. "Kau ini jorok sekali. Cuci tanganmu."

"Siapa peduli. Aku Luhan Wu yang sedang menjabat sebagai pengangguran kelas elit sekarang. Bakteri ini akan menemui ajal-nya di ususku."

Alexa berdecih geli saat aku mengambil satu gigitan besar.

"Pastikan kau menghabiskan ini. Pacarku membuatnya pagi-pagi di hari liburnya."

"Sampaikan terimakasih-ku untuk Evans. Dia sungguh laki-laki yang mudah dicintai karena bakat memasaknya. Serius Alexa, nikahi laki-laki seperti itu."

Alexa tersenyum masam, itu membuatku memperlambat kunyahanku. Apa mereka menghadapi beberapa kendala?

"Aku tidak tau. Dia tidak pernah membahasnya. Kami belum sampai pada topik sejauh itu."

"Mungkin kau harus memberinya sedikit kode. Laki-laki biasanya butuh dipancing."

"Entahlah."

Oh, aku tidak suka ini. Alexa yang mengendikkan bahu dan menyerah. Ini bukan Alexa sama sekali.

Aku ingin menghiburnya tapi ingat pada diriku sendiri yang tidak pandai menghibur.

"Haruskah kita menonton film di bioskop?"

Alexa melirik heran padaku.

"Lalu menghebohkah media dengan perban di lehermu?"

 _Oh gash!_ Aku lupa. Padahal kejadiannya empat hari yang lalu, tapi perban ini membuatku masih terlihat seperti korban yang butuh pertolongan. Aku akan melepasnya besok karena lukanya sudah mulai menutup, itu pun kalau Alexa tidak memergokiku.

Di gigitan kedua pada pizza-ku, Alexa beranjak ke dapur, mengambil dua gelas orange juice dari kulkas. Dia memakai celana jeans dan kemeja kotak-kotak, juga kacamata minus dengan gagang hitam yang trendy.

"Bisa memberitahuku sesuatu?"

Alexa kembali ke tempatnya, duduk di sebelahku.

"Tentang?"

"Yang kalian bicarakan –tidak, yang kalian lakukan malam itu. Di kamarmu. Kau dan Mr. Oh."

Mataku berputar setengah lingkaran. Alexa yang tidak pernah puas masih ingin menggali lobang. Dia harus meletakkan cangkulnya sebelum aku menebas kakikinya dengan pedang.

"Kupikir kita telah sepakat untuk tidak membahasnya. Dan aku telah memberitahumu, dia datang sebagai bos-ku, tentu kami membahas pekerjaan." _Dan juga, sedikit ciuman._

"Di kamar?"

"Sebuah tempat yang memberikannya privasi."

"Sebagai seorang manager, aku kecewa pada privasi atas nama pekerjaan yang kalian lakukan. Itu membuatku seperti orang asing."

"Alexa, jangan mulai lagi. _Mood_ -ku sedang bagus hari ini, jangan merusaknya dengan sejenis kilasan tentang Mr. Arogan Oh itu. Kau membuat pori-poriku melebar."

"Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, Luhan, daripada menjadikan dirimu sebagai alat pembayaran, mengapa tidak sekalian saja menjalin hubungan dengannya? Definisiku masih tidak berubah, dia si bos tampan kaya raya, seksi dan juga single. Kau bisa memiliki Christian Grey versi nyata untuk dirimu. Jari kelingkingnya bisa membawamu mengelilingi dunia."

"Lalu aku harus berada dalam hubungan yang memiliki _'kata aman'_ dimana aku menjadi submisifnya yang harus menuruti semua keinginan _sadisme_ _1_ -nya?"

"Itu akan menarik saat dia mencambukmu di bagian intim."

"Sialan! Aku bukan seorang masokis2!"

Alexa terbahak saat aku melemparnya dengan bantal sofa, menikmati pertunjukkan raut wajahku yang merah padam bercampur ngeri. Aku tidak ingin berada dalam hubungan seperti itu. Cinta apa yang dihasilkan dari rasa sakit?

Dua helai tisu ditarik Alexa untuk membersihkan saus dan keju yang menempel di sudut bibirnya. Aku meneguk _orange juice_ -ku dengan rakus.

"Sejujurnya, Luhan, aku masih kecewa padamu, padamu keputusanmu. Kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya dan itu membuatku syok setengah mati. Tapi seperti katamu, ini hidupmu, jalurmu, dan kau wanita dewasa yang berhak memutuskan apapun yang kau inginkan. Kemarin aku sangat berlebihan. Kau tau, itu karena aku menyayangimu seperti adik kecilku sendiri."

Aku melihat ketulusan Alexa dan langsung memeluknya.

"Terimakasih sudah menyayangiku. Aku bisa tampil sebagai diriku sendiri karena kau." Kami berada pada situasi kikuk, kemudian aku melanjutkan. "Aku juga tidak mengerti. Ini diluar kendaliku. Dia menuntunku untuk terlibat dengannya. Si Oh sialan itu punya pengaruh yang luar biasa, dan dia begitu menakjubkan dengan segala kekayaan dan kuasanya."

"Senang rasanya mendengarmu bicara tentang kekayaan seorang pria."

"Miss Johnson, aku tidak munafik. Uang juga bisa menentukan masa depan."

"Masa depanmu akan cerah bersamanya. Kurasa kalian akan terlibat dalam suatu hubungan yang lebih kompleks."

"Madam Alexa, kau sedang meramal?"

Alexa mengkerutkan bibirnya. "Menebak," katanya singkat, tapi kemudian dia menatapku serius.

"Apa?"

"Chanyeol tau masalah ini?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, kemudian menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tolong rahasiakan ini darinya."

.

.

.

Ponselku berdering ketika aku baru saja meletakkan cangkir di rak pencucian piring. Satu email masuk. Aku mengeringkan tangan sebelum meraih ponselku di _pantry_.

Ini pukul sembilan malam. Ketika aku terbangun di sofa pukul empat sore dengan sehelai selimut, Alexa meninggalkan secarik memo di meja bahwa dia memiliki jadwal makan malam di apartemen Evans.

Mereka akan memakan satu sama lain, aku bertaruh 100 dollar.

Dan kini, aku mendapatkan email dari laki-laki yang berada jauh dariku.

 **Dari: Chanyeol Park**

 **Perihal: Tikus kecil**

 **Tanggal: 5 April 2018 21:23**

 **Untuk: Luhan Wu**

 _ **Seorang anak kecil memberiku gantungan kunci tikus putih karena aku merekatkan kembali lengan boneka Barbie-nya yang lepas. Ini mengingatkanku padamu, saat hari pertama kita mengemaskan apartemen dan kau memukul tikus dengan penyapu. Kau terlihat sangat kokoh. Itulah yang membuatmu tidak bisa bergabung dalam komunitas pecinta satwa. Haha**_

 _ **Hi tikus kecil pemalas. Jam berapa disana? Sekarang jam 6 pagi disini, tapi aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat pagi untukmu. Kupikir kau sedang tidur.**_

 **(Chanyeol Park,**

 **Laki-laki jam 6 pagi yang menunggu balasanmu)**

Oh gash! Aku merindukan Park Chanyeol tanpa pernah kusadari. Menuju kamar, aku mematikan lampu utama sebelum beralih ke lampu tidur dan menyimpan diriku di bawah selimut.

 **Dari: Luhan Wu**

 **Perihal: Laki-laki di balik sofa**

 **Tanggal: 5 April 2018 21:28**

 **Untuk: Chanyeol Park**

 _ **Ya, aku memenggal kepala tikusnya ketika kau dan mulutmu histeris di balik sofa. Jika bukan karena kita masih terlalu asing saat itu, kupastikan akan memasukkan tikusnya ke dalam celanamu.**_

 _ **Pukul 9 malam disini. Aku baru saja meletakkan diriku di bawah selimut.**_

 _ **Apa yang kau lakukan pukul 6 pagi? Mengantar koran dan kardus susu?**_

 _ **Kau butuh permen karet untuk harimu.**_

 **(Luhan Wu,**

 **Model and artist, Shapire Entertainment)**

.

.

 **Dari: Chanyeol Park**

 **Perihal: Tikus dalam celana**

 **Tanggal: 5 April 2018 21:30**

 **Untuk: Luhan Wu**

 _ **Terimakasih Luhan dulu kau tidak selicik ini. Aku bisa saja gagal menjadi laki-laki karena tikus dalam celanaku.**_

 _ **Mereka benar-benar serius mengenai pemotretan dengan background sunrise pukul 6 pagi di atas atap gedung. Ini membuatku sadar bahwa mencari uang memang sulit. Aku menghabiskan dua batang rokok pagi ini agar tidak jatuh tidur.**_

 _ **Kabar baiknya, musim dingin telah berlalu.**_

 **(Chanyeol Park,**

 **Yang baru menyadari mencari uang itu sulit)**

Laki-laki ini tau bagaimana membuatku terhibur. Aku pikir jika dia bukanlah seseorang yang kuhormati, mungkin aku bisa menerima perasaannya lebih mudah.

Tidak, itu hanya alasan batinku untuk menghindar dari kasus ini.

Aku masih belum mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat kenapa aku tidak bisa membalas perasaannya. Aku tidak akan mengaitkan ini sebagai karma atas apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada perasaan Celine. Perasaan memang bisa didorong, tapi aku tidak ingin mendorong perasaanku.

Chanyeol laki-laki yang terlalu sempurna untuk dicintai, dan apakah kekurangannya ada padaku, jelas saja iya. Terkadang aku sendiri mengatai diriku sombong.

Aku tidak ingin memaksakan perasaanku pada Chanyeol karena aku tau itu akan menyakitinya, menyakiti kami berdua.

 **Dari: Luhan Wu**

 **Perihal: Khotbah singkat. Kirimkan aku foto yang bagus**

 **Tanggal: 5 April 2018 21:32**

 **Untuk: Chanyeol Park**

 _ **Bersyukurlah, Park, kau tidak memungut sampah dengan wajah tampanmu. Itu akan membuatmu semakin terlihat menyedihkan.**_

 _ **Dan aku masih membenci satu hal, kau dan rokokmu. Tapi kau tidak akan mendengarkan aku karena rokok itu menghidupkanmu sementara aku mejitak kepalamu. Aku cukup tau batas. Kumohon hanya kurangi batangnya. Hidupmu bisa lebih panjang. (Khotbah singkat untuk pagi harimu, dan dengarkan itu baik-baik!)**_

 _ **Kapan kau akan kembali?**_

 _ **Kirimkan aku beberapa hasil fotonya. Aku akan menjualnya secara online. Itu akan menghasilkan beberapa poundsterling.**_

 **(Luhan Wu,**

 **Pengangguran yang barusaha mencari uang)**

.

.

 **Dari: Chanyeol Park**

 **Perihal: Mematikan api rokok karena tukang khotbah yang licik**

 **Tanggal: 5 April 2018 21:34**

 **Untuk: Luhan Wu**

 _ **Terimakasih, Luhan.**_

 _ **Hal terbaik pagi ini adalah mendengar khotbah singkat darimu. Seharusnya kau lihat ini, aku langsung mematikan api rokokku. Kau seorang pengomel yang berbakat.**_

 _ **Dan tukang khotbah, kau licik sekali. Kenapa tidak masukkan foto-ku dalam situs perdagangan manusia? Itu menghasilkan lebih banyak poundsterling jika kau menemukan janda tua kaya raya yang kesepian.**_

 _ **Aku akan pulang tiga minggu lagi. Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan?**_

 **(Chanyeol Park,**

 **Model and Actor, Shapire Entertainment)**

.

.

 **Dari: Luhan Wu**

 **Perihal: Kimono**

 **Tanggal: 5 April 2018 21 : 36**

 **Untuk: Chanyeol Park**

 _ **Chanyeol-ku, kau harus menyiapkan dokter spesialis ortopedi sebelum memuaskan janda tua kaya rayamu karena pinggangnya mungkin saja terkilir ketika kalian tengah beraksi. Haha. Oh Tuhan, ini membuatku senang.**_

 _ **Dan, belikan aku Kimono. Kau tau, pakaian tradisional Jepang. Pastikan kau membeli kimono, bukan yukata. Karena kimono harganya lebih mahal.**_

 **(Luhan Wu,**

 **Model and artist Shapire Entertainment)**

.

.

 **Dari: Chanyeol Park**

 **Perihal: Tuhan. Selamatkan aku dari wanita ini.**

 **Tanggal: 5 April 2018 21 : 38**

 **Untuk: Luhan Wu**

 _ **Berjanjilah menjadi anak baik selama aku disini, dan kau akan mendapatkan kimono-mu.**_

 _ **Aku akan mulai bekerja. (Bekerja keras demi membelikanmu kimono yang mahal)**_

 _ **Sekarang, cuci kakimu dan berdoa sebelum tidur.**_

 _ **Aku merindukanmu. Selamat malam.**_

 **(Chanyeol Park,**

 **Model and Actor, Shapire Entertainment)**

Aku masih terpaku pada layar ponselku dan pesan terakhir yang dikirimkan Chanyeol. _Berjanjilah menjadi anak baik selama aku disini._ Aku berharap dia tidak membawakanku kimono jika itu syaratnya, karena aku tidak bisa berjanji padanya, tidak setelah Oh Sehun memintaku tidur dengannya dan aku setuju.

Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah menyembunyikan ini serapat mungkin dan menyelesaikannya dengan segera sebelum Chanyeol mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres di antara aku dan sahabatnya— bos kami.

Tidur siangku terlalu cukup sehingga aku tidak bisa mencapai tidur malamku dengan mudah. Mataku terjaga sementara aku tidak punya kegiatan lagi – yang lebih produktif, yang harus dilakukan.

Mengetik 'Bruno Mars' pada mesin pencarian, aku merasa konyol. Batinku berteriak bahwa aku terlalu tua untuk melakukan ini. Siapa yang peduli? Aku hanya ingin tau apa berita terbaru dari penyanyi favoritku. Ini bukan seperti kasus aku menyukai anak di bawah umur dan menginginkannya untuk sebuah pengalaman seksual menyimpang sehingga psikater akan mendiagnosa-ku sebagai seorang pedofilia.

Beberapa taut berita muncul dengan cepat, tapi sebelum aku sempat membaca salah satunya, sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselku.

' _Bos Oh Sialan'_

Membaca namanya membuatku ingin meledak dalam tawa. Kapan aku menyimpan namanya di kontakku dengan panggilan terhormat begitu? Wah, otakku pasti berisi emas 24 karat.

Apa yang akan dikatakan Oh Sehun ketika dia melihat namanya bersanding dengan kata 'sialan' ? Dia pasti akan mencekikku, tapi sebelum dia melakukannya, aku akan menendang selangkangannya.

Ini kali kedua dia menghubungiku. Terakhir kali kami membuat kontak suara sekitar tiga hari lalu, pukul sembilan pagi, dan dia bertanya apakah aku ingin memperkarakan masalah ini (tentu saja secara diam-diam) atau mencapai sebuah perdamaian. Aku berkata aku ingin berdamai saja karena Celine tidak cukup waras untuk menghadapi beberapa kasus, meskipun aku ingin sekali memberi pelajaran pada Mrs. – Induk - Delavigne yang menamai dirinya seorang ibu.

Seperti apa yang Celine singgung, kami pernah bersahabat, dan ini adalah hal terakhir yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya sebelum kami benar-benar sepakat untuk tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

Oh, aku melirik lagi ponselku yang masing berdering. Aku tidak bisa menjawab panggilan Oh Sehun dengan kegilaan yang masih mengalir di darahku, dengan ingatan bahwa malam itu, ketika dia menciumku di atas ranjang, aku juga memiliki letusan nafsu di antara ciuman kami. Kenyataan itu memukulku sampai ke tulang. Jadi aku menggeser layar ponselku dan mematikan panggilannya.

Uh, aku tidak peduli dia akan marah, dan faktanya dia memang seorang pemarah. Aku hanya mencoba menyelamatkan diriku sendiri, meskipun pada sudut pandang lain, ini terlihat seperti usaha bunuh diri yang sengaja kulakukan.

Menyimpan ponsel ke nakas, aku menarik selimut, menutup sampai melewati kepala. Kupikir dengan seperti ini akan membuatku cepat mengantuk sehingga aku tidak repot-repot memikirkan bagaimana harus menyikapi Oh Sehun ketika kami bertemu nanti.

Tapi saat itu juga, bel rumah menandaiku dengan sebuah serangan.

Aku terlonjak dari posisiku, tanpa sadar berhenti menghirup napas dalam sepuluh detik.

Tidak! Itu bukan dia. Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri agar berprasangka baik.

Turun dari ranjang dan memakai jubah tidur berbahan satin dari gantungan pakaian di balik pintu, aku mengencangkan ikatannya di pinggang. Rambut kucekal dan memindahkannya di sisi kanan pundakku.

Aku mengumpat ketika sadar aku sudah berada di balik pintu dalam hitungan detik. Darimana kekuatan itu datang sehingga aku bisa melaju secepat ini?

Ini membuatku berada pada fase ketegangan menyeluruh, menebak siapa yang berada di balik pintuku sampai tidak lagi sempat memikirkan bahwa aku memiliki sebuah intercom yang terpasang dan masih berfungsi di dinding.

Aku berada di balik pintu dengan segala ketololanku dan juga, perasaan yang berdebar-debar.

Tidak ada yang mengatakan bahwa itu adalah Sehun, tapi instingku biasanya piawai dalam menebak. Reaksi antisipasi yang keluar dari tubuhku merupakan alarm tersendiri atas kedatangannya, dan sekarang aku merasa getaran di balik kulitku.

Aku membuka pintu, dan …

Ya, sebuah apresiasi yang patut kuberikan pada instingku dan kepiawaiannya menebak.

Itu Oh Sehun, orang yang sama dengan orang yang menciumku di atas ranjang beberapa hari lalu, yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku dengan kemeja hitam dan segala aura dominansinya. Kelebihannya adalah membuatku takut dengan segudang pesonanya. Dia memukau sampai batas melintasi samudera. Aku mengakui itu sebagai sebuah peringatan untuk diriku sendiri.

Rahang mengeras di kedua pipinya.

Apalagi kali ini?

"Kau tidak pernah berhenti membuatku kagum, Luhan. Bagaimana keberanianmu menjadi sebuah jalan untuk berdebat. Terutama saat aku datang kesini dan kau mematikan ponselmu."

Aku melongo beberapa saat, memikirkan reaksi apa yang seharusnya aku berikan pada Oh Sehun. Kekesalan memecah di kedua alisnya.

Dia sangat ahli mencari topik agar aku terpojok dengan rasa bersalah. Sayangnya, dia tidak tau perempuan seperti apa yang sedang dia hadapi.

"Kupikir ini jam tidur. Kau harus punya pengingat waktu untuk dirimu sendiri sebelum kau datang padaku dengan niat untuk berdebat." Sarkasme mungkin akan berhasil untukku, tapi aku tau, laki-laki ini telah hidup bersama dirinya yang tidak pernah kalah.

Helaan napasnya sampai di telingaku.

"Kita akan membahas tentangmu, tentang ini," dia mengangkat dokumen hitam di tangannya, sehitam pesonanya malam ini. "Tentang kekacauan yang telah kau buat. Aku tidak datang untuk mengganggu tidurmu dan kau tidak perlu menjadi perempuan yang penuh sarkasme."

Oh, dia datang sebagai Bos-ku, menatapku dengan serius di balik kilauan matanya yang bergelombang. Aku menciut seperti kura-kura, menepikan tubuhku dan memberi dia sedikit celah.

"Masuklah."

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang seperti dialah tuan rumah sementara aku hanya anjing kecilnya yang butuh makan. Kenapa bisa begitu?

Diam-diam, aku mengamati pergerakannya. Dia meletakkan dirinya sendiri dengan sangat rapi di sofa, begitu pula dokumennya di meja, menungguku bergabung.

Aku duduk di seberangnya, berusaha tenang dan menghiraukan jika seandainya dia menemukanku tidak memakai bra di balik jubah satinku. Dengar, aku seorang perempuan yang hendak tidur ketika dia memintaku membukakannya pintu.

"Tanda tangan, disini."

Sebelah alisku terangkat, dokumen terulur padaku sementara aku tidak tau kenapa harus meletakkan tanda tanganku disana.

"Apa ini?"

"Perjanjian tertulis kedua pihak telah berdamai."

"Bagaimana jika Celine menyerangku lagi?"

"Maka dia akan ditangani seumur hidupnya."

Oh Sehun langsung pada titik masalah, waktunya pasti tidak banyak untuk sebuah omong kosong, dan aku juga tidak ingin melakukannya karena dia mengganggu ketenanganku, jiwaku yang paling dalam, semuanya terganggu karena kehadirannya.

Mencondongkan tubuhku ke depan, aku membaca poin per poin. Tidak ada poin yang merugikanku secara sepihak, seperti ini telah disusun untuk memenangkanku dalam segala hal dan tidak ada yang bisa pihak Celine lakukan selain menerimanya. Mereka dalam keadaan terdesak dan aku terus mendorongnya dengan perisai.

Tapi pada poin ke sembilan, aku memperlambat bacaanku, meyakinkan diri bahwa tidak ada kata yang tertinggal.

"Apa maksudnya poin nomor 9? Kontrak Celine diakhiri?"

"Mentalnya terganggu, dia hampir membunuh seseorang dan itu termasuk dalam tindak kriminal. Agensi tidak ingin mengambil resiko, ini akan berpengaruh pada citra perusahaan, itu alasan yang cukup untuk mengakhiri kontraknya. Celine bukan lagi bagian dari Shapire."

"Kalian sekejam itu?"

Dengusan keluar dari hidungnya. "Ada batas tipis di antara kejam dan tegas. Apa aku harus mengajarimu beberapa, miss Lu? Mungkin kau perlu sedikit contoh."

Aku mengabaikannya, mengambil pulpen dan menandatangani dokumen tersebut di pojok bawah kanan. Masih berada di posisiku, yang kulakukan adalah membaca ulang kontraknya, memastikan tidak ada yang terlewat sehingga jika ada beberapa poin yang menyalahi pasal, aku bisa menyobek kertas ini sebelum menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

"Luhan.."

Kepalaku mendongak, tidak menjawab panggilannya dengan mulut tapi memberitahunya bahwa aku memberi dia perhatian. Ketertarikan memencar dari kedua bilik matanya.

"Duduk yang benar. Aku tidak akan menutup mataku."

Dahiku berkerut atas peringatannya, aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus menutup matanya. Itu organ tubuhnya, dia bisa menggunakan itu semau hatinya karena dia tidak membayar untuk itu. Tapi ketika aku melirik jauh ke bawah tubuhku, ya, aku mengerti. Setidaknya dia memberitahuku bahwa payudaraku sedang menggantung di balik jubah satinku dan itu memberikannya sebuah pemandangan.

Berusaha tidak terintimidasi olehnya, aku menegakkan tubuhku setenang yang aku bisa. Oh Sehun dan senyum jahilnya mempermainkanku ketika aku tidak bisa meneriakinya seorang pengintip cabul.

"Mendapatkan hadiah kecil malam ini, Mr Oh?"

"Tidak sekecil kelihatannya."

Aku mendengus padanya, nyaring dan transparan. Sementara Oh Sehun bergejolak di atas humor-nya yang kuno, terhibur pada hal yang membuatku jengkel.

"Boleh kutawarkan segelas anggur?"

Bagus. Mulutku yang tidak berotak, pilihanmu bagus sekali. Anggur. Bersenanglah karena Oh Sehun mungkin berpikir aku sedang menggodanya. Seharusnya aku menyuruhnya pulang.

"Sure, Please."

Aku bergerak cepat ke dapur, mengambil sebotol anggur dari ruang penyimpanan. Orang tua Evans petani anggur dan keluarga mereka mengolah anggur rumahan, jadi ketika kiriman datang, Evans akan menyimpan berbotol-botol anggur di apartemen Alexa dan perempuan itu akan memigrasikan sebagian botol ke apartemenku.

Satu-satunya harapanku saat ini adalah Mr Oh itu tidak terlalu banyak nasihat pada lidahnya. Aku akan mengusirnya langsung jika dia memberi komentar buruk pada anggur keluarga Evans.

Meletakkan satu botol di pantry, aku berbalik membuka lemari atas , mencari dua gelas ramping berkaki tinggi yang biasa Chanyeol dan Alexa gunakan untuk berpesta di apartemenku.

Menurunkannya dengan hati-hati, aku bersyukur jariku cukup kuat menahan keterkejutanku ketika Oh Sehun sudah berada di pantry dan sedang mencoba membuka tutup botol.

Dia tidak membutuhkan banyak tenaga, tutup botol anggur tunduk padanya, bahkan sebelum aku sempat melangkahkan kakiku.

"Pengetahuanku mengenai anggur tidak banyak, kuharap ini memenuhi _sedikit_ saja dari standarmu."

"Komentar turun setelah lidah bekerja. Bawa kemari gelasnya."

Pinggangnya yang tinggi bersandar di tepian meja pantry selagi dia menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelas yang kupegang. Ini pasti minuman favoritnya karena dia tau betul bagaimana cara menuangkannya di dalam gelas dengan sebegitu anggun.

Aku memberikan gelasnya dan dia meletakkan botol anggur.

Dia mengajak pinggir gelasku bergabung dengannya dan tercipta suara 'ting' kecil di antara kami. Oh, ini seperti aku sudah menerima kehadirannya disini dengan lapang dada.

Di balik pinggir gelas yang berada di bibirnya, aku tau Oh Sehun sedang tersenyum. Matanya tidak meninggalkanku dan aku menantangnya. Aku bisa menjadi wanita paling sinis seantero negeri, tapi aku tidak yakin itu bisa berfungsi pada laki-laki ini.

Telunjuknya sampai di daguku, membuat gerakan naik sehingga leherku ada dalam pengawasannya.

"Kau sudah melepas perbanmu?"

"Ini sudah kering, aku hanya fokus untuk menghilangkan bekasnya."

"Jadi ini akan baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, tentu."

Kemudian, aku bergidik. Apa maksudnya dengan _ini baik-baik saja_?

Dia tersenyum jahil padaku ketika aku melotot padanya, menertawakan otak kecilku yang terlambat dalam perjalanan.

"Aku tidak tau gaun tidur satin membuatmu terlihat lebih cantik."

"Ini menunjukkan siapa dirimu, Oh Sehun. Kau dan mulut manismu, dan seberapa banyak perempuan yang telah menjadi korban."

"Itu tidak berefek padamu, aku tau, jadi aku mengatakannya. Kau bersikeras tidak ingin menjadi korban."

"Kau membuat efek padaku, sejujurnya, tapi tidak cukup membuatku goyah."

"Apa aku boleh mencoba?"

Dia tidak sepenuhnya serius pada pertanyaannya, karena sebelum aku memberi jawaban, dia telah menarik pinggangku masuk di antara kedua kakinya.

Matanya di dalam mataku, gairahnya mengundang gairahku. Sebelah tungkainya melilit betisku.

Dari beberapa pertanyaan Oh Sehun, sesungguhnya dia tidak butuh jawaban.

 _Oh Sehun, jangan begini padaku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1.** _ **Sadism =**_ _ **Mendapatkan kepuasan seksual dengan melakukan tindakan seksual yang kejam dengan mempermalukan, mengikat, memukuli, membuat menderita pasangan seksualnya.**_

 _ **2\. Masokis = Memiliki preokupasi berulang / kepuasan terhadap dorongan dan hayalan seksual dengan melibatkan perilaku dipermalukan, dipukuli, diikat atau dibuat menderita.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Guys, don't ask me when will they have a sex scene. Karena gue gak mau dibilang author yang cuma jual adegan sex doang (walaupun FF gue rata2 rate M semua sih. Wkwk)**

 **Cerita ini bertele-tele, iya, karena gue pengennya cerita ini ngalir gitu aja kayak iler.**

 **Dan jangan nyalahin TBC, kasian. Udah cuma nongol bagian paling akhir, keselip di antara titik titik, selalu disalahin lagi. Capek tau jadi TBC.**

 **.**

 **Eh, malah kebanyakan bacot. Kan gue dalam proses** _ **tyring to be cool**_ **. wkwk**


	6. Chapter 6

_Dia tidak sepenuhnya serius pada pertanyaannya, karena sebelum aku memberi jawaban, dia telah menarik pinggangku masuk di antara kedua kakinya._

 _Matanya di dalam mataku, gairahnya mengundang gairahku. Sebelah tungkainya melilit betisku._

 _._

.

 **HUNjustforHAN**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAFE WORD**

 **.**

 **6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa sebenarnya yang dia pikir dia sedang lakukan? Dan apa sebenarnya yang berdesir begitu kencang di balik kulitku?

Sehun meletakkan gelasnya, lalu gelasku, kedua tangannya di pinggangku sementara aku bertahan dengan tanganku di dadanya, memberi jarak di antara kami. Solusinya adalah aku harus membuat batas tetitorial.

"Aku ingin memberi pengaruh besar padamu, dan kenyataan bahwa aku terpengaruh oleh ciuman kita terakhir kali, itu menyinggung harga diriku. Apa yang sepantasnya aku dapatkan ketika kau membuatku begitu kacau?"

Gelombang di pembuluh darahku tidak menyenangkan, aku lemah dalam kegagapanku berkomunikasi. Tapi seluruh kerikil di bumi tau aku keras kepala seperti mereka.

"Sepenuhnya, Sehun, itu masalahmu. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku harus membuatmu kacau dan merasa bertanggung jawab. Kau memegang kuasa atas dirimu, bukan aku."

"Ketidakpedulian adalah caramu menghindar. Ya, mengelak itu pilihan yang bagus. Sementara kau mengacaukanku disini, bisakah kita menciptakan kekacauan yang lain?"

"Itu kekacauanmu, kenapa aku harus mengurusnya?"

Dia mendengus mendengar aku yang terlalu pembangkang, bahkan jiwaku pun ikut memarahiku dari dalam.

"Bagaimanapun, Luhan, permainan harus berimbang."

Aku merasakan remasan dia di pinggangku, sementara aku ikut meremas kemeja di dadanya, menahannya, agar dia tidak menemukan seorang gadis munafik yang sedang menyembunyikan dentuman hebat di dalam jantungnya. Itu aku.

Sesuatu yang drastis datang lagi, mendorong dan menarikku sekaligus.

Oh Sehun selalu egois, curang dan penipu. Ketika aku berusaha menghidupkan saraf-saraf otakku yang mati, lewat matanya, dia mengenaiku dengan mantranya, menyelinap begitu rakus di seluruh sel-ku dan merambat di kulitku.

Aku menegang sampai ke tumit.

"Harus kuapakan dirimu?"

Dia bertanya setengah berbisik, berada di ambang batas suara terendahnya.

Aku memalingkan wajahku, menghindari mantra di matanya masuk lebih banyak ke tubuhku, dan ini mulai terasa penuh. Dia pasti senang menemukan sisi selatanku yang pengecut.

"Oh Sehun, jangan begini padaku." Aku mendorong dadanya dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, dan nyatanya, aku tidak punya kekuatan sama sekali, tidak untuk menyikirkan dia. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Pertama-tama, mari kacaukan dirimu," katanya, tidak lagi menggunakan jarinya di pinggangku, tapi lengannya, yang itu berarti tidak ada lagi batas antara dadaku dan dadanya, juga , bibirku dan bibirnya.

Dia mengencangkan lengannya di sekitarku, membuat gerakan mengusap yang membangkitkan satu bagian terdalam dari diriku, kotak hitam yang terisi gairah.

Aku ingin mengembalikan diriku yang waras, tapi itu hanya ancang-ancang ketika aku tidak berdaya di bawah kendalinya, bibirnya bermain di bibirku dengan lancang, dan aku terengah engah meladeninya.

Tidak ada yang lebih munafik daripada hasrat.

Aku ingin menamparnya, tapi kenyataan membawa lenganku melingkari lehernya, dan membiarkan lidahnya masuk ke mulutku, bertarung dengan lidahku.

Perasaan apa ini? Aku terbagi oleh pikiran bahwa mungkin dia menginginkanku dan itu membuatku senang, membuatku pantas lebih dari apapun, membuatku tinggi.

Saat dia melepaskanku, aku mengenali kesedihan dalam jiwaku, ketidakrelaan untuk terlepas darinya. Dia berhasil menembus batas wilayahku. Sifat keras kepalaku tidak sanggup menghentikan dia. Aku menyerah secepat kilat. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

"Apa kau sudah cukup kacau?"

Aku terengah-engah dalam nafasku, mengangguk, menyadari sisi lain telah mencuriku dalam pesonanya. Seluruh fungsi dalam otakku kumatikan, karena selama ini hal itulah yang paling mengganggu.

Aku si bodoh Luhan yang tidak ingin menggunakan otak saat ini ketika Oh Sehun menarik simpul jubah tidurku, menanggalkannya, menyisakan aku dengan sepotong gaun tidur bertali tipis dan hasrat yang berkunang-kunang.

Semoga merah maroon memberkati.

Menatap dalam ke matanya, di celah temaram lampu pantry di atas kami, aku melihat dia beserta jiwanya yang ingin memilikiku, tapi tidak dengan harapan. Kenapa laki-laki ini terlihat ketakutan di dalam keberaniannya yang keras? Apa dia ragu-ragu padaku? Dan Oh Sialan, aku tidak peduli!

Si gadis liar telah lahir. Aku datang padanya pertama kali, menciumnya dan mengacak rambutnya. Kami berbagi lidah – lagi, di mulutku, untuk waktu yang tidak lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

Dia melepaskanku lagi, dan masih membuatku sedih. Tapi ini tidak menggagalkanku, aku masih menginginkannya sampai ke daging.

"Angkat tanganmu," perintahnya, menjadi sesosok laki-laki dengan sikap _bossy_ yang luas. Tapi aku terlalu mabuk oleh gairahku sendiri untuk memikirkan itu.

Aku menurut, mengangkat kedua tanganku seperti seorang pencuri.

Dia menggeleng, "Lurus ke atas, Luhan."

Aku mengikutinya.

Sehun berdiri, memamerkan tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang, melihat puas pada gadis kehausan di hadapannya. Apa aku terlihat semenyedihkan itu?

Ciumannya sampai di bibirku lagi, tapi saat aku ingin memeluk bahunya, dia menahan tanganku tetap terangkat.

"Tetap di atas."

Perintahnya datang lagi dan aku mungkin cukup terlalu bodoh untuk menurutinya. Dan aku memang sebodoh itu.

Dia memilin ujung gaun tidur satin di pahaku, menariknya ke atas, meloloskannya dari tubuhku. Aku hampir tersedak begitu hawa dingin menyerbuku sekaligus, di atas tubuh telanjangku yang hanya menyisakan celana dalam brokat berenda maroon, di cakup tatapan Oh Sehun yang siap menggilingku.

"Turun."

Aku menurunkan tanganku, kontrolnya sepenuhnya bekerja.

Jarinya berada di rambutku, membelainya, menyelipkannya di daun telingaku. Dari sini pula aku tau dia sama bergetarnya denganku, sama-sama kewalahan mengatur kekacauan ini.

"Apakah kita sudah cukup kacau untuk sebuah kenakalan?"

"Lebih dari kacau," balasku dengan sebuah desahan.

Lantai berada jauh di bawah kakiku ketika dia mengangkatku ke pinggangnya, menciumku lagi, menempatkanku di licinnya meja pantry. Gelas berderai karena sikuku, dan kami terlalu sombong pada ciuman ini untuk sekadar peduli.

Bibirnya di leherku, mengecupku dari segala arah, turun ke tulang selangkaku, pada akhirnya dia menemukan payudaraku.

Dia mendorong punggungku ke belakang selagi putingku ada di dalam mulutnya, bergantian, sampai aku sadar bahwa aku sudah terbaring di meja pantry yang dingin dan dia di atasku dengan suhu yang panas.

Laki-laki di atasku sedang berusaha lembut di balik rahangnya yang keras. Aku senang dengan pikiran bahwa dia mungkin tidak ingin menyakitiku.

Dia berpindah lagi ke leherku, menciumi area sekitar lukaku, rahangku, dan terakhir gigitan di daguku.

Aku tidak akan mengingkarinya lagi, aku terpanggil olehnya, oleh gairahnya, dan aku bersedia bergabung dengannya sekarang. Sampai dia menatapku dalam temaramnya lampu.

Aku tidak memikirkan kontrak, aku hanya ingin bercinta dengannya!

"Katakan Luhan, dalam hubungan ini, apa yang harus kuhindari?"

 _Hubungan ini_ …

 _Hubungan seks ini…_

Apa yang kuinginkan dan apa yang harus dia hindari? Aku tidak tau! Aku tidak pernah tampil selemah dan serapuh ini sebelumnya sampai-sampai tidak merasakan jiwa dalam diriku selain nafsu.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja terlintas satu hal dalam pikiranku. Aku menatapnya di balik bulu mataku yang panjang.

"Rasa sakit," kataku, dia nampak terkejut. "Jangan beri aku rasa sakit. Aku tidak menyukai hubungan dengan rasa sakit."

Aku tidak mengerti ini. Keberanian Oh Sehun seketika berubah menjadi binar ketakutan dan kecemasan. Dia menjauhkan dirinya dariku dan aku terkejut, hampir menyamai reaksinya.

Apa ini terlalu jauh? Apa aku melanggar titik amannya? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba kehilangan arah? Apa yang salah dengannya? Apa yang salah denganku?

Kakinya mundur ke belakang, mengambil jarak. Aku menggunakan siku ku untuk bangkit dan duduk, terolok oleh sikapnya yang labil.

"Ini tidak bisa, Luhan. Aku harus pulang."

Hey! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Keparat!

Segerombolan batu bara besar memecah di kepalaku, remuk redam, sehingga aku tidak menyadari kapan aku melompat dan menarik tangannya.

"'Apa-apaan ini, Oh Sehun?! Kau bermain denganku?!"

Dia tidak lagi menutupi kefrustasiannya, tapi jelas dia pria dewasa yang berusaha tenang. Mengambil jubah satinku dari lantai, dia memaksaku memakainya sementara aku menolak. Tapi dia tetap Oh Sehun yang kuat. Jubah satin tidak tersimpul benar pada tubuhku.

"Tidurlah." Katanya, dan rasanya aku tidak pernah dibohongi dengan cara sekejam ini. Dia beranjak pergi. Lalu aku, beserta amarahku yang memuncak mengejarnya, menarik tangannya dan memberi dia sebuah tamparan.

"Jadi ini kekacauan yang kau maksud?"

"Luhan—"

"Kau sengaja membuatku kacau, Oh Sehun, dan setelah aku melakukannya, menuruti ide gilamu dan percaya bahwa kau bisa menawarkan sebuah kekacauan yang begitu mewah dan brilian, lalu sekarang kau meninggalkanku! Kau licik dari awal, dan seharusnya aku lebih pintar!"

Aku tidak tau sejak kapan air mata mengalir di pipiku, ini terasa sangat menyakitkan, sangat memalukan. Fakta bahwa aku telah merelakan harga diriku dan dia datang untuk membuangnya.

"Aku berharap terlalu banyak, bahwa ini merupakan satu titik yang akan membawa kita maju. Tapi kau dan sikap tidak terhormatmu menandai aku dengan penolakan. Dan ya, kau boleh pulang. Karena itulah yang kau butuhkan setelah menghinaku."

Mengusap air mataku, menertawakan diriku sendiri untuk hal memalukan ini, aku meninggalkannya. Setidaknya itu yang kupikirkan sebelum dia menarikku dan memojokkanku ke dinding.

Dia bernapas keras, aku benci bahwa aku melihat kesakitan yang berusaha dia simpan. Seharusnya dia yang melihat itu di wajahku setelah perlakuan kurang ajar dan tidak bermoralnya padaku beberapa menit lalu.

Tapi sekarang, ketika dia mencengkram tanganku dan menyatukan kening kami, semburat luka yang bisa mengulitinya hidup-hidup menggantung di pelupuk matanya.

Apa luka besar yang di derita laki-laki ini?

"Aku adalah apa yang ingin kau hindari. Aku adalah rasa sakit yang tidak kau inginkan."

Dia memberikanku sebuah tanda tanya lagi, yang harus kuselesaikan sendiri tanpa persamaan ataupun rumus. Sementara kecupannya datang di keningku. "Selamat malam, Luhan," ujarnya dengan lirihan seperti aku bisa menyelamatkannya dari lukanya, dan dia terlalu pengecut untuk memberitauku apa yang melukainya.

Karena apa yang dia lakukan malam itu adalah pergi dariku. Aku dan gelas kaca yang berserakan di lantai.

.

.

.

Coklat hangat yang kuseduh sudah sama dinginnya dengan air di _freezer_. Dari balkon kamar, langit tidak kalah buruknya dengan suasana hatiku.

Kemarahan masih hidup disini.

Aku tidak menjawab keterkejutan Alexa ketika pagi itu dia datang dengan kondisi kamarku yang berantakan, luar biasa berantakan. Dia bilang saat itu aku tertidur di lantai, di celah-celah botol-botol kosmetik dan juga lampu tidur yang patah, serta aliran kering di sudut mataku yang menandakan aku menangis semalaman.

Tidak ada yang bisa kujelaskan padanya selain kemarahanku pada Oh Sehun.

Aku tidak menyangka efek Oh Sehun sedahsyat ini. Di atas segala penolakan yang kulakukan, dia mendorongku dari belakang.

Lebih menyakitkan lagi bahwa faktanya dia meninggalkanku jauh ke New York, malam itu juga, seperti apa yang terjadi di antara kami benar-benar hal besar yang ingin dikuburnya hidup-hidup.

Padahal di dalam kontraknya, jelas-jelas menyebutkan bahwa dia menginginkanku tidur dengannya, dan ketika aku menyanggupi keinginannya, dia meninggalkanku. Ada yang salah dari laki-laki ini.

Dia membuatku layaknya sebuah kesalahan yang pantas dimusnahkan.

Dua minggu mungkin belum cukup baginya, bagiku, memahami hubungan di antara kami tidak pernah terduga sesulit ini. Tidak ada yang lebih pengecut dari dia, menghilang begitu saja dan menyisakan kekacauan yang belum terselesaikan disini, menimpakan semuanya padaku.

Aku tidak tau kenapa harus selalu memegang ponselku. Kenyataannya tidak ada yang berubah, dia terlalu brengsek.

Aku terlonjak kaget ketika satu pelukan datang dari belakangku, dada di punggungku, tapi aroma ini jelas bukan milik Sehun. Dia memiliki aroma khas, wangi citrus yang seksi dan vodka yang memabukkan, jadi jelas aroma kayu manis dan vanilla yang lembut ini bukan dirinya.

"Siapa yang menyakitimu?"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau kembali seminggu lagi?"

"Kita sedang membahas dirimu, Luhan, bukan kepulanganku dari Jepang."

"Alexa yang memberitahumu aku dalam kondisi patah hati?"

"Dia hanya bilang lampu tidur kamarmu patah, kau tergeletak di antaranya, dan apakah itu karena patah hati?"

"Tidak, tidak juga. Patah hati adalah rasa yang sangat special untuk manusia sejenis kita. Aku tidak butuh sesuatu yang special."

"Kau special bagiku, dengan kata lain kau adalah patah hatiku yang terdalam. Apa kau tau betapa senangnya aku mendengarmu patah hati? Seperti melihat mantan pacar yang diputuskan pacar barunya."

Aku menyikut perut Chanyeol dengan siku ku, dia merintih, humornya semakin parah dari hari ke hari, tapi itu membuatku rileks.

Memutar tubuhku, Chanyeol memberenggut. Dia akan selalu tampan dengan ekspresi apapun. Dialah penawar paling baik, segalanya yang akan menyembuhkanku dari rasa sakit.

"Aku senang kau disini. Kehadiranmu berarti sangat banyak." Jemariku menyisir poni Chanyeol, menaikkannya ke atas, aku butuh melihat jidatnya, itu yang paling kurindukan. "Kau tidak melupakan kimono-ku kan?"

Matanya terpejam ketika aku melakukannya. Dia selembut aroma vanillanya yang alami, sementara senyumnya sama indahnya dengan terumbu karang.

"Menurutmu?"

"Park Chanyeol, aku bisa membantingmu dari balkon!"

"Oh Tuhan!" Dia memegang puncak kepalaku, mendesis begitu gemas. "Siapa laki-laki kurang beruntung yang tahan dengan wanita galak sepertimu?"

"Kau."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menghindar dari tawanya, dan aku senang karena membuat laki-laki ini di selimuti kebahagiaan. Kecupannya sampai di keningku, menunjukkan seberapa besar dia ingin merawatku dengan sepenuh hati.

"Apakah kau akan makan malam denganku?"

"Kau yakin punya uang yang cukup?"

"Tikus kecil, aku punya beberapa poundsterling untuk membelikanmu sekotak keju. Atau kita bisa mencurinya dari dapur pacarnya Alexa. Setidaknya itu yang bisa kulakukan agar kau tidak memajang fotoku di situs perdagangan manusia dan menjualku pada janda tua kaya raya, seperti katamu beberapa minggu lalu."

Tawanya menular padaku, dan karena memang seharusnya aku harus lebih hidup dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol akan mengobatiku, aku tidak butuh rasa sakit dari laki-laki lain.

Tidak pula dari Oh Sehun.

"Aku suka saat kau memanggilku tikus kecil. Dan gajah tampan," aku mengalungkan lenganku ke lehernya, "sekarang bawa aku masuk," kataku melompat dan melingkarkan tungkai ke pinggangnya, berusaha tidak menumpahkan coklat hangatku yang dingin ke lehernya. "Aku butuh mandi dan buang air besar sebelum menghabiskan uangmu."

"Kau jorok!"

Aku tertawa lagi ketika Chanyeol menggigit pundakku dan membawaku masuk setengah berlari. Dia membuatku ingat bahwa aku pernah memiliki usia 17 tahun yang kekanakkan.

Dia memahamiku seperti aku adalah darah dagingnya. Hubungan seperti inilah yang sulit membawa kami saling bersetubuh di ranjang, terutama sulit bagiku.

.

.

.

Senin mengucapkan selamat pagi. Seperti senin-senin lainnya bagi para pelajar, tidak ada senin seindah libur natal meskipun London sedang berada di tengah-tengah musim semi.

Aku telah kembali. Alexa menemaniku dengan jadwal yang tersusun di ponsel pintarnya. Jeans panjang dan blouse biru pastel membuat dia secerah langit 12 siang kota London. Kapan sih perempuan ini tidak mengenakan jeans? Oh, mungkin saat dia bersama Evans karena Alexa tidak butuh pakaian sama sekali.

Binar di matanya tidak terelakkan, dia pasti menyimpan sebuah cerita bahagia dan kebahagiaan Alexa tidak berada jauh di sekitaran Evans. Mereka memiliki alur romantis yang terkadang membuatku ingin menenggelamkan keduanya ke dasar atlantik.

Benar saja. Minggu lalu, ketika aku terpaku di rumah, Evans mengajak Alexa berkunjung ke rumah orangtuanya di Dunster, sebuah desa yang terletak di distrik West Somerset, yang terkenal dengan pondok-pondok beratap jerami dan nuansa tradisional yang spektakuler.

Keluarga Evans menyambutnya dengan baik, bahkan membawa Alexa berkeliling ke perkebunan anggur mereka. Alexa tidak bisa menyembunyikan suasana hatinya yang membuncah di hadapanku. Itu membuatku turut merasakan bagaimana euforia di terima dalam sebuah keluarga baru yang selama ini dia khawatirkan. Alexa layak mendapatkan yang terbaik. Evans yang terbaik untuknya.

Hah! Waktunya bekerja.

Aku hampir jatuh tidur kalau saja _hair styles_ itu tidak menarik rambutku dengan kencang sehingga dia bisa menciptakan sebuah gundukan tinggi di atas kepalaku. Dia mengikatnya dengan kekuatan penuh, tidak peduli bahwa kulitku bisa ikut terikat bahkan yang terburuk, terkelupas. Menyemprotkan _spray_ sebagai penutup, ekor kuda tinggi yang manis tumbuh di kepalaku.

Eirine dan Elisa memasuki ruangan, mereka menyapaku melalui cermin dan duduk di sofa. Aku memainkan ponselku, hanya menggeser-geser album fotoku dan Chanyeol, tidak sedang ingin mengobrol dengan siapapun.

"Ya, aku mendengar beritanya. Tanggung jawab agensi telah diberikan pada Mr Maxim karena Mr Oh terlalu sibuk mengurus perusahaannya di New York, lagipula, ini bukan jalurnya, meskipun dia bisa menjalankan bisnis apapun, tapi kurasa agensi modeling bukan termasuk passion-nya. Dia berada disini hanya untuk melihat siapa yang mampu menjalankan _Shapire Entertainment,_ dan dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya pada Mr Maxim."

"Kurasa itu pantas. Dari yang kutau, Mr Maxim sudah bekerja di perusahaan ini selama 15 tahun. Dia mengenalnya lebih dari anaknya sendiri."

"Kabar buruknya, kita akan sulit melihat Mr Oh di gedung agensi."

"Padahal dia pemandangan paling menakjubkan. Apa kita masih bisa menemukannya?"

"Mungkin. Missle bilang Mr Oh akan tetap menghadiri rapat perusahaan di beberapa kesempatan."

"Senang mendengarnya, dan aku akan sering mengunjungi meja Missle untuk mendapat bocoran."

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan itu. Missle sangat ketat."

Air liurku tersangkut di kerongkongan, rasanya seperti menelan butiran pasir. Nama Oh Sehun masih menjadi hal yang sensitif bagiku, karena dia meninggalkan kesan buruk yang masih aku ingat baik-baik.

Bagaimana hari-hari lalu dia menawarkan kunjungan ke apartemennya, mengatakan dia akan berada di kota ini beberapa minggu dalam sebulan, membuatku tersipu dengan idenya untuk mengawasiku dari dekat, tapi sekarang dia mengubah pandangannya dalam sekejap.

Aku tidak tau mengapa ini terasa sangat menghancurkan.

Eirine dan Elisa mengganti topik mereka sementara aku masih berkutat pada gemuruh di dadaku. Kupikir dia telah enyah dari pikiranku, ternyata dia masih bersarang dalam sangkar yang berisi kemarahan. Aku masih menyimpan marah yang belum padam.

"Luhan…"

Prioritas baruku, mengenyahkan Oh Sehun.

"Aku datang!"

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, aku pulang dalam keadaan dibopong oleh Chanyeol. Mabuk membuat lorong di hadapanku berlapis-lapis. Dia meletakkanku di tempat tidur sementara Alexa menanggalkan celana jeans dan high heel-ku, menyisakan aku dengan sepotong baju kaus, kemudian membungkusku dengan selimut.

Chanyeol harus bertanggung jawab karena dia yang punya ide gila mengajakku dan Alexa ke club. Aku bahkan lebih gila lagi karena mengikuti kemauannya dalam suasana hati kacau balau efek memikirkan sikap Oh Sehun yang semena-mena padaku, menyakiti harga diriku, melukaiku dengan sayatan kecil kian dalam.

Semua tentangnya membuatku marah.

Kemudian, aku tidur.

Saat aku terbangun, jam menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Kerongkonganku kering, sensasi panas meledak-ledak seperti sekawah lahar mengalir di atasnya. Aku menggosok leherku, sempoyongan menuju dapur.

Air mineral dingin meredakan kerongkonganku, tapi masih menyisakan rasa hangat yang tajam. Aku duduk di kursi dan meletakkan kepalaku di meja. Pusing masih membantingku dengan kuat.

Oh, sesungguhnya apa yang terjadi? Kesepian dan kekosongan ini kurasa bukan berasal dari lima gelas beer, ada yang lebih hebat daripada alkohol.

Ini membuatku bingung saat tiba-tiba kutemukan diriku menangis, merasa tidak ada arah yang bisa kutuju dan segala tempat tujuanku telah rusak. Aku dilukai sesuatu yang tidak dapat kumengerti.

Meja _pantry_ yang hening mungkin punya jawabannya, saat Oh Sehun menggodaku dengan mantranya dan aku hanyut. Perasaanku kala itu terbuka untuknya, sepenuhnya, dengan lambang aku juga menginginkan dia di tubuhku, dan dia meninggalkanku.

Betapa hebatnya laki-laki itu!

Aku benci kenyataan bahwa aku merasa hancur lebih dari yang kubayangkan. Ini diluar ekspektasi. Kupikir aku sudah berhasil menyangkal segala efek yang Oh Sehun coba berikan padaku, tapi nyatanya, aku menangis di tengah malam karena perbuatannya.

Apakah aku menginginkan dia? Aku tidak tau! Apakah perasaan yang menggelembung penuh harapan ini untuknya, aku juga tidak tau! Dia terlalu membingungkan dan rumit.

Dia menjadi hal pertama yang kupikirkan bahkan sebelum mabuk ini hilang. Oh Tuhan! Dia benar-benar tidak baik untuk tubuhku. Dia mengacaukanku luar dan dalam.

Aku tidak ingin lagi terganggu olehnya. Aku ingin melupakan dia. Tapi hasil yang kudapatkan setelah berusaha dengan keras adalah aku yang berlari ke kamar, menumpahkan isi tasku dan mendapatkan ponsel-ku di antara batangan lipstick. Aku mencari namanya.

Siapa yang berkhianat disini? Dewi batinku memicingkan matanya, tidak ingin disalahkan. Sepenuhnya, aku yang bertindak.

Sesuatu yang tidak bisa di tahan datang padaku, spontan. Ketika kuku di gigiku menjadi tanda betapa kegelisahan ini menyiksaku sampai ke daging, aku ingin melepaskannya. Dan ketika seseorang disana menyebut namaku dengan intonasi terkejut dan penuh kebimbangan, aku bahkan diluar sistem sadarku.

"Kau! Oh Sehun sialan! Dan lubang pantatmu yang juga sialan! Aku memberimu 24 jam! Jika kau tidak menemuiku dan berlutut di hadapanku, lihat apa yang akan kulakukan pada kontrak kita! Keparat! Aku tidak akan peduli bahkan jika kau menuntutku! Kau dengar itu, Oh Sehun! Kau brengsek! Sialan! Aku—"

Aku menangis, lagi, tanpa tau dengan jelas apa sebabnya. Dia dipikiranku sedangkan aku merasa kepalaku berputar-putar.

Hal terakhir yang kudengar sebelum tumbang adalah, dia memanggil namaku.

 _Luhan!_

Oh, aku benci mabuk ini menyerangku lagi!

.

.

.

Gadis mengerikan bermata merah dan sembab terpantul dari cermin wastafel begitu aku selesai mencuci wajah. Bangun pukul 11 siang tidak cukup mampu menutupi sisa mabukku semalam.

Aku mendengus, memijat keningku dan bersumpah tidak ingin minum lima gelas beer lagi dalam keadaan hati kacau balau. Bahkan bau alkohol masih menempel di bajuku seperti aku baru saja berenang dalam kolam berisi 50 liter beer bercampur vodka.

Mandi adalah apa yang kubutuhkan, tapi aku menundanya. Aku harus benar-benar sembuh dari mabuk ini jika tidak ingin menenggelamkan diriku sendiri dalam _bath tube_.

Melepas bajuku dan tampil telanjang – bugil, kalau ingin menyebutnya, aku memakai _bathrobe_ yang tergantung di lemari kecil tempat menyimpan handuk, kemudian mengikat rambutku menjadi satu cepol berantakan. Kupikir aku perlu gaya rambut baru. Sedikit pendek dengan warna cokelat, _mungkin_?

Yah, aku akan mengurus itu belakangan. Sekarang, aku harus mengurus perutku.

Keluar dari kamar, aku melangkah sambil menunduk. Bukan hanya masalah rambut yang sedang kualami, tapi cat kuku jari kaki ku juga. Biru elektrik yang beberapa minggu lalu gencar aku cintai, nyatanya kini terlihat usang dan tua. Itu membuatku tanpa sadar mendesis seperti ular.

Oh, aku butuh segelas _orange juice_ di pagi hari yang kusut ini. Setidaknya, itu hal pertama yang ingin kulakukan di dapur sebelum aku merasakan jutaan listrik menyengat di aliran darahku, dan aku tercegat seperti orang tolol di dalam bungkusan _bathrobe_ dengan keadaan belum mandi ketika Oh Sehun berdiri di samping tirai ruang tamuku; menghadap jalanan 30 meter di bawahnya, dengan kesederhanaannya yang terlihat mewah.

Sialan! Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

Menggigit lidah, aku hampir menjerit saat rasa sakit itu datang, memberitahuku bahwa aku berada dalam dunia nyata dan hidup sebagai manusia.

Pusing menyerangku lagi, dia dan pandangannya beralih padaku. Jelas-jelas ini bukan pusing hasil mabuk semalam, dan itu membuatku gugup.

Hah? Kenapa pula aku harus gugup? Yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah marah padanya, menyerangnya, mencekik lehernya sampai dia tersiksa dalam keadaan sekarat.

Mungkin aku harus mulai dengan beberapa kata kasar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

Si bodoh, Luhan! Aku memarahi otakku yang tidak bisa membedakan _kata kasar_ dan _pertanyaan keheranan_. Bagaimana aku bisa bertanya begitu baik padanya disaat aku harus mendorongnya ke balkon dan membiarkan tubuhnya remuk redam digiling bus kota.

Sebelah tangannya masih berada di saku celana saat dia mengendikkan bahu, dan aku ingin mencakar dia di wajah!

"Alexa membukakanku pintu. Karena ketika aku datang, kau masih bermasalah dengan selimutmu."

"Dimana Alexa?"

"Pulang."

"Dia bahkan tidak membangunkanku?" Sejujurnya, ini pertanyaan untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi Oh Sehun suka sekali menjawab.

"Aku bilang jangan. Kupikir kau butuh lebih banyak tenaga hari ini, untuk bertemu denganku, untuk berdebat, dan menjelaskan kenapa kau memakiku kemarin malam."

Apa? Aku memakinya? Kapan?

Dia mendekat padaku, setelan abu-abunya membuat dia layaknya kepulan mendung sebelum badai, aku merinding, demam secara tiba-tiba. Oh, tidak. Dia terlalu hebat untuk menjadi badai, selebihnya, dia hanya sekumpulan bakteri yang membuatku nyeri di seluruh tubuh.

Otakku mulai mengulang kotak-kotak peristiwa yang terjadi kemarin malam, saat aku meyakinkan diriku untuk menyangkalnya, keparat, aku mengingatnya!

 _Oh Sehun sialan! Dan lubang pantatmu yang juga sialan!_

Aku mengatai pantatnya lagi!

Oh ayolah, aku butuh kemarahanku yang menyala-nyala agar bisa membakarnya hingga hangus, bukan sekelebat ingatan tentang aku mengumpati dia menggunakan pantatnya dan membuatku merah padam disini.

"Kau memang layak dimaki! Dan aku tidak ingin bicara padamu. Terakhir kali kita mencoba, kau berperilaku seperti pengecut!"

Aku melarikan diri menuju dapur, menyembunyikan diriku di balik pintu kulkas, sengaja berlama-lama hanya untuk mendinginkan wajah dan otakku yang sama panasnya.

Ini tidak akan berjalan baik untuk kami, aku menebak, tidak untuk sekarang. Aku memang butuh penjelasannya, tapi bukan berarti dengan dia berada di apartemenku secara tiba-tiba saat aku baru saja bangun tidur. Itu menjadi sebuah hal yang sulit diterima. Dia seharusnya punya sopan santun sebelum bertamu, dan aku tidak akan menjadi tuan rumah yang baik bagi penyusup cabul ini.

Aku mengambil _orange juice_ dalam kotak kardus, menyeruputnya begitu saja menggunakan mulutku, dan Oh Sehun seharusnya berhenti membuatku terkejut karena aku tidak segan-segan memuncratkan minuman dalam mulutku langsung ke mukanya. Dia butuh beberapa hinaan secara realistis.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berada di belakangku!" Aku tidak bertanya, aku mengkritik.

"Aku di hadapanmu sekarang."

Dia menyebalkan, sangat, sehingga aku tidak mampu menahan untuk tidak berdecih. Apalagi ketika dia mendekatkan hidungnya padaku, mengendusku.

"Kau mabuk?"

"Ya! Aku mabuk!" Menyenggol bahunya, aku lewat dengan segala rupa arogansi. "Itu adalah apa yang terjadi padaku semalam! Jadi apapun yang kulakukan dan apapun yang kutakan padamu, itu di luar kesadaranku. Kau boleh mengabaikannya. Mungkin aku berkata kasar padamu, memakimu, dan menyebutkan segala hal yang memang sepantasnya kau dapatkan, tapi untuk tidak melukai harga dirimu, _well,_ aku minta maaf."

Meletakkan kotak kardus _orange juice_ -ku ke meja makan, aku mendapati semangkuk sup yang sudah tidak beruap. Ini pasti dimasak Alexa beberapa jam yang lalu. Itu berarti Oh Sehun berada disini lebih lama dari yang kubayangkan.

Aku hampir duduk di kursi ketika Oh Sehun menarik tanganku dan memaksaku berdiri, berhadapan dengannya. Dia mungkin tidak menerima permintaan maafku yang kasar, tapi itulah satu-satunya yang pantas dia dapatkan. Aku tidak akan memberikannya sesuatu yang lembut untuk menyenangkan hatinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Menurutmu? Kau menggodaku, menanggalkan baju tidur satinku, menindihku di meja pantry dan meninggalkanku dengan sejuta hinaan. Menurutmu apalagi yang terjadi? Sesuatu yang mungkin lumrah bagimu nyatanya membuatku sakit. Aku tidak ingin berteriak demi menyampaikan ini padamu, karena rasanya kau hanya akan memberiku sebuah palang sia-sia.

"Semalam. Apa yang kau lakukan saat mabuk?"

"Apa?!" Kudapati suaraku sedikit meninggi. "Aku mabuk dan Chanyeol mengantarku pulang. Sampai disitu saja. Selebihnya, itu di luar kendali. Kau marah aku memakimu semalam? Dan ya! Kau boleh marah dan aku juga begitu! Aku marah padamu!"

Wajahnya melunak kemudian, seperti dia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah masalah yang membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak. _Hell_! Aku adalah masalahnya dan dia adalah masalahku! Tapi aku masalah yang tidak ingin berdamai!

Kenapa dia selalu membuatku menebak-nebak?

"Senang melihatmu marah. Itu berarti kau dan aku punya permasalahan yang sama, yang menganggu setiap malam. Kedatanganku tidak akan menjadi sebuah kata percuma."

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku telah diperingatkan, tapi aku bahkan tidak menduga kau memang serumit ini. Dan Mr Oh, bisa lepaskan tanganku? Aku harus makan."

Dia melepas tanganku segera, menunjukkan dukungannya pada ideku untuk makan. Menarik kursi, aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus bergabung denganku, aku tidak punya porsi lebih, seharusnya dia pulang.

"Aku tidak akan berbagi semangkuk sup ini denganmu."

"Tidak. Makanlah. Habiskan."

"Kau masih ada urusan denganku?"

Dia mengangguk. "Melihatmu makan."

"Itu hal menyebalkan diperhatikan saat makan. Maaf, aku akan kasar padamu, Oh Sehun. Silahkan pergi jika urusanmu telah selesai. Aku masih punya jadwal."

Tarikan napasnya berat. Aku pura-pura tidak menyadarinya.

"Sejujurnya Luhan, aku tidak ingin membuat makanan keluar dari mulutmu saat aku berkata ingin membahas tentang kontrak kita."

 _Uhuk!_

Hampir saja.

Sehun menyimpan senyum gelinya dalam diam, menonton kebodohanku yang melongo atas ucapannya.

Laki-laki ini sangat penuh kejutan, tapi aku sudah mengambil sebuah pelajaran untuk tidak selalu percaya padanya.

Aku membalas dia dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Kau yakin? Terakhir kali kuingat, saat kau menindihku di meja pantry itu, semuanya berakhir berantakan. Kau pembohong, Oh Sehun. Aku terus bertanya apakah itu karena aku tidak layak untukmu, apakah aku terlalu kekurangan, tapi melihatmu datang kesini dan masih ingin membahas kontrak kita, kupikir ini bukan masalah layak atau tidak, tapi tentang ketakutanmu pada seseorang yang menunjukkan bahwa dia juga menginginkanmu sebesar kau menginginkannya."

Dia berpikir sejenak, mungkin, mencerna kata-kataku yang terlalu sulit, bahwa semua ini aku tujukan untuk menghakiminya. Di balik itu, aku mengumumkan sebuah pengakuan yang tidak terencana, tentang perasaanku yang juga menginginkannya, waktu itu, dan semoga Oh Sehun sedikit bodoh.

"Aku rumit." Keningnya berkerut ketika dia memulai. "Tolong lanjutkan makanmu," selanya mendapati sendokku tertahan, aku segera menyuapkannya ke mulut agar dia melanjutkan pembelaannya. "Ini sesuatu yang baru bagiku. Kau berdiri di luar zona aman, tumbuh menjadi dirimu sendiri, aku terkejut saat melihatmu dari sudut pandang yang tidak pernah kugunakan sebelumnya, pada siapa pun."

Mengunyah kentang di mulutku lamat-lamat, aku tidak ingin menyela dia, menyela apa yang ingin disampaikannya. Dia kesulitan. Tapi tanpa kusadari kunyahanku terhenti.

Dia menarik napas lagi, lebih berat dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Luhan. Aku yakin. Tapi kau menolakku."

"Aku?!" Aku melotot padanya, tidak percaya pada apa yang dia sebut sebuah pengakuan. "Bahwa aku tampil setengah telanjang di hadapanmu dan membiarkan kau menindihku di atas licinnya meja pantry itu dianggap sebuah penolakan? Wow! Kau sungguh luar biasa!"

"Bukan. Bukan itu." Jalinan jemarinya di atas meja mengencang, urat-uratnya timbul berwarna biru. "Dengar, Luhan. Dalam hubungan ini, aku hidup bersama diriku yang kasar, bertahun-tahun. Itu telah menjadi bagian diriku, menjadi sebuah kebiasaan yang terus hidup bersamaku. Dan ketika kau datang, aku sadar bahwa aku terlalu rumit untukmu. Yang kau hindari adalah rasa sakit, sementara aku berpotensi menyakitimu, bagaimana pun ini terasa seperti sebuah penolakan. Aku menginginkanmu sementara aku adalah apa yang tidak kau inginkan."

"Oh Sehun," Aku menyelanya, tidak tahan lagi pada lidahku yang tergelitik. "Aku tidak mengerti. Kau membuat kesimpulan tanpa bicara terlebih dulu padaku, tanpa membuatku mengerti kenapa ini semua berakhir menjadi sebuah penolakan bagimu. Ini tidak bisa disimpulkan secara sepihak, aku harus memberi pendapatku. Kau tidak boleh tampil seegois ini dengan pikiranmu sendiri. Setidaknya aku punya hak, dan kau harus bicara."

Kesedihannya menatapku dari bilik matanya yang hitam, memencarkan keraguan dan ketakutan dalam jumlah sama besar sekaligus. Apa yang ditakuti laki-laki ini sampai terlihat begitu menyiksanya?

Aku tau dia menggigit lidah di dalam mulutnya sebelum dia bicara.

"Bagaimana jika aku menyakitimu? Kau ingat, aku tidak main-main saat berkata ingin menggunakan dasi ini padamu, membuat sebuah ikatan di tubuhmu. Kau mungkin tidak menyukainya."

"Aku yang menentukan itu menyakitiku atau tidak! Dan kau sangat menyebalkan dengan banyak alasan. Apa kau seorang dominan?"

Aku menodongnya dengan seluruh kecurigaan, tapi dia tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun selain rahangnya yang mengeras, dan fakta bahwa rahang itu memang keras sejak awal tidak bisa memberikanku sebuah petunjuk.

Bibirnya berkedut ingin menjawab, tapi saat itu juga sebuah panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

Sialan!

Aku mengunyah kentang dengan rakus ketika dia mengambil beberapa jarak untuk menjawab panggilannya. Perutku lapar, nafsu makanku berjalan dengan baik, dan aku sementara melupakan berapa banyak karbohidrat di dalam setiap potong dadu kentang ini. Aku tidak mau tau. Aku hanya akan melewatkan makan malamku.

Dia datang padaku ketika sup dimangkukku tinggal sepertiga. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya, tapi tidak bisa jika dia merunduk di hadapanku, kedua tangannya menekan tepian meja.

"Kita akan menyelesaikannya malam ini." Aku meliriknya dengan cara paling hati-hati. "Kau dan aku. Kontrak kita. Jackson dan Guanlin akan menjemputmu pukul 9 malam."

"Aku… Aku punya jadwal. Sore ini, sampai pukul 10."

"Pukul 9.30, Luhan. Karena pukul 10 kau harus berada di apartemenku."

Dia menegakkan tubuhnya sementara aku masih dengan sesuatu yang kacau dan kaget di otakku. Laki-laki ini sangat suka membuat aturannya sendiri. Kenapa aku harus terlibat dengannya, sih?

"Habiskan makananmu." Adalah pesan terakhirnya yang kudengar sebelum dia hilang di balik pintu.

 _And what?!_ Malam ini aku akan berada di apartemennya?

Sesuatu yang membuncah timbul dalam sudut hatiku, namun setelah kutelaah lebih jauh, aku juga menemukan setitik kesedihan disana. Mungkin, kami akan berakhir malam ini. Dan memang seharusnya itu yang kuharapkan.

Tapi…. Entahlah.

.

.

.

"Alexa, dia menginginkan aku di apartemennya malam ini pukul 10. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Alexa membetulkan lipsticknya selagi aku meremas jemariku karena gugup. Toilet wanita lumayan senggang, tapi aku tetap berbisik pada Alexa. Ini masalah sensitif.

"Apanya?" Alexa membalasku, masih mematut dirinya di depan cermin. "Gaun biru shapire-mu sangat mewah, pendek, ketat, terbuka di belakang dan kau pemilik tulang belakang paling indah di negeri ini. Itu akan membantu kalian. Kau tampak menggairahkan. Dia tidak butuh obat peransang."

"Alexa!"

Aku menghentakkan kakiku dan Alexa tertawa. Dari semua reaksi yang kutebak darinya, kenapa dia bisa tampil sesantai ini? Aku pikir Alexa akan memarahiku seperti waktu itu, tapi nyatanya dia sudah seperti pendukung garis keras Oh Sehun.

Pertemuannya dengan keluarga Evans pasti membuat otangnya miring ke kiri.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Ini keputusanmu, dan kau harus bertanggung jawab. Inilah kenapa aku selalu bilang padamu untuk meletakkan otak di kepala, bukan di lutut. Kau mudah memilih dan mudah pula menyesal."

"Omelanmu tidak membuatku lebih baik. Aku hanya perlu sebuah solusi."

"Solusinya adalah ikuti keinginannya. Masalah selesai."

Aku mendengus keras, Alexa malah sibuk dengan _eyeliner_ -nya.

"Aku akan memberitahu David kau pulang lebih awal. Mungkin mengatakan perutmu mulas karena kau salah minum obat pencahar. Setidaknya kau sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya'kan?"

"Ya. Aku sudah. Dan terimakasih untuk alasannya. Itu sangat memalukan. Katakan aku menyesal pulang lebih awal. Pestanya sangat mengagumkan."

Alexa mengendikkan bahu, tidak ambil pusing. "Tentu malam nanti lebih mengagumkan bagimu. Ingat sayang, jangan merengek terlalu banyak. Pria kadang jijik mendengarnya. Kau hanya perlu meneriakkan namanya saat orgasmemu datang. Sedikit terengah-engah juga boleh untuk memuji seberapa hebat permainannya. Laki-laki suka di puji secara tidak langsung."

 _Highheel_ -ku nyaris terlempar ke mulut Alexa. Terkadang dia dan mulutnya itu sama jahilnya.

Aku terkejut ketika satu panggilan masuk ke ponselku. Meraihnya dari _clutch bag_ berwarna silver, aku menemukan _Bos Oh Sialan_ -ku yang membuat panggilan. Aku bergetar sebelum menjawabnya.

"Mr Oh…"

" _Jemputanmu sudah tiba di bawah._ "

Melirik pergelangan tanganku dengan lemas, pukul 9. 30, sangat tepat waktu, aku mengangguk tanpa sadar.

"Aku turun," kataku.

" _I'm waiting._ "

Aku bergidik.

.

.

.

Kejadian waktu itu membuatku mudah membedakan dua laki-laki ini. Jackson adalah yang lebih pendek, tapi aku bisa melihat ide-ide brilian yang hampir tumpah dari otaknya. Sedangkan yang lebih muda dan tinggi, juga tampan itu, bernama Guanlin. Dia mungkin masih baru karena dia selalu mengikuti instruksi dari Jackson.

Kenapa mereka tidak jadi model saja dengan wajah sebagus itu? Aku heran. Apa Oh Sehun menjadikan wajah sebagai salah satu standar untuk menjadi pengawalnya? Terakhir kali kuingat, laki-laki bernama Ji Chang Wook juga tidak kalah tampan dari mereka berdua.

"Ehm.." Aku merapikan posisi dudukku. "Jackson."

"Yes, miss."

"Luhan. Panggil aku Luhan."

Dia melirikku dari spion tengah.

"Kami memiliki batas."

"Apa itu termasuk perintah dari Oh Sehun?"

Dia tidak mejawab, dan aku tau itu berarti _ya_.

"Kenapa dia senang sekali membuat aturan? Seharusnya Sialan itu mengatur dirinya sendiri." Aku berdecih. "Dengar, kalian bisa memanggilku, Luhan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Si Pengatur Oh Sehun itu tentu saja. Kupikir usia kita tidak terpaut jauh, kecuali untuk si muda ini." Aku mengarahkan daguku ke Guanlin. "Tapi kau bisa memanggilku kakak."

Jackson mengeluarkan suara serak dengan keras sementara Guanlin tampil lebih pucat di atas kulitnya yang memang sudah pucat. Aku tidak tau apa yang salah dari mereka. Mungkin mereka tersinggung ketika aku mengatai bos sialannya itu dengan sebutan _Sialan._

Aku tidak ingin berhenti sampai disini, senang rasanya bisa mengumpati Oh Sehun.

"Kalian sudah lama bekerja untuk Oh Sehun? Apa dia memang sekeparat ini di hari-hari biasanya?"

Kali ini aku mendengar Jackson batuk, sedikit lebih keras. Kemudian kutemukan Guanlin memandangku, menarik ujung lengan jas hitamnya sehingga aku bisa melihat sebuah benda kecil bulat tersangkut disana.

Aku berkedip beberapa kali, sepenuhnya tidak mengerti.

Guanlin meletakkan telunjuk di atas bibirnya, kemudian membentuk gerakan melingkar di telinganya dan berakhir dengan gerakan menunjuk ke atas. Di balik bibir tebalnya yang seksi, dia bicara tanpa suara. "Mr Oh-mendengar-kita."

Saat itu pula, aku menutup mulutku, merasa ini benar-benar menjadi akhir dari hidupku.

Aku mengatainya keparat, lagi, setelah memakinya lewat lubang pantat.

Tuhan..

Lenyapkan aku dari bumi sekarang juga.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Jackson mengejutkanku. Mobil belok ke kanan, energiku yang tersisa tidak banyak, habis karena mulutku yang bodoh. _Basement_ yang lembab juga tidak mampu menyelamatkanku.

Disamping itu, Jackson dan Guanlin tentu tahu alasanku datang kesini. Sedikit banyak aku merasa malu.

Sebaiknya aku diam.

Jackson dan Guanlin melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai pengawal, mengamati apapun di sekitarku, menjagaku, membukakan lift dan menuntunku sampai di depan pintu berwarna abu-abu bercorak hitam.

Ini pintu apartemen Oh Sehun.

Astaga!

Tanpa sadar, aku meremas _clutch bag_ silver-ku dengan kuat, tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang dilakukannya saat aku ketahuan menyebutnya _keparat_ di depan pengawalnya. Oh Tuhan! Aku seperti tidak punya tulang. Keringat dingin menggenang di balik kulitku.

"Kami sudah tiba."

Aku melirik Jackson bicara pada alat di lengannya. Aku benci alat itu, dan lebih benci lagi pada ketololanku.

Sedetik kemudian, pintu terbuka.

Jari-jari kakiku mengkerut, aku hampir jatuh ketika seseorang keluar dari pintu, dan napasku kembali saat itu bukan seseorang yang kubayangkan. Oh, haruskah aku memukul kepala Ji Chang Wook. Sialan! Dia mengagetkanku.

"Miss, Lu." Dia menyapaku sementara aku membalasnya dengan senyum gugup. "Mr Oh menunggu anda di dalam."

Aku mengangguk, tidak bisa lagi menutupi bagian diriku yang kelabakan. Urat di pergelangan kakiku mengencang ketika aku melangkah masuk. Dengan satu dentuman pintu di belakangku, permainan resmi di mulai.

" _Luhan.. Kau mengumpat lagi malam ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next chapter guys, I swear you'll find what you're waiting for. *Smirk**

.

 **Follow my Instagram Yourtiffany**

 **Setiap riview yang menarik, bakalan gue post di instastory. So guys, be creative :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_Urat di pergelangan kakiku mengencang ketika aku melangkah masuk. Dengan satu dentuman pintu di belakangku, permainan resmi di mulai._

 _._

.

 **HUNjustforHAN**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAFE WORD**

 **.**

 **7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan dengan otot kaki kebas, jari-jari merapat tersembunyi di balik tutup _high heel_ silver metalik-ku yang anggun. Sunyi tidak memberiku banyak harapan, selain rasa gugup yang mulai memanjat semakin tinggi ketika aku diserang oleh gema menakutkan dari tumit _high heel_ -ku sendiri.

Oh Tuhan… Aku seperti berjalan di atas lapisan es tipis berbahaya yang siap menelanku kapan saja, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyelamatkanku karena aku benar-benar merasa hidup seorang diri di dalam kotak hitam hampa udara.

Ini kotak milik Oh Sehun, kotak hidupnya yang sangat rahasia dan tidak terjangkau, dan aku sedang mencoba masuk ke dalam; mencoba keberuntunganku yang semoga saja aku memang seberuntung itu.

Dia memilih spektrum yang tidak jelas untuk dirinya, Oh Sehun itu, sengaja meletakkan dirinya di ambang batas dimana aku harus menggunakan imajinasi terdalamku untuk menemukan warnanya. Dia hidup dalam kegelapan yang misterius dan membuat batinku semakin melonjak penasaran.

Aku menggigit bibirku ketika aku menemukan dia, bersanding dengan langit malam di balik dinding kacanya yang tebal, menghadap sungai Thames yang tenang dan berkilau.

Sejenak, aku membiarkan diriku terkesan. Dia laki-laki yang cerdas. Aku bisa melihatnya dari cara dia memfokuskan dirinya pada satu hal. Seperti dia sedang bicara dengan Sungai Thames yang dingin dan menenangkan itu, dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa mengganggunya.

 _Hei Oh Sehun! Aku datang untuk mengganggumu! Kau dan hidupmu yang begitu rumit!_

Aku menghentikan langkahku, membuat _highheel-_ ku dalam posisi sejajar dan berterimakasih banyak-banyak pada Alexa dan _coat_ coklatnya yang melekat di pundakku, karena aku merasa panas bercampur dingin sekarang. Gejala demam menyerangku tiba-tiba, seperti ribuan bakteri menyusup ke dalam tubuhku dan membuat peradangan besar-besaran layaknya sebuah upacara kenegaraan. Sel darah putihku mulai mengacungkan senjatanya.

Aku membuat suara serak, memberitahu laki-laki yang sedang bermasalah denganku itu, bahwa aku datang untuknya, untuk menyelesaikan apapun yang telah kami janjikan.

Dengan segelas _wine_ di celah jarinya yang kasar, dia menoleh padaku. Sebelah tangannya tersimpan di saku celana.

"Hai.." sapaku, benci pada lidahku yang tiba-tiba kaku. Mungkin aku terdengar seperti tikus yang kepalanya terjepit di papan jebakan.

Dia hanya membalasku dengan senyum tipis, kemudian menghadap ke arahku seutuhnya.

"Luhan… Kau mengumpat lagi malam ini."

Aku menggigit lidah di balik bibirku, membenarkan dia tapi tidak ingin mengakui kesalahanku. Ini terlalu cepat untuk mengaku bersalah dan aku tidak ingin memberikan dia kemenangan yang instan.

"Apa aku sudah memberitahumu jika itu termasuk bakat? Dan ya, kau tidak perlu memberitahuku juga tentang bakatmu menyadap seseorang. Itu luar biasa, kukira."

Apa dia mendengar sarkasme ku?

Keningnya berkerut. Oh, ini dia, si laki-laki pemikir yang tidak pernah selesai dengan pikirannya.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat senang berdebat denganmu. Tapi sayangnya Luhan, ini bukan saatnya untuk mendidik mulutmu, atau mengajarimu beberapa istilah terlarang yang tidak diperbolehkan. Itu tidak akan menyenangkan. Kau tau, kita harus menciptakan suasana yang bagus dan menarik. Kau harus sedikit lebih rileks." Dia mengendikkan bahu, seperti ingin menggodaku tapi hanya sampai setengah jalan. "Apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku diam sejenak, memutuskan diriku agar tidak membalas dia. "Tentu," jawabku, mengambil kesibukan sendiri; melemparkan _clutch bag-_ ku ke sofa, membuka _coat_ coklat dari tubuhku dan menimpakannya di atas tas-ku. "Jadi lupakan ide tentang mengajakku makan malam. Tadi pagi menjelang siang, kau membuat banyak potongan kentang masuk ke perutku. Semuanya diubah menjadi kalori. Sebuah fakta menyenangkan, kami bermusuhan."

"Apa aku punya hak memaksa?"

Aku menatapnya lebih intens."Kau belum makan?" Sialan! Kenapa suaraku bisa selembut itu? "Aku bisa menemanimu. Dan jangan memaksaku, Oh Sehun.

Itu tidak bekerja padaku."

Bahunya lemas, mungkin menyadari bahwa aku membawa sebongkah besar batu yang sangat keras di kepalaku, dan itu mematahkan idenya untuk memberiku makan.

 _Hei sialan, aku bukan hewan peliharaan!_

Mengibas pelan rambutku agar jatuh di punggung belakang, aku melihat dia menelan ludah melalui jakunnya yang naik turun, membuat separuh diriku berkhayal mungkin dia terpanggil atas penampilanku malam ini. Biru shapire akan menuntunku, menuntun dia; menuntun kami pada satu kesempatan. Atau, pikiranku yang terlalu naif hanya mengada-ngada.

"Kau butuh tenaga untuk bertarung."

Oh, dia mencoba menggodaku, bermain di balik senyumannya yang licik.

"Untuk bertarung denganmu, Oh Sehun, aku masih punya cukup tenaga. Lagipula, kau _pengendara-_ nya, aku hanya seorang yang _dikendarai_. Kau butuh tenaga lebih banyak, _kupikir._ "

Senyum geli tertanam di antara bibirnya yang berkedut. Matanya menyipit, terarah padaku, memintaku agar bertanggungjawab atas perkataanku barusan.

"Aku _pengendara_ yang hebat."

Aku menelan ludah diam-diam, kesal pada Oh Sehun yang terlihat sengaja menggodaku.

Si sialan ini pasti melewatkan kelas leluconnya! Dia harus belajar lebih banyak agar humornya bisa membuatku tertawa, bukannya merinding seperti ini.

"Jadi, Luhan…"

Oh, jari-jari kakiku melemaskan dirinya masing-masing.

"Katakan padaku apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang, sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu padamu dan tidak lagi memberimu sebuah pilihan."

Alisku bertaut, tidak pernah menduga dia akan mengajukan pertanyaan yang aneh dan membiarkanku membuat pilihan. Kenapa dia bertanya padaku? Dia bisa membuat pilihan sesuai dengan karakternya, karena yang kutahu dia adalah seorang diktator sialan yang suka mengambil keputusan atas pemikirannya sendiri.

Aku mengendikkan bahu. "Berdoa?"

Oh ya. Kurasa aku harus mengambil kelas humor juga.

Itu hal terbodoh yang pernah kuucapkan! Ini seperti membuatku terjun ke dalam lubang jerami dengan pakaian balet. Aku harus membeli plastik lagi untuk membungkus kepalaku.

Tapi… Ini hal yang luar biasa. Aku nyatanya senang melihat dia tidak mampu lagi menahan senyumannya, seperti sepuluh jari sedang menggelitiknya di perut dan dia terhibur. Itu membuatku ikut tergerak pada humor kering yang membawa kami, yang membawa penari balet ini kembali naik ke permukaan.

Ketuk _high heel-_ ku bergema lagi saat aku datang padanya. Dia terkejut –sebenarnya aku juga- ketika entah darimana aku punya keberanian meraih gelas dari tangannya dan menyesap _wine_ yang terasa begitu manis dan menyegarkan dari permukaan gelas yang licin.

Mungkin dia pikir aku sangat berani, tapi kenyataannya aku gugup sampai ke kaki.

Aku melewati dia, lurus menghadap penampakan London jam sepuluh malam. Lampu-lampu terpantul dari keheningan Sungai Thames, menjadikannya langit berbintang yang bergelombang, dan aku bisa melihat kehidupan glamor di setiap sudut kota ini.

 _Wine_ di tanganku menjadi lebih nikmat.

"Tempatmu bagus, Oh Sehun. Kau punya Sungai Thames yang indah. Ini adalah kebanggaan penduduk London. Dan disana, di pinggiran sungai, akan tercium aroma kopi dan cake yang manis. Apa kau pernah mencobanya? Mereka kadang memberi potongan harga di akhir pekan."

Aku melirik singkat padanya, dia berada di sampingku, merasa seperti tidak yakin pada sesuatu.

"Tidak."

 _Ya, tentu saja. Oh Sehun bukan laki-laki sore hari._

Mengangguk pelan, aku berusaha tak acuh. Hening menjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan di antara kami. Aku ingin bicara padanya, apapun. Aku ingin mengajak laki-laki ini bicara meskipun hanya untuk berdebat.

Ada yang salah dengan diriku. Aku tahu.

"Aku minta maaf," kataku, menonton kedua alisnya yang bertaut. "Di mobil tadi. Mulutku. Aku hanya berusaha memecahkan suasana. Pengawalmu yang tampan itu sungguh tidak pandai menggunakan mulutnya. Mereka seperti mesin yang harus menggunakan kata sandi jika ingin bicara, dan kau tahu? Itu sangat-sangat payah."

Alisnya terurai. Kehangatan menguar mengiringi seringaiannya, tapi aku memeluk diriku sendiri.

"Bagus jika kau sadar kesalahanmu. Itu berarti, aku tidak perlu mengingatkan lain kali."

Itu sebuah peringatan. Aku benci sebuah peringatan. Dia memperingatiku seperti aku termasuk dalam salah satu miliknya, haknya.

Aku mengendikkan bahu, "Entahlah," kataku enteng. Dia menyipitkan matanya, ingin memberiku sebuah koreksi yang besar. "Terkadang aku hanya ingin memakimu. Aku tidak bermaksud kasar, tapi itu sebuah fakta. Hei, kau tahu itu? Kadang-kadang kau sangat menyebalkan. Dan lebih menyebalkan lagi saat aku harus bersikap manis padamu karena kau adalah bosku. Aku selalu dengan kumpulan niat untuk membuatmu terkesan, tapi kau senang sekali membuatku marah."

"Kenapa aku membuatmu marah?"

"Karena kau tampan, pintar, kaya dan berkuasa. Dan kau bosku! Kenapa semuanya ada padamu? Ini adalah lambang ketidakadilan yang begitu nyata. Kau membuatku marah dengan segala yang melekat pada dirimu. Dan juga rambutmu, rahangmu, kemejamu, semuanya!"

Akhirnya dia menatapku langsung. Bibirnya berkedut. Salahkah ketika aku pikir dia mulai banyak tersenyum? Dia harus menghentikan itu karena sejujurnya itu meracuniku di dalam. Fakta lain, gigi taringnya membuat dia layak disembah saat tersenyum. Sementara aku, mungkin tergolong dalam fakta berikutnya. Fakta bahwa aku terlalu banyak bicara dan terlihat bodoh.

"Kau marah karena aku bosmu?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya, dia menuju ke arahku dan aku sibuk mengamankan diri. Tatapanya halus, bercampur dengan seringaiannya yang licik, dan dia terus mendesakku sampai aku merasakan dinginnya kaca menahanku di belakang.

Jariku melilit kencang di kaki gelas _wine-_ ku, sementara mataku mencoba menantang matanya.

"Bukan karena kau bosku -ya, itu juga-, tapi karena terakhir kali aku mencoba dekat denganmu, kau meninggalkanku dan aku merasa terhina. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri. Dan aku membencimu karena aku membenci diriku sendiri. Kau paham? Tidak! Kuharap tidak! Itu hal terbodoh yang harus kau pahami."

Di hening malam kelabus itu, aku mendengar kesakitan dalam dirinya tidak tersampaikan dengan baik. Aku tahu ada penjelasan yang ingin dia sampaikan, tapi kenapa dia menyimpannya? Dia harus bicara. Hanya itu yang kami perlukan.

 _Aku ingin kau bicara padaku, Oh Sehun. Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya?_

"Kau hal baru bagiku, Luhan. Aku harus mempelajarimu lebih dulu." bisiknya.

Kenapa dia selalu membuatnya seperti aku adalah sesuatu dari planet lain yang benar-benar asing baginya dan membuatnya takut hanya sekedar untuk menyentuhku. Seperti kami diciptakan dari dua sistem yang sangat jauh berbeda dan itu mengancamnya.

"Bila kau ingin belajar maka mulai! Semuanya jadi berbelit-belit sejak kau selalu mengatakan aku adalah hal yang baru bagimu, yang mana itu membingungkanku mengapa aku membuatmu begitu tersiksa. Kita hanya perlu sesuatu yang sederhana agar semuanya cepat selesai!"

Aku nyaris tersedak ketika dia tiba-tiba meletakkan sebelah tangannya di samping telingaku, menahanku, menelanjangiku di bawah tatapannya.

"Apa menciummu disini termasuk hal sederhana?"

Mulutku kering, tapi aku tidak ingin kalah. "Kita bisa mendiskusikannya nanti."

Geraman tertahan muncul lagi di balik kerongkongannya, begitu nakal dan kekanakkan, sementara bibirnya yang tipis dan merah itu menyeringai padaku. Sebelum aku dapat mengatasi hal lain dari pikiran kami, dia telah berada di bibirku, merealisasikan tebakanku dengan sangat liar dan hidup.

Aku mengagumi seleranya dalam memilih anggur, tapi itu masih belum sebanding dengan rasa kagumku atas permainannya di bibirku, menciumku, menyebarkan ribuan rasa manis dan menyegarkan di kuncup kecapku. Dia pemain yang handal. Seleranya dalam mencium begitu eksklusif. Kasar dan lembut dalam satu pagutan, membuatku meraih-raih ingin mencicipi dia lebih jauh.

Jari-jariku yang bebas memilin kemeja di pinggangnya sementara yang lain berusaha menahan _wine_ agar tidak jatuh dan melukai kakiku. Tangannya menahan rahangku ketika dia meraup bibir atasku lebih kuat, menggilingnya di lipatan bibirnya.

Saat aku berusaha mengimbangi Oh Sehun, dia menarik diri. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaanku meskipun dia menyatukan keningnya dengan keningku.

"Kau masih bisa berpikir?"

Aku mengangguk tidak yakin. "Em." Apa yang bisa kupikirkan?

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali, aku malu mengakui bahwa tidak ada yang berjalan di otakku untuk bekerja sekarang. Oh Sehun meremukkan wajahnya, bukan untuk marah, tapi lebih pada keinginannya menggigitku kecil-kecil.

"Kau sepiring keju yang lezat. Dan aku seekor tikus liar yang kelaparan. Kau mengerti maksudnya?"

"Kau butuh makan." Jawabku singkat dan membuatnya terkekeh.

Oh Tuhan! Ada yang salah pada diriku. Aku merasa sangat berdosa ketika menemukan Oh Sehun tersenyum begitu indah di atas bibirnya, ketika aku tiba-tiba menginginkan dia untuk memilikiku karena aku juga ingin memilikinya. Sudut sebelah timur jiwaku menganggukkan kepalanya dari jauh, seutuhnya setuju pada pendapatku.

Aku mabuk dalam lamunanku ketika dia menuntun tanganku menyilang ke lehernya. Dia memegang kedua pahaku dan aku langsung melompat ke pinggangnya, membiarkan dia membawaku dan melemaskan diri saat dia mendudukkanku di atas sandaran sofa sepanjang satu meter.

Pinggangnya berada di celah pahaku, sebelah tangannya mengelilingi pinggangku, dan aku terlalu kelabus untuk mendorongnya.

"Gelas."

Mantranya bekerja, Aku menyelipkan kaki gelas di celah jarinya yang terbuka. Mataku tidak berkedip menyaksikan dia menyesap _wine_ dengan cara yang seksi, membakarku di atas tungku dengan bara api menyala-nyala di bawahnya, dan aku merasakan kehangatan yang jenius sekaligus menyiksa. Kehangatan itu pula yang membuatku tidak menolak ketika dia menyodorkan gelas itu padaku, memintaku menghabiskan _wine_ yang tersisa di dasar gelas dan aku menyanggupinya.

Gelas ini akan menjadi bukti apa yang bisa kami perbuat malam ini. Suatu keintiman yang datang dan tidak pernah terbayangkan.

Apa aku menyukainya?

Dia rasa manis yang merambat di seluruh dinding rongga mulutku.

Tubuhnya condong padaku, mengecup lembut rahangku selagi dia menggulingkan gelas kaca itu di dudukan sofa belakang kami. Posisi tanganku kembali ke lehernya dan dia menggunakan kedua lengannya lagi di sekeliling pinggangku. Telapak tangannya yang kasar menyentuh kulit di balik _dress_ biru _shapire_ -ku yang punggungnya terbuka.

"Aku punya dua potong _cheesecake_. Kau benar-benar tidak ingin makan malam?"

Mengencangkan kedua lenganku di lehernya, aku berada di telinganya.

"Sekali lagi kau memaksaku dengan ide makan malam kunomu itu, lihat apa yang bisa tangan kecilku lakukan pada lehermu, Oh Sehun. Kau mengerti?"

Kekehannya merambat lembut di tulang telingaku.

"Itu sebuah ancaman? Apa aku harus takut?"

"Tanyakan itu setelah aku memasukkan kepalamu dalam oven."

Rambut di sekitar leherku merinding mengenai satu pemikiran bahwa kami tidak dalam hubungan untuk saling menggoda seperti ini. Tidak untuk dua orang yang terlibat sebuah kontrak antara bos dan pekerjanya. Ini terlalu jauh. Tapi perasaan yang sedang menjalar di hatiku saat ini begitu menyenangkan. Aku tidak ingin melewatkannya satu jengkal pun.

Sapuan halus napasnya membelai pipiku, menjalar di rahangku, berakhir dengan hidungnya menyentuh hidungku. Dia membuatku terengah-engah tanpa harus melakukan _treadmill_ selama 45 menit. Efek yang ditimbulkan Oh Sehun tidak main-main. Seluruh sendiku rasanya hanya bergesek untuk dia.

Selagi aku memaksa otakku untuk berpikir –mereka harus dipaksa bekerja-, Oh Sehun sudah sampai lagi di bibirku, sekali lagi, mengerjai bibir atasku. Dengan lengannya yang semakin mengencang di pinggangku, aku berusaha mengambil posisi; memiringkan kepala ke kanan dan menarik rambut belakangnya yang halus.

Eumh…

Dia pandai sekali mencium. Seperti ahli fisika yang menguasai rumus kecepatan cahaya.

Lidahnya masuk ke mulutku, dan aku merasakan seringaiannya ketika aku mengeluarkan sebuah leguhan lembut.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku menyukai keheningan tempat ini, dengan begitu aku bisa mendengar bunyi perseteruan bibir di antara kami; begitu liar dan intim, dan mulai membuat pembuluh darah di balik kulitku melebar.

Oh! Dia menghisap lidahku!

Leguhanku keluar lagi. Tapi kali ini, untuk memberitahunya sesuatu.

Ponsel di saku celananya bergetar.

Aku menarik kepalaku menjauh, berusaha menyadarkan dia karena mungkin sesuatu yang penting sedang memanggilnya, tapi begitu aku melakukannya, dia meraih rahangku dan menciumku lagi. Aku masih membalas ciumannya selama dua detik sebelum tanganku beralih ke dadanya dan mencengkeram kemejanya, sekali lagi mencoba menghentikan dia.

"Ponselmu," bisikku, sedikit terengah, masih bisa merasakan ujung bibir kami bersentuhan.

Rahangnya mengeras, sesuatu yang gelap menguasai matanya, tapi perlahan-lahan dia mulai menarik diri dariku. Oh, kupikir disini akulah yang belum siap.

"Stay here!" Ada kemarahan yang kurasakan dalam suaranya, bukan untukku, tentu aku melihat usahanya agar kemarahan itu tidak sampai padaku.

Aku mengangguk, melepaskan tanganku dengan halus dari tubuhnya.

Dia mulai mengambil beberapa jarak, meskipun itu tidak terlalu jauh, hanya sebatas cukup untuk memberinya ruang dan tidak membiarkan aku menguping. Seorang penyadap yang tidak ingin disadap.

Ponsel di telinganya. "Vanessa."

Dari atas sandaran sofa, aku bisa melihat amarah dan kecemasan di balik mata abu-abunya yang jernih. Apa yang terjadi? Aku ingin memberikan dia privasi tapi diriku sendiri tidak bisa melepaskan dia dari pandanganku, karena dia juga memandangku.

Ketika aku mengusap bibir bawahku dengan telunjuk, aku melihat Oh Sehun menarik napas dalam. Alisnya bertaut, seakan memperingatkanku untuk tidak menggodanya.

Hah? Siapa yang menggodanya? Aku menundukkan kepala, tersenyum diam-diam.

"Ya, aku kembali besok pagi, pukul 8. Tolong jadikan ini panggilan terakhir. Sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam."

Otomatis mataku kembali pada Oh Sehun. Dia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mengakhiri panggilan di ponselnya, mendekat padaku dan melempar ponselnya di sofa.

Ini terlihat mudah, ketika dia mengambil posisi di tengah kakiku lagi seperti ini adalah tempat miliknya. Kedua tangannya ada di samping pahaku, wajahnya tepat di depan wajahku.

Dia semakin mendorong, sengaja ingin membuatku jatuh sehingga aku harus berpegangan pada lehernya.

Kali ini aku yang tidak bisa bertahan. Aku menciumnya, mengeratkan lilitan lengan kecilku di lehernya. Menginginkan dia seperti ini tidak akan pernah cukup.

Bibirnya pindah ke leherku. Kepalaku terangkat, memberi dia kemudahan untuk tindakannya, memberi dia kekuasaan untuk menandaiku. Lidahnya berjalan di tulang selangkaku, menggigit rahangku sebelum akhirnya kembali pada bibirku.

Dia menarik pinggangku ke pinggangnya. Mataku melebar merasakan betapa dia begitu besar dan keras, menyenggol bagian dalam pahaku yang basah.

" _What should I do right now?_ " Dia menyeringai padaku, menggigit bibirnya yang tipis. Dengan kepala yang nyaris tidak berisi, aku memperkokoh lenganku di lehernya, menyimpulkan kakiku di pinggangnya.

" _Get a room, Sir. Please._ "

Dia menggeram, menggigit hidungku sebelum menarikku, membawaku melewati tangga yang terasa begitu panjang. Dan sebelum aku dapat berpikir lebih jauh, tubuhku sudah terlempar di atas ranjang dengan sprei putih yang lembut dan harum.

Oh Sehun di atasku, terlihat begitu tampan dan berkilau di balik kemejanya yang licin, menatapku dengan intens beserta seluruh keinginannya.

Dia menciumku, kasar, langsung masuk ke mulutku, menjelajahi rongga mulutku seperti itu akan memberinya penghargaan. Aku membiarkan dia, diam-diam bermain pada dasinya.

Tapi begitu sadar, dia merampas tanganku, menahannya di kedua sisi tubuhku, merelakan ciuman panas kami. Aku menatapnya heran, tidak menyembunyikan kekecewaanku.

"Kita urus dirimu lebih dulu."

Dia menyeringai lagi, dan aku ingin memberitahunya untuk berhenti melakukan itu. Dia membuatku demam!

Oh Tuhan… Panas dan dingin itu datang lagi, menyiksaku lagi, Oh Sehun berhasil melepaskan tali dress dari lenganku, menariknya ke pinggangku dan aku tidak tahu harus bersembunyi dimana ketika payudaraku di hadapannya dan di menelan ludah.

" _Shit!_ "

Aku mendengar dia mengumpat, dan itu terlalu seksi.

Tubuhnya tegak, bertumpu pada satu kakinya yang menekuk di antara celah kakiku, melepaskan dasinya tergesa-gesa. Hal yang membuat mataku melebar berikutnya adalah ketika dia meraih kedua tanganku dan mulai mengikatnya.

"Sehun!"

" _You see? I'm not lying about this one._ "

Aku terlalu terkejut sehingga tidak bereaksi apapun saat dia mulai mengikat tanganku di kepala ranjang, besi keemasan itu pasti sanggup menahanku. _Oh my god!_ Apa ini?

Kemudian dia meraih kakiku, melepaskan kedua _high heel_ silverku dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Hei! Perlakukan sepasang louboutin-ku dengan baik!

Dan yah, dia sampai pada dressku, menariknya lolos dari kedua tungkai kakiku dan berlaku seenaknya pada dewi biru shapire-ku. Aku ingin memakinya, tapi terhenti pada kondisi hampir bugil-ku sekarang. Celana dalam brokat hitam itu adalah satu-satunya pelindungku yang tersisa.

Aku bergerak gelisah, tahu Oh Sehun tidak melepaskan matanya sejak tadi, bahkan ketika dia melepas kemejanya.

Oh! Kulitku mengencang. Napas Oh Sehun terasa di bagian dalam pahaku, merambat naik ke atas. Napasku tertahan merasakan kecupannya tepat di bagian luar kemaluanku. Dia melewatinya, memanjat ke atasku untuk memberiku sebuah seringaian.

"Kau basah," bisiknya, dan aku ingin menangis menahan malu.

Leguhanku keluar merasakan lembab mulutnya berada di sekitar putingku, menghisapku, membuat gerakan berputar dengan lidahnya.

"Oh! Sehun!"

Aku mengerang. Tidak bisa menahan dadaku untuk tidak membusung begitu Oh Sehun menggigiti putingku dengan nakal. Aku suka ini! Terus bermain disana!

Tapi Oh Sehun tidak memenuhi keinginanku. Dia berdiri.

Sebelum aku dapat mengamuk padanya, dia terlebih dulu menarik celana dalamku dan membiarkan aku telanjang bugil dengan keadaan tangan terikat. _Shit!_ Aku tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana posisiku sekarang, karena saat Oh Sehun menjilat bibirnya, aku jelas sangat menggiurkan.

Aku mulai gelisah lagi menunggunya, kedua tungkaiku saling bergesekan. Oh Sehun tidak putus menatapku sambil membuka ikat pinggangnya, meraih sesuatu dari saku celananya dan menggigitnya di bibir.

Ah! Si _gentleman_ yang bermain _aman._

Dia membuka celananya, otomatis aku melarikan pandanganku, tidak ingin melihat Oh Sehun memasang kondom di batangnya yang panjang dan keras. Sialan! Aku hanya melihatnya sekilas dan sudah tahu jika _ukuran_ Oh Sehun menakjubkan. Pikiranku benar-benar kacau.

Dia merangkak ke atasku, bahunya yang berotot dan perutnya yang terik melingkupiku sampai rasanya aku bisa sesak di bawah sini. Mulutnya di telingaku.

"Ini akan menyakitkan, tapi aku tidak akan berhenti."

Sialan! Aku merinding seluruh tubuh.

Jarinya, aku merasakan jarinya mulai menjalar ke bawah tubuhku, dan…

"Ahh!"

 _God!_

 _His hand touches me!_

"Eungh!" Aku menggigit bibirku, berusaha tidak berisik meskipun itu rasanya sulit sekali. Ibu jarinya berputar-putar di klitorisku sementara aku berusaha menahannya dan, "Ahh!" _Damn!_ _He touches me so well!_

Itu belum cukup. Aku tersengal begitu merasakan jari Oh Sehun mulai membelai bibir kemaluanku, bermain dengan dua jarinya yang kasar sementara aku berusaha tidak merintih lebih kuat.

Dia menciumku kemudian, mengambil alih bibir yang sejak tadi kugigit dengan bibirnya, memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulutku, mungkin berharap agar aku lupa pada pekerjaan jarinya di selangkanganku. Tapi tidak, aku bisa merasakan jarinya dengan brilian, membentuk lingkaran di sekitar lubangku dengan gerakan lambat. Oh! Aku ingin mendesah tapi dia menahan lidahku dengan kuat.

 _Shit!_ Aku telah keluar dari diriku sendiri. Aku menginginkan dia! Aku menginginkan Oh Sehun masuk ke tubuhku! Aku siap menerima dia! Aku siap menerima jarinya masuk ke—

 _Oh Tidak!_ Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa dia memindahkan jarinya ke anus-ku?

Mataku melotot! Melepaskan ciuman kami secara paksa.

" _I don't do anal!_ "

Aku membentak dia tanpa sadar. Aku tidak tahu. Aku memang setuju untuk melakukan sex dengannya, tapi tidak sekalipun terpikirkan bahwa kami akan melakukan anal sex. Itu terlampau jauh. Sangat melewati batas.

Tapi dari seluruh amarah yang rasanya tertimbun di rongga teratas dadaku, aku masih bisa melihat dia. Aku melihat Oh Sehun berada di atasku dengan tatapan tersiksa dan bersalahnya yang membuatku bingung.

Otakku kembali berpikir ada yang salah dengan laki-laki ini. Kelambu rahasianya membentang lagi di antara kami.

Atau aku yang sudah menghancurkan segalanya karena membentak dia?

Oh Tuhan! Dia terlihat sangat terluka saat hanya terdiam di atasku.

"Oh Sehun …" Aku memanggilnya dengan lembut, tapi Oh Sehun seperti tidak mendengarku. Pikirannya berada di tempat lain. "Oh Sehun…" Panggilku sekali lagi, tapi dia tetap pada dirinya yang kosong. "Sehun?"

Aku melihat dia tersentak atas panggilanku, dan kupikir aku menemukan tanda menyerah di dalam matanya.

 _Oh Tidak!_ _Tolong jangan berhenti! Terakhir kali itu sangat buruk, Oh Sehun!_

"Apa kau ingin aku untuk berhen—"

"Tidak! Kumohon." _Jangan berhenti._

Sejujurnya aku kehilangan diriku sendiri. Mataku menatap lurus ke matanya, berharap dia dapat melihat sisi terdalam diriku yang begitu menginginkan dia untuk menyentuhku. Dan aku juga tidak tahu kapan air mata itu mengalir di ujung mataku.

Aku merasa sesak tidak tertahankan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang salah dari diriku?" Sialan! Aku mulai terisak.

"Luhan…"

"Kau membuatku merasa kotor dan tidak layak, Oh Sehun. Terakhir kali kau meninggalkanku, itu menghancurkanku luar dan dalam. Tapi kali ini—"

"Kumohon," katanya lembut, mengusap air mata yang jatuh di ujung mataku. "Bukan kau. Disini, akulah yang bermasalah. Aku tahu itu. Dan aku bersumpah telah berperang melawan diriku sendiri ribuan kali. Tapi…," ibu jarinya membelai pipiku, dia bernapas di atasku, "aku tetap menginginkanmu, Luhan. Dan entah bagaimana caranya untuk menghentikan ini."

Dari sisi hatiku yang mudah tersentuh, aku melihat ketulusannya tergores di balik binar matanya yang redup. Tapi sisi utaraku yang mudah cemas menyuruhku untuk berhati-hati.

"Kau pembohong, Oh Sehun. Katamu kau tidak tahu cara untuk menghentikan ini, tapi nyatanya yang selalu kau lakukan adalah berhenti di tengah-tengah, merusak aku dan segala impianku yang begitu naif."

"Aku takut menyakitimu."

"Ya! Dan kau berhasil melakukannya dengan luar biasa! Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"Luhan…"

"Sekarang, Oh Sehun!"

Dia melepaskan ikatan tanganku dengan ekspresi terluka yang sangat parah. Kami telanjang, di atas sprei putih yang mulai kusut, dan aku sedang dalam keadaan marah.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, dinginnya lantai menusuk di bawah telapak kakiku ketika kurasakan dia mencegat lenganku. Aku ingin lari darinya, memukulnya, mengeluarkan segala kecamuk yang membantai pikiranku satu persatu. Saat aku memberontak, dia tidak melepaskanku sama sekali, tapi dia masih di atas tempat tidur dengan kepala menunduk ke bawah dan terlihat putus asa.

Oh, Demi langit di atasku dan bumi yang kupijak, aku tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan laki-laki ini, tapi yang jelas, aku tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Lalu aku kehilangan diriku sendiri ketika kudapati aku mendorongnya dan melompat ke atasnya, mencium Sehun yang jatuh di tempat tidur dengan kasar, dan mengejutkan bahwa dia langsung membalasku tidak kalah kasarnya.

Aku telah bersiap-siap dengan kemungkinan bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan mendorongku, menyisihkanku ke tepi setelah melimpahi aku dengan harapan yang besar, dan sialan, aku tidak peduli! Aku masih menginginkan dia! Aku akan mendapatkannya sebatas yang bisa kudapatkan! Persetan dengan hidupmu yang rumit, Oh Sehun! Kau bisa menghukumku dan aku bisa murka padamu!

Lidahnya masuk ke mulutku, menguasai seluruh rongga mulutku yang lembab dan menghisapku dengan rakus. Lalu dia membalik posisi kami sehingga dia sekarang berada di atasku, masih berada di mulutku.

Sebelah tanganku meremas rambut hitam legamnya yang gemilang, sementara yang lain mencengkram pundaknya, ototnya yang terik dan kencang membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan laki-laki ini. Dan aku masih bisa merasakan nafsunya yang begitu besar ketika dia menyenggol kemaluanku dengan kemaluannya.

"Nghh!"

Dia begitu keras.

Pahaku ditarik ke atas, Oh Sehun memposisikan dirinya, sementara panas mulai menghalau seluruh tubuhku dari kulit sampai ke daging.

Oh! Kepala kejantanannya mulai membelai bibir kemaluanku, dia menggeram, masih menghisap lidahku. Tangannya mencengkram tepian ranjang di atas kepalaku ketika dia mulai menekan ke dalam lubangku, menggeram lebih keras dan aku menjambak rambutnya lebih kuat.

Kejantanannya menekanku sekali lagi. Jeritanku tertahan di lidah, dan kutemukan Oh Sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum dia melepaskan ciuman kami dan melotot padaku.

Inilah saatnya dia menyisihkanku dan membuangku, lagi. Merosotkanku di tepi jurang yang terjal.

Aku berusaha agar tidak menangis. Dan si tampan ini masih tertegun di atasku.

" _Are you fucking virgin_?!"

" _No! If you fuck me right now!"_

" _Luhan…"_

Aku marah! Aku membentak dia! Tapi aku malah menangis.

"Kenapa kau membuatnya begitu sulit, Oh Sehun? Kau tidak menginginkan aku, itu kuncinya."

Dia diam lagi, dan itu lebih menyakitkan. Perasaan terbuang ini benar-benar membuatku muak, merasa terpuruk. Tapi kemudian dia mencium keningku, menggapai kedua tanganku, menjalin jari-jari kami lalu menekan kedua tanganku di samping telingaku, dan kurasakan aku mekar kembali.

Sialan! Si Luhan yang mudah sekali terbuai.

" _Let me…_ " Bisiknya, halus dan rendah.

Sebelum aku dapat membalasnya, bahkan sebelum aku dapat menghapus lelehan air mata di pipiku, Oh Sehun menekan kemaluanku dengan kuat.

"AHH!" Aku menjerit. Cengkraman Oh Sehun mengencang di jemariku setinggi tulang belakangku naik karena sakit itu bagai membelahku menjadi dua. Sesuatu mengalir dari lubang kemaluanku dan aku bisa menebak tanpa melihatnya. Si perawan yang berdarah kotor malam ini.

Kami terengah beberapa saat. Napas Oh Sehun terdengar berat namun rileks di telingaku, dan aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum meskipun wajahnya terkubur di leherku.

"Kau benar, Luhan. Aku merusakmu. Aku yang pertama kali melakukannya. Aku bisa merasakan darahmu mengalir. Dan aku senang." Dia terkekeh.

 _Haruskah aku memberitahunya bahwa aku juga senang mendengar dia bahagia seperti ini_? _Jangan menolakku lagi, Oh Sehun._

"Kau senang? Itu sakit, Oh Sehun. Kalau aku tahu akan sesakit ini, aku tidak akan— Akh!"

 _Sialan! Dia bergerak tanpa menyelesaikan ucapanku._

 _Nghh!_

Tapi gerakannya begitu pelan dan lembut, seperti dia sangat berhati-hati dan menaruh jaminan tinggi atas tindakannya. Aku merasa begitu terpuji.

Kecupannya terasa lembab di leherku, dan kupikir dia tidak hanya sekedar mengecup.

"Aku— _nghh,_ ada pemotretan besok. Jangan— _ahh,_ membuat tanda. Oh Se— _ahh!_ "

Keparat! Aku memperingatinya, tapi dia malah menghisap leherku lebih kuat.

Gerakannya semakin cepat, tapi dia membuat irama yang sesuai sehingga aku mengikuti dia seperti dia adalah lagu erotis yang sering kunikmati di tengah malam berhujan yang dingin, dan segala pemikiran liar yang sering kunikmati untuk memuaskan fantasiku sendiri.

Dia memberiku beberapa menit yang cukup untuk menikmati segala kelembutan ini, seperti guru yang sedang memberi pelajaran dasar dengan sangat sabar. Tapi ketika dia melepas kedua tanganku dan menegakkan tubuhnya, kupikir pelajaran dasarku telah selesai.

Tangannya menekan pahaku agar terbuka lebih lebar, sementara pinggangnya bergerak semakin cepat dan kasar, menghentak ke dalamku semau hatinya dan tidak memikirkan rambutku yang mungin saja kusut dan patah.

Persetan! Aku juga tidak peduli! Karena ini rasanya nikmat sekali.

Dari bawah sini, aku bisa melihat dia sedang bergerak dengan kuat, menatapku, dan aku bisa menemukan kasih setiap kali dia menemukan titik sensitifku dan mendorongku, membuat aku menjerit-jerit kelabakan.

Sebelah tangannya di pinggangku, membantunya bergerak lebih kencang hingga pandanganku kabur. Yang kudengar hanya suara kelamin kami yang bertabrakan; suara kejantanannya yang menambar pipi kemaluanku.

" _Ahh! Ahh! Oh Sehun!"_

Aku bergetar, tidak merasakan kulit lagi di tubuhku ketika _klimaks_ menghatamku besar-besaran, membuatku berputar-putar pada sensasi luar biasa yang begitu megah.

Oh Sehun mendesis, menghujamku dengan kuat di tengah orgasmeku yang luas. Dia belum selesai.

Dengan kesadaran bahwa mungkin dia akan mengacaukan orgasme-ku, Oh Sehun memelankan temponya meskipun dia masih menghujamku. Aku terengah-engah, menikmati orgasme-ku sebanyak yang bisa aku dapatkan.

Oh, dia laki-laki pengasih yang lembut. Dia memberikanku beberapa waktu lagi sebelum kurasakan hasrat yang nakal itu memanggilku lagi, dengan suara lebih kencang.

Aku menangkap lengannya, bangkit, dan Oh Sehun terkejut melihat aku duduk di pangkuannya dengan berani, memeluk lehernya seperti malam ini telah aku bayar untuk kami berdua. Dia memeluk pinggangku, mengubah sedikit posisi kami agar aku dan dia merasa nyaman.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik saat bersemangat," dia tersenyum tipis, sengaja menggodaku.

"Aku ingin menjadi sangat cantik untukmu malam ini, Oh Sehun." Kataku, masih dalam kondisi terengah-engah.

"Percayalah, Luhan. Malam ini, tolong cukup pikirkan kepuasaanmu."

Aku mengernyit, tidak mengerti pada pembicaraanya.

"Aku juga harus memuaskanmu. Itu fungsiku disini. Atau aku tidak akan bisa pulang. Aku seseorang yang profesional." Aku tersenyum tipis padanya, ingin mengajaknya bercanda. Tapi sepertinya Oh Sehun tidak terpengaruh pada gurauanku.

"Kau telah memuaskanku. Dengan berbagai cara. Itu sudah cukup untukku."

 _Tidak!_ _Aku tidak ingin kesedihan itu lagi. Aku hanya ingin bercinta denganmu, Oh Sehun! Aku mungkin akan menyesal, tapi itu hal yang bisa kupikirkan besok pagi._

"Sang pengasih Oh Sehun yang mulia, jangan melimpahiku dengan kasih yang tiada batas, kupikir itu bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padamu."

Akhirnya dia tersenyum. Mengembangkan pesona dirinya melampaui batas yang bisa kutampung. Luhan yang tidak tahu malu tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang, jadi aku tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain selain keinginan untuk datang dengan begitu istimewa karena Oh Sehun mengisiku di dalam.

Aku memberanikan diri, menaik turunkan tubuhku, menciptakan iramaku sendiri meskipun itu masih sangat berantakan.

Apa Oh Sehun akan menertawakan permainan amatiranku?

Aku sedang berusaha, dan Oh Sehun —yang sedang melakukan seks denganku dan penuh kasih— membantuku dengan memegang pinggangku. Tapi semakin laju gerakanku bertambah, dia mencengkram pinggangku lebih kencang hingga aku mulai merasa sakit.

"Oh Sehun— _nghh!_ " Aku merintih, ingin mengatakan padanya agar memberi aku sedikit kelonggaran. Tapi begitu dia menghantamku dan tepat sasaran, semua kesakitanku terkaburkan oleh perasaan yang luar biasa.

Aku memeluk kepalanya, menatapnya dan dia balas menatapku. Lagi-lagi suara hentaman kulit kemaluan kami menciptakan sebuah irama keerotisan yang tidak pernah terbayangkan. Aku suka mendengarnya. Seperti mereka sedang membicarakan kami dalam sebuah hubungan baik yang begitu penuh gairah dan tidak terpadamkan.

"Oh-Se-hun- _hh_ " Suaraku putus-putus karena gerakan tubuhku. Dia menatapku dengan tulus. Aku mengigit bibir dan menutup mataku sejenak ketika dia mengenaiku lagi. Oh! Rasanya sangat enak!

Dia masih menungguku bicara.

Dalam keadaan naik turun, aku mencoba mengeluarkan isi pikiranku yang kacau padanya. "Se-hun- _hh_ -aku-ingin- _nghh-datang-untukmu_! _Ahh!_ "

Aku memejamkan mataku lagi, lebih erat, karena kupikir ada urat maluku yang bekerja dan sedang memarahiku di dalam. Terserah! Aku hanya berusaha jujur meskipun itu membuatku terlihat bodoh.

Dan kemudian yang kurasakan adalah gemetar di tubuhku yang mulai merambat ke permukaan dan geraman tertahan dari Oh Sehun seiring dengan dia yang semakin besar di dalamku.

Ya Tuhan! Dia bergerak semakin kasar dan begitu otoriter, tidak lagi menunggu partisipasiku karena dia mampu menggerakkanku begitu leluasa dengan gerakannya.

Yang kutemukan kemudian aku datang lagi untuknya, masih dalam suasana begitu luar biasa dan mewah, serta otot-otot kemaluanku mengencang, menjepit Oh Sehun yang masih sibuk mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Dia menggeram sekali lagi, dan setelah itu, dia menyusulku.

 _Hah!_

Oh Sehun mencapai klimaknya. Entah mengapa itu membuatku senang dan merasa sangat tersanjung. Aku merasakan kemegahan dihatiku mengetahui bahwa aku bisa memuaskannya.

Dia masih menghunjamku beberapa kali untuk menyelesaikan kilmaksnya yang agung. Lalu, dia bersandar di pundak sementara aku memeluknya dengan lemah.

Kami terengah, telanjang, berpangku di atas sprei yang kusut, dengan dia masih bersarang di lubangku; merasa saling terpuaskan malam ini. Aku merasakan pelukan Oh Sehun di sekitar pinggangku mengencang, seperti dia sedang memujaku dan berdoa dengan sepenuh hati.

Sang pengasihku yang baru saja selesai berhubungan badan, kenapa kau membuat aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu?

Tapi pikiran itu tiba-tiba membuatku sedih. Bahwasanya ini adalah akhir dari _kami_. Aku akan terlepas dari dia, karena tali di antara kami telah digunting oleh seks luar biasa panas dan liar ini. Kami akan memudar.

"Aku harus pulang," bisikku, bermain di rambutnya yang hitam.

Hidungnya bergerak di sekitar pundak hingga menyentuh leherku, menghirupku disana.

"Tidak. Kau harus tinggal."

"Aku telah membayar hutangku, Oh Sehun. Kau harus melepaskan aku."

"Setidaknya tinggallah malam ini."

Aku menarik kepalaku, menatap dia dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Lalu besok?"

Dia menyelipkan rambut di balik telingaku.

"Akan kupikirkan besok."

"Apanya?"

"Apakah kau boleh pulang atau tidak," katanya, menyeringai padaku.

Jangan begini padaku, Oh Sehun. Masalahnya akan panjang jika aku jatuh cinta padamu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Iya, iya. Tahu kok tahu. Pasti di kolom riview bakalan ada yang ngingetin kalo ff ini lama banget udah gak apdet. Kayaknya bakalan bosen deh kalo dengerin curhatanku kenapa ff ini lama apdet. Salah satunya yah, chapter ini sebenernya udah lama hampir jadi, tapi karena ngerasa kurang srek aku biarin dulu, dan pas ngerasa udah srek, akhirnya aku memutuskan ngerombak hampir 80% isinya. Wuahaha. Tapi setidaknya udah ada niatlah ya buat ngelanjutin.**

 **.**

 **Thanks ya buat yang udah nunggu. Sesungguhnya kalian adalah kelompok orang-orang yang sabar (sabar menunggu maksiat maksudnya. Wuahaha)**

 **Dan makasih juga buat yang udah –ekhem- ngehujat, setidaknya riview-ku bertambahlah. Kekeke Dikatain author haus riview, ya mau gimana lagi ya buk, riview itu ibaratnya gaji buat para author disini. Siapa sih kerja yang gak kepengen gaji gitu loh. Tapi bukan berarti aku sengaja telat apdet biar riview bertambah. Aku gak sepengemis itu kali say.**

 **.**

 **Mumpung lagi lebaran, Minal aidzin walfaidzin ya semuanya. Mohon maap lahir dan batin buat readers dan haters-ku semua. Semoga EXO kambeknya sukses kali ini. /Syedih udah rela gak jajan di kantin kampus demi nabung buat elyxion tapi tahunya INA kena skip. Dikira sms spam kali ah main skip aje T.T/ Jangan lupa beli album EXO yang banyak. Kalo kebanyakan, ntar kasi aja ke aku. Siap lahir batin buat memungut album kalian. Asal jangan album tujuhikon. Aku gak kuat.**

 **.**

 **Daaan, banyak my lovely readers keknya khawatir aku bakalan pindah haluan ke ChanBaek. Aku gak bisa komen apa-apa sih, emang sekarang aku lagi demen banget sama chanbaek. Karena sesungguhnya TL-ku penuh dengan chanbaek semua sementara yang pos ttg hunhan hanya seuprit, jadi yang kumakan sehari-hari hanya momen ChanBaek. Padahal dulu aku gak terlalu ngeh sama mereka, tapi akhir-akhir ini jadi keliatan manis. Unyunuyuunyu. Kalo masalah bakalan bikin ff chanbaek atau enggak, liat aja ntar. Gak janji juga. Seperti aku yang gak bisa janji kapan FF ini bakalan lanjut lagi. Hehehe**

 **.**

 **XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAFE WORD**

 **.**

 **8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku bangun pukul 7.45, tanpa alarm dan itu mengejutkanku. Gorden putih tebal bercorak bunga mawar berwarna keemasan–-yang baru kusadari eksistensinya pagi ini- masih membentang luas, memberikan aku suasana temaram yang sangat pas untuk tidurku. Tapi segelas orange juice di meja nakas dan secarik kertas bertuliskan ' _Bangunlah. Meskipun kau terlihat cantik di tempat tidur_ ' membuat senyumku terlepas, menyuntikkan energi di pembuluh darahku dan aku langsung bangkit dari peti mati.

Saat aku memeriksa lebih jauh, berharap laki-laki tampan temanku bergelut dengan kasih sayang bercampur gairah membara-bara semalam itu ada disana, tapi sayangnya tidak. Oh Sehun tidak berada di kamar untuk menyambut pagiku. Padahal aku merasa begitu istimewa pagi ini.

Itulah dia. Senang melambungkanku ke angkasa lalu menjatuhkanku tanpa parasut.

Ada segelintir perasaan yang tidak kusenangi, sebentuk kecewa. Aku perempuan, ini adalah perasaan paling wajar yang kami dapatkan. Kecewa untuk hal-hal kecil sudah menjadi suatu tradisi turun menurun sejak puluhan ribu tahun yang lalu, dan aku tidak akan menuntut apapun pada nenek moyangku.

Aku kecewa padanya, pada Oh Sehun yang tidak meninggalkan jejak untuk aku ikuti kemana dia ingin membawa semua ini pergi.

Memangnya aku bisa berharap apa?

Oh, ya. Mungkin aku melupakan sesuatu. Mungkin aku tidak ingat bahwa inilah yang kuinginkan, terlepas darinya dan mengenyahkan si sialan itu dalam hidupku. Dia mungkin sudah berada dalam perjalanannya menuju New York, menikmati hidangan kelas pertamanya dan tertawa riang sambil menyanyikan lagu kemerdekaan.

Lalu apa yang tersisa padaku? Hanya rambut kusut dan maskara yang luntur. Telanjang di hangat selimut suteranya dengan sekelebat pertanyaan apakah dia akan menemuiku lagi, ataukah ini menjadi akhir dari sebuah permulaan yang belum di mulai di antara kami.

Paru-paruku berkerut saat aku menarik napas terlalu dalam, kemudian kosong dengan satu hembusan kuat. Aku duduk, meringkuk, selimut di dadaku dan wajah di kedua telapak tanganku. Matahari di luar sana tidak menghangatkanku sama sekali. Aku telah dibatalkan dari imajinasi kekanakanku yang begitu naif.

Oh Sehun tidak disini untukku.

Aku tidak tahu apakah dia akan menghubungiku nanti ataukah aku harus menghubunginya terlebih dulu. Aku merasa bodoh. Jika dia ingin meninggalkanku seharusnya dia tidak melimpahiku dengan kasih sayang semalam, karena aku benci berpikir terlalu berat seperti ini, benci memikirkan dia tidak ada di sampingku saat aku terbangun. Setidaknya dia bisa membangunkanku dan kami bisa sarapan bersama.

 _Hei rubah licik!_

 _Kau perempuan sialan yang terlalu banyak permintaan!_

Bahkan, dewi batinku yang cantik merutuk padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari. Aku marah. Lebih marah daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Lebih marah dari yang bisa kubayangkan. Yang sangat membuatku marah adalah karena itu di luar kendali dan begitu dangkal. Dia mengabulkan permintaanku, lalu dengan tidak tahu malunya aku melonjak marah padanya. Kupikir aku seperti anjing tetangga yang malah menyalak saat diberi potongan sosis bekas.

Sialan! Dia dan kasih sayang sejenaknya yang telah pergi itu menyiksaku.

Tanpa kusadari hari-hariku berlalu untuk menunggu.. menunggu.. dan menunggu. Menunggu dia menghubungiku, menggangguku, membuktikan kekuasaannya padaku seperti yang selalu dia lakukan selama ini.

Aku seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kumiliki. Dan ini terasa sangat tidak adil. Rindu yang tidak ingin kuakui ini terasa sama tidak adilnya. Mereka menggulungku dalam kecepatan tidak terbatas.

Aku mulai sulit tidur. Menghitung ratusan domba dalam kepalaku rasanya tidak pernah cukup. Sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi, padaku, mungkin juga pada dia, dan batinku meringis saat berpikir mungkin ini hanya terjadi padaku saja.

Dia tidak punya waktu memikirkan bagaimana ini mempengaruhiku, dan itu memberiku sebuah kesimpulan bahwa aku seharusnya tidak percaya pada harapan. Tapi gadis asing yang hidup di sudut terdalam jiwaku menghidupkan sebuah pelita dari wadah peraknya, mengatakan bahwa garis _finish_ -ku bukan disini, aku masih bisa menggapai lebih jauh.

Napasku melesat sangat dalam ke paru-paru, dan aku mulai berharap seperti orang bodoh, _lagi_.

Apa aku harus menghubungi dia terlebih dulu?

Kenapa harus aku?

Dia yang membuat perasaan ini tumbuh padaku, seharusnya dia yang bertanggungjawab atas perbuatannya.

 _Shit_!

"Luhan… Kau baik?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menoleh singkat pada Alexa yang memutar stir ke kanan, kemudian menyudutkan kepalaku lagi ke kaca jendela mobil. Gerimis sedang mengguyur malam Kota London, dan itu tidak membuat aku lebih hidup, tidak juga dengan mantel bulu dombaku. Aku masih kedinginan. Semuanya terasa dingin. Sudut hatiku terkena dampak paling parah. Alexa yang penuh gairah meletup-letup juga tidak cukup membuatku ikut melambung.

"Ya," Jawabku malas. Napasku membentuk kabut di kaca jendela.

"Apa ini karena Mr. Oh?"

"Kubilang aku baik-baik saja."

"Sesuatu terjadi malam itu? Sebuah pertengkaran? Atau… dia tidak seliar imajinasi kotormu?" Perempuan itu mencoba menggodaku, bermain dengan tatapan genitnya, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"Alexa…." Aku merintih sedikit panjang, sedang tidak ingin bicara omong kosong tentang Oh Sehun. Bercanda tentangnya saat ini sama saja mengutuk diri sendiri. Aku lelah. Semua pikiran tentang Oh Sehun ini membuatku kelelahan bukan main.

"Oke. Kau bisa simpan itu dalam kotak rahasiamu. Tapi saat kau ingin berbagi, kau tahu aku selalu ada untukmu 24 jam 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Terimakasih."

Alexa sesekali mencuri lirikan padaku sementara aku berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya, atau dia akan menggunakan indera keenamnya untuk menembus pikiranku, dan aku membentangkan mantra disana sini untuk membendung dia dan selera mistisnya.

Kami terdiam diiringi lagu _Stranger_ yang dinyanyikan _Secondhand Serenade._ Aku memejamkan mataku ketika ponsel Alexa berbunyi. Mungkin dari Evans.

"Dimana ponselmu?"

Aku membuka mataku, melirik gerimis yang belum berhenti. "Tas," jawabku sama tidak bergairahnya dengan tadi.

"Chanyeol bilang kau tidak bisa dihubungi. Dia di apartemenmu sekarang."

"Bukannya dia sedang berada di New York?"

"Kambing itu baru saja pulang. Mungkin dia pikir apartemenmu itu adalah kandangnya. Kau harus membuang seluruh rumput di rumahmu, atau coba siram dia dengan air panas sekali-sekali."

Oh bagus. Akhirnya aku tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu apartemen, mengambil cermin kecil dari dalam tas dan memeriksa keadaanku. Muka pucat dan maskara yang lengket, tapi lipstick merah cerry yang kukenakan sebelum keluar dari mobil Alexa tadi seolah menjadi juru penyelamat. Setidaknya aku harus terlihat normal di depan Chanyeol, atau dia akan mengkhawatirkanku sepanjang malam dengan segelintir pertanyaan yang tidak berujung.

Kasih sayangnya terkadang menjadi suatu beban. Karena aku tidak bisa membalas dia dengan sesuatu yang setimpal, yang layak bagi pria baik sepertinya dapatkan. Itu masalah kami. Semenjak Chanyeol meletakkan hatinya setingkat lebih tinggi dari tempat seharusnya.

Aku menghela napas. Rambut panjangku terurai, senyum manipulatif terangkai di kedua bibirku dan aku melangkah masuk.

Hal pertama yang kudengar adalah alunan instrumen _River Flows in You_ milik _Yiruma_ memenuhi ruangan, dan aku tahu tidak ada orang lain yang memuja lagu ini melebihi Park Chanyeol. Aku tersenyum. Mungkin yang kubutuhkan sekarang bukan tidur, tapi teman untuk bicara.

Dia disana, Park Chanyeol, duduk membelakangiku, kepalanya rebah di sandaran sofa sambil menikmati lagu favoritnya yang tidak pernah mati.

Akhirnya, Park Chanyeol dan rambut hitamnya yang menawan telah kembali.

Aku menendang sepatu dan melempar tasku ke lantai, berserta jaket bulu dombaku, berlari menuju dia dan memeluk lehernya dari belakang, menyembunyikan wajahku di ceruk lehernya dan menghirup dia sedalam mungkin. Chanyeol tidak beraroma kayu manis dan vanilla hari ini, dia beraroma lebih tajam. Tapi aku menyukainya. Aroma ini sesuai dengan rambut barunya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sedang marah karena sesuatu, tapi aku juga merindukanmu. Kau kambing sialan yang tidak memberiku kabar! Ingin sekali rasanya aku menjatuhkanmu dari balkon itu seperti sebuah kelereng!"

Aku terkekeh di leher Park Chanyeol, menelusupkan wajahku lebih dalam, menggelitik dia dengan rambutku, memecah rindu yang sebenarnya bukan untuknya, tapi aku bisa berbagi. Kalau hanya sebatas rindu, aku bisa berbagi untuk Park Chanyeol.

"Kau mengganti parfume-mu? Aku suka. Wangi citrus dan vodka. Lebih tajam. Seolah itu mengatakan bahwa kau juga merindukan aku."

Aku terdiam sejenak, indera penghidu-ku berserta firasat buruknya tiba-tiba mengirimkan sinyal ke otakku, menembus sistem memoriku dan aku langsung mendongak. Saat itu pula, kutemukan diriku berenang di antara kemarahanku yang belum surut, tidak basah, tidak pula kering. Aku dimakan hidup-hidup oleh firasatku yang kelaparan.

"Oh Sehun…"

"Kambing sialan?" Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menyeringai padaku. Ingin menginvestigasi-ku dengan matanya yang berkilauan.

Aku tidak akan mengizinkan dia. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Dia dan matanya itu tidak boleh mempengaruhiku lagi. Lagipula, aku tidak bicara tentang dia. Kambing sialan itu bukan untuknya, kecuali kata kedua. Itu benar-benar dia.

 _Sialan_.

Menegakkan tubuh, pelan-pelan aku melepaskan sentuhanku dari Oh Sehun.

"Dimana Chanyeol?"

Dia mengendikkan bahu. "Mencari sesuatu yang pahit untuk diminum. Kulkasmu kosong."

Oh. Kapan terakhir kali aku belanja? Mungkin tiga minggu yang lalu, saat Alexa yang memilih bahan dan aku hanya memainkan kuku di dalam mobil.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini, Mr. Oh?" Suaraku tidak ramah. Aku tidak punya cukup alasan untuk bersikap ramah pada laki-laki ini. Dia adalah laki-laki yang sudah kutandai dengan spidol merah.

Oh Sehun tidak lantas menjawab, malah berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Pinggul tinggi dan langsingnya itu menyender di belakang sandaran sofa, dia tidak memakai dasi, hanya kemeja polos biru pudar, dan wajah lelahnya masih bersinar.

"Menemuimu."

Napasku tertahan.

Kuku jariku bergesekan ketika aku menahan diri, tidak ingin memaafkan dia dengan mudah hanya karena ketampanannya yang tidak pernah redup. Terlebih dari itu, aku mengingat penderitaanku tiga hari terakhir saat dia membuatku seperti idiot yang tidak tertolong.

"Kupikir," aku menelan ludah, "Urusan kita sudah selesai."

Dahinya berkerut, membiarkan aku melihat ekspresi keheranan disetiap garisnya.

"Kupikir itu baru dimulai."

Senyum remeh kulemparkan padanya. "Apanya yang dimulai?"

"Kita?"

Aku ingin tertawa lebih keras, tapi kenyataannya aku malah menggigit bibirku dan berusaha agar tidak menancapkan pisau ke dada bidang laki-laki ini dan mengukir garis segi lima hingga menyentuh jatungnya.

"Aku tidak menerima omong kosong selarut ini. Bahkan ini tidak layak disebut sebuah lelucon. Jangan merusak malamku, Oh Sehun."

Bagaimana aku menilainya? Jantungku berdegub kencang melihat rahang Oh Sehun mengeras karena keangkuhanku. Itu seperti melihat dia dan segudang ide cemerlangnya yang telah dia rakit bertahun-tahun patah begitu saja karena kata-kataku. Tapi dia juga mematahkan satu bagian dari diriku, imajinasi naifku yang begitu tinggi, dan kami hanya saling mematahkan satu sama lain. Aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang cemerlang bersinar di antara kami.

"Terakhir kali aku melihatmu, kau begitu jinak dan menggoda. Apa yang terjadi pada gadis jinak penuh harapan itu?"

"Terakhir kali aku melihatmu, itu sekitar tiga hari yang lalu, ketika kupikir tidak masalah menjadi jinak dan penuh harapan untukmu. Lalu kenyataannya, aku bangun sendirian di tempat tidur dengan perasaan begitu naif dan laki-laki liar itu tidak disana. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah kasih sayangnya yang luar biasa memanjakanku malam itu adalah ilusi atau kenyataan. Bahkan kau yang berada di hadapanku sekarang, aku tidak yakin ini adalah orang yang sama, Oh Sehun yang sama, yang memintaku untuk tidak pulang malam itu, ataukah, ini hanya sebatas halusinasi dari kemarahanku yang belum berakhir. Aku tidak memiliki petunjuk dan aku tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa."

Tanpa kusadari napasku menjadi singkat dan pendek, tarikan di dadaku memburu dua kali lipat. Sehun terdiam beberapa saat, mungkin merencanakan taktik agar aku tidak mencakar wajahnya. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, Oh Sehun itu selalu tenang, bersikap seolah dialah satu-satunya orang dewasa disini.

"Aku punya pekerjaan, kau juga. Aku harus kembali ke New York pagi itu. Kukira kau sudah tahu."

"Kau sebut itu alasan?"

Dia menghela napas hingga pundaknya nampak jatuh, kemudian berdiri, di hadapanku, sebelah tangan di saku celananya dan dia tampil begitu praktis.

"Kau ingin alasan seperti apa? Sebuah alasan berbelit-belit dan bercampur dengan kebohongan _hanya_ agar membuatmu merasa lebih baik? Sayangnya, itu bukan caraku. Dan juga, kita sudah dewasa, Luhan. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari laki-laki yang banyak alasan? Aku punya pekerjaan yang harus kuurus, dan itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kutinggalkan hanya demi menunggumu bangun tidur."

"Bagaimana dengan sarapan? Kau seharusnya memberi aku makan."

"Dan kau harus bangun tidur terlebih dulu untuk bisa sarapan."

Aku benci laki-laki ini. Sorot mataku mungkin dapat membelah dia menjadi seribu keping, dan dia masih tetap berani menatapku seolah olah aku ini adalah syal merah yang paling dia inginkan di hari natal. Padahal baru saja dia mengatakan bahwa aku bukan prioritas nomor satunya.

Aku ingin memberitahunya sesuatu. Syal merah itu bukan aku. Aku adalah badai salju di hari natal yang mengepung dan menyiksa dia di dalam rumah.

Takdir Oh Sehun dan Luhan itu adalah berdebat.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Ya! Aku marah padamu!"

"Bicara padaku. Apa yang membuatmu semarah itu?"

Sekarang, giliranku yang diam. Entah pada titik kecil mana aku bisa mulai. Perasaan tidak layak ini mengelilingiku dan aku benci merasa begitu tidak pantas untuknya.

Mungkin, aku marah karena hubungan ini sungguh tidak berakar. Aku berharap sesuatu yang terlampau jauh sementara dia memberiku harapan sebisanya. Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan ini tanpa harus terlihat seperti meminta-minta?

"Kau…," aku menggigit bibirku, memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk menyerang balik Oh Sehun. Ini sangat melelahkan. Aku butuh kepastian. Aku butuh tali yang bisa kutarik dan kujadikan pedoman. Oh Sehun tidak memberiku apa-apa selain mulut dan ucapannya yang begitu manis malam itu. Dan tidak akan ada yang bergerak di antara kami jika tidak ada yang mengambil resiko.

Karena itu, aku akan bicara!

"Oh Sehun, katakan padaku, dan tolong jangan berbelit-belit. Apa kau benar-benar ingin memulai sesuatu denganku? Sesuatu di antara perempuan dan laki-laki dewasa yang memiliki ketertarikan satu sama lain?"

"Sebuah hubungan yang normal denganmu? Itu? Ya, aku ingin, dan aku sedang mencoba."

"Kalau begitu, beri aku petunjuk. Ini membuatku gila. Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu karena kau tidak meminta aku untuk melakukannya. Kau tahu itu? Rasanya menjadi bodoh? Itu seperti menghidupkan kompor gas yang tabungnya tidak dipasang."

Aku ingin marah padanya, namun garis _start_ -ku kabur berlapis-lapis. Ibu jari dan telunjukku saling menekan satu sama lain, bertengkar di ujung _dress_ satin violetku yang kusut. Aku terkejut ketika kasar tangan Oh Sehun sampai di tanganku, membelaiku, melerai urat jari-jariku yang tegang. Dia pikir bisa melerai aku dengan mudah.

"Kukumu bisa rusak," katanya. Dia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Wajahmu juga bisa rusak karena kuku ini!"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena aku punya kekuatan untuk mencakarmu! Aku tidak main-main!"

"Bukan. Bukan itu." Tangan yang tersimpan di saku celananya keluar, berjalan di helai rambutku lalu menyelipkannya di balik telinga. Aku mencium aroma segar dari napasnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau secantik ini saat marah?"

"Kau pikir aku cantik saat marah? Huh? Ya, kau akan tahu betapa cantiknya aku saat pisau dapur tertancap di perutmu! Kau dengar itu?!"

Aku membentaknya. Tapi Oh Sehun malah terkekeh menertawaiku, mungkin menertawakan pipi merahku yang terlihat konyol. Itu keluar begitu saja. Aku marah dan aku tersipu. Keduanya membuatku tampak merah muda.

"Setelah kau marah."

"Apa?"

"Kau ingin petunjuk? Ini petunjuk dariku. Selesaikan marahmu dan kita bisa mulai semuanya. Aku begitu penasaran dan tidak sabar. Memikirkan bahwa kau adalah milikku membuatku tidak bisa tidur."

Aku berdecih, mengalihkan topik agar pipi merahku tidak semakin panas.

"Jangan gunakan mulut manis sialanmu itu padaku. Aku bisa marah padamu seumur hidup."

"Ugh! Sialan." Oh Sehun meremukkan wajahnya. "Kenapa aku harus melupakan dasiku malam ini. Aku bisa saja mengikatmu sekarang, sampai tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan selain berhenti marah padaku."

Sebenarnya aku bergetar, ledakan kembang api berdentum-dentum di balik kulitku. Tapi Oh Sehun tidak akan mendapat kesenangannya dengan mudah.

Aku menarik sebelah leher kemejanya, tersenyum licik tepat di depan kedua bola mata Oh Sehun yang berkilau di hadapanku. Rubah dan serigala siap bertarung.

"Beberapa detik lalu seseorang mengatakan bahwa menungguku bangun tidur dan sarapan denganku bukanlah prioritas. Aku tersinggung. Sepertinya itu bisa menjadi berita acara yang bagus untuk diperdebatkan. Dan Mr. Oh, ini area-ku. Aku yang akan menghukum-mu dan hanya aku yang bisa memberimu pengampunan. Jadi, perhatikan sikapmu dan bersikaplah dengan baik. Kau mengerti itu, sayang?"

Aku mengusap pipinya dengan ibu jari, bukan untuk merayu, melainkan mengeluarkan seluruh aura keangkuhanku, tapi yang kubenci, Oh Sehun malah meledekku dengan senyuman setengah hatinya. Tangan kekarnya merengkuh pinggangku, bibirnya mendekat di telingaku.

"Kau memang bukan prioritas utamaku saat ini, tapi entahlah jika tiba-tiba kau melakukan sesuatu yang ajaib dan membuatku memprioritaskanmu lebih dari apapun. Aku sungguh menantikannya. Aku bisa mengatur ulang prioritasku untukmu."

"Aku memang seorang perawan saat pertama kali kau merusakku, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak pernah bermain nakal dengan laki-laki sebelumnya. Jangan menantangku, , jika yang kau maksud dengan 'sesuatu yang ajaib' disini adalah menurunkan rek sleting celanamu."

Aku meniup pelan telinganya dan Oh Sehun terlihat geli.

"Seandainya Chanyeol tidak tahu _password_ apartemen-mu, kupikir aku bisa merealisasikan pikiran kotorku sekarang, dan membiarkan keparat itu menunggu kedinginan di luar selagi aku melucuti pakaianmu satu persatu. Kau mungkin akan terkejut betapa seksi-nya pikiran kotor ini. Dan aku ingin melihat rubah betina ini masuk dalam siklus nakalnya yang tidak terkendali."

"Kau akan menyesali itu."

"Kupikir juga begitu."

Oh Sehun terkekeh dengan sangat manis.

Sebelum aku dapat membalas kata-kata kotor Oh Sehun lebih jauh, tubuhku sudah terangkat dan mendarat lembut di sandaran sofa. Kakiku menjuntai, tangan Oh Sehun di kedua sisi pahaku sementara dia mengambil posisi begitu nyaman dan leluasa di antara celah pahaku.

Mataku meruncing begitu sinis padanya, tapi dia malah mengusap rambutku dan menatapku begitu halus. Aku masih bisa merasakan bibirnya yang tipis dan merah itu berkedut.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu senang?" tanyaku.

Dia akhirnya tersenyum, mungkin, dalam artian senyum paling tulus dari keseluruhan senyum yang tercetak di wajahnya malam ini.

"Kau," katanya. "Melihatmu marah dan begitu kacau karena aku, itu membuatku begitu senang. Dan kenyataan bahwa sekarang kau milikku, itu lebih menyenangkan lagi."

"Itu menyenangkan bagimu? Melihatku kacau?" Aku menepis tangannya dari rambutku, kemudian melipat kedua tanganku di dada. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Aku wanita jahat yang bisa melakukan hal gila dan tidak terbayangkan. Entah suatu malam kau akan kehilangan salah satu bolamu hanya karena tidak membalas pesan dariku, atau malah kehilangan satu set asetmu yang berharga, aku tidak yakin. Kau harus mengurus asuransi kesehatanmu dengan baik."

"Terkadang aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, bahwa orang yang diam lebih menakutkan daripada orang yang banyak bicara. Hanya memberitahumu."

"Oh ya?"

Sebelah alisku terangkat untuk memberinya sebuah celaan, tanganku merambat mengalung di lehernya. Dia yang memberiku tatapan itu lebih dulu.

"Aku ingin menciummu," bisiknya halus.

Dan aku ingin mengajarinya sesuatu, sesuatu yang licik ketika aku menjadi yang pertama menyambar bibirnya, membawa dia lebih dekat kepadaku, menarik rambut hitamnya di celah jari-jariku.

Leguhanku terdengar pelan, menikmati manisnya ciuman ini dan membiarkan aku menuntaskan seleraku yang berapi api.

"Apa itu barusan?," tanya Oh Sehun, sesaat setelah ciuman singkat kami selesai dengan baik.

"Orang yang diam lebih menakutkan dari orang yang banyak bicara, bukan?"

"Kau mencuri _start_ lebih dulu. Itu bisa menjadi syarat diskualifikasi."

"Aku suka bermain curang, Oh Sehun. Hanya memberitahumu."

Dia menyeringai, menggigit bibirnya yang lembab itu sebelum menyelinap di celah leherku, memulai perburuannya. Bibirnya di leherku, beberapa kecupan datang, berpetualang dengan bebas dan liar dan begitu penasaran. Lalu menggunakan lidahnya, kemudian giginya. Aku meringis merasakan taring Oh Sehun menggigit kulitku.

Aku meleguh, satu yang pendek, tepat sebelum aku mendengar seseorang mengetikkan _password_ di papan digit kunci apartemenku dan mendorong Oh Sehun sekuat yang aku bisa. Aku tidak memikirkan dia. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah berlari kencang meraih jaket bulu domba dan tas ku di lantas lalu merapikan rambut; berusaha tampil senormal mungkin.

Pintu terbuka!

Itu Park Chanyeol dan sekantong penuh belanjaannya dalam plastik putih.

"Aku hanya dapat beberapa kaleng bir murahan karena mereka tidak punya wine, dan aku terlalu malas untuk— Luhan! Kau sudah pulang?"

Aku tersenyum. "Ya." Senyum canggung seorang anak yang berbuat salah.

Chanyeol memelukku, erat seperti biasa, tapi aku tidak pernah seasing ini dengan pelukannya. Dia merangkul bahuku kemudian, dan ini masih terasa begitu asing sampai sampai rasanya aku ingin mendorong dia. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Aku masih punya otak meskipun sisa separuh bekas kenakalan Oh Sehun tadi.

"Maafkan aku dan tamu tidak diundang yang kubawa. Kami adalah satu paket. Aku ingin mentraktir laki-laki kaya ini minum, tapi jauh kusadari aku lebih merindukanmu. Jadi kupikir itu adalah ide yang baik untuk minum bersama disini. Kau keberatan?"

"Apa itu bisa membuatmu pulang?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak, tentu saja."

Chanyeol terkekeh begitu renyah sementara aku bisa melihat sekumpulan mendung mengepul di kedua alis Oh Sehun. Apakah dia laki-laki pecemburu? Apakah lengan Chanyeol di bahuku membuat dia cemburu? Atau, dia marah karena aku mendorongnya terlalu kuat?

"Aku akan menyiapkan cemilan. Kau bisa mandi."

"Tidak. Aku hanya akan ganti baju."

"Oke. Pastikan itu bukan lingerie. Kita punya tamu kehormatan disini."

Aku memberi jeda sebentar, melirik diam-diam pada Oh Sehun yang terang-terangan melihatku, dia dan alis lebatnya yang menjadi sosok berbeda dari laki-laki yang menciumku beberapa menit lalu.

"Oke."

Satu jawaban singkat, aku bergegas ke kamar.

Kami berada di ruang tamu dengan beberapa kaleng bir dan soda, berbungkus-bungkus cemilan dan juga… sekotak hadiah dari Park Chanyeol.

"Mereka begitu berkilau saat aku jalan-jalan—, maksudku tersesat di jalanan yang tidak kuketahui namanya yang lumayan agak jauh dari Manhattan. Aku membayangkan itu akan cantik di telingamu."

Aku meraih sepasang anting dengan permata segilima berwarna hijau tosca dari dalam sebuah kotak perhiasan dengan pita putih yang begitu cantik.

"Ini asli?"

"Bukan! Ini hanya hadiah dalam bungkusan snack jagung bakar yang kumakan dua hari yang lalu! Kau puas?"

Aku tertawa begitu riang melihat Chanyeol merenggut padaku. Dia menjari rambutnya ke atas dan membiarkannya jatuh lagi begitu lembut di dahinya, aku harap aku punya jepit rambut sehingga aku bisa menjepit poninya dan melihat dahi sempurnanya itu semalaman. Kupikir aku akan bermimpi indah. Itu sebelum aku sadar aku punya dahi lain yang bisa membuatku kejang hingga pagi. Dahi lain dimana di bawahnya terdapat sepasang mata yang sedang menatap sinis padaku.

Oh Tuhan! Dia masih marah.

"Kau suka hadiah?" Oh Sehun bertanya dari salah satu sudut pojok sofa, bermain dengan kaleng bir di tangannya. Dia terlihat panas dan misterius.

"Aku suka hadiah. Sesuatu yang dibungkus dan membuatku penasaran. Aku suka itu."

Dia meneguk bir-nya, mengangguk kecil dan… hanya itu saja. Kukira dia akan bertanya padaku apa hadiah yang paling kuinginkan, meskipun itu tidak penting sama sekali.

"Ini sudah larut malam. Kurasa kami harus pulang."

Aku masih ingin melihat Oh Sehun lebih lama, tapi akan terlihat aneh jika aku melarang Chanyeol mengambil jaketnya, dan lebih aneh lagi jika aku menawarkan mereka berdua untuk menginap.

"Dia harus segera tidur, bos." Kata Chanyeol pada Oh Sehun, seolah memberi penjelasan kenapa dia harus segera mengangkat pantatnya itu dari sofaku.

Oh Sehun mengambil tegukan bir terakhir dari kalengnya. "Ya, dia memang harus segera tidur," katanya, mengikuti Chanyeol yang berdiri.

"Kalian akan pulang dalam keadaan tubuh mengandung alkohol seperti ini?"

"Tidak. Chang Wook dan Guanlin akan mengantar kami. Mereka di bawah." Oh Sehun meletakkan kaleng bir-nya seperti tidak ada yang salah. Dia memang tidak pernah merasa bersalah.

Sementara di sisi lain, Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan padaku. "Chang Wook dan Guanlin adalah pengawal pribadinya. Kau tahu, orang seperti dia ini, yang memiliki _terlalu_ banyak harta dan bisnis, harus selalu menyediakan tim keamanan. Berjaga-jaga agar kancing bajunya tidak hilang."

Aku mengangguk kecil dan berpura-pura terkejut, padahal aku ingin tertawa. Chanyeol tidak perlu menjelaskan siapa mereka –Chang wook dan Guanlin yang tinggi dan tampan itu- karena aku pernah melibatkan mereka dalam masalah, seperti membuat Guanlin nyaris kencing dalam celana? Aku masih ingat betapa pucatnya Guanlin saat aku memanggil bos-nya dengan sebutan _'Sialan'_. Dan Jackson. Aku merindukan dia juga, untuk dipermasalahi.

"Jangan lupa mencuci kakimu sebelum tidur, dan kuncin pintunya. Kami pulang."

Chanyeol mencium pipiku mesra, mengusap rambutku sebelum bergerak menuju sepatunya yang tergeletak di samping rak. Aku memperhatikannya. Lalu sebuah bisikan muncul mengagetkanku dari belakang.

"Aku akan membuang Chanyeol ke Sungai Thames malam ini. Berani sekali dia mencium pipimu di depanku."

Dan dia pun berlalu, melintasiku, membiarkan aku menahan kedutan di sudut bibirku agar tidak tertawa. Oh, laki-laki pecemburuku yang menggemaskan, aku ingin memukul pantatmu.

Mereka akhirnya keluar, dengan ucapan 'Selamat Malam' yang begitu riang dari Chanyeol. Hanya dari Chanyeol. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Oh Sehun tidak mengucapkan 'Selamat Malam' padaku. Apa dia benar-benar semarah itu?

Aku ingin tidur, tapi keringat ini membuatku merintih dan akhirnya kalah ketika tubuhku berakhir tenggelam di _bath up_ berisi air hangat dan garam. Lilin aroma terapi menyala di sekelilingku, tapi aku masih bisa mencium aroma yang kuat dari Oh Sehun. Dia mungkin meninggalkan serbuknya untuk aku nikmati dalam kesunyian.

Dan kesunyianku terusik karena denting ponselku.

Tanpa kusadari, senyumku mengembang.

 **Dari: Stevalen Oh**

 **Perihal: Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?**

 **Tanggal: 29 April 2018 12:50 a.m**

 **Untuk: Luhan Wu**

 _ **Miss Lu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu, tapi kuharap kau masih belum tidur, meskipun itu sangat baik jika kau punya mimpi yang indah.**_

 **(Oh Sehun**

 **CEO, Shapire Enterprise Holding Inc)**

.

.

 **Dari: Wu Luhan**

 **Perihal: Mandi air hangat di tengah malam**

 **Tanggal: 29 April 2018 12:50 a.m**

 **Untuk: Stevalen Oh**

 _ **Aku berharap memiliki mimpi yang indah, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan mandiku terlebih dulu. Perdebatan singkat tadi ternyata membuatku berkeringat.**_

 _ **Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pesan tengah malammu seperti ini? Ingin berdebat lagi denganku?**_

 **(Luhan Wu**

 **Model and artist, Shapire Entertainment)**

.

.

 **Dari: Stevalen Oh**

 **Perihal: Menunggu atau mendapatkan** _ **password**_

 **Tanggal: 29 April 2018 12:51 a.m**

 **Untuk: Luhan Wu**

 _ **Aku tahu ini bukan perbuatan seorang pria terhormat, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur jika sesuatu menghantuiku. Demi Tuhan, aku telah memikirkannya beberapa kali, tapi akhirnya aku terdampar di depan pintu apartemenmu. Ada hal penting yang harus kutanyakan padamu malam ini, dan itu tidak bisa menunggu sampai pagi, apalagi besok.**_

 _ **Aku ingin bertanya sebagai sopan santunku yang terakhir, apakah aku harus menunggumu selesai mandi ataukah aku bisa mendapatkan password**_ _ **apartemenmu. Aku bersumpah tidak akan menggunakannya untuk hal-hal yang merugikan.**_

 _ **Aku menunggu perizinan.**_

 _ **Catatan tambahan: Di luar sedang hujan.**_

 **(Oh Sehun**

 **Laki-laki yang menunggu di luar pintu)**

.

.

Tuhan!

Air dalam _bath up_ -ku bergelombang ketika aku terlonjak, dan ponselku jatuh. Aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih kepada siapa, tapi perancang ponsel _water proof_ ini sungguh menyelamatkanku.

 **Dari: Wu Luhan**

 **Perihal: Lima menit**

 **Tanggal: 29 April 2018 12:52 a.m**

 **Untuk: Stevalen Oh**

 _ **Aku ingin memberimu password, tapi kupikir itu bisa ditukar dengan sesuatu yang lebih berharga. Aku seorang wanita materialistis yang senang bernegosiasi. Haha**_

 _ **Tunggu disana lima menit. Aku segera datang.**_

 **(Luhan Wu**

 **Wanita yang bergegas menuju pintu)**

Aku meloncat keluar dari _bath up_ yang licin, membilas kilat tubuhku di bawah pancuran air dan langsung menyambar jubah mandi dari lipatan di lemari. Cepolan rambutku masih tinggi meskipun helai-helainya yang keluar dari ikatan melepet terkena cipratan air. Sekarang itu tidak penting.

Tali jubah mandi pun kusimpul sambil berjalan. Entah simpulnya miring ke kanan ataupun ke kiri, aku tidak peduli. Ternyata aku lebih bergegas dari yang kubayangkan sebelumnya, hingga celah-celah jemari kakiku rasanya kesemutan dan nyilu. Perasaan berdebar-debar seperti remaja ini sungguh menggelikan, tapi aku menikmati setiap dentumnya yang membuat darahku naik turun dalam hitungan detik.

Hanya butuh lima menit, aku terkejut menemukan diriku sudah berada di belakang pintu. Berdebar-debar dan merasa nol. Ini lebih mendebarkan daripada mendapat kunjungan dadakan dari pacar pertamaku. Itu bisa kutangani. Tapi kita tidak bicara tentang mantan pacar pertamaku sekarang, ini tentang Oh Sehun.

Dia yang selalu berhasil membuat aku kewalahan.

Aku mengambil satu tarikan napas, dengan tangan yang nyaris kesemutan, aku membuka pintu.

Disana, Oh Sehun berdiri menatapku dengan kening berkerut, tapi dia tersenyum dalam diam. Matanya terlalu berkilau, itu membuatku tanpa sadar menggigit bibir dan menyilangkan kakiku, berusaha membuat pondasi untuk diriku sendiri meskipun aku tahu Oh Sehun tidak akan mundur hanya karena pondasi selemah ini.

Sialan! Aku bahkan tidak memakai sandal.

"Miss Lu…"

Aku tidak bergerak. Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Oh Sehun mengambil dua langkah pendek ke arahku, dia bernapas di telingaku.

"Apa aku boleh melihatmu tidur?"

.

.

.

Oh Sehun itu, adalah bentuk tersulit dari sebuah soal, meskipun aku telah diberikan rumus dan contekan untuk mengerjakannya, itu tetap sulit bagiku. Dia terlihat mudah dan sama saja dengan yang lain, tapi hebatnya, Oh Sehun tidak terpecahkan.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kami bisa berakhir disini, seperti ini. Aku pernah membencinya setengah mati dan sungguh-sungguh ketika dia bertanya padaku apakah aku dan Chanyeol berhubungan seks dengan begitu gamblang dan jelas. Lalu di hari-hari berikutnya, dia tampil dengan penuh percaya diri untuk menggangguku, mengganggu apapun yang kukerjakan hingga segala tentangnya membuatku marah dan berapi-api. Pada akhirnya, aku terbakar oleh api yang kuciptakan sendiri.

Inilah akhirnya. Oh Sehun di kamarku, sementara gaun-gaun tidurku keluar dari sarangnya dan berserakan.

Dia sedang mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya dengan kening berkerut ketika aku keluar dari _ruang ganti baju_. Udara terasa dingin. Entah itu efek di luar ataukah karena sepotong gaun tidur merahku yang terlalu pendek dan bertali tipis. Aku menarik ikat rambut dan membiarkan rambut panjangku terurai, lalu merangkak naik di sisi tempat tidur yang kosong.

"Kau terlihat seperti emas yang baru saja dibakar."

Aku mendongak, melirik pada Oh Sehun yang sudah selesai dengan ponselnya. Bola matanya yang lapar itu mengikuti setiap pergerakanku. Aku tertawa di dalam, dan segera melabuhkan kepalaku di bantal.

"Tapi aku kedinginan."

Oh Sehun mendengus.

"Tentu saja dingin. Gaun tidurmu hanya sejengkal lebih dua jari."

"Tapi ini membuat aku terlihat cantik'kan?"

Oh Sehun tersenyum geli, dia mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Itu memang membuatmu terlihat sangat cantik. Tapi sekarang…"Dia meraih selimut yang menggumpal di ujung kaki kami. "Wanita cantik ini harus segera tidur. Aku disini untuk itu," katanya, menutupku dengan selimut sampai sebahu.

Keningku berkerut, tidak lagi menyembunyikan itu dari Oh Sehun, fakta bahwa aku mencari jawaban yang lain dari mulutnya.

"Serius?"

"Apa?" Sekarang giliran kening Oh Sehun yang berkerut.

"Tidur?"

"Tidur."

"Benar-benar tidur?"

"Ya. Benar-benar tidur."

"Dalam kondisi hujan dan lingerie merahku begini?"

Dia menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara jari-jari tangannya yang lain bermain di rambut panjangku.

"Apa kau biasa berdoa sebelum tidur?"

 _Hah! Dia pasti sedang bercanda._

"Oh Sehun! Berhenti main-main! Aku hanya memakai G-string di balik gaun tidur ini! Kau tidak tahu ruang ganti bajuku berantakan bukan main karena aku setengah gila memikirkan gaun tidur terbaik yang harus kupakai untukmu? Dan kau…. Tidur? _Seriously?_ "

Jari-jari Oh Sehun berhenti, aku bisa melihat dia terkejut, tapi tidak lama senyuman setengah hatinya itu kembali, gerakan jarinya di rambutku juga kembali.

"Kau sangat jujur."

"Aku jujur karena aku belajar dari pengalaman, dan karena kau terlalu payah membaca kode. Kau pikir untuk apa aku memakai lingerie saat suhu sedingin ini dan hujan yang tidak berhenti di luar? Kau buta ya? Apa aku harus mengejakan ini juga untukmu?"

"Aku bertanya pada Alexa, kau punya jadwal besok pagi, bukul 9.30."

Aku menepis tangannya dari rambutku.

"Ini bukan tentang jadwalku besok pagi, tapi kau dan ketidakpercayaan dirimu yang selalu muncul setiap kali aku mencoba mengambil langkah lebih dekat. Jujur saja, itu menyinggungku, Oh Sehun. Kau membuat ini terlihat seperti aku terus meminta-minta padamu untuk menyentuhku, bahwa hanya aku yang menginginkan ini sedangkan kau tidak tertarik sama sekali."

"Luhan…"

"Dan ya! Selamat tidur juga untukmu!"

Aku berbalik, memunggunginya, menarik selimut dengan kasar dan menggenggam tepinya dengan kasar pula di jariku. Ini perdebatan yang kekanakkan, tapi aku tidak hidup untuk selalu menjadi yang dewasa.

Domba-domba berkeliaran di kepalaku dan aku meneriaki mereka agar cepat pulang dengan nada marah. Aku menghitung dari satu sampai tiga ratus, tapi tidak ada yang bergerak untuk menyiramkan air padaku yang nyaris terbakar. Tidak pula Oh Sehun. Apa dia benar-benar tidur?

Aku menghitung lagi dari satu hingga tiga puluh, dan rasanya tidak tertahankan. Aku menoleh ke belakang.

Kupikir Oh Sehun sudah tidur, tapi nyatanya dia masih berani menemuiku di dalam bola mataku yang sinis, meskipun dengan matanya yang redup dan sayu. Dia membuatku tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi.

"Oh Sehun…"

"Hm?"

Apa aku harus memintanya untuk memelukku?

"Tidak., Tidak,. Aku tidak akan memintamu. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri."

Dan aku memang melakukannya, memasukkan diriku dalam dekapan Oh Sehun, seperti perdebatan kami barusan hanya ritual singkat pengantar tidur. Sialan! Aku memang tidak tahu malu dan aku tidak peduli.

Oh sehun terasa hangat seperti bunga lalang yang bertumpuk-tumpuk.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya, tapi dia balas memelukku lebih erat.

"Jangan bertanya."

Tangan Oh Sehun membuat gerakan mengusap yang lembut di lekukan pinggangku, aku bisa mendengar suara napas seraknya dari dalam pelukannya. Oh, aroma citrus dan vodka yang kurindukan. Aku menghirup Oh Sehun sebanyak mungkin hingga membuatnya kering dan remuk.

Tanganku menyentuh dada Oh Sehun, membuat ketukan ketukan kecil di atas kemeja biru pudarnya yang licin, otot-otonya mengembang dan begitu kencang. Lalu aku melarikan jari-jariku dengan pelan dan sembunyi-sembunyi di kancing kemejanya, membuat gerakan memutar yang halus, mencoba meloloskan kancing bajunya dari lobang kancing yang kecil itu tanpa harus memberitahunya pekerjaanku.

Aku berhasil pada kancing pertama dan kedua. Lalu pada kancing ketiga, Oh Sehun mendengus.

"Harus kuapakan tangan kecil si nakal ini?", katanya dengan nada bosan dan putus asa.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa, memeluk dia dan menyembunyikan wajahku di dadanya.

Ya Tuhan, aku malu sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Gue gak sempet ngoreksi chapter ini lagi, jadi kalo ada beberapa typo dan kesalahan, tolong diingetin ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Akhirnya! Gue bisa comeback duluan dari EXO. Yashhh!**

 **.**

 **EXO yang Comeback, gue yang miskin.**

 **YHAAAA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AI LOP YOU :* :* :***


	9. Chapter 9

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAFE WORD**

 **.**

 **9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku melihat tata surya bergerak lincah penuh irama di langit langit kamarku pada awal pagi yang mendung dan dingin ini, sementara keindahan yang begitu anggun terpancar dari wajah Oh Sehun yang terlelap di sampingku. Dadanya naik turun dengan stabil di balik kemeja biru pucatnya yang licin. Dia terlihat begitu indah seperti semesta yang tidak pernah habis.

Laki-laki ini milikku, pada kenyataannya itu membuat hatiku terasa lebih megah dan luas. Oh Sehun tidak akan sanggup membayangkan betapa kehadirannya pagi ini terus-menerus melumuriku dengan pikiran-pikiran kecil yang begitu manis.

Aku bergerak diam-diam sambil menggigit lidah, merangkak ke atas tubuh terlentang milik Oh Sehun dan menyimpan kepalaku di celah lehernya. Dari atas sini, aku semakin bisa merasakan pergerakan dadanya. Lalu aku terkikik, tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak mengecup daun telinganya yang kuncup.

Aroma citrus dan vodka masih terasa kuat dan kental, seolah itu telah menyerap di sekujur tubuh Oh Sehun dan membuat aku semakin sensitif. Menyentuh kulit Oh Sehun sedikit saja hampir sama gejalanya dengan demam. Dimana-mana. Oh Sehun itu membuatku meriang dimana-mana.

Oh! Dia mulai bergerak! Tubuh besar di bawahku mulai bergerak. Aku merasakan ketidaknyamanan dari gerakannya; rasa risih yang tidak menentu, tapi aku tidak berniat menyingkirkan tubuhku darinya. Ini caraku melingkupinya, melindungi dia, menjaga dia dalam jangkauanku, dan aku ingin dia mengetahui itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana pagi-pagi begini?"

Ya Tuhan! Itu suara serak milik Oh Sehun yang baru bangun tidur. Dia bertanya apa yang kulakukan di atas tubuhnya. Sungguh, dia adalah laki-laki bangun tidur yang paling naif dan paling seksi.

Aku meletakkan sebelah tanganku di atas dadanya sementara tangan yang lain mengusap rambut hitamnya yang lebat. "Selamat pagi," sapaku, tidak memberi dia jawaban tapi malah memberinya satu kecupan singkat di bibirnya dengan senyum merona di kedua pipiku; kasih sayangku meletup-letup seperti petasan, lalu aku menyimpan dagu di atas tanganku yang terlipat di dadanya. Aku merasa tinggi setiap kali dia menarik napas.

"Pagi." Dia membalasku masih dengan suara seraknya yang seksi. Bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik berkedip kedip. Dia mungkin masih berada pada fase antara hidup dan mati, jadi aku dengan sabar menunggu dia terisi penuh seutuhnya.

"Apa aku berat dan membuatmu susah bernapas?"

Dengan cepat kepalanya menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja rambut panjangmu di leherku membuatku merinding. Itu terasa seperti seseorang sedang membersihkan debu disana dengan tongkat bulu angsa. Selebihnya, em… kau itu sangat merah. Bara api yang semalam masih belum padam."

Aku tersenyum, mencium bibirnya sekali lagi dengan mesra sebelum mengibas rambut panjangku ke belakang.

"Kau menggunakan suara mengantuk-mu untuk menggodaku. Itu _sangat-sangat_ enak di dengar. Bagaimana tidurmu, Mr. suara-serak-pagi-hari?"

Dia tersenyum lagi di atas muka mengantuknya itu.

"Untuk sekelas tidur di rumah orang lain, aku tidur dengan sangat nyenyak, terimakasih. Bagaimana denganmu, Ms. merah menyala?"

"Lebih nyenyak dari biasanya, dan lebih hangat."

"Aku senang mendengar bahwa tidurmu menjadi lebih baik karena ada aku disini."

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu."

"Itu asumsi-ku, Miss Lu. Kau tidak boleh berkomentar."

"Tapi aku boleh menciummu sekali lagi 'kan?"

Aku memang menciumnya; sekali lagi, sengaja berlama-lama memagut bibirnya dengan lembut dan lincah. Oh Sehun tersenyum saja menerima perlakuanku, aku berharap itu merupakan sebuah tanda positif, karena aku sangat terganggu dengan sebuah penolakan yang sering dia selipkan di antara waktu-waktu krusial kami. Dia itu harus mencoba menyerah pada tanda negatifnya sendiri.

"Kau memiliki banyak sekali warna, Luhan. Lebih banyak daripada pelangi. Apakah ini adalah salah satu warna yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?"

"Warna seperti apa?"

"Warna merah muda; si gadis manis, jinak dan manja, dan membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padamu."

Senyumku mengembang seperti baru saja diberi soda. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak terbiasa menjadi gadis merah muda seperti ini, tapi aku jadi semerah muda itu jika berhubungan denganmu, meskipun terasa sedikit aneh hingga membuatku mual dan merinding sampai ke kaki. Aku juga tidak mengerti, Oh Sehun. Aku … emm…. Aku hanya merasa jika aku bisa melakukannya padamu, dan aku senang. Aku senang berada di atasmu pagi-pagi begini dan menciummu sebanyak yang aku mau, dan kau tidak marah. Aku senang berbagi selimut denganmu di pagi hari yang dingin."

"Siapa yang mengatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak marah?"

"Aku."

"Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali?"

"Karena Oh Sehun," aku mengangkat sedikit tubuhku, mendekat pada bibirnya yang tipis, "Entah kau menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi percayalah, kau sedang jatuh cinta padaku. Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta tidak akan marah."

Dia tergelak, dalam kondisi setengah mengantuk-nya yang belum hilang, menggusak kepalaku hingga aku harus merapikan rambutku yang memang sudah kusut agar tidak semakin bergelung.

"Kau gadis pagi hari yang sangat naif."

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Mr, Oh. Terima saja kenyataannya."

Oh Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendengus geli, tapi dia tidak membantahku sama sekali, entah itu karena dia benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku ataukah dia hanya terlalu mengantuk untuk sekadar meladeni kekonyolanku pagi ini.

Siapa yang peduli?

"Jadi laki-laki yang sedang jatuh cinta padaku, apa yang kau inginkan untuk sarapan?"

Sekarang, tangan Oh Sehun berada di pinggangku, ralat, di pantatku. Dia punya usapan yang halus dibalik telapak tangannya yang kasar. Gaun tidur pendek ini bahkan tidak sanggup menggagalkan dia.

"Kau bisa masak?"

"Tidak, tentu saja. Aku hanya basa-basi. Tapi aku tahu cara membakar roti dan mengoleskan slai."

"Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin sesempurna itu."

Senyum lebarku mengembang di udara ketika Oh Sehun memberiku sebuah cibiran.

"Jadi?"

"Aku makan apapun yang kau makan."

"Nutella atau strawberry?"

"Nutella."

"Teh atau kopi?"

"Teh."

"Kucium di pipi atau di bibir?"

"Dua-duanya."

"Dasar tamak!"

Aku menyoroti Oh Sehun dengan mata sipitku sebelum mencium pipinya, sekali lagi, di bibirnya, lebih dalam dan lebih lama, mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung yang semakin membesar di hatiku, dan ini tetap terasa tidak cukup.

Sialan! Apa kumakan saja Oh Sehun hidup-hidup?

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"7:12. Masih terlalu pagi. Kembalilah tidur. Kemarin perjalananmu sangat panjang."

"Kau bekerja di akhir pekan?"

"Aku bekerja kapanpun ada jadwal, bos. Tidak peduli itu hari sabtu atau minggu, bahkan natal dan tahun baru sekalipun."

"Uangmu pasti sangat banyak."

"Yup. Aku wanita yang punya banyak uang. Selamat untukmu."

Dia terkekeh, mungkin geli mendengar aku pamer akan seluruh uangku yang hanya seper-nol koma sekian persen dari uangnya. Memangnya siapa dia sekarang? Hanya laki-laki yang menumpang tidur di apartemenku. Aku bisa saja mengusir dia, tapi tidak untuk pagi ini, tidak untuk mengusir pria tampan ini dari ranjangku.

" _Well,_ mungkin aku bisa membantumu mengerjakan sesuatu."

Dia berusaha bangkit, tapi aku mendorong tubuhnya hingga dia kembali jatuh ke bantal yang empuk.

"Tetap disini dan tidur! Satu langkah saja kau meninggalkan tempat tidur ini sebelum aku membangunkanmu, aku bersumpah Oh Sehun, aku akan menelanjangimu, sampai ke bagian celana dalam sekalipun."

Kening Oh Sehun berkerut, sementara mulutnya terbuka tanpa sepatah katapun. Dia tampak hilang akal, tapi aku malah merasa senang. Aku meloncat turun dari tempat tidur dengan begitu ringan, sangat menikmati ekspresi Oh Sehun yang terkejut dan bingung. Tapi itu hanya sementara, karena ketika kakiku menyentuh dinginnya lantai, aku merasakan satu tamparan mendarat di pantatku.

Oh Sehun sialan!

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menghadiri pembukaan butik terbaru Dior di New Bond St., pukul sepuluh pagi dan Alexa sudah berada di balik stir mobil bersama celana jeans dan jaket denim favoritnya. Di kepalanya, dia memiliki ekor kuda berwarna blonde diikat dari tali karet warna biru elektrik. Tidak ada yang sebebas Alexa saat berpakaian, dia tidak memiliki aturan dan itu menyenangkan untuk melihatnya begitu bebas dan percaya diri.

Aku merenggut di kursi, iri pada Alexa yang bernapas dengan luas di balik jaket denimnya sementara aku tersiksa dengan gaun sifon merah ketat yang melilit di pinggangku. Gaun ini adalah rancangan terbaru Dior untuk bulan depan, bawahannya berbahan tipis dan jatuh sebatas mata kaki. Potongan dada berbentuk hati itu semakin menonjolkan bentuk payudaraku yang bulat, dan jika melorot sedikit saja, habislah sudah.

Rambutku disasak hingga membentuk satu cepolan tinggi, aku bisa merasakan kulit kepalaku berdenyut-denyut seperti sekumpulan semut sedang membuat sarang mereka disana. Dan mataku, ada garis hitam panjang menukik di ujung sehingga membuatnya terlihat seperti mata kucing yang sedang marah, di tambah lipstick merah cherry di bibirku, aku adalah pesona sesungguhnya yang tidak tersentuh.

"Kau siap?"

Tanpa kusadari, aku menghela napas sangat keras.

"Ya! Ayo lakukan!"

.

.

.

Alexa memberiku sekotak susu murni dan sepotong roti keju yang gurih ketika kami berhasil keluar dari pintu belakang yang sempit dan tembus pada jalan kecil dengan tumpukan kotak-kotak di sisi jalan. Acaranya selesai sejak satu setengah jam lalu, tapi aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja ketika orang-orang terus memuji kecantikanku dan mengajak aku bicara satu dua hal yang membuatku nyaris pingsan.

Aku belum makan apapun selain selembar roti slai nutella bersama Sehun yang begitu nikmat tadi pagi. Dunia ini begitu kejam pada perut kecilku yang malang.

Bicara tentang Sehun, apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Apa isi kepalanya juga kacau seperti isi kepalaku yang bercabang-cabang dan hanya berisi tentang dia dan mulut manisnya? Dia harus sekacau itu atau aku akan marah.

"Dimana ponselku?"

Alexa menyodorkan ponselku tanpa banyak tanya. Dia bergerak lincah di antara tungkai kakinya yang pendek. Perempuan itu tidak melihat aku sedang kesusahan menghimpun bawahan gaunku yang panjang dan merepotkan.

"Dan kenapa kita lewat pintu belakang?"

Dia tidak menjawabku, terus melangkah sampai menemukan mobil SUV hitam kami terparkir seolah bersembunyi dari keramaian. Sebelum aku dapat menyamai langkahnya, dia telah mengambil paper bag dari bagasi mobil, melemparkannya padaku seolah-olah aku adalah seorang kiper paling handal di jagat raya.

 _Gosh!_ Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan Alexa.

"Apa ini?"

"Pakaian."

"Untuk?"

"Untukmu, tentu saja! Kau pikir untuk siapa lagi?"

"Maksudku, kenapa memberiku pakaian di jalan seperti ini? Kita punya ruang ganti di dalam gedung, ataupun aku bisa ganti pakaian di rumah."

Alexa menutup pintu bagasi mobil dengan tenaga yang sedikit berlebihan. Dia benar-benar berada di titik merah.

"Biar kuberitahu satu hal. Kau tidak akan pulang ke rumahmu malam ini."

Alisku menekuk. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Kenapa bertanya padaku? Kupikir ini rencana kalian."

"Rencana apanya?"

"Mana aku tahu. Yang harus kau tahu, Luhan, kau punya dua jadwal besok, dan semuanya harus dibatalkan dalam lima menit. _Harus kosong!_ Kepalaku pusing! Mr. Maxim terus berkhotbah tentang hukum, sanksi dan denda yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit di telingaku sejak dua jam yang lalu!"

"Siapa?" Maksudku, siapa pelakunya?

Alexa menunjuk ke kiri sambil menekan pelipisnya. Ada sebuah sedan hitam mengkilap yang tidak asing lagi bagiku, juga dua laki-laki muda yang sedang menungguku dengan setelan formal-nya yang begitu segar, mereka juga tampak familiar. Aku tahu siapa pengirim masalah ini.

Sejujurnya aku ingin tersenyum, tapi tidak kulakukan untuk menghargai Alexa yang berasap-asap di hadapanku.

"Alexa…"

"Pergilah! Pastikan kau bersenang-senang! Dan jangan hubungi aku, karena aku akan sibuk sekali malam ini!"

Aku memeluk Alexa pelan, takut-takut dia akan menggigitku langsung sampai ke leher.

"Kau ingat koleksi tas Dior terbaru milikku? Ada di lemari. Kuncinya ada di laci nomor dua."

"Kau ingin menebus dosamu hanya dengan tas Dior Pink Fanta yang Fantastis itu?"

"Kau tidak mau?"

Alexa berdecih, tapi aku bisa melihat senyum di ujung bibirnya yang sinis. Dia bahkan tidak berkedip ketika aku menunjukkan tas itu padanya minggu lalu, dan aku tahu iman Alexa tidak sekuat itu.

"Jangan lupa pakai _pengaman_. Kita masih terikat kontrak sampai akhir tahun. Aku tidak mau mengurus kekacauan apapun kalau sampai kau hamil anak bos-mu yang kaya itu."

"Bos-mu juga."

"Sialnya."

Aku tergelak sebelum mencium pipi Alexa dan mendapat delikan keras dari perempuan kecil itu. Dia mendorong bahuku agar segera pergi dan aku melambaikan tangan padanya.

Cuaca di London sedang bagus-bagusnya. Langit membentang dengan warna kuning pucat dan matahari berwarna orange muda di balik awan-awan. Sore yang indah di Kota London yang sibuk.

Sementara paru-paruku menghirup aroma manis dari kedai kecil kopi di seberang jalan yang hampir terlupakan, mataku menikmati pemandangan indah lainnya. Jackon dan Guanlin. Sungguh, mereka harus mencoba peruntungan di agensi ini alih-alih menjadi pengawal setianya Oh Sehun, atau wajah-wajah rupawan itu akan sia-sia.

" _Hei kids!_ "

"Miss Lu." Jackson menundukkan kepalanya padaku, rambutnya satu senti lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, dan dia masih seformal biasanya. Guanlin di sebelahnya juga tampil lebih menawan. Rambutnya dibuat koma di atas dahi putih berkilaunya itu. Dia juga masih pemalu seperti biasa.

Aku senang melihat aura mereka hari ini; segar dan cerah. Sepertinya mereka tidur dengan layak.

Guanlin membukakan pintu untukku, rambut koma-nya lembab dan berbau gel yang manis. Sebelum aku merangkak masuk ke dalam mobil, Guanlin tiba-tiba memberikan jas hitamnya itu padaku. Kepalanya tertunduk dan pipinya bersemu merah.

Dia mungkin terlalu muda untuk melihat wanita berpakaian seperti ini, atau dia takut gaunku akan melorot dan lebih susah lagi memberiku pertolongan. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Oh sungguh, dia bersikap gentleman tapi dengan cara yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Thanks, Guanlin," kataku, tidak tahan untuk tidak menggusak rambutnya. Kupikir koma-nya sekarang sudah menjadi akar rumput.

Aku suka bocah laki-laki ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku merasakan itu lagi; sesuatu meloncat dan berguling-guling di dalam jantungku ketika langkahku terayun dengan lembut menelusuri lorong ini. Guanlin dan Jackson mengiringku. Alih-alih menjadi puteri, aku malah merasa seperti tumbal yang digiring ke meja persempahan.

Rasanya baru kemaren lalu aku menyerahkan diriku pada Oh Sehun sebagai budak yang dia beli, tapi sekarang aku sudah menjadi kekasih dari pemilik apartemen mewah ini dan juga memiliki kuasa meskipun hanya sebesar biji kacang polong. Ji Chang Wook yang keluar tiba-tiba dari pintu itu juga terasa baru kemaren lusa. Dia tersenyum padaku. Waktu berjalan sangat cepat.

"Miss Lu. Mr Oh menunggu anda."

"Sedang apa dia di dalam?"

"Sedang menggendong sebotol wine di mini bar."

"Apa suasana hatinya sedang bagus?"

"Sangat bagus."

"Apa dia terlihat tampan hari ini?"

"Seperti biasanya."

Aku terkikik, tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri yang tidak sabar menemuinya. "Terimakasih."

.

.

.

Oh Sehun memang sedang berada di mini bar seperti kata Ji Chang Wook, menuang wine dari botolnya ke dalam gelas melalui tangannya yang keras itu. Aku mencoba berjalan dengan cara mengendap-endap, tapi Oh Sehun menemukanku dengan satu lirikan kecilnya.

Tubuhnya jadi tegak, bibirnya jadi tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang mengendap-endap."

"Dengan tumit highheel yang berbunyi itu?"

"Aku tidak menyangka bunyinya sampai kesana." Aku berjalan ke arahnya, mencoba mendengar langkah kakiku sendiri, dan ternyata memang terdengar nyaring. Telingaku yang sumbat atau otakku yang bodoh, Entahlah. "Kau sedang apa?"

Dia mengangkat gelas wine-nya, menunjukkannya padaku. Ketika dia menghampiriku, kupikir dia ingin sebuah pelukan, tapi ternyata dia malah menggendongku dengan sebelah tangannya yang kosong lalu menurunkan aku di atas mini bar yang dingin sekali. Hanya pikiranku saja atau rumah Oh Sehun memang sangat dingin? Apakah Oh Sehun yang mencontek rumahnya atau rumahnya yang mencontek Oh Sehun, itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri.

"Bagaimana harimu?"

Dia bertanya sambil menyodorkan gelas ke depan mulutku. Aku menyesapnya, rasa manis yang tajam menusuk tenggorokanku.

"Menyenangkan seperti biasa. Apalagi tadi pagi. Itu menyenangkan sekali. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Bibirnya berkedut menandakan dia tahu aku sedang menggodanya.

"Tadi baik-baik saja sebelum kau datang."

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa?"

"Tidak ada. Gaun merah ini saja yang sangat provokatif."

"Hanya kau yang berkomentar seperti itu. Mereka bilang gaunku sangat cantik dan panas."

"Mereka belum pernah saja melihatmu telanjang dengan tangan diikat dasi."

Oh Sehun mencibir, tapi aku dengan cepat mencubit pinggangnya. Otot perutnya yang terik terasa di jariku, dan aku senang mendengar dia merintih, meminta aku untuk melepaskannya meskipun kami berdua tahu cubitan ini tidak akan memakan tumpukan ototnya itu.

Aku mengalungkan tanganku ke lehernya setelah aku selesai dengan cubitanku. Kakiku menjuntai dan menendang udara seperti anak kecil, sementara Oh Sehun menerima aku yang kurus di dalam dadanya yang bidang.

Kepalaku menyender di atas bahu kanannya, menghirup dia dari balik daun telinganya. Dia harum seperti sebotol vodka di tumpukan anggrek hutan.

"Oh Sehun… Aku melihat tudung-tudung perak di atas meja makanmu. Ayo kita makan. Aku lapar."

Dia terkekeh. "Siapa bilang itu untukmu?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau mau beri aku makanan di bawah tudung-tudung itu atau kukunyah saja kulkasmu?"

Akhirnya, Oh Sehun tertawa. Dan dia tertawa seolah surga itu dibuat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo kita makan. Aku punya banyak makanan untukmu malam ini."

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku di lehernya. "Antar aku ke kamar. Aku harus ganti baju, tapi aku sedang malas berjalan."

"Hei. Kau terlalu tua untuk ini."

"Aku tidak masalah ganti baju di atas sini, Oh Sehun."

"Pegang yang erat."

.

.

.

Kami sampai pada kamar putih ini. Oh Sehun menurunkan aku dari gendongannya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Semuanya masih seperti sedia kala. Semuanya masih putih. Hanya kepala ranjang itu yang berwarna emas, sisanya adalah putih. Oh, kecuali aku dan gaun merahku yang terang benderang ini.

"Oh Sehun, tolong aku."

Oh Sehun mendekat, membantu aku melepas rek sleting gaunku yang begitu keras dan panjang. Begitu mereka terlepas, aku bernapas kencang-kencang. Rasanya lega sekali. Paru-paruku tidak perlu berhimpitan lagi.

Gaun merah itu tanggal dari tubuhku, jatuh ke lantai dan aku melompatinya dengan riang. Aku tidak memakai bra, jadi satu-satunya yang tersisa padaku hanya celana dalam brokat berenda tipis ini. Kulit-kulit pantatku pasti menerawang.

Aku sedikit condong, memeriksa bekalan di dalam paperbag coklat dari Alexa yang kuletakkan di tepi ranjang. Isinya tidak banyak. Mungkin Alexa memikirkan beberapa rencana atau dia hanya sedang malas berkemas.

"Apa itu oke kalau aku pakai gaun tidur saja untuk makan malam? Alexa hanya membawakanku dua potong baju. Satunya untuk besok."

Ketika aku berbalik, aku menangkap basah mata Oh Sehun yang baru saja berpindah dari pantatku. Dia mengendikkan bahu dengan gelagapan.

"Apapun oke."

Aku menggigit bibir. "Kalau aku telanjang?"

Otomatis sebelah alis Oh Sehun terangkat, melihat aku secara terang-terangan dengan kedua bola matanya yang nakal.

"Terserah. Dengan begitu aku bisa meletakkanmu di atas meja makan dan menyimpan kedua tungkai kaki kecilmu itu di bahuku. Itu pasti hidangan yang sangat mengenyangkan."

"Kau mau bayar mahal untuk itu?"

"Kau mau melakukannya secara gratis?"

"Dasar pelit!"

Aku mengumpat pada Oh Sehun, dan dia membalasku dengan satu tamparan tepat di pipi pantatku sebelah kiri. Rasanya pedas dan intim.

Aku melotot padanya.

"Hei perempuan, apa mata itu baru saja melotot padaku?"

Secepat itu, aku mengkerucutkan diri.

.

.

.

Malam yang hebat dengan menu yang luar biasa. Pria misterius yang tampan dan gadis naif bergaun tidur biru navy. Ini adalah waktunya.

Fillet ikan Hake ditumis dengan bawang putih, paprika dan cuka ceri, disajikan di atas piring keramik putih dengan taburan garlic dan cabai. Daging ikannya begitu putih dan bersih. Gurihnya sampai terasa merambat ke seluruh lidahku. Mereka benar-benar ramah pada perut kecilku yang kelaparan.

Ketika _champagne_ membasahi dinding dalam tenggorokanku, Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Rasanya sangat indah dan tidak tertandingi.

Aku bertanya pada Oh Sehun kenapa dia tidak menghidupkan lilin untuk menyempurnakan malam yang telah sempurna ini, aku beralasan suasana temaram itu akan sangat baik, tapi Oh Sehun yang cerdas dari otak sampai ke bibir itu malah beralasan dia tidak ingin melihat aku tersedak tulang ikan. Mungkin dia pikir aku mengidap rabun senja.

Mana ada ikan fillet yang masih bertulang.

Aku ingin meneriakinya bodoh, tapi tidak kulakukan karena dia tampak sempurna ketika menuangkan _champagne_ itu untukku. Aku ingin minum dari mulut Oh Sehun saja kalau bisa.

Dan sepotong _cheesecake_ yang Oh Sehun hidangkan paling akhir menutup makan malam ini dengan kegiranganku yang tiada batas. Ya ampun! Aku tidak boleh sejatuh cinta ini pada Oh Sehun! Atau aku benar-benar akan menelanjangi dia sekarang juga!

"Aku harus mandi. Rambutku sudah terasa seperti tumpukan karamel yang membeku. Kau tidak akan suka menciumnya."

"Kau mau mandi air hangat? Akan kusiapkan airnya."

Aku meraih tangannya, bersandar di lengan tebalnya itu ketika kami menyusuri tangga ke lantai atas karena makan malam telah selesai dengan baik.

"Kau terdengar seperti seorang dayang istana", kataku, sedikit menggoda dia.

"Dan kau adalah puteri yang harus kutelanjangi."

.

.

.

Aku terpaku menatapi diriku sendiri terpantul dari cermin oval besar yang menempel di meja rias putih di ujung tempat tidur. Di samping pantulan diriku yang begitu kurus dan pucat, ada vas bunga berisi lima belas kuncup tulip putih. Apakah itu bentuk ketulusan ataupun kesedihan, siapa yang tahu?

Suara air mengisi _bathtub_ memecahkan aku dari lamunan sesaatku, sadar bahwa perasaan yang bagus ini tidak dibuat hanya untuk aku sendiri. Lantas aku tersenyum di atas bibir merah cherry-ku yang telah pudar. Gaun tidur jatuh dari tubuhku, dan aku bergegas menyusul Oh Sehun ke kamar mandi.

Ketika aku masuk kesana, Oh Sehun sedang duduk di pinggiran _bathtub_ sambil melepaskan kelopak bunga mawar satu persatu.

Aku mendatanginya dengan kening mengernyit. "Darimana kau dapat bunga mawar itu?"

Dia memandangku, telah selesai pada tangkai terakhir bunga mawarnya.

"Rencananya ini kejutan untukmu saat kau masuk ke kamar mandi besok pagi. Siapa yang tahu kau akan mandi malam ini."

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum ini dari bibirku.

"Sekarang hanya tersisa tangkai dan daunnya saja."

Oh Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya, melempar tangkai dan daun itu ke lantai. Dia menuju ke arahku yang hanya memakai celana dalam brokat tipis, langsung menyelipkan tangannya ke pinggangku dan menyambar bibirku.

Dari ujung jari kakiku yang mengeriting, dan puting susuku yang bergesekkan dengan kemeja putihnya, aku gemetaran saat lidahnya masuk ke mulutku. Bahkan manis _champagne_ masih belum meninggalkan kami.

Lengan lemahku memaksakan diri memeluk leher Oh Sehun. Aku tiba-tiba menjadi sangat liut dan lembek. Dia beraroma manis yang tajam, seperti serbuk kayu manis disodorkan ke hidungku. Aku menghirupnya kuat-kuat. Ini membuatku mabuk.

Aku tersentak merasakan telapak tangan Oh Sehun berada di pipi pantatku, masuk ke celana dalamku, menariknya ke bawah dan terus ke bawah, melorot bersama dirinya yang juga turun.

Oh Sehun berjongkok di hadapanku sementara celana dalamku sudah sampai di mata kaki. Aku menelan ludah, meninggalkan celana dalamku tergeletak di lantai. Urat maluku telah kisut, yang membesar malah urat-urat pemicu gairah seksualku.

Oh Sehun menatapku dari bawah, sementara aku balas menatap dia dengan berani. Tidak ada senyuman. Yang ada hanyalah usapan lembut jemariku di rambut hitamnya. Aku di mata Oh Sehun dan Oh Sehun di mataku untuk waktu yang lama.

Dia menciumku. Menciumku di pusat kewanitaanku.

Astaga! Aku nyaris tersedak, mencengkram rambutnya di jemariku, dan dia menggerakkan mulutnya di atas kulit paling sensitifku.

Sesekali mataku terpejam, napasku tersengal-sengal.

"Oh Sehun!"

Dia melepaskanku, menjilat bibirnya sambil menatap kedua bola mataku. Dia terlihat seperti bola api dengan rambut acak-acaknya itu, dan aku menyukainya.

Setelah deru napasku berhasil diredupkan, aku menghela napas dengan keras. Sekarang aku baru bisa menampilkan senyumku, menggapai rahang Oh Sehun dengan kedua tanganku.

Dia terlihat sangat menawan dari atas sini.

"Mm… Aku mau mandi, kau bisa keluar," ucapku pelan, setengah berbisik dan setengah lagi menggoda.

Sebelah alis Oh Sehun naik, dan dia menatapku dengan tatapan itu lagi. Tatapan yang membuat seluruh pori di tubuhku berdenyut denyut tidak karuan.

Aku terkekeh dalam desahanku yang manis. "Baiklah. Bisa tolong bantu aku keramas?"

.

.

.

"Kau punya rambut panjang yang indah."

Mataku terbuka dengan pelan, hampir saja tidur berendam air mawar kalau saja Oh Sehun tidak mengajakku bicara. Senyum kecilku terbentuk, sambil menikmati pijatan amatirannya di kulit kepalaku.

"Kau pasti ngeri kalau melihat musim gugur rambutku datang. Aku kadang menangis di wastafel."

"Apa ada musim seperti itu?"

"Rambut juga memiliki siklus, Oh Sehun. Tumbuh, memanjang, gugur, mati, lalu tumbuh kembali. Apa aku baru saja terdengar seperti guru biologi sekolah dasar?"

"Ya. Kedengarannya memang seperti itu."

"Apa aku harus mengajarimu pelajaran mengenai reproduksi juga?"

Oh Sehun mendengus.

"Kadang aku tidak tahu harus membalas ucapanmu dengan apa. Kau itu cerdas dalam beberapa hal."

"Tidak, Oh Sehun. Aku tidak cerdas. Aku hanya licik. Itulah cara rubah betina bertahan hidup. Kau harus berhati-hati denganku."

Air bergelombang ketika aku menyamankan posisi, meletakkan kedua lenganku di atas paha Oh Sehun dan menyandarkan punggungku di selangkangannya. Celana kain hitam Oh Sehun jadi basah dengan titik-titik busa yang jatuh dari rambutku.

"Pakaianmu jadi basah. Kenapa tidak melepaskannya saja?" tanyaku, meniup segumpal busa di paha dalam Oh Sehun.

"Apa kau begitu terobsesi untuk melihat tubuhku, Miss Lu?"

"Kadang-kadang aku ingin langsung menelanjangimu saja daripada mengajakmu bicara."

Aku senang mendengar Oh Sehun tertawa dengan begitu kencang dan bersih. Seperti aku telah mengajarinya satu hal baru yang sangat penting dan berarti agar dia bisa menikmati hidup yang singkat ini.

"Ayo rubah licik, sekarang kita bilas dirimu."

Oh tidak. Aku tidak ingin mandi malam ini berakhir.

.

.

.

Rambutku baru saja kering dan _hairdryer_ baru saja aku kembalikan ke dalam laci saat Oh Sehun masuk ke kamar dengan baju kaus abu-abu dan celana training panjang. Ini pertama kali aku melihat Oh Sehun dalam balutan pakaian _hendak-tidur-_ nya, dan dia terlihat lebih manusiawi.

"Hei.." Sapaku, membiarkan dia menutup pintu terlebih dulu. "Siap untuk tidur?"

Kepalanya mengangguk dengan ringan. Dia menjemputku di meja rias. "Sepertinya bukan aku yang tidak siap."

Oh Sehun mengamati aku yang masih berada dalam jubah mandi sambil mengiringku ke tempat tidur.

"Aku baru selesai mengeringkan rambut."

Kami berhenti di tepi tempat tidur. Oh Sehun berbalik lagi untuk memungut gaun tidurku yang tergeletak di lantai. Dia baik hati sekali.

"Oh Sehun, apa itu kau?"

"Apa?"

"Yang mengosongkan jadwalku besok."

"Kurasa bukan hanya besok. Tapi setiap sabtu dan minggu sampai akhir tahun. Jadwalmu sedang diatur ulang."

"Kenapa kau tidak membicarakannya dulu denganku? Ini masalah pekerjaan. Hubungan kita, kau dan aku, ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan pekerjaanku ataupun pekerjaanmu. Sejujurnya, itu akan mengurangi pemasukanku. Aku butuh makan, dan pakaian, dan tas, dan sepatu, dan kosmetik, dan segala hal tidak penting lainnya."

"Dan aku bisa memberimu itu, semua hal yang barusan kau sebutkan, sampai bagian yang tidak penting sekalipun."

"Oh ya? Sampai kapan?"

"Apa maksudnya dengan _sampai kapan_?"

Aku berbalik.

"Oh Sehun, kita memulai semua ini dalam waktu yang sangat singkat dan cara yang— apa aku boleh menyebutnya instan? Kita tidak tahu bagaimana dengan hari esok. Entah kau akan bosan padaku karena terlalu banyak membeli tas, ataukah aku akan menemukan laki-laki yang lebih kaya dan lebih panas darimu yang membuat liurku tidak berhenti menetes. Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana kalau kita putus sebelum akhir tahun? Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan jadwal sabtu-minggu ku yang telah kau kosongkan? Aku tidak ingin minta ganti rugi saat kita sudah menjadi mantan kekasih. Itu sangat memalukan."

"Kalau begitu jangan putus denganku."

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang membuangku?"

"Aku akan memberimu sepuluh juta dolar."

"Oh Sehun, ayo putuskan aku!"

Oh Sehun datang untuk menyentil keningku dan aku meringis bercampur tawa.

Dia membuatku senang. Dia membuat segalanya terlihat mudah. Dia membuat yang tidak mungkin sekalipun jadi terhampar di pangkuanku. Dia yang kuinginkan dan dia adalah segalanya.

Aku menarik simpul jubah mandiku, mendorongnya jatuh dari bahuku dan membiarkannya meluncur ke bawah. Ketika aku mengangkat kepalaku, ada Oh Sehun yang sedang terdiam mengamati aku dengan pengamatannya yang paling dalam.

Tanganku terulur.

"Gaun tidurku."

Hingga hitungan kelima, Oh Sehun masih diam. Gaun tidurku masih di jemarinya, sementara kerutan di kedua alisnya semakin penuh. Aku menemukan itu lagi. Keraguan itu lagi. Keraguan yang tercetak jelas dari kedua bola matanya yang jernih. Apa sebenarnya masalah laki-laki ini?

Tanpa kusadari aku mendesah dengan keras. Aku benci tatapan itu!

"Gaun tidurku, Oh Sehun," pintaku sekali lagi. Melihat dia masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, aku mengambil gaun tidurku sendiri hingga dia sadar dari keragu-raguan yang terus menggerogotinya entah sampai kapan. Tapi sebelum aku dapat menyentuh selembar kain satin biru navy itu, Oh Sehun telah menyambarku terlebih dulu, memagut aku di bibir dan tidak memperhatikan betapa serangannya itu mengejutkanku.

Tangannya memijat lekuk pinggangku sementara lidahnya mulai masuk ke dalam mulutku. Aku yang baru saja bangun dari keterkejutan lima detik-ku ini langsung berusaha mengimbangi dia, mengimbangi lidahnya dan mengimbangi tubuhku sendiri agar tidak tergelincir ketika dia perlahan-lahan mendorongku ke tempat tidur.

Aku terhempas, terpantul ringan di permukaan tempat tidur yang lembut dan harum. Oh Sehun menghalangiku dari terangnya cahaya lampu.

Tapi aku punya kenangan buruk tentang ini; Oh Sehun yang selalu menghidupkanku namun kemudian meninggalkan aku dalam keadaan bertegangan penuh. Aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan dalam keadaan seperti itu lagi.

"Oh Sehun, jika kau hanya berniat menghidupkanku tanpa membuatku padam, tolong jangan lakukan ini. Memang benar aku mencoba menggodamu, tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa rasanya akan sangat menakutkan." Aku tidak ingin menangis meskipun rasa panas mulai menjalar di kedua mataku. Aku tidak ingin lagi ditinggalkan dalam kondisi menyedihkan. Aku menyerah, jadi aku mendorong bahunya.

Tapi Oh Sehun yang penuh dengan keragu-raguan yang menyakitiku itu, tiba-tiba merangkum kedua pergelangan tanganku dan menekannya di atas kepalaku, mulutnya melesak ke leherku, permukaan kulitku mulai basah.

"Oh Sehun.." Aku menggeliat, mencoba memisahkan diri darinya, tapi Oh Sehun malah menekan pergelangan tanganku lebih kuat.

Aku merintih saat dia mulai merambat ke payudaraku, mengulumnya dan memainkan lidahnya di putingku. Astaga! Aku menjerit di balik bibir yang kugigit. Dia pindah ke payudaraku yang lain, lalu menggesekkan giginya ke putingku. Pekikanku tertahan di tenggorokan seiring dengan air mataku yang jatuh lurus dari ujung alisku.

Oh Sehun melepaskanku, dia berdiri di depanku yang sedang terlentang telanjang buat. Kali ini, tubuh tingginya itu menghalangi sinar bulan. Aku masih bisa melihat dia di atas bola mataku yang berlapis-lapis, ketika dia menarik baju kaus nya ke atas, ketika dia menanggalkan celana training itu dari kakinya, ataupun ketika dia meraih sesuatu dari dalam laci dan merobeknya di gigi taringnya.

Oh Sehun tidak bicara satu katapun, bahkan saat dia membawa tubuh melintangku masuk seutuhnya ke permukaan tempat tidur, atau ketika dia merangkak ke atasku dan menekan kedua paha terdalamku, Oh Sehun masih diam.

Bibirnya menyambarku lagi, memagut aku dengan keintiman yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Telapak tanganku bersandar di dadanya sementara sebelah tangan Oh Sehun berada di perpotongan belakang lututku dan mendorongnya ke atas.

Aku begitu terbuka untuknya, dan aku tidak tahu kapan Oh Sehun mengarahkan kejantanannya itu padaku. Yang aku tahu adalah, punggung belakangku melengkung dan Oh Sehun melesak masuk dengan rasa nyeri. Aku meremas sprei yang ada di sekitarku.

Rasanya seperti melompat dari jurang dan jatuh pada jutaan warna kembang api. Duniaku semakin berlapis-lapis , hanya usapan Oh Sehun di rambutku yang bisa aku rasakan dengan pasti.

"Kau harus datang untukku…" Dia berbisik dengan lembut. Belum sempat aku membalasnya, dia telah bergerak, menggesek aku di bagian paling dalam.

Aku gemetaran. Seluruh uratku ikut merintih merasakan dia terus menggesekku. Aku bahkan tidak berani berharap bahwa ini adalah kenyataan. Ini hanya…. Terlalu luar biasa.

Sebelah tanganku berpindah ke lengan Oh Sehun, mencengkramnya, merasa bahwa sprei ini tidak sanggup menolongku lebih banyak. Dari balik telinga, aku bisa mendengar suara rambutku dan sprei yang mulai kusut. Saat itu juga aku baru menyadari Oh Sehun telah menaikkan volumenya, usapannya di rambutku juga sudah berubah menjadi tarikan.

Napasku tersengal, tapi aku bahkan tidak peduli jika napas itu hilang. Karena rasanya nikmat sekali, seperti _cocain_ sedang beredar di seluruh aliran darahku.

"Bicaralah Luhan."

Aku menggeleng, menggigit bibirku. Bagaimana bisa aku bicara jika menahan desahanku saja sudah sesulit ini?

"Kau harus bicara agar aku mengetahuimu."

Aku mendesah dengan keras di antara napasku yang tersengal-sengal. Apa itu tidak cukup bagi Oh Sehun?

"Bicaralah.."

"Ahh! Sehun-hh!" Aku menggigit bibirku lagi sampai memutih, kemudian menggeleng. Aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk bicara.

Oh Sehun menyeringai di atasku, mengerang di wajahnya yang mulai berkeringat.

Ketika aku hampir meledak untuk orgasme pertamaku, Oh Sehun malah memelankan dirinya. Dia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari kemaluanku dan aku nyaris menangis tidak tertolong sebelum dia membalikkan tubuhku dan menarik pinggangku.

Aku menungging di tempat tidur sementara dia berdiri di lantai tepat di depan lubangku.

Dinding kamar yang berwarna putih polos itu menjadi segi lima yang banyak sekali di penglihatanku, kabur lalu jelas kembali. Aku menunggu dengan sabar. Dia bermain-main di kedua pipi pantatku yang sintal, meregangkannya, menjatuhkan sebuah kecupan di anusku.

 _Oh gosh! Kenapa dia melakukan itu lagi?_

Aku merinding setengah mati, tapi sensasi lain yang datang adalah keintiman yang begitu menakjubkan. Pikiran itu membuat aku gemetaran. Seolah mengerti akan pikiranku yang mulai bercabang-cabang, Oh Sehun telah menentukan batasnya. Dia mulai lagi.

Satu rintihan keluar lagi dari mulutku ketika Oh Sehun mendorong lagi untuk memasukiku. Rasanya begitu penuh, begitu luas, begitu mewah. Dan Oh Sehun hidup bersama kuasanya ketika kedua tangannya di tulang pinggangku.

Dia mengendaraiku malam itu, dan aku hanya bisa mencengkram sprei kuat-kuat.

Satu hal lagi yang kuperhatikan dari Oh Sehun, ketika dia berhasil mencapai klimaksnya, dia mencium keningku dengan kasih sayang yang rasanya berat sekali. Seolah-olah dia telah mengumpulkan itu di sepanjang hidupnya hanya untuk diberikan padaku.

God! Aku ingin membuat laki-laki ini klimaks sebanyak mungkin!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan bilang kurang panjang! Gue iket karet kondom juga elu ntar. Wkwkwk

Gak tau ya kenapa kalo musim ujian gini, tiba-tiba mood nulis langsung lancar gitu.

Anjir woy. Besok gue ujian modul dan sampe jam empat subuh bukannya belajar, malah bikin FF maksiat ini. Boahahaha

.

Btw, semakin lama gue kuliah, semakin gue ngerasa salah jurusan. Ada yang senasib dengan julaeha?

.

AI LOP YU :*


End file.
